


History

by MegaKat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Epic, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Plot, Plot Twists, so many pairings - Freeform, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/U Where Usagi grows up in the palace as a half-Saiyan and Vegeta's stepsister, until the king sends her and Tarble to another planet just before the Saiyan Genocide. Vegeta-sei is wished back when Usagi is 28, and the life she's settled into is changed forever when Raditz is sent to find her. Currently up to 31 chapters and nearly to the Android and Cell Saga. This is a LONG story yall, and it was started a couple years ago, so forgive typos, mistakes, and the sudden switch to using the Saiyan language way more than I did in the beginning, namely because I hadn't written it yet. Updates will be coming in time, promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toma shook her head and hid a smile when her mate scowled at the sight of their brats curled up tightly together. “They’re just infants, Majesty; I see nothing wrong with it.”

                Vegeta shook his head and glared at his queen. “No, woman. I accepted your daughter into my household because I care for you, but this is unacceptable. The only companions of a Saiyan warrior are other Saiyan warriors.” He reached into the crib and scooped up his son, only for the male brat to cling tightly to his sleeping companion. So tightly that King Vegeta was lifting them both into the air. “What the hell is this?”

                Toma merely shook her head again and continued to hide her smile. “I tried to tell you, beloved, but this is what happened when I went to take Prince Vegeta back to his room.” Her eyes sparkled when the prince snarled at his father when he tried to pull them apart, and only clung tighter to the blonde female.

                “My son should not be this attached to a second-class half-breed female. What happens when they’re older, Toma? This will not end well.”

                She sighed and took the bundle of tangled up Saiyan brats from her mate, placing them back in the crib. Both of them cooed and only held each other tighter. “Raise them as brother and sister. Afterall, they’ll share a baby brother in nearly six months.”

                King Vegeta’s face lit up a bit at that statement, and his hand went out to caress her flat belly. “Yes, I suppose it would not be a scandal if they’re raised as siblings. Your Usagi will be a playmate for the royal princes. _Not_ a princess, though. Not in name, anyhow. But she can be raised as one, and possibly mated with one of the Saiyan Elite when she comes of age.”

                Toma kissed him affectionately, running her fingers through the fur of his tail. Such a thing was a very high honor for any female, let alone the half-breed daughter from her first pair-bonding. Usagi would be a beautiful woman, there was no doubt, but her ki level was low, even for a second-class warrior. The only thing that kept her from being classified as third-class was her mother’s rank and social status.

                She tucked a blanket around both of the infants and chuckled when the crown prince growled at her invasion of his personal space. Or maybe he just thought someone was going to try and separate the two of them again.

##############

“Gee-Gee!!”

                The crown prince turned just in time to catch the bundle of blonde as she launched herself at him, kicking and punching and giggling her head off. He easily countered all of her blows, but unlike his other sparring partners, he always took care never to hit her back. The one time he’d done so, when they’d started their training a few months ago at the age of four, she’d cried so hard he’d been convinced he’d nearly killed her.

                Usagi hadn’t cried because he’d hurt her, she’d cried because _he’d_ hit her. Vegeta had never hit her in all of their lives, and something in her couldn’t comprehend that they were training, not playing. She was just too naïve, too innocent, to understand.

                So Prince Vegeta had remained her sparring partner whenever she was in the ring, despite the cold glare from his teacher, Nappa, and the jeering from the Saiyan Elite. He endured it all simply to keep her from getting hurt, the little light of his life, the only true friend he’d ever had.

                He flared his ki, pulsing it in a way to signal her to stop, and she hovered above him like a bumblebee, her silver ki glowing around her like a halo. Gee-Gee rose up to poke her chest, right over the mark of the royal family that was stamped into her armor. “Father approved that?”

                “Uh-huh!” She cried in excitement. “It’s so pretty, it matches my hair!”

                Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a _girl,_ Usa.”

                “Am not!”

                “Are too. You’re excited about the stamp being gold. You’re not excited about the fact that Father’s letting you actually wear armor. I’d be a lot more excited about that… even if the armor’s purple.” He wrinkled his nose at the color, much preferring the royal colors of red or blue.

                “Oh, I’m excited about that, too, Gee-Gee! I just thought it was awesome that we matched!” She jumped on him again, hugging him tightly. She was completely oblivious to the snickers and snide remarks directed at the crown prince. If she had known, she would have likely yelled at them all and cried her eyes out.

                Vegeta flushed, both with embarrassment and with pleasure. If Usagi was hugging him, all was right with the world; he just wished to the gods that she wouldn’t do it on the training field.  “Come on, girl,” he grunted. “Your flying still sucks, we need to work on it.”

                “Yeah, Gee-Gee, go teach your little girlfriend how to fly, and leave the sparring to the men!”

                Usagi spun immediately, her blue eyes flaring with righteous anger. “Shut up, Raditz! I’m _not_ his girlfriend! You’re just mad because you smell so damned bad that no girls will even come near you!” She yelled, flinging a pitiful ki blast at his head without even thinking.

                The ki ball was easily deflected, and opened up a small hole in the ground where it landed. “You’re not even a Saiyan,” the spikey-haired boy snorted. “And you fight like a girl.”

                “At least I don’t smell like a Saibaman,” she retorted. “Go wash your nasty ass, Radu.”

                “At least she swears like a Saiyan,” Nappa chuckled. He found the girl child annoying most of the time, but her verbal sparring with the other brats more than made up for her lack of combat skills. At least she was entertaining.

                Usagi’s eyes widened and she crossed her arms over her chest, erecting a weak ki shield. It was no match for the blast that Raditz was aiming at her, but she knew it was coming when she’d seen his jaw jump; she’d gotten to him, as was her intention. No one teased Gee-Gee. Unless it was her, of course.

                Vegeta snarled with rage and immediately leapt in front of Usagi, catching the ki blast as it flew at her, and whipping it right back at its owner. He smirked and folded his arms over his chest when Raditz took his own energy right in the gut and went flying back, his armor cracked in several places. “Who fights like a girl?” He snorted in contempt. “Third-class weakling.” His eyes twinkled with amusement when his step-sister blinked at him in surprise; she had been ready to take the hit despite her low power level. “Shall we? I won’t have you bobbing up and down in the air like that. It’s embarrassing.”

                Grinning ear to ear, she nodded emphatically, and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Gee-Gee,” she whispered in his ear.

                “Feh. Don’t worry about it. Now get off of me. You’re a warrior, and warriors don’t hug other warriors.” He sighed in exasperation when she only hugged him tighter and giggled. Oh well, at least none of the other brats in their squad knew about them still sharing a bed at the ripe old age of four. _That_ would be the death of him, if anyone ever found out about Usagi’s nighttime ventures into his room, just to snuggle up against him. “Ugh, girls.”

                Once they made it out into the desert a little way, the crown prince smirked at her, and Usagi’s eyes widened in something close to fear. She knew what was coming. “No, Gee-Gee!” She yelled, bobbing into the air, summoning up as much of her ki as she could to get some speed. “Don’t! Please don’t!”

                Vegeta laughed and easily caught her by the ankle with one hand, while the other went straight for the back of her knee. “Say it, Usa! Say it!”

                “Nuh-nuh-noooooo!” Usagi laughed, wiggling around in the air as he mercilessly tickled her. “Lemme go, Gee-Gee, please!”

                Laughing evilly in a miniature imitation of his father, he drug her to the ground and moved to her ribs and sides, making her laugh even harder and squeal loudly as she continued to beg him to let her go. “Say it, Usa!”

                “Pleeeease Gee-Gee! I—I—I’m gonna peeeee!”

                “Then you’d better say it fast before I make you piss yourself!” He cackled.

                Damn it, she really did have to pee, and he was only tickling her harder now, making her laugh so hard that she was crying a little. “I—I bow—b—before---hahahaha! Please Gee-Gee! I—I can’t say it if you keep—“ Usagi let out a sudden rush of air when he stopped tickling her, and found herself looking up into the grinning face of a warrior in training.

                “You were saying, girl?” Vegeta asked expectantly.

                Taking another deep breath and trying not to giggle, Usagi finally spoke. “I bow before the King of the Saiyans. I’m not worthy of his presence. He is awesome! I eat mud and smell like a Saibaman!”

                He snorted after a moment, clearly not satisfied. “ _All_ of it, girl. Or I yank that armor up and get you under your arms.”

                “Gods, no!” Usagi laughed. “If you do, I really will pee myself! Ok, ok! I love Gee-Gee with all of my heart, with whipped cream and strawberries on top, and I will worship my prince forever!”

                “Much better!” Vegeta cried triumphantly, yanking her to her feet. “Now. Let’s fly.” He pointed at a bush as an afterthought. “Go pee first,” he advised. “Because I think I’m going to have to tickle the shit out of you again before this is all over.”

###################

                “Bring it, pretty boy.”

                Pushing his ki down to her level, Vegeta flew at her so quickly that she barely had a chance to keep up with him. They weren’t babies anymore, but he still couldn’t bring himself to hit her with full force whenever she left an opening. Usagi had to learn sometime that she was going to get creamed if she didn’t improve her fighting style, and Vegeta would rather be the one hitting her, despite the fact that he inwardly cringed at every little bruise he inflicted, no matter how small. At least it was him, and not Nappa. Nappa would beat the shit out of her; he’d done it once before, and the crown prince would take the beating in her place before he ever let it happen again.

                She was too pure, too perfect, and too innocent to be subjected to such violence. Even if she was half-Saiyan.

                After sparring, they both stripped down, showered, and changed, just as they always had. Together. Vegeta couldn’t help the growl that emitted from him when the other brats in their squad looked at her. Yes, they were children, but lately a lot of the other boys had been glancing at her with hints of interest, and that did not sit well with him at all. 

                Their squad mates quickly looked away the moment he caught them looking, a feral glint in his eyes. He subtly positioned himself under the spray in such a way that most of her was shielded from view, and finally allowed himself to relax under the hot water so he could wash his thick, untamable hair. He helped Usagi wash hers when he was finished, since it would otherwise take her forever on her own. Those golden locks came to her knees now, and it was getting more and more difficult for her to keep it pinned up during training. She still stubbornly refused to cut it, though, and Vegeta was secretly pleased that she kept it long. Gods, she was going to be a vision by the time she was sixteen, which was when he planned on claiming her.

                He’d expressed that wish to his father only a year before, and while it hadn’t gone over well, the crown prince always got what he wanted. Usagi would be his one day, whether his father liked it or not, damn it.

####################

                “Gee-Gee, your father’s going to beat you black and blue if you keep sneaking in here,” Usagi teased lightly. The softness and gratitude in her smile reached all the way to her eyes when she turned to face him and snuggled tightly into his chest.

                They both sighed in contentment; Usagi couldn’t sleep without someone in the bed with her, and had managed only three hours a night after the king had forbidden her from ever again sharing the crown prince’s bed. Never mind that they’d only been sleeping together for the last nine years, ever since they’d been infants.

                Her training had suffered, and she’d been punished severely by Nappa for dozing off on her feet one morning. The next time it had happened, Vegeta had taken the beating for her, and she had ignored the risk of punishment that night to sneak into his room to heal him.

                That was their little secret. The only other person who knew was Tarble, the brother that they shared. And recently, Raditz, who had started out years ago as a bully and mutual enemy, but had suddenly become a friend when he’d defended Usagi in the city against some older brats. In her gratitude, Usagi had healed his cuts and bruises, pleading gently with him not to breathe a word about her odd gift.

                She couldn’t fight for shit by Saiyan standards, but she could damn near bring someone back from the brink of death. At least _something_ about her was useful, she’d mused to Vegeta on more than one occasion.

                Feeling her shiver, Vegeta pulled the covers up around her tighter and wrapped his tail around her, using his ki to warm her. “The old man won’t do shit,” he snorted in contempt. “I passed his power level months ago.” But that didn’t mean the king wouldn’t try and punish Usagi for his son’s disobedience. He frowned at that thought, it was the only reason he’d been so careful not to let anyone find out about his nightly forays into her room.

                “Just be careful, Geta,” she whispered tenderly. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. It would break my heart.”

                “Feh, you’re such a fucking _girl,_ ” he groaned. “Go to sleep.”

                With that, the little bundle of blonde hair yawned and kissed his cheek. “Night, Geta. Love you.”

                The prince rolled his eyes at that word; gods, she was such a girl! But she was going to be his mate one day, when they grew up. He supposed he’d have to just accept that annoying little quality about her. As soon as he knew she was fast asleep, he snuck a quick kiss, blushing all the way to his ears. Thank the gods she’d been asleep for that, she would have teased him to no end about it for the rest of the week.

##############

                He flew to her balcony and tapped on the glass, tempted to pound on it when she didn’t answer. “Usa, open up!” He shouted, knowing damn well she could hear him through the open window a few feet over. Vegeta growled in impatience and simply flew through that window when she still wouldn’t answer him.

                “Usa?” The prince scowled, looking very much like his father, and cast around in search of her ki signature. His eyes widened in alarm when he found it unusually low, even for a sissy like her, and he sped with all haste to the bathroom door. “Usagi, are you alright!?”

                “I’m fine.”

                The meekness in her voice was completely unlike her. Normally she would have yelled at him to piss off and leave her alone while she was trying to pee, but she sounded almost… embarrassed. “Why aren’t you outside in the ring? Nappa’s going to sling you down by your braid if you don’t get your ass out there right now. Shit, he may do it anyway,” he snickered.

                “Go away, Geta.” The tears in her voice were unmistakable.

                Ok, now he really _was_ worried, but only the way his jaw twitched would have betrayed it to anyone that knew him. He’d learned how to school his features like all of the other Saiyan warriors, despite Usagi’s constant abhorrence of that particular tradition. “Tell me what’s going on, or I’m opening this door, Usa,” he ordered.

                “Geta, no!” She cried out indignantly. “Don’t! I’m—gods, just go outside and spar, and I’ll see you in a couple of days, ok!?”

                Alright, there was no mistaking the embarrassment in her voice that time. “What, girl? Did you grow tits overnight or something?” He teased. “Because I recall you being just as flat chested as ever when I crawled into bed with you.” He immediately wished he could take the words back when he heard her sob. “Usa?”

                Vegeta cracked the door open carefully, prepared to take a blow to the skull, but only found his friend curled up, sitting on the edge of her spacious bathtub. “Usagi, I didn’t mean to—“ His eyes immediately went wide when he smelled the change in her scent. “Oh. _Oh.”_

The blonde blushed brightly when she looked up at him. “That’s right, you insufferable prick. I’m a girl now, so go ahead and poke fun at me or whatever.”

                Vegeta eyed her carefully before snorting and rolling his eyes. “You’re not a girl, you stupid brat. You’re a warrior. Girls have tits, and you don’t. You’re just bleeding a little; it’s not like you don’t bleed everyday as it is, with the way you fight.” He knew he’d said the right thing when her crying eased back a little and she tried to give him a watery smile.

                “At least I don’t hit like a girl,” she managed.

                He laughed at that before scooping her up and carrying her to her bed. “Yes the fuck you do. But we’ll work on it. You’re getting a little stronger every time you fight that third-class jackass, I can tell. Now get some rest, and I’ll see you on the training field in a few days.”

                Usagi pulled him down for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best, Geta. Thank you.”

                “Feh. Just don’t expect me to sneak in here to sleep when you’re… you know.” Vegeta blushed at that and shook his head. Damn girl.

                “What?” Usagi grinned devilishly, her tail waving in the air as she proceeded to tease him. “Is the great Saiyan prince scared of… blood?”

                “Just _that_ blood,” he replied with a disgusted tone. “Besides, it wouldn’t be proper.” He didn’t know how he knew that, but with her bleeding, she suddenly didn’t seem so much like a child anymore. Which made him feel like one.

                “Proper?” She snickered. “You’re my brother, you retard.”

                “Not. Your. Brother.” How many fucking times did they have to have this argument? Vegeta secretly suspected that she only said things like that to get under his skin, since she found his temper “cute.” Damn it, he was a Saiyan prince, he was _not_ cute!

                “Whatever you say, Geta.” That laugh of hers was gone, but Usagi still wore a smug smirk, knowing she’d successfully annoyed him. Just like a little sister should.

                “Fucking girls,” he muttered, but he still gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before flying out of her window to return to his early morning warmups.

################

                “Usa?”

                The twelve year old blonde murmured something in her sleep and only snuggled closer to him, comforted by his warmth and the skin-to-skin contact.

                Vegeta sighed, and stroked his hand down her jawline. Guilt washed through him as he shook her a little bit in order to wake her. He couldn’t not wake her up; he had to say goodbye to the only person he’d ever truly cared about. “Usa,” he whispered.

                “Geta?” Blue eyes blinked up at him as she just barely made his face out in the dark. “What’s wrong?” She asked slowly, steeling herself for the worst. Vegeta wouldn’t be waking her unless it was something downright serious, and the set of his jaw only confirmed her fears.

                “I’m leaving in the morning. Father has sworn my service to Frieza.”

                Usagi could only gape at him in horror as her eyes welled up with tears. No. No. No. This wasn’t real. It was some ridiculously horrible nightmare, and she was going to wake up from it any moment. There had been rumors as of late, but… no.

                Gods, she was going into shock. Vegeta pulled her tightly against his chest and used his ki to warm her, shivering at the feel of her ice-cold skin against his body. “It’ll be alright, Usa. I’ve been conscripted for only three years. That’s nothing compared to what other warriors have to endure. Raditz got seven.”

                Raditz, too? What next? A noise finally came out of her mouth, something that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a sob.

                As if reading her thoughts, he scowled and hugged her closer, wrapping his tail around hers and running his hands up and down her bare back in a soothing motion. “Nappa, too. Father insisted that he come with me to watch my back. Don’t worry about Raditz, either. His father’s going with him, and between myself and Bardock, no one will fuck with him.”

                Usagi couldn’t even form words as the tears finally came, spilling out onto his shoulder. The dam fully broke when he tried to hush her, and she was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably, her breath hitching as she tried her hardest not to scream and wail out in her anguish.

                Vegeta would never admit it, but a few of his own tears leaked out into her hair, a product of seeing and hearing her in so much emotional agony. “It’s only three years, Usagi,” he finally choked out an hour later, once her crying had lost that terrifying violent edge to it. “I’ll try and sneak off to contact you on my scouter whenever I can,” he added, when she only cried harder. “I know they let Bardock call his mate and brats on occasion the last time he was conscripted.”

                She was only able to nod weakly, her arms tightening their hold around him. “I love you, Geta,” she whispered, so softly that he barely heard it, even with his superior hearing.

                Gods, if only she knew why he’d agreed… “You too,” he managed, unable to say that word, even as a child… even if he felt it. He opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off with a kiss, and he was more than happy to return it, a simple pressing of lips. He only wished that they were a little older, so that it might not be such an innocent gesture on her part.

                A little older… gods, they’d be fifteen when he returned. Would she welcome him back with a kiss, too? Despite her grief, he found himself sighing happily at the thought. He’d be a warrior at fifteen, and she’d nearly be a woman. They would lose these three years, yes. That was two years he would lose to court her, once they turned thirteen, but he would still have an entire year upon his return to make up for it before they turned sixteen and he could claim her as his mate.

                Usagi’s thoughts weren’t even close to what he was thinking. She was only concerned for the man her brother would become under Frieza’s command. “Don’t let them break you,” she choked out. “Don’t let them make you cold, Geta. I’ve—“ She fought not to sob again, and swallowed down the fresh tears that were welling up. “I’ve seen warriors come back from their time with that bastard, and many of them aren’t the same. You—you have a kind heart. Don’t let them kill that part of you, Vegeta.”

                “I won’t,” he vowed. They could kill whatever softness he had inside of him, except for what he felt for her. That was all that mattered to him, anyway. “You stay safe while I’m gone. Sleep with Tarble at night; I’ve already spoken with Father, and he won’t forbid you from it. With Nappa gone, Father will take over yours and Tarble’s training until a new commander can be found. Listen to everything the old man tells you, Usagi. He’s a great warrior, and he’ll teach you well.”

                “I will, Geta.” Unable to stop herself, she tugged him back against her when he tried to slip out of her bed. “No. Stay with me.”

                With a heavy sigh, he wrapped his tail around hers again and cradled her to his chest. He still had things to pack before his departure after breakfast, but there wasn’t a chance in hell he could deny her what comfort he could give. “Sleep, Usa. I’ll still be here when you wake.”

                Vegeta eventually slept as well, and was woken by the feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder. Still half in dreamland, he instinctively snarled at whoever had the gall to disturb him while he was curled around his future mate.

                A soft chuckle came from behind him. “I knew I’d find you here. I have to admit, she’s quite the vision now, at only twelve. I can only imagine her beauty in a few more years.” The king smirked a little when his son buried his face possessively in the girl’s hair. “She’ll be waiting for you, I swear it.”

                “I know, Father.” Vegeta lightly nipped at her shoulder, and kissed her forehead when she purred a little in her sleep. “I expect you to beat the shit out of anyone that tries to court her, too.”

                King Vegeta laughed a little at that, and shook his head. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, brat. She’s yours, she just doesn’t know it yet. The two of you have been imprinted on each other since you were infants, and as much as I tried to keep that from happening, I see now that I couldn’t stop it.” He removed the hand that was still resting on his oldest son’s shoulder, and looked towards the door. “I’m heading down for the morning meal.”

                “Fuck.” It was that late already? “I’ll wake her in a moment, Father.”

                The king nodded in understanding. He’d let the boy enjoy his last moments with his beloved while he could. He was a child now, and he wouldn’t deny him the very final minutes of childhood he could spend with Usagi. Because when his son returned, he would be a man, and the gods help that little bundle of blonde Saiyan when the prince came home.

                At least it would be entertaining to watch her dodge his interest, the king thought with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta moved against the golden-haired woman lying next to him, wrapping his tail around her possessively as he woke, and then snapped wide awake in surprise. His tail was gone! Where was his—

                Oh.

                The prince blinked, looking down at the empty space beside him. Regret flickered in his eyes for a moment, followed by sadness and nostalgia. Kami, he could have _sworn_ she was there! He’d felt her, warm and real, lying beside him, only for her to disappear once he’d fully wakened. “Usa.” He said her name so softly that he might not have heard it himself if he hadn’t been Saiyan.

                He must have dreamed it, that was the only explanation. But he hadn’t dreamed about her so vividly in… not since he’d been in service to Frieza. That purple little freak. He’d ruined everything.

Was she even still alive? His scouter had confirmed that only six months ago, back on Namek, and he’d been sorely tempted to abandon his search for the dragonballs in order to hunt her down. But without the coordinates to the planet his father had sent her and his brother, Tarble, it would have been like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Looking down at the empty spot on the bed, he brushed his hand against the comforter, only to find it cold. It had been a dream, then. A ridiculously real dream, but a dream nonetheless. And it was the first one since he’d turned fifteen that hadn’t been of a sexual nature. He’d simply held her in her sleep, like he had when they’d been brats, and nothing more. The prince had warmed her with his ki when the nighttime temperatures had dropped, and had shivered with secret pleasure when Usagi’s tail entwined with his.

Vegeta sighed a little wistfully, glad that that third-class clown wasn’t around to witness the action. Kakarot would have questioned it for sure, still on his stupid quest to prove to everyone, even Vegeta himself, that there was good in him.

And there wasn’t. The only good in him was somewhere out there, at least a week’s travel from Vegeta-sai, which he knew had reappeared after that baka’s stupid wish. 

#########################

“Just focus, Usa.”

                The blonde slumped back to the ground, eyes closed, trying to clear her mind. “I’m trying, Gure, it’s not easy!”

                “Yes, it is, you’ve done this a million times, Usagi. Just relax and stop thinking for a few minutes,” she replied with amusement. “Or is the great Saiyan incapable of doing something that a weakling like I can do easily?”

                Usagi growled and rolled her eyes. “I really hate it when you say shit like that, Gure.”

                The tiny little alien giggled. “I only do it to get a rise out of you, sister. Now, close your eyes and concentrate,” she chuckled.

                “Fine.” Usagi did as she was told, trying to clear her mind of anything and everything, but yet again, her thoughts from the last week were interfering.

                Only seven days ago, something had happened. Something was different, but Usagi still had yet to figure out what it was. She felt… anticipation. And fear. And joy. Not to mention those intense dreams… she hadn’t had those since she was a hormonal teenager. “But _why_ , damn it?” She snarled to herself in Saiyan. “What’s different?”

                Gure shook her little round head and sighed. Usagi hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything for days, except for training in her more violent heritage. She’d been completely unable to focus on healing anything, or meditation, which she’d been doing quite well in up until a week prior. “Take a break, sister. Go blow something up. I know how it makes you feel better.”

                The blonde Saiyan sighed and nodded. “Thanks, Gure. I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. It’s like the Saiyan in me is in overdrive or something. I just want to fuck shit up.”

                Gure blinked, and looked at her sister for a moment with a touch of sympathy. “Have you checked your scouter? Maybe you’re going through some sort of hormonal thing, like you did at sixteen.” She shuddered at the memory of a sixteen-year-old Usagi, bouncing back and forth between a bubblier-than-normal self, and that terrifying Saiyan rage that she so rarely displayed. They’d all walked on eggshells around her for months during that time. “The encyclopedia in your scouter might be able to tell you something.”

                She shrugged. “I’ll check, but I highly doubt that I’m going through anything at the ripe old age of twenty-eight.” Usagi stood, and without another word, she blasted off for home, but found herself distracted by a mountain in the distance. Maybe blowing something up _would_ make her feel a little better, she thought with a grin.

                The Saiyan made quite sure that the mountain was just an uninhabited rock before powering up to her full strength, relishing in the sensation of her ki burning her skin. Gods, how long had it been since she’d done this, felt this much power coursing through her veins? It was a heady, wonderful, addictive sensation.

                Gods, if only Geta could see her now, in all her Saiyan glory.

                She raised her hands above her hands, crying out as she gathered a massive amount of ki between her fingers. “UMBRA BLAST!”

                The sky lit up brightly, the silver light so strong that it even overwhelmed the intense sunlight of Gure’s homeworld. And when it cleared, the mountain was gone. Not even chunks or pebbles left in Usagi’s wake. Just gone. “Ah, I feel better now,” she sighed happily, floating on her back in the air. “Good thing I didn’t use an Antumbra, I may have taken out the whole damned planet,” she chuckled.

Usagi finally headed for home, now that her lust for battle was sated, and she gave a distracted wave to her brother Tarble as she went to her room and dug through her trunk.

                Usagi let out a sigh when she found it, one of nostalgia and a longing for home. Gods, it was covered in dust. She fingered the glyph on it lovingly, the Saiyan symbol for rabbit, before brushing it off and putting it on. “Scouter, power on,” she said softly in Saiyan. “Encyclopedia please. Saiyan hormones, female… what the fuck is that?”

                A blinking light was going off in the top right corner of her viewfinder, indicating that she had… but no, that was impossible, wasn’t it? “Show inbox?” She asked, almost timidly.

                Tarble slammed the bedroom door open when he heard a piecing scream from his sister’s room, and took a fighting stance, looking for any danger. “What’s wrong, Usa!?” He looked around sharply, his Saiyan instincts kicking into high gear, but there didn’t seem to be any danger. Yet his sister was kneeling on the floor, shaking, tears streaming down her face. And Usagi almost never cried, due to her self-imposed responsibility to remain strong for the both of them as children. “Usa?”

                Usagi shook her head, and gave her brother a watery smile. “Get your scouter,” she choked out. “Vegeta-sai… it’s… I don’t know how, Tarble, but it’s back. They’re all alive.”

#############

                Usagi saved the messages from the king and her squad for the very last, instead going through and watching all of the news videos that were sent out to the populace on very rare occasions. It had been _quite_ an occasion, and with obvious reason, as the dozens of videos so obviously pointed out. Everyone on Vegeta-sai had suddenly reappeared, but there was no Frieza, no armada in sight, no immediate threat to everyone’s destruction. And no one knew how in the hell it had happened.

                “What about our brother?” Tarble finally asked, posing the question they’d both wanted to ask, but had obviously avoided.

                Usagi shook her head. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I wish I knew. My scouter showed that he was alive until a few years ago, but it’s still reading as ‘unknown,’ which probably just means that his scouter was destroyed.”

                After a moment of hesitation, she selected the most recent message from the king, and felt a mixture of comfort and anger at the sight of his face.

                “Usagi, this is the fifth message I’ve sent you, and I know you’re alive, since I sent you and your brother to a dirtball with no powerful inhabitants. Contact me immediately,” he growled.

                “Always to the point, Your Majesty,” she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Her scouter suddenly went off as she went back to her inbox, indicating a high power level nearby. Well, higher than anything she’d seen in a while, though it couldn’t compete with her own strength. 

                “You see that, too?” Tarble asked, suddenly worried.

                “Yeah, come on, let’s go check it out.” Usagi leapt out of her window and blasted off towards the energy signature, only slowing down as she drew close enough to see a space pod identical to the one she’d arrived in. Hers was in storage, though, so this one was definitely not hers.

                “Who’s that?” Tarble whispered in her ear, when an extremely tall Saiyan warrior emerged. His hair came to his knees, and he wore the typical brown armor of a common warrior.

                Only one full-blooded Saiyan had hair that damnably long and unruly. “It’s Raditz,” Usagi replied in wonder, floating down towards the surface of the planet, and her childhood friend. She saw the look of triumph and joy on Raditz’s face the moment he spotted her, just before he schooled it back into his typical, emotionless expression. “R-Radu?” She asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

                The Saiyan warrior’s arms went around her immediately when she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. “You’ve grown,” he chuckled. “And you look like a girl.”

                Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled away and snorted at her choice in clothing. Gure’s home planet was on the humid side, so she chose to wear mostly skirts and thin camisole tops. “Well, there’s never a reason to wear my armor anymore, and it gets awfully hot here in the summer. And it’s not a dry heat, either, like back home.”

                “Explains why you hair’s up in that ridiculous style,” he teased, tugging on one of the pigtails. Damn, her hair had gotten long. It had been down to her knees on Vegeta-sai, but she’d grown it all the way out to her feet. Raditz had to admit that it looked great on her, despite the weird bon-bons on her head.

                “It’s comfortable!” Usagi laughed. “And it keeps all this hair up off my damned neck when I’m sweating!”

                Raditz hugged her tightly to him once more when she simply couldn’t help herself and jumped into his arms again. “Don’t cry, Usa,” he whispered in Saiyan, when he felt her tears falling onto his shoulder.

                “You were dead,” she choked. “You were all dead, and there was no one coming for us, and nowhere to go, Radu.”

                “Well, now there is, Usa,” he replied almost tenderly. “You can come home. His Majesty sent me to come and see if you and His Highness were still alive, when neither of you answered any of his messages.”

                “I haven’t checked my scouter in years, and neither has Usa,” Tarble admitted, finally finding the ability to speak. “Usa only checked hers today to look something up, and saw that her inbox was nearly full.”

                Raditz turned his head and grinned at Tarble. “You grew up, little prince. Even though you’re a midget, like your brother and sister.”

                Tarble folded his arms over his chest, much like the older brother that he couldn’t remember, and smiled. “Yeah, Usa’s told me how short all of us are,” he chuckled.

                “But strong,” Usagi said flatly, punching Raditz lightly in the shoulder. “The royal house will always make up in strength for what we lack in height.”

                The tall Saiyan warrior towered over her and cracked his knuckles. “Care to test that, little girl?”

                Usagi laughed and shook her head. “Radu, I’m twenty-eight. I don’t think I’m a little girl any more. But sure, I’ll be more than happy to kick your ass.” She removed her scouter to keep it from getting demolished, and tossed it to her brother. “Ok, I’m ready.”

                “You’re not going to power up, girl—er, woman?”

                Usagi popped her neck and shrugged. “No need. Bring it, sissy boy.” She grinned when her childhood friend scowled at her, and easily dodged him when he flew right at her at full speed. “You’re gonna have to be faster than that,” she chided lightly, smirking at him when he turned and eyed her in surprise.

                “You’ve gotten strong.”

                Usagi tipped her head in acknowledgement. “I’ve been training for fifteen years, Radu. I expect that I’m even stronger than His Majesty.”

                “Well, then. You won’t mind if I try to pound on you.”

                Tarble grinned when his sister flew at Raditz and proceeded to bring the pain, only letting up once the older Saiyan flared his ki in a signal to stop. ”Done gloating yet?” The youngest of them chuckled good-naturedly. “Usagi’s stronger than me, and I’m a royal.”

                “So she is,” Raditz admitted with a touch of wonder. He ignored the attracttion he was starting to feel towards the tiny, gorgeous, and very available female standing in front of him, her arms folded like her brother’s, and wearing a smirk identical to a certain crown prince’s. No, damn it, this was Usagi for crying out loud! He was going to squash down those Saiyan hormones before they made him do something retarded. “I can’t wait for the squad to see you fight, Usa. Nappa’s going to shit a brick.”

                He felt a smile tugging at his mouth when she let out a laugh, musical and clear. The sound took him straight back to his childhood, and how he and Vegeta would always try their best to make her laugh like that.

################

                Murmuring with pleasure, Vegeta pulled her to him and bit down lightly on her shoulder. He grinned against her when she wrapped her tail around his and purred softly in her sleep, instinctively pressing her hips against him.

                So, she was dreaming about him. How lucky for the both of them. Rolling himself on top of her, he smoothly sheathed himself inside of her and began to move, turning that purr into something more throaty and insistent as he bit down on her mating mark hard enough to open it.

                “Geta,” she whimpered, clutching at him, still half-asleep. Her body was wide-awake, though, and telling him exactly what she wanted from him as he began to move harder, more insistently.

                The prince moaned into her throat as he felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out his name. “Usa… you’re mine, woman. Mine.”

                “Yours,” she whispered.

####################

                Vegeta growled, fighting the urge to throw something as he snapped awake, only to find that he’d had yet another one of those ridiculously vivid dreams. “Damn it all to hell,” he snarled, looking down. He was painfully hard, which was frankly no surprise. He’d been through this sort of thing enough while he’d been in service to Frieza, once he’d turned fifteen and his Saiyan hormones had started to make themselves known.

                The prince almost wished he was back in service to the little purple freak, if only so he could partake of one of the captives that Frieza kept on hand to sate his warriors. There had been one in particular that he’d preferred using in the beginning of his adulthood, a little blonde that was petite and not very powerful. Her eyes had been brown, but that hadn’t mattered much when they were closed in ecstasy. He’d done almost everything to that woman that he’d wanted to do to Usagi, giving her nothing but pleasure over and over again until he’d finally allowed himself to find his own.

                But then the stupid woman had declared that she was in love with him, and he’d immediately stopped visiting her. It had taken months before Frieza acquired another tiny blonde with a heart-shaped face. That one had been more practical, thank the gods, and he’d been old enough to explain to her that while she would most definitely enjoy her time in his bed, there was no hope for any sort of emotional attachment whatsoever.

                That girl had readily agreed to his conditions. She’d been pissed about being claimed as spoils of war, but she was realistic enough to know that he’d treat her a lot more kindly than some of the other non-Saiyan warriors.

                After the mutiny, Vegeta had made sure that she was placed on a habitable planet where she’d be safe. After all, she’d given him a good deal of physical pleasure, and even a little emotional comfort when he was secretly pretending that she was Usagi.

                A little smirk playing on his lips, Vegeta looked out his window, wondering if she was even still alive. It wasn’t the first time he’d speculated about her fate. “Are you having these dreams, too, girl? I sure hope you are, because this is getting unbearable.”

########################

                “So, Raditz… is he alive?” Usagi whispered. She pushed her plate to the side; she’d cooked for them all, not expecting Gure to try to cook enough to feed not only two, but _three_ hungry Saiyans. Thankfully, Raditz had brought protein-fortified rations with him, and they used those to add to the meal.

                “He was a year ago, when I last spoke with him on my scouter. I suspect he still is. I was killed on Earth, where Kakarot was living, and when Vegeta-sai was wished back, I appeared on our homeworld, and not where I died. If Vegeta were dead, I’m pretty such he would have come back to life where the rest of us did. It was the same with Nappa. Vegeta killed him on Earth, and Nappa came back right along with the rest of us.”

                Usagi swallowed, choking a little on his words. “Geta killed Nappa? But… why?”

                “From what Nappa said, it was a mixture of frustration with his weakness, and the ruthlessness that Vegeta was accustomed to using when dealing with failure. He’s not the brat that left Vegeta-sai fifteen years ago, Usa. He’s hard and cruel. Frieza created a bit of a monster.”

                “Oh, no.” Usagi cried into Tarble’s chest when he pulled her to him, unable to stop the tears. “I told him not to forget, not to lose the good that was in him. But it was just too much, wasn’t it?”

                “Usagi, that’s not the only reason he killed Nappa. After we mutinied against Frieza and gained our freedom, we talked about what we were all going to do once we fueled up and found Kakarot and my other brother. The prince was pretty silent during most of the celebrating, but when I asked him what he was going to do, he said he was going to go find you. And when he mentioned you, Usa, he smiled. _Really_ smiled. For the first time in years.

                “Nappa says that when Vegeta killed him, he said that he was finally repaying him for the beating that he gave you as a child, and all the times he tried to whip you. The Vegeta we know is still in there, woman. I don’t doubt it. And once he sees you, I think he’ll fully come back to himself.”

                “He was always stronger than anyone gave him credit for,” Usagi said softly, wiping her tears. “We should go find him.”

                “That’s the plan, princess.” He smirked when she gave him a look that clearly told him not to call her that. “Tomorrow, if you want, we’ll return to Vegeta-sai, refuel and get supplies, and visit for a little while if you’d like. Then we’ll continue on to Earth, which is a three-month journey.”

                “I’m in,” Usagi said firmly. “You, Tarble?”

                The prince shook his head slowly. “No, Usa, I’m sorry.” He took Gure’s hand in his, and gave his sister a shaky smile. “We were waiting to tell you, but… we’re expecting a child. And I’d like to be here for that.”

                Usagi beamed at the both of them and immediately hugged them tightly. “I’m gonna be an auntie!” She laughed. “That’s wonderful!”

                Gure chuckled and hugged her sister back. “It’s a girl, I think, but I can’t be sure. I honestly don’t even know if I can carry a Saiyan baby for very long. I’m so small compared to even you, so we may wind up having to put the fetus in an incubator tank for the remainder of the pregnancy.”

                Usagi dried her eyes again, but this time the tears were of joy, not of despair. “You’ll call me on my scouter as soon as something happens, right?”

                Tarble rolled his eyes and snorted, sounding very much like his sister. “No, Usagi, we’re going to make you come back and meet the brat after several years off-world,” he laughed sarcastically. “Of course I’ll call you.”

                Usagi rubbed her first on the top of his head hard enough to burn a little. “You’re such a fucking smartass, Tar-Tar.”

                Gure offered to clean up the dishes and the food—what little was left of it after being attacked by three hungry Saiyans—and shooed Usagi off to bed. The blonde was going to need a good night’s rest before starting her journey in the morning.

                Usagi stripped and climbed into bed naked, as was her custom, knowing she wasn’t going to sleep well, not without someone in the bed with her. But she’d live, she functioned on three or four hours of sleep pretty well, since she’d been doing it for years.

                She dreamed of the eyes again. Jewel-green eyes that stared at her with so much hunger that she felt like she was going to catch on fire just from gazing into them. She still couldn’t see his face, but for the first time in years, she felt his hands on her, and whimpered in pleasure at the unexpected contact.

                Then his mouth was on her too, kissing, licking, nipping, biting, forcing her to cry out against him before he took her, hard and possessive. And when he was finished with her, and they were both panting in exhaustion and satisfaction, he curled up behind her, his tail and arm wrapped delicately around her waist.

                When she woke in the morning, she blinked in surprise at the dawn coming in through her window. Usagi had slept the whole night. By herself. For the first time ever, in her entire life. “Or maybe I wasn’t alone,” she whispered to herself, looking to the empty space beside her.

###################

                Shoving the last of her things into her bag, Usagi’s blue eyes searched her room one last time to make sure she’d grabbed everything. Yes, that should be it. She sighed heavily at the nearly-bare room that had been her home since she was thirteen. For fifteen years, this had been her home, despite the fact that it _hadn’t_ been home.

                She’d been accepted on this planet in a way that she’d never been welcomed on Vegeta-sai, but that hot, red dust-ball would always be her real home, whether she liked it or not.

                “Ready?”

                Usagi nodded and finally turned to face Raditz, who was leaning against the doorjamb, ducking a little to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. He’d done a lot of that in Gure’s house over the last three days, much to Usagi and Tarble’s amusement. And every time it had happened, one of them had been sure to gleefully point out the advantage of being a midget of a Saiyan.

                Her goodbyes to Gure and Tarble were tear-filled, but brief. None of them wanted to draw it out any longer than necessary; it would just make the parting that much harder. The prince swore that he would check his scouter daily for any messages from her, and that he would immediately call her if there was any news about the baby.

                Usagi climbed into her space pod, the one she’d landed in with Tarble fifteen years ago, and found that her hands were shaking as she punched in the coordinates for Vegeta-sai.

                Home.

                She was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi gathered up her things with trembling hands before pushing open the door on her space pod. Glaring sunlight greeted her, reflecting off the red soil of Vegeta-sai. “Home,” she sighed, both in happiness and anticipation.

                “Yup, we’re home,” Raditz answered her with a grin, leaning against her pod. Ever the gentleman, he helped her slip out onto the ground, easily lifting her and placing her solidly on her feet. “You might want to change into some armor, woman.”

                Usagi shook her head and blushed in embarrassment. “I tried to, but the chest piece… it doesn’t fit anymore.”

                Raditz laughed and poked one of her breasts. “Oh, gods, that’s right. I’d forgotten that you didn’t have those when you went off-world!” He laughed harder when her voice rose up to join his, but they both stopped immediately when a crowd of people approached their landing site, which was just on the edge of the capitol city.

                Usagi waved a little shyly, and ducked behind her friend. “Why are they staring at me?”

                “Because you’re the princess,” Raditz snickered. “And you’re finally home.”

                “I’m not a princess,” she snorted, peeking out from behind him. Upon seeing her, those that had drawn closest bowed their heads briefly in respect. Her eyes went wide at the gesture, and she quickly returned it. “I’m not a princess,” she repeated, a little louder.

                A few of the women in the crowd smirked and chuckled, they knew exactly what she meant by those words. Princesses wore pretty dresses and hit like girls. No Saiyan female worth her salt would ever take that title without some arguing. A familiar face in the crowd came forward, and Usagi found herself sliding out from behind Raditz to stare. “Mother?”

                Toma didn’t even have to push her way through the ever-growing throng of Saiyans; they parted for her as she made her way towards the front. “Usagi?”

                The princess didn’t have the strength to say another word, as she quickly closed the distance, throwing herself into the arms of the taller, raven-haired woman. “You’re well?” She choked out, fighting as hard as she could not to cry.

                “Yes, girl, I’m well,” Toma sighed happily, wrapping her tail tightly around the child she hadn’t held in fifteen years. “I find you well, too?”

                “Yes, Mother, I am now.”

                “And your brother?”

                Usagi giggled a little at that. “Little Tar-Tar’s mated now. He stayed behind, but he promised to make the trip soon, after Gure delivers their first child.”

                The mother and child slowly separated, and the former of the two looked at the latter in wonder. “Gods, brat, you’re a woman.” A smile tugged at her lips at the sight of the skirt and thin camisole. “Do you fight like one, too?”

                She promptly rose her ki almost to its peak, stepping back a little so that her ki flames wouldn’t burn her mother. “That answer your question, Mother?”

                “ _Gods_ , child. You’re stronger than any of us. Maybe even the king.”

                Her blue eyes went wide at that statement, and she shook her head in disbelief. “No I’m not.” Thank the gods that she wasn’t pushing her ki, she knew she could go even higher than what it was currently at. She swiftly cut off the ki flames surrounding her. “I’ve been training all this time, though,” she finally admitted, while everyone stared at her.

                “Highness, would you like to get settled?” Raditz asked from behind, trying not to grin at her obvious discomfort.

                “Don’t call me that,” she snapped, whipping her head around. “I won’t hear that title, especially not from _you_ , Radu.”

                “Yes, Highness,” he teased mercilessly, causing Usagi to sig h comically and roll her eyes. That seemed to break the tension in the crowd, and they immediately parted when Toma led the way to the palace.

                “Mother, why are all these people here?” Usagi whispered, and they walked through the ever-growing crowd.

                “You’re the first to return from off-world, Usa. Your brother stayed behind for obvious reasons, and Prince Vegeta is still alive, presumably on that dirtball that Kakarot was sent to decades ago. Raditz is going to go retrieve him as well, in about a week. If he’ll come.”

                Usagi sighed a little, returning nods of respect from all of the people that were giving them. “I don’t want all this fanfare, Mother. Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I was practically a damned embarrassment to the royal family.”

                “Things have changed a lot in the last week or so, daughter. We are no longer in service to Frieza. The king has… well, I’ll let him tell you.”

                The double doors of the palace opened, and there stood the object of their conversation, wearing his royal armor and cape, grinning ear to ear at the sight of her. “Daughter.”

                A single golden eyebrow lifted upon hearing that word, and Usagi just stared at him. “Majesty.” She jumped a little in surprise when the king stepped forward and took her by the arm, leading her further into the palace.

“Are you tired or hungry, girl?”

“No, Majesty, thank you. I would, however, like to get into some armor and out in the training ring. I haven’t properly trained in years, not since I got stronger than Tarble.”

King Vegeta smirked at that and nodded. “Spoken like a true Saiyan. That ki I felt a little while ago, was that yours?” He chuckled when she shrugged a little, clearly embarrassed by all of the attention. “You’ll be sparring with the Elite then, I think. I’m sure you’d like a piece of a few of them.”

“Is Nappa back, too?” Usagi asked with sudden interest. The king was exactly right. There were quite a few warriors that she’d like to put in the dirt, especially the ones that had made fun of her as a child.

“Let’s get you suited up, first,” the king said with amusement, ushering her into the armory. “That clothing is barely better than a damned nightgown.”

“Gure’s planet is really hot and humid, Majesty. What the hell did you expect?” Usagi stepped behind a dressing screen and stripped, carefully setting her clothing aside so she could save it as a memento.

“Here, girl, try this one on,” Vegeta ordered, passing a box over the screen. “It should fit you.”

The king was spot on with his guess; the armor and the spandex underthings fit her perfectly. “Good eye, Your Majesty.” Usagi stepped out, tugging on the tight-fitting black fighting gloves that she’d always worn when she’d sparred with Tarble.

“You’re not going to wear the standard issue gloves?” He raked his gaze up and down her gorgeous figure, and realized that throwing her out to the Elite might very well be a bad idea. His son would have a shit fit if one of those men tried to claim her and succeeded.

“Sentimental value. Tarble made them for me for my fourteenth birthday, out of the hide of some creature on Gure’s planet. They’re nigh indestructible. I don’t suppose I can get some fatigues, too, if it’s not any trouble? I’ve outgrown everything I was sent off-world with.”

“Of course, daughter. See someone to get outfitted after you’re finished training.”

“Majesty, while I appreciate the sudden kindness you’re showing me, I’m not your daughter,” she finally sighed, ready to take the punishment that she knew was coming for speaking out of turn.

King Vegeta frowned, but reined in his temper. While this girl deserved an explanation, he couldn’t give her a full one, but he could at least give her some information. “When we all were suddenly alive, girl, the first thing I did was check on your status. Seeing that you and your brother were still alive, I decided to raise you to the status of princess. You’re now a member of the royal house. And your impressive power level has nothing to do with it. Being brought back… it’s made myself and most of our race realize that there are things that matter a little more than might and expanding our empire. I suppose that being dead for fifteen years has changed our tunes a little.” He held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to comment. “No, girl, let me say this. I’m…” Vegeta swallowed, trying to find the will to say the word. “…sorry. For the way you were treated as a child. And for the contempt that I showed you simply because you weren’t of my seed. It wasn’t your fault that your mother was mated once before.”

“Accepted,” Usagi said softly, daring to hug him around the neck. “Would you like to watch me spar…” She licked her lips, trying to get her mind wrapped around this new word. “…Father?”

Vegeta smirked as they separated, and linked her arm in his own. “I would like that very much, daughter.”

Toma couldn’t keep the smile from her face at the sight of her mate and daughter arm-in-arm on their way to the training ring, where quite a few warriors had already gathered at the word that the princess would be sparring. She followed them out, and folded her arms over her chest, leaning against a pillar off to the side.

Usagi tipped a nod to the king as she stepped into the ring. “NAPPA!” She shouted, casting around for her old instructor.

“Here, girl.” The ridiculously tall, bald Saiyan stepped forward and out of the crowd. “You’ve got something to say to me?”

Cracking her knuckles, she took a fighting stance. “I owe you a few ass-kickings, old man.”

Nappa grinned and rolled his neck, popping it loudly. “You never got anything from me you didn’t deserve, girl. In fact, you missed out on a lot that you _did_ deserve.”

Usagi winced at the memories of the crown prince taking whippings in her stead. Nappa was going to pay for every fucking lash. “Well, I’m ready to take a beating if you think you’re up to it, Nappa.”

“Bring it, little girl.”

“You asked for it, asshole.” Usagi flew at him then, and when he tried to dodge, she grabbed him by the arm and flung him down into the dirt. “Let me guess, you weren’t ready for me yet?”

Nappa brushed himself off as he stood and regarded her with a touch of respect. He immediately powered up. “I was ready, girl. I was just assessing your speed. You’ve gotten very fast. Come at me again.”

Doing as she was told, Usagi flew at him again, and found herself raising her ki to keep up with him. Her power level quickly outstripped his, however, and she had him on the defensive as their fight went into the air above the spectators.

“You’re holding back, girl!” Nappa shouted at her. “Don’t tell me that you’re too much of a pussy to blast me into Hell!”

She had to admit to herself that he was right; she just wanted to show him up, earn his respect. Not hurt him. “I don’t have to do that to win, Nappa, and you damned well know it.”

Nappa traded several punches with her, taking a few hits to the jaw and ribs while she easily blocked everything he threw at her. “Well, girl, you’re going to be in for an unpleasant surprise if you can’t learn to fight like a real warrior.”

Quickly flaring her ki to signal a timeout, Usagi flew back a little and stared at him. “What exactly do you mean?” She asked. She hadn’t missed the gravity in his choice and in his eyes when he’d said those words.

“All of those warriors down there are here to watch you fight, to judge your skill. And then most of them are going to try and claim you. You’ve been here for an hour, and word has already gotten around about how beautiful and powerful the princess of Vegeta-sai had become.” Nappa shook his head and grinned when her jaw dropped at his statement. “So, what do I mean? I mean that you’d better be willing to step the fuck up and beat some serious ass if you don’t want to wind up bitten and bedded by the end of the day.”

“Oh, gods…” Usagi felt like fainting at those words. She’d returned home, only to be singled out like this!?

“Don’t worry, princess. I’ve got your back. Raditz, too. I’ve already had a few words with him. If anyone manages to really weaken you, they’ll have to go through us, too. Perhaps the king as well.”

Her expression softened a little. “Why?”

“Besides being my duty, princess, I owe you. I was harder on you than most others. Not for the reasons you think, though. It was because you’re a girl. So…” Nappa shook his head and looked down to the spectators well out of hearing range. “…I want you to power up to your full strength, right now, and beat the shit out of me. Seeing you at full strength will run off at least half of your suitors. Raditz assured me that you have a unique talent for healing?”

Usagi flushed in anger and surprise that her only friend had given away the secret that she’d successfully kept from everyone during her childhood. “If you tell _anyone_ , Nappa, you’ll be spending the next year in the fucking rejuvenation tank.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, princess, but I don’t think it’s something you’ll want to hide any longer. It’ll only reinforce how much of an asset you can be. Just keep up that Saiyan swagger that you entered the ring with, and I think you’ll be just fine. Now… if you’re willing to heal me up afterwards…?”

With a nod and a heavy sigh, Usagi powered up to her full strength, letting loose a Saiyan battle cry as her ki burned her skin and erupted all around her. “Ready. You’d better power up, too, Nappa. All the way.”

“I already am,” he admitted grudgingly. Gods, this girl was likely more powerful than himself _and_ the king. Combined. And likely more powerful than Vegeta, even if he had been training the entire time he’d been stuck on earth. Since he was privy to the king’s plans for the blonde, he found himself wondering if the crown prince would even be able to claim this slip of a woman.

“Alright, Nappa…” Usagi’s jaw tensed as she mentally prepared herself to really hurt someone for the first time in her life. She flew at him, and gratefully let the Saiyan in her take over as she proceeded to really bring the pain. This was nothing compared to her sparring with Raditz before they’d travelled to Vegeta-sai; those had been lovetaps in comparison to what she was dishing out to her old teacher.

After breaking his jaw, both legs and arms, and probably all of his ribs, Usagi flew down to catch the much-larger Saiyan before he hit the ground, and remembered just in time to keep her Saiyan composure, glaring at all of the warriors standing around her. She carefully set Nappa down in the ring, and proceeded to use her ki to heal his injuries, ignoring the gasps of surprise all around her.

                “You hit like a girl,” she told him, when he opened his eyes and blinked at her.

                “At least I don’t look like one,” he snorted in return, taking the arm she offered to pull him to his feet.

                “I’d rather look like one than hit like one,” one of the Elite shouted from the sidelines. He sounded an awful lot like Raditz, and Usagi found herself silently thanking her friend for yelling that out. It had set the other warriors to laughing, breaking the tension around them.

                “So, daughter, you can heal as well?”

                Usagi nodded, and turned to face the king. “Yes, Sire, I can. I’ve always been able to. I was taught to harness that power during the time I was gone, and I learned how to use it to fight as well. That ability greatly augmented my powers, once I knew how to use it correctly.”

                The princess waited for him to declare her a freak of nature, just as she’d been sure he would twenty years ago, but he merely smirked and nodded. “Any other talents you may have that I’m not aware of?”

                Usagi shrugged and shook her head. “I… it’s embarrassing, but I sing really well. Gure’s people sing when they heal, but thankfully I don’t have to. Some of the words in their language are nearly impossible to pronounce for a native speaker of the Saiyan language.” The arts weren’t valued on Vegeta-sai, so thankfully His Majesty just nodded, and didn’t ask her to sing for him. “I can also ink. I did one on my hip, and Tarble’s tattoo when he came of age.”

                “Well, then, we should get you over to the ink masters sometime soon. We’ll get you some proper tools if you require them.”

                “Thank you, Majesty.” Usagi gave him a real smile when he smirked at her with a touch of pride. It was awfully nice to be appreciated by another Saiyan for once, and she was finding herself overwhelmed with the difference in how she was being treated fifteen years later.

                “If I may interrupt, Majesty?”

                Usagi turned around just as Nappa approached her, but she merely looked around him to the young warrior who had spoken. He was eyeing her with appreciation, and she had a funny feeling that it wasn’t just in respect for her fighting skills.

                Bending his head to her ear, Nappa spoke softly. “It begins, girl. Go balls out and put him in the dirt as fast as you can. And don’t heal him, either. The faster you take him out, the less likely anyone else will try to claim you today.”

                “I understand.” And she did. If she showed any weakness, any indication that her stamina was flagging, she would be challenged yet again by a suitor that had hopes of claiming her while she was tired.

                This was going to be a very long training session.

                King Vegeta glared at the warrior that had stepped forward and interrupted his conversation with his daughter. “What do you want, boy?”

                “I request the right to claim the princess as my mate,” he said firmly.

                “Girl?” The king rumbled. “I’ll tell him to fuck off if you want. After all, you just landed two hours ago.”

                “No, Majesty, I’m more than up to the challenge,” she replied with a little growl, powering back up to her full strength. An evil little smirk graced her lips when the warrior’s eyes flickered with obvious nervousness. This brat was going to get his ass handed to him. “Take me if you can, boy.”

                One punch was all it took, right to his balls, and the youth fell to the ground with a thud. “Anyone else?” She snarled. “Or can I actually get some fucking training done today?”

                The Elite were too busy laughing and shaking their heads at such a vicious display for any of them to step forward, and just about every second and third class warrior had realized that they had absolutely _no_ chance of taking the Saiyan princess in a fair fight.

                “Good,” she said brightly after waiting for another challenge. She growled again, however, as she pointed at the warrior on the ground. “Someone get him out of my ring. If the doctors can’t find his balls, tell them to look in his throat.”

                More laughter erupted from her old squad-mates at that comment, and a couple of them stepped forward to scoop up the warrior and cart him to the infirmary. Both of them nodded at her with respect. “Good to have you back, Princess,” one of them chuckled with a grin.

                “Good to be back, Paragus. Thanks. How’s your brat doing?”

                “Heh, he’s not a brat anymore, Usagi. Broly’s all grown up, now, and one of our strongest warriors. He’s in the city right now, but I suspect you’ll be facing him in the ring within the next few days. Good luck… though I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind having you for a daughter-in-law.”

                With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, she managed a laugh. “Don’t hold it against me when I put him in the tank for a week, Paragus.”

                “Of course not, I look forward to watching you two pound on each other.”

                Usagi let him go then, and turned an eye on the king, who was in deep conversation with Nappa and Raditz. Hopefully they were discussing strategies for keeping her unmated. “Please tell me you’re planning on keeping my virginity whole?” She snorted as she approached them.

                “That’s exactly it, Usa,” Raditz assured her.

                “You can hole up in the palace as much as you want, girl, but the moment you step out into the city or the ring, you can expect to face at least one challenger,” Nappa informed her.

                “During your woman times, you will restrict yourself to the royal wing, understand?” King Vegeta asked. “And you are not to go into the city without myself, Nappa, or Raditz in your company. I can’t very well stop these men from trying to claim you, but I can at least try and make it fair for you. And if it’s fair, you won’t have to worry about being mated to anyone you don’t want. You’re definitely strong enough to fight them all off.”

                “Who are the biggest threats?” Gods, this was going to be an eventful stay.

                “Broly, most definitely,” Nappa said flatly. “He’s strong, even stronger than the king. But not quite as strong as you, so don’t worry yourself too much. I’m more worried about him weakening you and someone else trying to take you right after. And Bardock, but I don’t know if he’ll make a go at it or not.”

                “Oh no, Romayna died?” Usagi asked, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. “Radu, I’m so sorry,” she said softly, hugging him tightly.

                “Yeah,” he replied gruffly, hugging her in return despite the stares all around them. “It was from an illness, before the genocide, so she wasn’t wished back. Father was devastated. Now, get off of me, before you make me look soft, girl.”

                “Ack, sorry.” Usagi quickly separated from him and blushed. “You saw how it was on Gure’s world.”

                “Feh, all that touchy-feely bullshit. Not a place to raise a Saiyan warrior,” Raditz snorted. “I’m amazed that they did such a good job with you, though,” he admitted. “And while it’s a possibility, I don’t think Father will try and claim you. It’s been fifteen years, but for him, it’s only been a few months.”

                “Good,” she sighed with relief. “I would have felt terrible if I’d been forced to beat the shit out of your father. What about you, Nappa?” Usagi teased with a tiny grin. “You’ve got a mate by now, surely?”

                The bald Saiyan shook his head and eyed her with interest. “If I had actually beaten you, I would have claimed you,” he replied with frank honesty. His lips twitched up a bit when those gorgeous blue eyes grew wide. “Don’t worry about it, girl, you beat me fairly, and I’m not the type to make a second attempt.”

                “Uh-huh. You’d better not, or I’m giving your balls the same treatment as the last guy.”

                “Which is why I won’t make a second attempt,” he repeated with an easy grin. “You’re gorgeous, girl. And royalty. And ridiculously strong.”

                “And you can’t blame all of these men for wanting to make a try at having you,” the king added. “But I promise I won’t let them try to take you unfairly. I can’t fully dictate ancient Saiyan laws, but I can bend them a little if it suits me. You won’t be mated to anyone unless it’s your wish.”

                “Thank you, Father.”

###########

                “Radu, you need to relax a little.”

                “Not a chance, woman. You see the way all of the men are eyeing you?” Despite his words, he leaned against the market stall, trying to look a little more at ease, even though he never took his eyes off of Usagi’s blindspots.

                “No, but I can feel their eyes on me,” she admitted with a grumble. “Ah, perfect!” She exclaimed to the woman running the shop. “Can I get a few of these?”

                “Of course, princess. That’s just a sample, though. I can have several of them made up and delivered to the palace, if you like.”

                “Feh. Don’t call me that,” Usagi complained good-naturedly. “Usagi will do… dear gods, I love those fatigues! They have all sorts of pockets!” She frowned when the shopkeeper held them up to her waist, only to see that they were way too big. “Oh well.”

                “I can have these made up for you, too, prin—Usagi.” The vendor found herself dropping her Saiyan composure when the princess gave her a winning smile. “How many would you like?”

                “Huh, I dunno.” Usagi fluffed her hair thoughtfully. “Lately, I have a tendency to shred my clothes during training, but I still hate wearing that damnable armor. How much are they?” Her crystal blue eyes went a little wide at the price, but she dug around in her pocket anyway. “I can afford two or three of them, I think. Hang on—“

                “Put it on the account, Usa,” Raditz growled, rolling his eyes. “His Majesty will be upset if you keep paying for everything on your own.”

                “No, damn it! The king shouldn’t be paying for my clothes, too, when I could easily get outfitted at the palace!”

                He leaned around the stall to look at the shopkeeper, who was obviously enjoying their little exchange. “Put it on the account, that’s an order.”

                “But Radu, I—“

                “Shut up, Usa. It’s good business for this woman, too. Everybody wins. You get the things you need, the king feels a level of satisfaction for providing for his daughter, and this woman makes a considerable amount of money.”

                Usagi’s mouth hung open just a little bit before she huffed in defeat. “ _Fine_. Gods, I hate it when you start to sound reasonable.” Turning back to the merchant, she laid the black tank top down that she’d originally come over to find. “Alright, I know when I’m beaten. I guess I’ll take five of each?”

                “She’ll take twenty,” Raditz corrected, clapping his hand over Usagi’s mouth when her eyes flashed with anger and she parted her lips to sharply protest. “Go ahead and write up the ticket before she starts screaming her head off,” he added with amusement. “Ow! You bit me, you bitch!”

                Grinning ear to ear, Usagi easily slapped his hand away when he tried to punch her in the shoulder. “You shouldn’t have put it over my mouth, then. I have to admit, though, I was tempted to slobber all over it to gross you out.”

                “Ew, woman.”

                “Exactly.” Her and the vendor traded grins when Raditz wiped his hand on his fatigues, but the older woman’s smile suddenly turned into a frown.

                “Behind you, princess,” she said quickly.

                Usagi whipped around, immediately erecting a ki shield and taking a fighting stance. The warrior that had been behind her just smiled nonchalantly and cocked his head at an angle. “Well, bring it if you’re going to,” she snapped impatiently.

                “That would be rude, don’t you think?”

                Her blue eyes blinked in surprise when he took a couple steps back and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. She gradually relaxed a little, folding her arms over her chest. “Yes, it would be rude,” she finally agreed, “but that didn’t stop two third-class warriors from trying earlier.”

                “I have no wish to interrupt your shopping trip, princess.” He held out his hand to shake with her. “Broly.”

                Hearing a growl from behind her, Usagi gave Raditz a little smile. “I think he’s ok for now, Radu.”

                Knowing exactly what the princess’s bodyguard was thinking, Broly gave her a winning smile. “I swear on my honor that I won’t try to claim you today. Fair enough?” He exchanged a nod with Raditz when it was obvious that her guard was satisfied with his vow.

                “Fair enough,” she snorted, finally taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “Usagi. A pleasure.”

                “The pleasure is most definitely all mine,” Broly replied. “And I offer my services to you while you’re in the city today.”

                Raditz frowned deeply at that, but he had to admit that the help would be welcome. He’d been on edge ever since that first challenge only a couple hours ago. “Four eyes are better than two,” he conceded. And no one would fuck with Usagi if she had Broly standing watch; he was arguably the strongest warrior on the planet, besides the princess.

                “So,” Usagi said knowingly. “You thought you could try and get close, so you could get my guard down at a later date when you try to pound on me?”

                “Pretty much.” Broly wasn’t going to lie to her, she was stunning, perfect, and he wanted her. “I’d prefer to let you get to know me, though, and maybe you’ll just decide not to put up a fight.” He smirked when she blushed all the way to her ears. “My interest embarrasses you, princess?”

                She got impossibly redder when his eyes travelled up and down her body, and managed a tiny nod before turning back to the shopkeeper, who was watching Broly with suspicion.

                “Watch yourself, princess,” she advised softly. “All of us women are rooting for you.” She studied all the clothing, and went back to business. “I can have these ready for you in two days’ time. Is that acceptable?”

                “That would be excellent. And thank you,” Usagi added quickly, “for warning me that someone was behind me.”

                “My pleasure, Usagi. Kick him in the balls for me once you’re in the ring.”

                Raditz and Usagi both snickered at that, and it was obvious that Broly was trying to take it in stride and not get angry. Usagi patted him on the back as she passed him, headed to the stall in the Saiyan market that carried socks and boots. “Don’t take it heart, Broly, I only aim for the nuts when I’m really mad.”

                “Good to know.” Not wanting to be left behind, he quickly strode up to walk beside her, matching her stride and flinging a companionable arm around her shoulder. ”So, princess, where to next?”

                “To the sparring ring with me and Nappa, if you don’t get your hands off of her,” Raditz warned, plucking Broly’s arm off of his charge, before wrapping his own around her waist protectively.

                She rolled her eyes at the both of them and growled under her breath. “If I didn’t need someone to watch my back, I’d be telling the both of you to fuck off. Either get along, or I’m going to find Nappa to help me finish shopping… and while it would be fun to subject that man to helping me buy clothes, I’d rather not listen to his bitching.”

                “Sorry,” Raditz mumbled, pleased when she didn’t try to remove the arm he had snaked around her.

                “My apologies, princess,” Broly said smoothly. “I have to ask, why don’t you just ask a servant to come out here and do your shopping?”

                “Because I’d rather pick out my own underwear,” she replied with a snort of amusement. “And speaking of which…” Usagi stopped abruptly at a stall, and smiled at the woman behind the counter, before turning her head and blushing at Broly, who was studying all of the undergarments on display. “If I could get some privacy?”

                Broly nodded and grinned, before stepping out of sight, still in a spot beside the stall where he could watch her back.

                “You want me to…?” Raditz asked, his face coloring a little at the idea of Usagi wearing some of the less modest items on display.

                “Nah, you’re fine, Radu. What, is this bothering you?” She snickered, holding up a lacy pair of black underwear.

                “Feh. Girls.”

                “That’s what I thought.” Sharing a chuckle with the shopkeeper, Usagi nodded at that particular pair of underwear, since it was cute, and then moved on to more practical choices, such as cotton panties and sports bras that she could wear under her tank tops and fatigues. “Uh, I nearly forgot, I also need nightgowns.”

                “Put it on the account,” Raditz grumbled. “You’re not sleeping with me naked, woman.”

                “Feh, you wish,” she teased.

                Alright, she had him there. Being the only male she could trust, Raditz had been assigned to bunk in Usagi’s room as her night guard, which was a ridiculously high honor. It showed just how much trust she had in him, but with the attraction he was starting to feel towards her, he wondered if it was the wisest choice. She’d worn her clothing from Gure’s homeworld to bed the night before, despite the heat, since she lacked any nightgowns and didn’t want to bother her mother for any.

                He sighed a little to himself at how wonderful it had felt when she’d crawled into bed with him, snuggling against his chest, her eyes closed in perfect trust. Gods, how he’d wanted to kiss her senseless when her tail had wrapped around his waist.

                “Radu?”

                “Huh?” The guard blushed when he realized that he’d zoned out for a good bit, and Usagi was ready to move on to the next stall. Gods, if Broly hadn’t been there to watch her back, and there had been an attempt to claim her… “Gods, Highness, I’m sorry. I was thinking.”

                “So, that’s the burning I smelled. You’re fine, Radu, come on. You too, Broly. I’m starting to get hungry, what about you two?” She beamed when Raditz’s stomach growled, as if on cue, and led them to an outdoor eatery.

                Broly signaled Raditz to hang back a little, just out of earshot, but not too far back that they couldn’t keep an eye out for any would-be suitors. “You want her too, I can tell. Does she know?” Despite the fact that he wanted Usagi for himself, Broly felt a pang of sympathy for the third-class warrior.

                Raditz stiffened at that question. Was it that fucking obvious? “I’m her friend, and her night guard. I’d never break such a level of trust,” he snarled.

                “I didn’t say you would. In fact, I admire your level of control. I doubt I could be able to share her bed at night and not keep my hands to myself. She looks like a cuddler, too, I’ll bet my armor that you woke up this morning and she was wrapped around you.”

                “More like on top of me,” he admitted. “She has a tendency to hog the bed.” Raditz shrugged a little when Broly gave him an understanding smile. “I’m used to it, though; she slept with me on occasion when we were brats, if the crown prince wasn’t available.”

                “I envy your familiarity with her, Raditz. She’s a vision. And she’s waving us over,” he added with a grin. “We’d better get over there and eat something before she realizes that we’re talking about her.”

#########

                Raditz nearly had a nosebleed when Usagi came out of the bathroom, ready for bed. What she was wearing wasn’t inappropriate by any means, but the nightgowns that Saiyan women wore were nearly see-through, and only came to mid-thigh. Thank the gods she was wearing underwear, even if she wasn’t wearing a bra. He quickly schooled his features as he climbed into her bed, wearing his spandex shorts. “Night, princess.”

                Usagi punched him in the shoulder lightly as she snuggled in next to him. “Usagi,” she corrected.

                Raditz shivered with pleasure when her arm and tail went around him, and she laid her head on his chest. Gods, this was sweet torture. “Whatever.” He couldn’t say her name, if he did, she would hear the desire in his voice. He was going to have to corner a female servant, and soon, or he was going to wind up doing something that would get him executed.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi woke to the feel of large, wonderfully calloused hands snaking their way up her thighs, pulling at her underwear, and a hot mouth trailing down her throat before rising up to claim her lips. She kissed back instinctively, wondering if this was some sort of dream about her green-eyed warrior, until she heard a very familiar voice moan against her.

                She jerked away quickly at that, and blushed, her eyes widening in surprise. “Radu!” She yelled, grabbing a pillow and whacking him over the head with it. “What do you think you’re doing!?” She ranted, still hitting him relentlessly, sending feathers flying.

                Raditz’s eyes cracked open slowly, glazed with lust, but quickly went wide in disbelief when he realized what he’d nearly done in his sleep. He backpedaled to get away from her so quickly that he fell off the bed, thunking into the nightstand. “Gods, Usagi,” he groaned from the floor.

                Peeking over the edge, she glared at him. “Just what did you think you were doing?” The princess snapped at him, distrust stamped all over her face.

                “I was dreaming… I think,” he managed, rubbing the sore spot where he’d hit his head. “Sorry. Are you alright? I didn’t—did I? I don’t think I did.” He climbed back onto the bed to check her, and found her underwear tugged down, exposing her. He quickly righted them and shook his head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Usagi. You know I wouldn’t try to make a move on you.”

                Her face just as red as his, she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she snorted. “Just go get laid or something so it doesn’t happen again?”

                Raditz nodded, hearing the hint of worry in her voice. He knew she was worrying about whether or not he should continue as her night guard, wondering if she should just risk sleeping by herself, even though she wouldn’t get much sleep alone. “Don’t worry, Usa, I have no interest in a scrawny little girl like you,” he lied through his teeth. She bought the lie, though, it was evident from the way she chuckled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

                He dressed quickly, once he was sure she wasn’t going to leave the palace for at least an hour, before making his way to the servants’ wing to locate a non-Saiyan woman that would be willing to bed him and relieve some of his sexual frustration.

                Raditz got several interested looks, but they were all brunettes, and right then, he wanted a blonde, damn it. Ah, perfect, right there. The girl nodded at him nervously when he approached, her blue eyes travelling up his much larger form. There was only one reason that a Saiyan Elite would be in this wing of the palace, and this girl knew it. “You busy doing anything important right now?” He asked easily.

                “I—uh—please, I’d rather not—“ she stammered, eyes cast down.

                “What’s your name?”

                “Mina,” she said softly, still refusing to look him in the face. Her lower lip trembled a little bit when he tipped her chin up with one of his fingers. “Please don’t,” she added, just as quietly.

                “Look, woman, I’ll make you a deal.” Raditz looked around quickly, and was pleased to find them alone in the hallway. Good, no chance at being interrupted and effectively cockblocked. “You’re a virgin?” He smirked when she gave him a timid nod. “And you’re new to the palace?”

                “I was fifteen years ago.”

                Giving her a lazy grin, Raditz nodded. “Frankly, I’m impressed that you’ve managed to dodge the other warriors during the last few weeks, with all the celebrating that’s been going on. But you can’t dodge them forever. And I’ll be a lot more careful with you than most of them.” Yup, just as he expected, she wasn’t pushing him away, but carefully considering his words. Negotiations had always been one of his better skills. “Well?” He asked after a full minute of waiting. “I won’t hurt you, woman. I promise. In fact, I’ll be doing quite the opposite, if you’ll let me.”

                Mina was clearly checking him out now, slowly, wondering if this was the best course of action. She had, in fact, been dodging Saiyan warriors left and right since Vegeta-sai’s rebirth, and it was getting more and more difficult to get around them as palace life started to return to normal. “You know what you’re doing?” She blushed, surprised at her own boldness.

                “Well, I could tell you, but I’d rather show you. Is your room nearby?”

                Oh, fuck it. He was absolutely right, and Mina would much rather have her first time be with a man that would be considerate of her virginity than with some random warrior that would fuck her senseless and wind up hurting her, even if that wasn’t his intention. “A few doors down.”

                Raditz smirked in triumph when the servant took his hand and led him to a door only a few yards away, and ushered him inside. “Not bad for servants’ quarters,” he remarked.

                “I’m more of a captive than a servant,” she admitted. “But it’s been fifteen years since I was captured, so I don’t even know if my planet even exists anymore,” Mina added with a shrug. “We have an audience with the king the day after tomorrow. Apparently he’s letting all of the captives go home if they choose to, once the delegation returns. I’ll likely be stuck here.”

                “Just to get things straight, woman, this is just physical. None of that emotional stuff involved. I just need some relief.”

                Mina nodded slowly. “You’re not one of the younger warriors, so I thought as much. You Saiyans don’t normally hunt for a piece of ass past a certain age, right?”

                “Right, unless we’re a little desperate, or we’ve found our mate.”

                “What’s your name, anyways? I’d like to know who I’m sleeping with, if that’s ok.”

                Raditz gave her an easy grin. For a non-Saiyan, this girl was alright. “Raditz.”

                Mina’s eyes went wide in recognition, and she laughed softly. “I’m not laughing at you,” she said quickly, sitting down on the bed. “It’s just—everything makes an awful lot of sense, now. You’re the princess’s night guard, right?” When he nodded, her laughter died down to an understanding smile. “And you went looking for a quick lay that happens to look almost exactly like her?”

                “I got lucky,” he admitted grudgingly. “I happened to be searching for a blonde. And if you utter a single word…” He let the sentence hang, knowing she’d come to her own conclusions about pain and torture.

                “I won’t say anything,” she chuckled. “Actually, I think it’s a little sweet, that you have a crush on her like that. It can’t be easy waking up every morning with her draped over you. Word gets around in the palace,” she added, when he shot her a questioning look, clearly wondering where she was getting her information from.

“Well, might as well get this off, I’m sure you have things to do.” With a heavy sigh, she started to unfasten the straps of her gown, a flimsy thing that was standard garb on her homeworld.

                “No,” Raditz said quickly. “Let me.”

                Mina gave a little gasp of surprise when he pulled her to him and kissed her, his hands going to the straps at her shoulders and slowly drawing the laces open. She returned the kiss when it was obvious that he wasn’t going to push her too quickly to do anything, and gave a little gurgle of pleasure when his tongue stroked her bottom lip, seeking entry.

                Raditz moaned when she opened to him, and slid her dress down in order to cup her naked breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Her reaction to that was definitely positive, and he found his hands moving with a mind of their own, needing to touch every inch of exposed tan skin that they could find.

                It wasn’t Usagi in his arms, but when he tipped her back onto the bed and she began to tug impatiently at his clothing, it didn’t really matter who she was.

###########

                “What are you staring at, Nappa?”

                He pulsed his ki just a hair in a quick little pattern, and Usagi recognized her and Vegeta’s codes from years ago. The message was for her to be quiet and wait. She followed his gaze, and it settled on a figure in the distance, resting against a balcony.

                The figure turned towards them, too far away to see who it was, but Usagi could make out a flash of blue hair before the figure stiffened and quickly hurried inside. “Who is that?”

                “She’s mine, whoever she is,” Nappa sighed. “She’s been dodging me for weeks. I caught a glimpse of her on the second day after we were wished back, out on that same balcony. She appears at random, but usually only when there’s about to be a sparring match.”

                “You haven’t tried to find her?” Usagi asked incredulously. She patted his shoulder when he nodded and gave a miserable sigh. “Poor Nappa. I saw blue hair, so she must be one of those Althean captives that Father was telling me about.”

                “Yeah, only I’ve searched _every_ room in that wing of the palace. I haven’t even smelled a trace of her. His Majesty assured me that I would know the scent when I caught a whiff of it. He said it would be the best thing I ever smelled in my life. And so far, I haven’t been able to find a trace of her. I even asked the Altheans about a woman with blue hair, if they had one among them.”

                “I can only imagine that they were pretty tight-lipped.”

                “Yeah, and I can’t fault them for refusing to give up one of their own, after what we did to their planet.” Nappa shook his head and leaned against a pillar, folding his arms over his chest.

                Usagi imitated the pose, trying to think of some way to help Nappa. “So, you’ve checked all the rooms. What about mess? She has to eat sometime, right?”

                “Every day, at every meal, woman. No sign of her.”

                “The public baths?” Usagi grinned at that. “Talk about a way to catch a woman with her fatigues down.”

                “I’ve already interrogated and bribed the attendants, who are all Saiyan. They haven’t seen her, either. She could just be showering in her room, though.”

                “Well then, just think for a moment, Nappa. Where in the palace can anyone live, where they would never have to leave even to eat?” Usagi asked patiently, coming to several conclusions on her own.

                “The royal wing.”

                “Right.”

                Nappa thought really hard, and shook his head. “Maybe the infirmary. I’ve seen some fridges in there.”

                “Ok. Anywhere else?”

                “Hm… I don’t know. The lab?” He asked. “I’ve never been down there, and lately the king’s been keeping it pretty hush-hush. I think he’s got the technicians and the physicists down there working on something top secret.”

                “Maybe she’s one of them?” Usagi leaned in and gave him a one-armed hug, trying to give him some sort of comfort. “It must be making you crazy if you’ve felt the pull for several weeks, especially at your age.”

                “Princess, are you calling me old?” He chuckled.

                “Well, you were grown when you trained us, so… yeah.” Usagi grinned and easily dodged a swing, giggling when he tried to follow up with another. “Aw, come on, Nappa. I’m trying to help you out. I’ll see what I can learn from the servants, they seem to like me for the most part. Sound good?”

                “Thank you, Usagi.” Nappa gave her a hesitant smile. “In the meantime, I’ll check the infirmary and the labs.”

 

##############

                “You alright?”

                Mina smiled sleepily and nodded. “I’m great, actually. You? Did that do the job, or do you need a second helping?”

                Raditz grinned at her offer. “Didn’t get enough?”

                “Oh, I’m satisfied, I just didn’t want you to leave here needing more than what you got. You did me a favor, I’m more than happy to return it.”

                “But you did.”

                Mina laughed at that, the sound ringing prettily throughout the room. “Yeah, Raditz. I got you off once. You got me off like, six times. And you took my virginity kindly, at that. I think you’re the one that’s still owed something.”

                When she put it like that, he couldn’t help but agree. “Well, as long as I have your silence on certain matters, I think we’re pretty even, woman.”

                “Ah, that. Don’t worry, I’m not the type to run my mouth or kiss and tell. But if we’re even… may I ask a really strange favor of you? If it’s not a problem.”

                “You can ask all you want woman, it doesn’t mean I’ll say yes,” he snorted.

                “Exactly. Well, you see, I have two friends of mine that were captured with me, and they’ve also been dodging warriors left and right. Mako’s had the hardest time of it since she’s in the kitchen; she’s actually killed a few men that have tried to gang up on her. She’s a great cook, though, so they won’t transfer her.” She stopped and blushed when Raditz apparently got where she was going with that and let out a groan.

                “I get it, and my answer is no. I’m a warrior past that retarded hormonal stage, Mina. I don’t just sleep around.”

                Watching him frown, and the flicker of guilt across his face, Mina simply smiled. “It’s alright, I just thought that it couldn’t hurt to ask. Mako and Ami are going to be taken at some point, and I just thought I’d find them someone who would do a damned fine job of deflowering them.”

                “I’m flattered,” he chuckled. “But no. Although… I may have an idea. My father needs a cook. You said one of them cooks. She’d be safe at his home, and under his protection.”

                “Really? You’d do that for me?”

                “Yes and no. I’d do it for Usagi, too. My father is Bardock.” He grinned with a hint of pride when her eyes widened. “He’s unmated, as I’m sure you know, and maybe he’ll take an interest in your friend. Then I won’t have to worry about him deciding whether or not he wants to try for the princess like all the other single males.”

                “You’re awfully crafty for a Saiyan warrior, you know that?” She asked, poking him with a giggle. “Oh, shit, don’t you have to be somewhere?” Mina asked, shooting up in the bed.

                Raditz looked out the window and shook his head, but dug his scouter out of his fatigue pants anyway and put it on. “Scouter, get Usa.”

                “Yeah, Radu?”

                “You good?”

                “Yeah, I’m fine. You get some ass, or do I have to sleep downstairs with the brats tonight?”

                “Oh, I got some. And it was great,” he replied with an easy grin.

                Usagi heard a giggle in the background and smiled. “Wonderful. Nappa’s here, and he says that the natives are out in the ring, and they’re getting restless.” Her smile died a little at that statement. “Broly’s with them, too… and there’s someone new. He just landed today. His name is Turles.”

                Raditz scowled, slid out of the bed, and started yanking on his fatigues. “Give me time to get my armor on, and I’ll be down in a few minutes, alright? Do not go out into the ring without me. Understood? Turles is my brother; he was sent off-world just like Kakarot, but he was a teenager when it happened. He’s strong. Very strong. Stronger than my father. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!”

                “Dear gods. Maybe I should just stay inside today. So much for training,” she sighed.

                “Just stay put, Usa, I’ll be there soon.” Raditz cut his scouter off and shoved it in his pocket. “Sorry about that,” he said quickly to Mina. “I have to get—“

                “Out to the ring, I know,” she finished for him. “It’s alright, I totally understand. In fact, now that I don’t have to worry so much about the other warriors…” Mina snagged a clean pair of undies and shrugged them on before pulling her dress back over her head.

                “Yeah, you won’t have to. Don’t wash up until tonight, any other warrior will smell the hint of blood from losing your virginity and think you’re having your womantime. Saiyans like blood… just not that kind,” he chuckled. “I have to haul ass, woman, so I’ll see you around. I’ll come back before dinner to meet your friend and take her to my father’s if she’s agreeable.”

                “Oh, she will be. She’s been dying to get out of here.” Mina pulled him to her for a quick, toe-curling kiss. “And thank you, Raditz. You were amazing.”

                He puffed up a little at the compliment, and nipped her bottom lip. “Same. I’ll probably track you down again if the princess makes me batshit.”

                “Fine by me, sexy man.” After she closed the door behind him, she flopped back on her bed, basking in the fact that she’d finally lost her virginity. And to a smoking hot warrior, too! And he didn’t want a relationship, which was just perfect, since Mina most definitely didn’t want one either. But to share her bed with him for a few hours every once in a while… now _that_ was her idea of heaven.

                Mina finally made her way downstairs and out into the edge of the training ring to find it fairly packed. Sweet goddess, the poor princess was in for an ass whooping today, if the word going around was any indicator. She’d always been good at blending and listening, and the word going around was that Usagi had two major challengers that day, and both of them had called first dibs on her, wanting to do the honorable thing and give her a fighting chance.

                The blonde captive jumped a mile high and let out a bit of a shriek when someone roughly grabbed her arm from behind and jerked her back. “What the hell!? Let go of me!” Punching and kicking as hard as she could, she still found herself being turned to face a tall, slim warrior wearing a golden necklace and a matching pair of earrings. “I said let me go,” Mina snarled, struggling against his firm grip, and trying to ignore a strange sensation in her belly at the sight of him.

                “Oh.” The warrior looked her up and down slowly and just stared at her for a moment. “Who are you? Where are you from? I’ve never seen you in the city.”

                “I’m Mina. Minako Ai, from Althea. I was captured before the genocide, and I’m hopefully going home soon. I just came to see the princess fight.” She gave a little grin when he let her go. “I hear she’s going to be beating on some guy named Broly. And Turles. Or both.”

                “Broly’s pretty strong, but I don’t think he’s going to fight today.” Still watching the blonde with unabashed interest, he maneuvered himself between her and the other warriors, subtly staking a claim.

                “Ack, you’re blocking my view, move. Oh, here she comes!” Mina grinned at the sight of the princess, but frowned quickly when the man that had accosted her made eye contact with Usagi and gave her a deep nod of respect. “Huh, do you know her or something?”

                He shrugged a little. “Sort of. She’s a friend.”

                “Oh.” Why did she feel a little jealous all of a sudden? Shit, she’d just met this man, and she didn’t even know his name. “Have you tried to fight her, yet?”

                “I was going to today, but—“

                “Come on, Broly, let’s get this over with!” Usagi shouted from the center of the ring, looking directly at the man that Mina was speaking with.

                “You’re— oh my God, I should’ve known,” Mina snorted angrily. “That’s why you stopped me, you thought I was her.”

                Broly grabbed her roughly by the arm when she tried to walk away from him, back into the palace. “Come on,” he ordered, dragging her behind him.

                “What’s this, Broly?” Usagi’s eyes lost their angry sparkle as she watched her challenger drag a blonde girl along with him into the ring. “Gods, she could win the look-alike contest.” She laughed when she made eye contact with the other blonde. “So, am I the evil twin, or is it you?”

                “I have no clue, Highness. Frankly, I’m just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.” She gave Raditz a tiny smirk when he looked over from across the ring with an expression of mild surprise.

                “I need to talk with you, princess, but I’d rather that it be in private,” Broly said quickly. “I swear on my honor that I won’t try to claim you.”

                “Your honor’s good enough for me,” Usagi replied, giving the other blonde a funny look. The way that Broly kept glancing back at her was a lot like the way the warrior in her dreams looked at her. Could this be Broly’s mate? “In the air.”

                “I’ll watch her,” Raditz offered, stepping forward when Broly seemed at a loss as to whether he wanted to take Mina into the air with him or leave her on the ground amongst all of those warriors.

                “Thank you. Stay with Raditz, he’ll keep you safe.”

                Mina snickered when Broly shot into the air, and shook her head at Raditz. “Yeah, I know he will.”

                “Well, this is starting to get interesting. I’m glad I’m not jealous. Well, just a little bit, but I’ll get over it.” Raditz led her over to the sidelines, and let her take his seat, while he leaned on a post and watched his princess, who was high in the air, having what looked to be a very animated conversation with the male warrior. “You really have no clue, do you, woman?”

                Mina just shook her head and shrugged. “Enlighten me.”

                “You’re Broly’s mate, woman. When you first saw him, did you feel this pull in your gut?” Raditz laughed and patted her leg when she nodded fearfully. “Don’t worry about it, true pair-bonds can’t hurt each other.”

                “Did you feel it—“ Mina shrugged, not wanting to finish the sentence.

                Raditz shook his head. “No, not with her, but it doesn’t always work that way. Not all Saiyans find that one person.”

                “Hey, maybe you will,” Mina said brightly, giving him her sunniest smile. “You deserve it, that’s for damned sure. I was the high priestess of the love goddess on my planet, you know.”

                Raditz laughed at that. “Put in a good word for me, then. I could use it, woman.”

                “Actually, that was the plan. It can’t hurt, at any rate.” Looking up, she frowned. “Sweet goddess, what could they possibly be talking about for that long?”

                “Broly’s probably explaining to her why he doesn’t want to fight her, and Usagi’s laughing her ass off. With the way they keep looking back down and laughing, that’s probably it.”

                “Oh.” Mina looked over at him nervously. “So, what do I do when he lands and tries to drag me off caveman style?”

                “Don’t worry, woman. You can set your boundaries and run back into the palace. Just make sure you tell him that you’re going, so he doesn’t think you’re running away. If you run, he’ll give chase. Running means ‘catch me if you can’ to us Saiyan heathens. And when he catches you…”

                “Ye gods.”

                “Broly’s young enough that he probably won’t try and jump you. An older Saiyan would have a hard time of not staking his claim immediately. By the way, not a word about earlier, understand? What happened with us is none of his business,” he added in a hushed tone. He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded. “And speak of the devil.” Raditz grinned at Usagi when she landed in front of him, smiling like a Cheshire cat at Mina.

                “I have to admit, Broly, you have excellent taste,” the princess remarked, when he landed beside her.

                “You’re too modest, Usagi,” Broly drawled, once again putting himself between Mina and the other warriors. “This one’s mine!” He called out to the warriors in the ring, tipped his head towards Mina, who turned five different shades of red at his announcement. “Anyone touches her, and I’ll rip their hands off,” he added with a growl.

                “Broly, you’d better just go ahead and mark her,” Usagi advised. “Girl, you’re a servant in the palace, right?” Any female servant in the palace was free game if she was unmated.

                “Yes, Highness,” she answered, feeling a little meek and overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention. “And I don’t want to be marked, if it’s all the same.”

                The princess growled a little at that and grabbed Broly’s arm, tugging him to the side. “I have an idea, hang on, girl.”

                After exchanging a few words, Broly and Usagi stepped back over. “You’ll be my handmaiden, and you’ll sleep with me at night, girl. Move your things into my room as soon as you can.”

                Mina gave a tiny nod, but found her gaze being pulled back to the man that she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off of. It seemed he was having the same problem.

                “You two would probably like to talk, I’m sure. Broly, why don’t you help her get her things together?” Usagi suggested. She shooed the two of them off towards the palace before turning back to the ring. “Alrighty then! One challenger down, due to unexpected feelings of luuurve!” Usagi proclaimed, sending everyone into bouts of hysterical laughter.

##############

                “It smells like sex in here,” Broly snarled.

                “I’m a gorgeous servant in a palace full of randy Saiyan Elite, what do you expect?” Mina snapped at him, unable to keep from getting defensive. She threw open her windows and lit some scented candles for his benefit, while she got her meager belongings together. In “real” time, she’d only been on Vegeta-sai for a few weeks, so she hadn’t had much time to acquire a lot.

                “Who was he? The man that was in here today?”

                Mina’s head snapped around so fast that it hurt a little. “Let’s get one thing straight, Broly. Raditz tried to explain to me what in the hell’s going on, while you and the princess were talking in the air. He said that the pull I felt when I saw you meant something. But frankly, it doesn’t mean shit if you’re going to start questioning me like this. When, exactly, was the last time that _you_ got laid?”

                Broly frowned at that. She had a point. “A few days ago,” he admitted.

                “And do I have any reason to fly into a jealous cavewoman rage and try to beat the shit out of her?”

                “No,” he grumbled, feeling a little petulant. “I get your point.”

                “Well, you’re not dumb, at least,” she remarked tartly, venturing into her bathroom to gather up her toiletries. She brushed her teeth while she was in there, and fixed her hair, wishing that she had time to take a shower. She’d grab one once she got her things settled in the princess’s quarters.

                Broly was smiling a little when she returned, obviously pleased. “I suppose I should be grateful that I won’t hurt you when I claim you. Since you’re not a virgin, you’ll enjoy our first time.”

                Mina turned bright red and swallowed hard. “Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”

                “Don’t worry, woman. I can smell your womantime. It just started a little while ago?”

                Mina shook her head a little. “I—uh—no. Can we let the past be the past, including this morning?”

                Broly was growling again, his ki flaring in his anger. “If that bastard from this morning hurt you, woman, you’d _better_ give me his name.”

                “Oh, sweet goddess, no! He didn’t hurt me, he was actually very considerate— ye gods, this is _awkward_!” She shouted, plopping down on the end of the bed. “Sit down,” she snapped suddenly, giving him the stinkeye.

                Not sure what else to do when she was glaring at him like that, the warrior that was twice her size complied like a puppy that had just been yelled at. He’d hurt her feelings a little, and she was clearly bothered by all of this. Broly couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her waist and scoot a little closer.

                “Look, this morning… I was a virgin, ok? I was cornered by a warrior… well, not exactly cornered, but you get my drift. He didn’t force me. I figured, fuck it, get it over with, you know? He was careful with me, it was good, and I never want to discuss this with you again if you want to have any hopes of…” She waved her arms a little. “… whatever this is. Ok? He’s nothing but a nice memory, and we both agreed beforehand that it was just sex. Nothing more. We were both very clear on that. Ok?” She asked again, a little softer this time.

                “Well, this is irony at its finest,” Broly snorted after a few moments of silence.

                When he chuckled a little, Mina found herself joining in, thankful that he seemed to be taking all of this fairly well. “Yeah, it is,” she agreed, breaking into a full laugh that rang through the room.

                Once it had died down, they could hear the sounds of fighting coming from outside, and by the sound of the crowd, Usagi was winning. “Poor girl. Is she going to have to fight Turles today, now that you’ve bowed out of the race?”

                “That’s who she’s fighting right now; I can sense his ki out there with hers. She’s stronger than him, though. The opponent she needed to worry about was me, but that’s not going to happen now.”

                Mina stared at him and swallowed. “Yeah, it seems that I’m the one that has to worry about you.” She leapt from the bed smoothly when he reached for her, and proceeded to scoop up all of her belongings. “Alright, I’m going to get these up to the princess’s rooms. I’ll see you later, I guess.”

                “Hell no, woman, you’re not blowing me off that easily,” Broly chuckled, following her right out the door and into the hallway.

                “Well, you’re going to be awfully bored, Broly. I’m going to set my things in her room, and then I’m going to go shower and change clothes. And no, you can’t join me, either,” she added hastily, when he smirked at the mention of a shower.

                Usagi’s rooms weren’t far, and Mina located some small rooms off to the side that was obviously for handmaidens. She chose the one with the best view and a tiny balcony. The room was smaller than her previous quarters, but the bed was much softer, and the furniture more lavish. An even trade-off, really. She didn’t need a ton of space.

                “Now I know where to find you.”

                Mina frowned and turned on him. “And you’ll stay the hell out of my bedroom, thank you very much.”

                “Heh, fine by me. I’ll be more than happy to take you back to mine.” Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Broly captured her lips with his own, moaning at the pull in his stomach the moment they made physical contact.

                Mina felt it too, and found herself returning the kiss with just as much passion as him, despite the fact that she needed to shower and get to work. Reluctantly, she found the strength of will to gently push him away. “Sweet goddess, that was…” She shook her head in disbelief.

                “Yeah,” he agreed hoarsely. “If you had something to do, woman, you’d better go do it now. Before I throw you down and claim you.”

                The glitter of raw desire in his eyes was all she needed to get moving, and she quickly snagged some clothes and a towel before shutting herself inside of Usagi’s lush bathroom. “Gods, you could _swim_ in this tub!” She laughed. “Tonight,” she promised herself. “I don’t have time right now, but I’m damned sure going to try and swim in it later.”

                Mina stripped down quickly and purred with pleasure when she climbed under the hot spray. She scrubbed herself lazily, and decided that she didn’t give a shit about everything else, that this bathroom was completely worth all the headache of her day since she’d met Broly. Gods, she couldn’t wait to track down Mako and tell her everything that had happened so far.

                “Want some help washing your hair?”

                Mina screamed, and jerked the shower curtain around her to cover herself as she threw a random bottle of soap at the intruder. “You presumptuous, sneaky bastard!” She yelled. She reached for another bottle to throw at him, but he moved out of sight quickly. “Get out!”

                Broly chuckled, peeking around the other end of the shower. “But why? I’m enjoying the view.”

                “I swear, if you don’t get out of here right now and let me finish showering—“

                “You’ll do what?” He laughed. “Throw another bottle at me, which I can easily dodge?” Broly sighed happily as he leaned against the side of the shower and simply ate her up with his eyes. “Gods, woman, you’re perfect.” He gestured for her to unwrap the curtain from her body, which was barely covering her up anyway. “Just keep washing, woman. I won’t do anything. I just want to look at you.”

                Mina blushed at the attention, and under his stare, found herself doing as she was told. His sharp intake of breath at seeing her completely bared was completely worth the embarrassment. “You’ll stay over there, right?” She returned to washing her hair when he nodded, never taking his eyes off of her.

                The blonde found herself moving slowly, accentuating every movement as she washed and rinsed her hair, before reaching for a cloth to wash her body again, even though she had already done so. This was quickly turning into some sort of game of seduction, her with the way she was taking her time, making his knees weak; him, with the way he simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from her for a single moment, willing her with his eyes to step out of the tub and give herself to him.

                Mina finally rinsed herself, and cut off the shower. “Could you hand me a towel?”

                “I can dry you off with my ki. Come here.” Broly pulled her into his arms and flared his ki just enough to dry her without burning her, before dragging her up against him and kissing her fiercely. “You’re mine, woman,” he growled, when she tried to pull away from him.

                Mina shivered at his words, and nodded meekly. “Ok.” She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly lifted her out of the tub and carried her to her room to dump her on the bed. “Can—can we wait, Broly? Just a couple days? Please? I just need a little time to adjust to the idea of a long-term relationship.”

                Broly stopped at the edge of the bed and looked away from her, clearly trying to regain some sense of control. “Alright, but only if you let me mark you.”

                “That’s fair,” she said softly. She gasped when he climbed on top of her. “Shouldn’t I probably get some clothes on?”

                “You can in a minute,” he rasped against her throat, dragging his lips across the skin. His tongue flicked out over her pulse, and he suddenly groaned and collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest. “Gods, woman, you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

                “Um, thank you?” Mina giggled.

                “I don’t know if I can mark you without losing my shit,” he admitted. Broly found himself chuckling when she let out another giggle, albeit a nervous one. He kissed her shoulder, and moaned a little when he tasted her skin again.

                Mina began making soothing little patterns on his back with her fingertips in an effort to calm him down. She could tell it was working by the way he was suddenly relaxing into her, a soft purr emanating from the back of his throat. “Do all Saiyans make that noise? It sounds like a big cat or something.”

                “Dunno what a cat is, but yeah,” he mumbled contentedly. His hands were wandering now, stroking her flawless skin as she gave his back the same treatment. They moved without a goal or an intention of arousing her; he simply wanted nothing more at the moment than to touch her.

                Mina gurgled with pleasure at this behavior, knowing that she could get used to this kind of idle petting. And his hands were perfect; hard and rough, a real man’s hands. She nipped at his neck a little, smiling when his purr grew a little louder. Then she grew a little bolder, and when she tasted his throat, she sighed softly. “Now I see what you mean.” She brushed her hair to the side from where it had fallen when she’d bent her head. “You can mark me if you want,” she whispered nervously.

                “Gods, woman. You’re so fucking sexy.” No longer able to control the Saiyan inside that was screaming at him to claim his mate, his hands now moved with a purpose, brushing her hips, her breasts, her thighs, searching out every little place they could to make her whimper with pleasure.

Broly’s mouth moved as well. It started out gentle, brushing over her lips, kissing her softly. His purr intensified to a low growl when she returned it forcefully, slipping her tongue into his mouth to duel with his. His mouth broke away from hers after several moments, though, and it was exploring the golden column of her throat, kissing and licking, escalating to nipping as he neared her collarbone.

Mina moaned and arched her hips into his when he reached her shoulder, and his teeth brazenly raked over the skin. “Broly?” She’d meant it to come out as a plea to stop, but it had only sounded like a desperate whimper of need.

“You’re mine,” he whispered. “Say it, Mina. If you don’t, we’ll have to go further.”

Her hands wandered to his lower back and pressed him against her tightly as her own lower body raised up once more, instinctively seeking relief. “Please, Broly.”

Broly bit down lightly, drawing another moan from her, another grinding of her hips. “Say it.”

“Yours,” she breathed, unable to even think at that point. If he had asked her to jump off a bridge, she likely would have done it in exchange for some sort of release. Mina felt a brief flash of pain in her shoulder, followed by an indescribable wave of intense pleasure, and cried out softly, her hand going to his hair to cradle him against her. “Don’t stop,” she whispered. “Please don’t stop.”

He chuckled against the bite as he gently cleaned it with his tongue, making her shiver with every little brush of it. “No, woman, that’s just the bite talking, nothing more. It’ll wear off in a few minutes.”

“Huh? But I thought you wanted…”

“A Saiyan male’s bite to a woman’s shoulder—or anywhere, most likely—makes the woman want him. It’s an evolutionary mechanism, to promote breeding. To keep the female calm when the male claims her. It dates back to our less civilized times.”

“Oh, men in caves, dragging women off by their hair?” She chuckled. She still felt deliciously warm and aroused, but as he said, it was starting to wear off a little.

“Something like that. Our ancestors usually didn’t bother with the dragging part. We just threw them down and took them on the spot.”

“How romantic,” she laughed, unable to help herself. Mina lowered her voice in an attempt to sound like him, but just couldn’t get her tone low enough. “Yeah, babe, you’re hot. Ground’s comfortable, let’s fuck.” That sent her into another bout of uncontrollable laughter, which was infectious enough to get a soft laugh out of Broly as well. “Sorry, I don’t mean to make fun of your people,” she finally said.

Still chuckling, Broly shook his head. “No, actually, that was pretty accurate.”

“Thankfully the Saiyans have evolved and no longer participate in public acts of sex.”

“Well, besides being softer, mating in a bed… or at least in a house… removes the discomfort of digging sand out of your asscrack.” He grinned when she laughed again, the sound clean and clear in his ears. Gods, he could listen to that sound for hours and never grow tired of it.

“It—it gives a new meaning—to—rug burn!” Mina cackled, and at that, Broly was laughing for real, right along with her. “Oh goddess, my poor hoo-hoo, I can only imagine trying to make love out in the desert!” She giggled.

“Hm, maybe we could try it sometime?” He purred in her ear. “I could fly us out there, we could lay down a blanket…” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively when she giggled again and shook her head.

“I think I’ll pass, Broly. The whole sand in my ass thing doesn’t sound too appealing. Though…” Mina blushed furiously at the thought and shook her head. “Never mind,” she said quickly.

“Oh hell no, woman. You started that sentence, you’re going to damned well finish it.” He grinned and nipped at her mark, making her moan, when she pursed her lips shut and refused to continue. “Come on, Mina, you can tell me,” he chuckled.

His tongue broke her resolve when it dipped lower to the underside of her breast. “Gods, Broly. The—the flying part,” she whispered, arching in an invitation to suck.

Broly gracefully acknowledged the offer, coaxing a hoarse cry from her throat. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” she gasped.

He bit down lightly before looking back up at her. “So, what about the flying, beautiful?” He grinned devilishly when she blushed again, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes. “Oh, that. Hm, that’s kind of kinky, woman. And I’d be more than happy to give it a try in the future.”

They both jumped a little and Broly growled when there was a knock at the door.

“No fucking in my chambers, thank you!” Usagi called brightly. “I’d rather not smell sex in my rooms!”

“What if we just hang my ass over the balcony railing and close the doors to the inside?” Mina laughed, grinning at Broly when his jaw dropped in surprise at her words. She slid out from under him and quickly pulled on some clothes, making sure that her underwear were cute and matched her bra.

“Then by all means, girl, let your flag fly high!” Usagi replied. “But don’t be surprised if you wind up with an audience.”

Fully dressed, Mina swung the door open and beamed. “I like you already, Highness. You can talk some real shit.”

“Same,” the princess chuckled, poking her head into the room to grin at Broly. “Sorry to break up the tender moment, but Raditz said something about meeting one of Mina’s friends?” She raised her brows, wondering if the male Saiyan had a clue what her night guard could be talking about.

Broly shrugged, and looked to Mina for an explanation.

“Oh, shit, I forgot!” Mina gave a quick little bow to the princess. “Do you have a communication device I could use for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure. And don’t bow, Mina. Or call me Highness. I’m Usagi, to you.” She pulled out her scouter and handed it over. “I’ll get you one as soon as I get a chance. Just tell it where you want to call.”

Mina put it on and blinked at the screen. It was all in the Saiyan language. “Uh… kitchens, please?” When it didn’t respond, she shook her head. “I don’t speak Saiyan yet, sorry.”

“Oh, of course.” Usagi leaned forward and gave the scouter a command, and the screen immediately patched through to someone in the kitchens.

“Uh… hi, sorry to bother,” the new handmaiden said meekly. “I need Mako upstairs in Her Highness’s chambers immediately.”

“Right away,” the woman on the other end responded.

Mina folded the scouter back up and returned it. “Thank you, Usagi. Raditz said something about his father needing a cook, and my friend Mako is the best cook I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, ok. That totally makes sense, now. Gods, Raditz is clever. You do realize that if you friend and Bardock hit it off, she’ll be bitten and bedded within a couple days, right? You sure you want her tied down like that?”

Mina grinned and shook her head. “Obviously, you’ve never met Mako. No man can take her unless she wants him to. Or unless he feels like getting electrocuted.”

Broly shook his head. “Huh? Sorry, beautiful, but I’m confused.”

“Ami, Mako, and myself were captured from Althea, and while we can’t fight with ki, we can fight with the elements. Some are better than others, obviously. I believe that there’s an Althean half-breed in this city somewhere that uses fire, but I’ve never met her.”

“Rei,” Broly and Usagi said together, both of them snickering. “No one can take her,” Broly explained. “All of them wind up with various parts of their anatomy on fire if they even try.”

Mina laughed at that and nodded. “So you get it, then. Mako uses lightning. No one fucks with her and walks away… but lately the warriors have been getting pretty creative at cornering her. Ami uses ice and water, which can be pretty effective most of the time.”

“You?” Broly asked curiously.

She shrugged, embarrassed. “Light and wind. Not very good for fighting, but it’s good for other stuff. I was also the high priestess to the love goddess.”

“Any other gifts that people on your planet have?” Usagi asked curiously, taking a seat on a small couch.

Mina nodded. “Yeah, it just depends on the parents, really. We have people who can do some really freaky shit, with some really destructive powers. My friend Taru is one of them. I don’t even know if my planet still exists, though. Then we have healers, too… wait a—you can heal, can’t you? Are you part Althean, maybe?”

Usagi shook her head. “I don’t know. I never knew my father, and that subject is a taboo matter. You’d do well to never mention it outside of this room, or Father will beat you six ways from Sunday. I would rather not discuss it, either.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend, princess. Usagi,” she corrected herself quickly.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad. I just thought I’d give you fair warning.” There was a knock at the door, and all of their heads turned. “Enter.”

A tall brunette opened the door and peeked her head in meekly, until she spied Mina, and all the meekness washed away into a mischievous grin. “Mina!” Completely oblivious to her audience, she rushed forward and hugged her friend, babbling on in their native language.

Broly finally cleared his throat after a solid minute, and Mako looked around blushing. She quickly bowed. “Princess, forgive me, I meant no disrespect.” She looked up, expecting punishment, to find Usagi wearing a wry smile. “Wait, I’m not going to get my ass beat?”

“Well, with what we have in mind, you may or may not. That will depend entirely on how you handle the situation.” Usagi turned her head and called over her shoulder for Raditz, who she knew was standing guard outside the door.

“Yeah, Usa.”

“This is Mina’s friend… Mako?” She smiled when the girl nodded, confirming that she’d gotten the name right. “She’s going to be the new cook for Bardock, if she’s agreeable to the task.”

“Bardock?” A mix of surprise and apprehension were written all over her face, but not wanting to get in trouble for refusing an assignment, she pulled a pad of paper and a pencil from her apron packet and sat down on the couch next to the princess. She didn’t totally like the idea of working for a Saiyan warrior, since she hated almost all of them, but she wanted to get out of the palace. “Well, what kind of food does he like?”

Usagi moved to let Raditz take a seat while he went over the list, which was surprisingly short. However, the directions for two particular dishes were complicated, and the princess observed the girl with admiration whenever she’d nod, make a few notes, and declare that she could probably make that work with the right ingredients. “I may have to have you cook for me sometime,” Usagi finally admitted. “You sure sound like you know what you’re doing in a kitchen.”

“Yes, princess, I do,” she replied with pride. “I’m the best cook I’ve ever met.”

“Think pretty highly of yourself, there, huh?” She chortled, joined by Mina and Broly. Raditz, though, only looked nervous, and with good reason. Bardock was either going to take having hired help very well… or very, very badly.

“Well, I hope you can clean, too,” the guard sighed. “Please don’t be offended or upset by my father’s house. He took Mother’s passing pretty hard.”

“Oh, wow.” Mako looked up and frowned sadly. “I’m really sorry about your mom, that must have been hard.”

“Yeah,” he admitted roughly. “But a lot harder on Father than any of us. I’ll take you there when you’re ready, perhaps you can surprise him with something good to eat when he gets back from training. He might take the fact that I’m forcing a housekeeper on him a little better if there’s food involved.”

“Typical man,” Mako snorted, making a couple notes on her pad. “I’ll go get my things, ok? And I can finally tell that pompous bitch in the kitchens to take a flying fuck,” she added to herself. “Be back in a second.”

“Didn’t you have another friend, woman? One that we could force off on Turles, perhaps? I want to clear the field of any worrisome opponents.”

“Like me?” Broly chuckled, wrapping his arm and tail around Mina’s waist.

“Feh, that one wasn’t planned, but I’m not complaining,” Raditz chuckled, completely over losing a possibly regular lover to the other Saiyan. She looked happy enough, and that’s what mattered. Raditz could easily find another lay somewhere in the palace if he felt the urge.

“I hate to ask, Raditz, but what if your father doesn’t go for your plans?”

“As far as my father is concerned, there’s no such thing as a plan involved, girl. If he feels a pull towards Mako, all for the good. If not, at least he’s fed properly and living in a clean house. Now… my brother. He likes his women quiet, but he likes a woman that’s smart and can think for herself. He’s got a temper, so she’s going to have to know when to pick her battles. You know anyone?”

Mina laughed at that and nodded. “Sounds like Ami would fit the bill perfectly. She’s working in the palace labs, down in the basement. She’s a total nerd, she never leaves except to eat and shower. I don’t even think I’ve ever seen her sleep in her own quarters. She keeps a cot downstairs in the back of the lab. She’s going to be harder,” the blonde continued, leaning into Broly when he stroked the back of her neck. “You’ll have to make up some excuse to get her out of her hole, or an excuse to send Turles down there… mmm… stop that, Broly, I’m trying to think.”

“That’s what I smelled burning,” all three Saiyans said simultaneously.

“Eh, shut up,” Mina replied good-naturedly. “Ami sometimes pulls shifts in the infirmary whenever they desperately need the help. She’s a fully trained doctor, after all. But she’s horribly introverted, so she only helps when they absolutely need it.”

“Well, that’s easy enough to solve. I can arrange for your friend to be working in the infirmary that day, and put Turles in the dirt with extreme prejudice…” Usagi rubbed her jaw at that thought, it was sounding better and better after the way Raditz’s brother had managed to sock her in the mouth earlier. “…or I could simply call her up here right now to look at my jaw. Which is pretty much fine,” she added, when Raditz gave her a worried look. “Then I could make her my handmaiden, since Mina’s quickly on the way out. She could also be my personal physician.”

“Oh, I can’t be mated and work for you, too?” Mina frowned when Usagi shook her head.

“Not as a handmaiden. Sorry, but Broly isn’t sleeping over in my chambers,” Usagi snorted. “I know a few people who would have a mild shit fit over that… including myself. No offense, Broly.”

“None taken, princess. I wouldn’t want all the noise to keep you awake,” he added with a grin.

“Oh, you’re noisy?” Mina laughed.

“Sometimes. But nothing compared to how loud you’re going to be.”

“Ick, you two, dear _gods_ ,” Usagi huffed. She dug out her scouter, told it to call the lab, and handed it to Mina. “Here, handmaiden, do something useful and tell your friend to come up here,” she huffed. “All this lovey-dovey shit is about to make me throw up.”

Mina quickly slipped the scouter on and grinned at Ami, who was already waiting and was clearly wondering what was going on. “Ami!” Mina then started babbling at a ridiculously fast clip in their native language, pausing only occasionally for Ami to talk, and after a few minutes she handed the scouter back to Usagi. “She’ll be up in a minute, she’s got something or other on some sort of timer and has to wait a few. Hope you don’t mind.”

Broly leaned in and nibbled on her ear, wondering if he could make her crazy enough to start speaking in Althean. Even going a mile a minute in that language, it had sounded sexy as hell coming out of her mouth. He grinned when Usagi shot him a look. “Sorry, princess. I can’t help myself in the face of such beauty.”

“You’re helping yourself quite enough as it is, Broly, and to my handmaiden, at that. After I meet your doctor friend, you’re dismissed for the night, Mina. I assume you’ll be staying with Broly, if I need you?”

“Um, uh… I was going to just stay here, if that’s ok,” Mina said quickly, taking a step away from her future mate.

“Nonsense, Mina,” Usagi said with a grin, flopping down on the couch next to Raditz. “You two go enjoy yourselves, and if you wind up mated, it’s perfectly alright.” Ah, payback was a bitch, for making her stand there and watch the two of them flirt and exchange little touches and nudges.

“Ok, I’m back!” Mako announced, barging right in like she owned the place. “Supper’s in an hour, so let’s get moving, warrior. Even I need a half-hour to prepare something edible.”

Raditz groaned and shook his head. Bardock was going to have his hands full with this one, even if he didn’t decide to bed her. “In that case, we’ll pick something up. That kitchen isn’t suitable for cooking in just yet, and I doubt you’ll be able to get it clean in time.”

The cook stuck out her tongue briefly in disgust and made a face. “Gods, it’s that bad? Maybe we should pick up some cleaning supplies, too.”

“And groceries,” Usagi added, tipping her head backwards to look at them. “I’d be surprised if Bardock’s eating anything but takeout and that gross instant shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, monkey man. Spill it.”

Vegeta looked up at Bulma and stared her down, but as usual, his glare didn’t even phase her. That was the same look he’d given thousands of enemies, and it had never failed to make them shake with fear and come close to soiling themselves.

Until he’d come to live at Capsule Corp, that is.

As usual, Vegeta wasn’t talking. Big fucking surprise. Bulma rubbed at the circles under her eyes and took a sip of her coffee before sliding him the second cup she’d brought over for him. “Vegeta, you haven’t been sleeping, and when you do, you talk in your sleep in your native language. Loudly.” Bulma cringed a little before she spoke again, knowing that his reaction to her next statement could likely result in a nuclear explosion. “Are you having nightmares about Frieza again?”

That was one subject that she’d sworn she’d never bring up. When Vegeta had first moved into Capsule Corp, Bulma had helped him through the night terrors that he would have on a regular basis. Some nights he was downright scary, he would rant in his sleep in Saiyan, sometimes angry, sometimes sad. He’d even cried a couple of times, like he had when he’d died. The nightmares had faded after a couple of weeks, thankfully. The prince had actually thanked her, but then that arrogant little bastard had sworn to blast her to Hell and back if she ever mentioned the dreams again.

Vegeta huffed, and shook his head, no longer glaring at her. He sipped at his coffee for a few moments, and Bulma was sure he wasn’t going to speak on the matter. But finally, he opened his mouth. “When I was a brat, there was a girl…”

Bulma smiled gently at the slight flush to his cheeks. So, those hadn’t been moans of _terror_ , huh? Now it made total sense! “What was her name?”

“Usagi. She was sent off-world with our brother when she was thirteen. She was my step-sister, technically. But never my sister.”

Bulma nodded understandingly, and stayed quiet while Vegeta just continued to drink his coffee in silence. The genius didn’t know if he was going to continue or not, but she wasn’t going to push him.

“I know she’s still alive,” he finally said softly. “And I’ve been dreaming about her, almost every night.”

“They sounded like _really_ good dreams,” Bulma chuckled.

“Oh, they were,” Vegeta confirmed, his lips twitching up in a tiny smirk. “But why now? I haven’t had those kinds of dreams since I was a teenager.”

“I dunno,” Bulma replied. She thought it over for a moment, then gave a shrug. “I have a theory, though.” When Vegeta motioned for her to continue, she took a long drink of her coffee while she sorted out her thoughts. “Goku wished for everyone that was killed as a result of Frieza’s existence to be wished back to life. That surely included Vegeta-sai, right? Maybe… you never really talked about your past an awful lot, except for those nights… but what about your father? Surely he would send out a search party to find her and your brother?”

“Most likely. If they’re still even there. If Usa’s or Tarble’s scouters are still intact, they could be tracked.”

“Would your father send someone out to find you?” Bulma ventured curiously. “You are the prince, after all.”

Vegeta gave a tiny nod. “I’m counting on it, actually.”

######################

Mako turned on the light in Bardock’s house and nearly ran out screaming. Or, she would have, but Raditz was there, blocking the door, and her exit.

“I know it looks bad.”

“ _Looks_ bad! Ye gods, Raditz, this is _awful_!” Mako rolled up her sleeves and immediately went to work, picking up discarded pieces of clothing as she worked her way around the main room. Clean or dirty, it all went in one pile. She was _not_ smelling anything to confirm its cleanliness. Only the gods knew what was growing in some of those pants.

“Fucking men… they’re so disgusting… makes me sick… kick his fucking ass…” The ranting went on and on as she continued to pile up the clothes, before moving on to the dishes stacked on the table in front of the couch.

“You are talking about my father, girl,” Raditz snorted, grinning from ear to ear. If his father wound up attracted to this girl, gods, it was going to be fun watching her bitch at him! Mako clearly was not going to tolerate a slob, and his father was one of the worst slobs on Vegeta-sai.

“Feh,” Mako grunted. “No offense to you, Raditz, but I’ll talk about him all I fucking want if I’m having to pick all of _this_ up. Where’s the kitchen?” She asked, balancing a stack of dishes.

Raditz nodded towards the door in the back of the living room. Mako went in, and the guard came running when he heard her scream. “What, what’s wrong, girl!?” He looked around, and slipped out of his fighting stance when there was clearly no danger. “What?” He snapped.

“Oh. My. **GOD**!” The cook screamed, looking around at the mess. And mess was a fucking understatement. A large ki blast _had_ to have, **_must_** have, struck this kitchen at some point. That was the _only_ fucking way a kitchen could possibly wind up looking so destroyed. Swearing in Althean loudly and frequently, Mako set the dishes next to the sink, since it was already overflowing, and got to work on the kitchen table, which was also covered in glasses and plates. “I’m going to _kill_ your father,” she snarled in Saiyan, when she spied leftover food lying out on the table. It was clearly several days old.

“He’s a pig. I know. Mother kept him in line pretty well, but…” Raditz shrugged, not wanting to discuss his mother.

“Feh, that’s right,” she sighed heavily, losing much of her anger towards Bardock. “Thank you for reminding me that he’s still mourning his mate. It’ll make it easier not to strangle him until he’s purple.” She pointed her finger towards the lightswitch, and with a little blue jolt, it came on. “Cleaning supplies.”

“Under the sink,” he grunted.

Mako looked in the cabinet and frowned, wiped her hands on her apron, and pulled out her little notebook. After writing down a list, she handed it to Raditz. “I’d get it myself, but I don’t have any credits, being a captive and all. Grab those things for me when you pick up supper, please.” She paused. “Sorry, I don’t mean to order you around. I’m a bit of a clean freak, and you can probably tell that I’m trying not to run screaming right out the door.”

Raditz chuckled and nodded. “It’s alright, I assure you.” He pointed to the right. “The washer and dryer are in there, would you like me to load them? That’s a lot of clothes, and they looked heavy.”

“Sure, knock yourself out,” she said brightly, grateful for the help. It’s not like she expected any from a Saiyan warrior. Cleaning was woman’s work on this planet, and Bardock obviously agreed.

“All of it’s in,” Raditz finally said. “Mother purchased one of those huge washers and dryers years ago. I can’t blame her. With two sons to raise and a husband, we always produced a lot of filthy training fatigues. “Come with me, before I take off to get food and cleaning stuff.”

Mako followed him once she’d finished sorting out the stacks of dishes and cleaning the table with Bardock’s meager supplies.

“Bathroom. Sorry, but there’s only one.”

“Must’ve been hell in the morning growing up in this house,” she giggled.

“Nah. We let Mother have it first, and if we had to piss, we went out back. An advantage of being male means that you can piss standing up.”

“I’m green with envy.”

Raditz laughed at that, and opened a door down the hall. “This was my old room, do whatever you want to it, it’s yours, now. Father’s room is on the other end, past the bathroom. I don’t even want to know how filthy it is, honestly.”

“Ugh, let me check it out,” Mako groaned, leading the way. She groaned a little at the pile of clothes at the end of the bed, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as she expected. It needed to be dusted and swept badly, but the sheets looked fairly clean. “Hm, what’s that, scented candles? It smells great in here.”

Raditz’s eyes went wide at that, and he fought to school his expression. The last thing he needed was to grin like a total idiot at her statement and have her figure out the plan. “Maybe,” he lied. He knew damned well his father didn’t use any of that sissy shit in his home; Mako was merely enjoying Bardock’s scent. That was a very good sign.

“Alright, girl, that’s the tour. Anything you need to add to the list?”

Mako nodded sharply and took the paper from him before scribbling down some things for the bathroom, and a new mop and broom. “I really hope I’m not asking for too much, sorry. That’s the bare minimum.”

“Not at all. I’m Usa’s night guard, so I’m well paid. I’ll also pick up enough food to get you through tomorrow, and I’ll make sure to leave you enough credits to do some heavy-duty grocery shopping.”

“Wow, thank you! And with that, I’m going to go tackle that kitchen, even though the thought of it makes me gag…” She marched right past him, cutting on lights as she went, surveying the damage and making mental notes for where she needed to clean once she was done with the kitchen. The kitchen was the priority, no one was eating in that thing if she could very well help it.

She took a break, though, once she was halfway through with the dishes, to let some pans soak. There was no way in hell that kitchen was going to be ready in time, so she settled for scrubbing the table in the living room and dusting the couch. She swept the floor in there next, and by the time she returned to the kitchen, the living room actually looked respectable.

################

Usagi turned her head when there was a knock at her door, and rolled her eyes. “About damned time. Come in,” she called. Her jaw dropped and she stared stupidly at the blue-haired woman that stepped into her room, dressed in a white lab coat.

 Blue. Hair.

 Holy shit.

“Princess? What’s wrong?” The doctor asked worriedly, rushing to her side to check her vital signs.

“I—uh—“ Usagi finally managed to close her mouth, and when she did, she grinned broadly. “Oh, you’re in so much **_trouble_**!” She laughed.

“Princess?” It was the doctor’s turn to look at her a little stupidly, since she had no clue what she meant.

“It makes total sense now, doc. The fact that he couldn’t find you anywhere, even after he searched all of the rooms in that wing, how you never showed up for mess, or used the public baths.”

“Highness, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Ami huffed indignantly. “Please explain, or I’m heading back. I have far too much work to do to play guessing games.”

“You’re becoming my handmaiden,” Usagi replied brightly, standing as she dropped the news and gave her a pat on the arm. When the doctor just snorted at her and shook her head, Usagi chuckled. “Well, Ami, you have two choices. You can become my handmaiden, which offers you protection from all of the males on the planet, or you can go back down to your little cave and I can inform Nappa of your whereabouts.”

When Ami gaped at her in shock, Usagi’s smile became smug. “That’s right, Blue, you’ve been found. I was the other person on the veranda with Nappa this morning, while you two were making googly eyes at each other.“ She suddenly frowned. “You know, that’s not very nice, either.”

“What’s not nice?”

“Fucking with a Saiyan male’s emotions like that, especially one his age. Don’t tell me that you didn’t feel that pull in your gut when you first saw him. He told me he felt it when he first caught sight of you a few weeks ago.”

“Oh? Yes,” she said softly, “I felt this strange… I don’t know what it was. It was like a fluttering in my stomach, though. I’m afraid I don’t know an awful lot about Saiyans, Highness, I’ve been down in the lab for nearly all of my time here.”

“So I’ve heard,” Usagi responded dryly. “That’s going to change, though, girl. Move your things up here. Don’t worry, I’m not going to keep you from the lab, but you can hardly be considered my handmaiden unless you’re sleeping up here.”

“But, what about Minako? She told me that she’s your handmaiden. In fact, where is she?” Ami sat down on the couch, feeling awfully confused and cornered.

“Mina’s been claimed by Broly, and will likely be mated by the end of the day. It’s her choice,” Usagi added quickly, when Ami suddenly glared at her. Good, it seemed the doctor had some backbone lurking in there somewhere. “My handmaidens all have complete protection from being claimed against their will. It’s the only reason I’m bothering to take any. I may as well use my status to do some good.”

“So, I become your handmaiden, and that warrior I’ve been watching will leave me alone?”

Usagi leaned against the wall for support, she was laughing so hard. “Oh, gods, no! Nappa isn’t going to leave you alone for a damned minute, woman. But being my handmaiden will at least keep you from being bedded before you’re ready. I give you a week before he finally seduces you.”

Ami reddened all the way to her ears at that assumption. “I guess I have no choice but to take your offer,” she sighed in defeat. “I’ll go get my things, Highness.”

Feeling like she’d just kicked a small puppy, Usagi sighed and gave the woman a hug. “Cheer up, Nappa’s a big ol’ softie. And I was serious, Ami, you can work in the labs all you want, so long as I don’t need you. Hang on, I’ve got something for you.” Usagi walked off for a second, dug through her drawers, and pulled out a medallion on a gold chain. “There. Put this on. If any male stops you, just show him this. It marks you as a body servant of the royal family. It makes you untouchable, and with my reputation, _no one_ is going to risk my wrath,” she stated with a savage grin.

Amy slid the chain over her head and nodded. “Thank you, Highness.”

“Usagi. I hate being called Highness and princess. Just call me Usagi, or Usa. Either’s fine.” She looked up. “Oh shit, woman.”

“What?” The doctor asked curiously.

“Guess who’s outside my door, right at this very moment?”

“Oh shit,” Ami whispered, and ducked behind the princess just as the door swung open.

“Nappa!” Usagi yelled cheerfully, beaming so broadly that the bald Saiyan immediately knew something was up. “What’s going on?” She asked sweetly.

“Where is the real Usagi, and what have you done with her?” Nappa asked, smirking. He could tell someone was hiding behind her, so either this was going to be very bad, or very amusing. Then he watched a face peek out from behind her, framed in a halo of blue hair.

“Surprise,” Usagi purred, “and she’s a handmaiden of mine, now, so don’t even think of going all caveman on her.”

“But, Highness!” Nappa yelled, his tone bordering on a whine. He couldn’t even look at Usagi, he was so focused on the girl that was to be his mate. The tugging in his stomach was so strong that it was impossible to ignore. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_ , damn it.

“Tell you what, Nappa. Let me give you some time alone. Sound fair?”

“No!” Ami squeaked, ducking behind the princess once more. “Please, Highness, no,” she whispered, quaking in fear.

Usagi frowned at the woman’s obvious terror, and turned her head to look at her. “Ami, he won’t hurt you. He’s your mate. You don’t want to at least talk to him, get to know him a little? Without me in the room to eavesdrop? He won’t touch you while you’re in here.” She turned back to look at Nappa. “Will you?”

Nappa swallowed hard, leashing his desire. “You have my word,” he said evenly.

“Nappa’s a man of strict honor, Ami. You’re safe, ok? Just scream if you need me,” she chuckled, quickly stepping out of the room before the girl could grab her and insist on her staying.

Ami instead backpedaled until she was pressed against the wall, feeling a little safer at a distance of twenty feet.

Nappa didn’t move to close the gap, since he knew all too well that he would likely break his promise if he got so much as an inch closer to her. If he took even one step, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from taking another, and another, until he was pressing her against that wall and taking her without restraint. “So, Blue, where have you been hiding?”

Ami swallowed and eyed the door, wondering just how fast she could move to get away. If push came to shove, she could freeze him with her abilities, but she truthfully didn’t want to hurt him. “The lab,” she choked.

“Feh, I knew I should have looked there,” he grumbled, mostly to himself. “Usagi and I saw you this morning, as I’m sure you know. She’s pretty smart; she helped me realize that the lab and the infirmary were the only places you could be hiding, where you could eat without ever leaving to go to mess, and hide from most of the Saiyan males.”

“I don’t ever really leave,” she admitted, relaxing a little, since it was clear that he wasn’t going to pounce on her. She studied him now that she was wasn’t shaking with fear; he had to be almost two feet taller than her, and was composed of little else but bulging, corded muscles, covered in scars, both old and new.

“What kind of work do you do down there?” Nappa asked curiously. It must be interesting if she never left.

“Testing, mostly, on my people’s gifts. I’m a waterwalker. I do other stuff, too, but that’s top secret work for the king. I also help out in the infirmary on occasion.”

“Hm, I just might have to let Usa beat me down a few times, if it means I get to see you,” he flirted, drinking her in with his eyes. He could drown in those dark blue orbs.

“You can see me just fine from way over there, thank you very much,” she replied, lifting her chin just a hair in defiance. Ami glared at him when he actually smiled. “You think this is funny?”

“No, not at all, Blue. I’m just glad to see that bit of attitude under the scared little woman I saw when I walked in here. I knew I couldn’t feel the pull for a sissy girl.”

“Well, feel the pull all you want, because that’s _all_ you’ll be feeling,” she replied. “And stop looking at me like that.”

“Hey, I never promised not to look, Blue. And frankly, I’m enjoying the view.”

“Well, your viewing time is up, Nappa,” she stated firmly, edging towards the closest door, which had to be a handmaiden’s bedroom.

He visibly shivered at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth, and his eyes narrowed as he noticed her planned escape. Nappa was quick as lightning, blocking her retreat. “Oh no, Blue. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Move,” she ordered, clenching her fists at her side.

“And if I don’t?” Nappa asked with mild amusement.

“How would you like some frostbite on your balls?” The doctor asked seriously.

Oh, this woman was fun! “Only if you’re going to thaw them out with your mouth.” He grinned when she turned bright red at the idea. Nappa slowly stepped to the side, no longer barring her from the handmaidens’ quarters. “Ah,” he said quickly, stopping her before she could leave. “Fair warning, Blue, I’m following you wherever you go, so you might want to rethink your choice of venue.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ami asked suspiciously.

“What I mean, is that the handmaidens’ rooms are small, and consist of little other than a bed… so if I follow you in there, you’re only setting yourself up,” Nappa answered firmly, unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

She groaned a little at that, and sagged against the wall, sitting down on the floor. “Fine then, we’ll stay in here and talk.” Ami suddenly wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid, shit-eating grin off his face. “So, how old are you?”

A tiny little smile flickered across her mouth when he flushed and grunted. “I’m sorry, Nappa, I didn’t hear your answer. Usagi said that I shouldn’t be messing with the emotions of a Saiyan _your age_. So, just how old are you?”

“Eighty-seven,” he huffed. “You, woman?”

“Twenty-seven. Talk about your age gap,” she laughed.

“Saiyans are long-lived, woman. I’m in my prime. And if you don’t believe that, I’d be more than happy to prove it,” he added.

The door opened, and Usagi entered once more, grinning at Nappa’s frown and Ami’s naked look of relief. “Ok, I have another challenge coming up, so if you want to go get your stuff, Ami, this would be a good time.”

The blue-haired doctor climbed to her feet and nodded. “Yes, that would be good. I have things that I need to check on in the lab, anyway. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime, Usagi?”

“You can keep Nappa company, if that’s alright. I have to head over to the ink master’s with Father after I leave the ring, so I may be awhile. Nappa, make sure she gets a scouter while you’re escorting her, alright?”

“Not a problem, girl. Who’s challenging you this time?”

“Turles again,” Usagi growled, fluffing her hair in frustration. “That warrior is a glutton for punishment, I’m telling you.”

“That makes, what? Five challenges just today? I don’t think I approve of you going back out to fight, girl. You should stay in here and rest,” Nappa said, not bothering to mask his concern. “Maybe I should call Bardock and have him order his brat to be a bit more honorable.”

“Feh, leave Bardock alone, he’s had more than enough on his hands since Romayna passed.”

“You know what your problem is, Usa? You go too fucking easy on these challengers. Beat the shit out of him, and put him in the tank for a week. If that doesn’t knock some sense into the brat, at least it’ll give you some time to train.” Nappa smirked when his student sighed and nodded in defeat. “That’s more like it. Go out there and put that boy’s balls in his throat.”

Ami moved to leave while the two slipped into planning a strategy as if they’d done it a million times, and nearly made it to the door when she felt a large, warm hand gripping her upper arm. The touch made her stomach feel funny and sent a shiver—was that desire she felt?—running down her spine.

Usagi chuckled at the intense effect that such a little touch from Nappa was having on Ami. Most likely, the girl had had an idea of what was happening for the last few weeks, and had been drawn back to that balcony every day to catch a glimpse of him. After staying a good distance from him for so long, she’d probably been having some interesting dreams as well. Ami was going to have just as hard a time of resisting the pull as Nappa.

So much for getting a new handmaiden. Usagi gave Nappa an hour before he found somewhere private to corner the poor little doctor and seduce the hell out of her.

“Where do you think you’re going, woman?”

“To go get my things.” Ami blinked, trying to shake the urge to step a little closer to him.

“Go with her, Nappa, I have to change clothes and get outside.”

“Yes, Highness.”

Ami darted out the door at that, and quickly made tracks to the lab, taking shortcuts that not many knew about except for herself. She looked back, and seeing no sign of him, she grinned. Heh, he’d eaten her dust.

The doctor used her voice to order the computer to let her into the lab, and her handprint to get further in, where her pet projects and a tiny room with a double bed lay. “Home again, home again,” she sang softly. Unable to help herself, Ami went to the worktable and examined the slides that contained her own blood samples, followed by samples from Mina and Mako.

“Different, but same,” she grumbled. Then she looked at some Saiyan samples, and marveled at how similar they were to Mako’s. “Maybe ki is the same sort of power type as lightning,” she mused. “It would make—“

“You’re awfully sexy in that lab coat.”

Ami froze, and gripped the dial on the microscope. “How did you get in here? This room requires the highest level clearance in the palace.”

“Woman, I’ve had high-level clearance since I trained with King Vegeta’s father. I’m the most trusted of the king’s men.” He glanced around and huffed. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding?”

“I’ve hardly been hiding,” she replied casually, masking her unease by focusing on her work. At least until she felt his hand stroking the back of her neck. Ami trembled a little at the skin-to-skin contact, and her eyes fluttered shut as his fingertips slipped forward to stroke her jawline. “I—I thought you swore you wouldn’t touch me,” she whispered.

“While you were in Usagi’s chambers,” he replied just as softly.

Ami gave a helpless little moan when his lips replaced his fingers, and his hands went to her hips, pulling her back against him. “Nappa, please…”

“Virgin?” He asked, as his hands began to wander up her shirt to cup her. Gods, she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“No, but… please…”  She arched into his hands when they began to stroke her lightly, the gentle way he was touching her completely at odds with what she knew he was capable of.

“I want you,” he purred in her ear, using his teeth to tug her lab coat to the side. Good, she was only wearing a thin blue camisole beneath it, one that barely covered her shoulder. “I’m sorry that I can’t wait, but I’ve already waited too long, woman.” Nappa bit down then, before she could get away, moaning at the taste of her blood in his mouth and crushing her back against his chest as he kept her from struggling. 

She tasted so good that he could have wept if he hadn’t been Saiyan.

Once the initial pain had ebbed, Ami’s eyes slipped shut as his tongue rasped over the bite mark, sending swirls of pleasure through her to join the delicious heat that was already rising up. She knew he felt her surrender, because he was already turning her, tipping her onto the workbench, while his hands began to impatiently remove her clothing. “Nappa.”

“I’ll go as slow as you want the next time, woman, but I’ve waited too damned long. I need you right now,” he groaned.

“I know,” she whispered, wrapping her long legs around his waist. “And I don’t want you to stop, but…”

“But?” He asked, just as he’d finally gotten that infuriating button on her shorts unfastened.

“Bed.”

“Where?” The shorts were off now, and he was tugging at his armor, pulling it over his head.

“Door.”

Nappa carried her where she wanted to go, her legs locked around him as he pushed the door open with his foot and tipped her onto the bed, landing on top of her. His mouth was on her throat again, working down to her breasts as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and slid her panties down her hips. “Gods, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he moaned. Now that she was bare, his hands and mouth were lighting her on fire, trying to prepare her for what was coming, even if he couldn’t let the foreplay go on too long.

Ami gasped when she felt him pressing at her entrance, and huffed with impatience when he wasn’t taking her hints, as she tried to tug at his shoulders to make him bring his head further up.

“What, woman?” Nappa asked hoarsely.

“Aren’t you…” She shook her head a little. “Don’t Saiyans kiss?”

Nappa looked up at her with a tiny smirk. “Not in my younger days, no. It’s a relatively new fad for my people.” Relative meaning only about thirty or forty years, of course. He bent his head and slid down her a little to run his mouth over her flat stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel for a brief moment. “Would you like me to kiss you while I take you?” He purred.

“Yeah,” she gasped, “so get up here, Nappa.”

Nappa was more than happy to oblige her, and bent his head to nip at her lower lip. “This is how Saiyans kiss.” He nipped at it again, gently, as he slowly filled her, causing them both to moan with pleasure.

Ami slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could show him how it was really done, and began to explore his mouth with her own. He was a quick study, and began to move his lips over hers, relishing this new experience.

Nappa purred as her tongue flicked over his lower lip, sliding along the seam of his mouth, and he opened to her as he began to move, sinking into pure bliss. He was really starting to appreciate kissing, it was no wonder it had caught on so well among the Saiyans. “I don’t think I’ll last very long,” he admitted, groaning as he withdrew and thrust forward. “Gods, woman, you feel so damned good.”

“It’s alright,” she gasped. “I know it’s been awhile.” Truth be told, she wasn’t a virgin, but damn if it didn’t hurt a little. The man was definitely proportional to his height. Ami simply clutched at his back and tried not to whimper at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he moved inside of her at what was likely a very gentle pace for him, but a bit of a pounding for her.

Once Nappa had taken his pleasure, he looked down at her and frowned. “That was hardly fair for you, woman.”

Ami managed a tiny smile, despite the throbbing between her legs. “You can make it up to me, I’m sure.”

He moved a little, fairly sure he could go again if she wanted to, but froze and scowled when she winced. “I hurt you.” Nappa nuzzled her throat and nipped at it lightly, while his hands wandered her in a soothing motion. “I’m sorry, Ami. You should have said something.”

She shivered at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth, and pressed her lips to his. “Nappa, it’s ok. You’re just a lot bigger than me. It’s to be expected.”  

“No, it’s not,” he growled in frustration. “During the weeks I’ve watched you on that balcony, I’ve done nothing but think of making you stupid with pleasure.” He withdrew then, and rolled her on top of him, holding her tightly while he thought for a moment. Then he grinned, and nipped where he’d bitten her.

Ami jumped when she felt something fuzzy moving up her thigh to stroke her intimately, and made a little noise of delight. “I’d always wondered if those tails were functional.”

“What do you mean, Blue?” He chuckled.

“Well, I always see them wrapped around your waists, but that’s it. I’ve never actually seen one of them move.” She gave a little moan as it rubbed harder. “It’s quite dexterous.” She noted that he was purring, and studied him with interest. “Does that feel good for you, too, Nappa?”

He laughed and nodded. “Stop getting all scientific, Blue. I can see that look in your eyes. Enjoy it without wondering why, and I’ll let you study my tail all you want later.”

Ami nodded in agreement, more than willing to lay there and let him do whatever he wanted, so long as it didn’t involve penetration. She was simply too sore for any more of that. She blew on one of his nipples, using her gift to make it cold, before following up with her warm mouth. She giggled when he jumped at the sensation.

“You still planning on giving my balls frostbite?” Nappa asked playfully. He slid her up his chest so he could kiss her while his tail played with her, completely intent on giving her the same amount of pleasure that she had just given him.

“Maybe.” No longer able to ignore what he was doing so that she could tease him, Ami found herself moving her hips against his tail slowly, and clutching at his shoulders as he watched her with delight. He was clearly enjoying watching what he was doing to her. “Nappa, please,” she whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Blue.”

Eyes half-lidded with passion, Ami took his hand in hers and boldly guided it between her legs. Nappa wasn’t a stupid man, and slid his fingers inside of her, making her cry out softly as his tail continued to stroke her. “Come for me, Ami,” he whispered in her ear.

His words pushed her over the edge, and she bit down on his shoulder as she came undone, her eyes rolling back as he continued to move his fingers and his tail, drawing out her climax.

“I want you again, Ami,” Nappa whispered, the effects of her bite overwhelming him.

“Ok,” she whimpered meekly, not caring if it hurt her or not. Something in his blood was filling her with an irresistible need, just the same as when he’d bitten her; she’d have to get blood and saliva samples on him later, while she was studying his tail.

“No,” he growled softly, “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re my mate, Ami. I couldn’t bear it if I hurt you. Maybe some time in the tank, and then—“

“No need, I developed some ointment during my stay here.” She blushed when he looked at her in surprise, and she managed a shy little shrug. “I haven’t really tested it a lot, but I know it works.”

Nappa set her on her feet beside the bed, and grinned a little when her eyes raked over him appreciatively. “Like what you see?”

Ami blushed again, but managed a little nod. He was, without argument, the most gorgeous specimen of man she’d ever seen in her life. She found herself licking her lips at the prospect of—“Oh, the ointment,” she huffed, a little annoyed that she’d let herself get distracted. The little doctor went back into her private lab, stark naked, and plucked a jar from her workbench before returning to the bed and uncapping it.

“So, what’s this stuff made of?” Nappa asked curiously, taking a sniff of it. It smelled like Vegeta-sai smelled after a rare rainstorm.

Ami took a seat next to him, and spread a little of the salve over her mating mark. It almost instantly healed. “It’s made from the fluid in the medical tanks that you warriors use, combined with a few plants from my homeworld. I’m out of the plants, though, and since Althea…” She shook her head, her eyes filling with sadness, as she looked away from him.

Nappa felt her grief through the bond, and sat up to simply hold her to him. “I’m sorry, Blue. I was dead when it happened, but since I’m a Saiyan warrior, you must hate me just as much as the others.”

“I don’t hate the Saiyans,” she answered simply. “And I definitely _don’t_ hate you. Everyone thinks they’re right in a war, Nappa.” Ami kissed his mark, and felt a flutter when she tasted his blood again. “Gods, I really need to run some tests on your blood. It’s simply… words can’t even describe what it’s doing to me.”

Nappa chuckled at that, glad for a change of subject, and took the jar from her before tipping her onto her back. “It’s the hormones in my bloodstream; I felt the same effect when I bit you, which is why I couldn’t stop. If I’d been a much younger man, I might have been able to stop.”

“Like Broly and Mina?” Ami asked curiously. She blushed when Nappa began to apply some of the medicine between her legs. “You don’t have to do—“ Her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered as he began to stroke her just as his tail had.

“I want to,” he chuckled.

“I think you just like to shut me up whenever I’m trying to think.” Ami gave a little moan as his hand grew bolder, attending to the sore spots inside of her.

“Alright, Blue, you’ve got me there. But don’t act like you’re not enjoying every minute of it.”                                       


	6. Chapter 6

Mako checked the washer when it went off, and was loading what would have been ten loads of clothes on Althea into an enormous dryer, when she heard a grunt from behind her. “Don’t just grunt at me, Raditz, this shit is heavy,” she huffed. “Here, if you don’t mind, would you please—“ She jumped when a large hand roughly spun her around, and she found herself face to face with a tall, beefy warrior. He had spikey hair that went up, rather than down, like Raditz’s, and had a very noticeable scar on his face. She blinked when she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. “Oh, hi.”

“Who the fuck are you, girl, and why are you in my house,” he grunted sharply.

She stuck out her hand bravely and straightened up. “I’m Mako Tokino. The princess sent me to clean up your house and cook for you. She said she was worried about your health, and that she was sure you were eating that nasty instant stuff.”

“Get out,” he ordered firmly.

“No disrespect, sir, but _fuck_ you. I worked my ass off for the last two hours, and I’ll be damned if I’m leaving before my job is done,” she growled, pushing her way past him to the sink, where she was almost three-quarters of the way done with the dishes. “And if you have a problem with it, take it up with Her Highness. I’m just following her orders,” she added, when he approached her with murder in his eyes.

“Get out, girl. Right now.” He ordered again.

“Would you mind switching the rest of those clothes to the dryer for me, Bardock? They’re awfully heavy.” Mako continued to wash, clearly ignoring him, even when he stepped into her personal space. She was _not_ going to be intimidated by this man, no matter how mad he was. Nope, not at all. “I could really use the towels in that load, too, since all of the towels but the ones I brought with me are dirty.” She stepped to the side to put a pan on one of those aforementioned towels to dry, but found her way blocked. “Move, please,” she said, with a little bite to her tone.

Mako looked up at him, matching his glare when he refused to move. “Don’t make me hit you with this frying pan.”

Bardock’s lips twitched up momentarily before returning to a stony expression. “I’d like to see you try, little girl.” A single eyebrow lifted when blue sparks leapt from her hand, down into the pan, and it glowed. She was clenching her jaw tightly, clearly trying to control her anger.

“Move, now,” she ordered. It was clearly a warning. When he held his ground, she let fly the pithiest Saiyan curse she knew before skirting around him to put the pan on the counter. The towel beneath it promptly burst into flames. “Oh, fuck me running!” She shouted, grabbing for a cup in the sink. Bardock was still in the way, and she shoved at him.

Surprisingly enough, he moved, jolted forward by a bit of a shock from the remaining electricity in her hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn it all the bowels of Hell, that was one of my best towels!” She shouted, dousing the flames. Mako went around throwing open all the windows to let the smoke out, before wrapping the charred towel up and throwing it in the trash.

She promptly went back into the living room to dig through her bag and retrieve another one, and once again found Bardock blocking her way, planting himself firmly in the kitchen door. “You want to get zapped again? That was only the leftovers from what I put into the pan,” she said flatly.

“Althean?” He asked knowingly.

“Yup. Now move or be moved, monkey man.” Mako smiled smugly when he stepped out of the way a lot more gracefully than she would have thought possible for a man his size, and proceeded to clean up the counter. Thankfully it wasn’t burned, she’d put the fire out fast enough. “Dryer, please,” she said sweetly, pleased that he wasn’t growling at her anymore.

Bardock merely grunted, and quickly dumped all of the clothes in at once before setting the dryer. He only knew how to do it out of self-preservation. “When’s dinner?”

“Raditz is bringing it. Not a chance in hell that I was cooking in _this_ kitchen,” she added with a disgusted huff. She continued to scrub in silence, and gave a triumphant cry when the last dish was washed and set aside to dry. “Finally! Now, to the bathroom.”

Bardock wisely just moved out of the way when she stormed past him with a determined gleam in her eye. Damn, this girl could clean, and gods help any man that tried to get in her way. He simply followed, staying quiet, until he saw her scrubbing the toilet, wearing a pair of rubber gloves. “I don’t remember having those.”

“They’re mine,” she grunted.

“You carry your own cleaning gloves with your personal effects?”

“Of course. No one’s cleaning my bathroom but me, since no one at the palace ever bothers to get that damned ring out of my toilet properly. It’s downright infuriating.”

Gods, she was a little scary in her obsession with cleanliness, and Bardock was suddenly pretty sure that he was going to get zapped for so much as pissing on the seat. He’d have to remember to lift it from now on.

As if sensing his very thoughts, Mako looked up, her green eyes sparking with annoyance. “Be like brother. Not like sis. Lift the seat before you piss.”

Bardock snorted at that, trying his best not to laugh, before shaking his head mournfully and leaving her be, flopping down on the couch. He surveyed the living room with the keen eye of a Saiyan. Gods, this girl could clean! She said she’d been here, what? Two hours? And he knew damned well the state of his home before he’d left it.

He rose from his seat when he heard her leave the bathroom and head towards his room. “No,” he said sharply, “get out of there. You leave my room alone, you understand?”

Mako turned, her arms full of clothes, and rolled her eyes. “You want these washed or not?”

He sighed and inclined his head. “I’ll put my dirty clothes in the washroom from now on. Don’t go in there again. It’s not negotiable.”

Mako shrugged. “Whatever. Oh, hey, I was asking Raditz earlier, what kind of candles do you use in there? They smell heavenly, whatever they are. I never smelled anything like that at the palace.”

Bardock blinked and studied her closely for a minute before grunting that he didn’t know, and if he hadn’t been Saiyan, he would have sighed with relief at the sound of his oldest son coming through the door. Finally, someone he could take his anger out on without getting electrocuted. “Brat!” He roared, “outside, now!”

Mako chuckled, knowing that Raditz was about to get an earful from daddy dearest, and wisely scurried back to throw in the laundry she was carrying. She did not want to get caught in this particular crossfire.

Bardock shoved Raditz outside once the food was safely out of harm’s way, and slammed the door shut behind them. “Just what in the fuck do you think you’re doing, brat, bringing some strange woman into my home?”

“Feh. Talk to Usagi, Father, it was her idea.”

“I’m not stupid, brat. I’m not going after the princess. I have no interest in taking a mate ever again, you understand me? Now get this girl out of my house.”

“Get her out yourself, Father. I’m under orders.”

“Feh.” Bardock growled to himself for a moment about taking brats out of the world after he’d brought them into it, and looked back at the door. “I can’t,” he finally admitted. “She shocked me once already.”

Raditz’s lips twitched up before he starting laughing. “Gods, I knew that girl was a little intense about cleaning, but she’s got _balls_! She actually shocked you?”

“It was an accident. She was threatening to hit me with an electrified frying pan, and when she set it down, it caught a towel on fire. She shoved me out of the way to put it out.”

“And you caught the residue?” Raditz snorted in amusement.

“Just get her out,” Bardock sighed, shaking his head.

Raditz didn’t miss the flicker of grief over his father’s face, and suddenly wished that Usagi was there. The princess wouldn’t hesitate to hug Bardock, but his son most definitely couldn’t do something like that. “Father, just let the girl cook for you, and clean. She’s safe here.”

“Safe?” Like that flicker of grief, Raditz also didn’t miss the hint of anger in his father’s eyes, and suspected that that emotion was on the girl’s behalf.

“She was taken captive fifteen years ago, right before the genocide. She’s friends with Broly’s new mate, and Mina wanted her friends put somewhere, where they wouldn’t be…” Raditz shrugged, letting his father assume whatever he wanted.

“Where they wouldn’t be whored out, you mean?” Bardock scowled at the thought of the fiery woman in his house being forced to submit to some random Saiyan warrior. “I still want her gone, brat. Find another house for her to clean.”

Raditz sputtered at his father’s level of stubbornness. Gods, and he thought Vegeta had been bad. “You can call Usa if you want, but I’m not getting in the middle of it, Father. You’ve seen Usagi in a fight, and I’m not pissing her off.”

“Brat, she asked me what kind of candles I use in my bedroom. That they smelled wonderful. I want her out.”

Raditz snorted, and tried not to laugh. Oh shit. He handed over his scouter after choking out a command in Saiyan, and rushed back into the house before he started laughing and got his ass beat.

“What, Radu? Radu?” Usagi’s voice came from the scouter, and with a heavy sigh, Bardock put it on.

“Girl, while I appreciate your concern for my well-being, I don’t want or need a housekeeper. Find somewhere else for her. I’ll let her stay the night, and that’s it.”

Usagi shook her head, her mouth set in a firm line. “I care about you, Bardock. You’re like family. And this woman is a damned good cook. She’s also being hounded by Saiyan warriors left and right, since she’s down in the kitchens, and she even a thundershaker can hold them off for only so long. You know just as well as I do what happens to pretty captives in the palace.”

Bardock growled out something about stubborn females before making eye contact with the princess once more. “Fine,” he snarled. “She can stay, for _now_.”

Usagi’s face softened. “Bardock? You didn’t feel the pull, did you?” She asked gently.

“No.” _Yes._ He had. Oh, he definitely had, when he’d jerked Mako around in front of the dryer and she had gazed up at him with those huge green eyes. But he sure as hell was ignoring it.

She smiled in understanding. “Look, Bardock… I’m sorry about Romayna. I wanted to tell you that during training the other day, but it didn’t seem like the appropriate time or place. She was a great lady, and she treated me like a daughter… she hid me from Nappa a few times, too, after Radu and I became friends. She… she wouldn’t want you to mourn her forever.”

“It hasn’t _been_ forever, girl. It’s been four months,” Bardock snarled defensively.

“I know that, Bardock,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean for it sound like that. I just mean, that if the right woman for you ever shows up, don’t let her get away, alright?”

“Feh, you’re such a girl.” Bardock cut the scouter off with a sharp command, and stomped back into the house to hand it to his son. “Fine,” he huffed, “she can stay.”

Raditz grinned. “Did Usa cuss you out?”

“Not exactly,” he grumbled, sitting next to his son to tear into a carton of food. “Girl!” He shouted, in between bites, “food!”

Mako came out of the kitchen and took a seat next to Raditz, grabbing the carton that he pointed at. She wasn’t sure what he was saying, since his mouth was full, but she snagged it anyway out of a sense of survival, since it looked like one of them was going to snatch it at any moment. “Ye gods, you boys can fucking eat,” she said in wonder. “I’ll never stop being in awe of that Saiyan appetite.”

She set the carton aside once she had eaten half of the contents, and found herself jerked back down when she tried to get up. The hand on her was warm and heavy, and she ignored the little shiver that the contact sent up her spine.

“Eat,” Bardock ordered, through a mouthful of noodles. He removed his hand from her arm when she complied and sat. “The cleaning’s not going anywhere.”

“Phht. I don’t eat as much as you, monkey man.”

“I was on Althea for a short stretch, I know damned well how much one of you can eat, and I know you’re not full. Finish eating, then you can go back to cleaning, if you want,” he said firmly, not taking his eyes off of her for a moment.

“Fine,” she sighed. Mako was still hungry, but when things needed cleaning, the dirt just seemed to call to her, and she had to answer. Mina and Ami called it obsessive-compulsive. Mako called it sanitation.

She ate quickly, barely chewing her food before she swallowed it, and plunked the empty carton down with the rest of the half-demolished meal. “Happy?”

Bardock looked into the carton and gave her a curt nod before returning to his meal.

Mako went straight to the bags littering the floor. “Are these the things I put on the list?” She grabbed the broom and the mop that were lying beside the pile, and when Raditz nodded, she began to unpack everything, squealing a little when she found a box full of sponge-like scrubbers. The box claimed that they wiped up the worst stains with only a few swipes. “Raditz, you’re awesome!” She shrieked.

“I know!” He called, his mouth full.

“Encourage her, why don’t you,” Bardock mumbled in between bites.

“You didn’t see her face when she walked into that kitchen for the first time,” Raditz snorted. “If you’d been here, I think she would have beat you black and blue. She actually screamed, she was so mad. She also displayed a very good command of Saiyan curses.”

“Feh. She’ll get over it. I don’t wash dishes.”

“Well, then, I’m glad I brought her. Another week, and I would have had to dig you out of the dish pile. Or the laundry. Take your pick.”

“Feh.”

“Are you even wearing socks, Father? Or do you actually have a pair left in this house that can’t stand up on their own?” Raditz snickered, dodging a half-hearted slap to the back of his head. He grinned when his father pulled up his pant leg a little to show clean socks. “You’ve been buying new ones and just throwing the nasty ones in the trash, haven’t you?” He laughed, choking on the food in his mouth.

Bardock’s face colored a little at that. Damn it, his brat knew him too well.

Mako came in with a load of dry laundry and dumped it at the other end of the wrap-around couch before sitting and beginning to sort and fold clothing, but stopped after several minutes. “Bardock… forgive me for prying… but please don’t tell me that… ugh, never mind.”

“What, woman?” Bardock grunted.

“Well, I don’t see any drawers in here.”

“Drawers?”

“Underwear. Have you been just throwing them out when they’re dirty or something?”

Raditz turned three different shades of red at that, and choked on his food yet again, trying to breathe through the noodles and the laughter.

If Mako could have fried under Bardock’s gaze, she would have been cooking. “I don’t wear underwear, girl.”

Instead of blushing in embarrassment, she immediately dropped the fatigues she’d been folding, and sputtered in disgust. “Gods, I’m going to have to wash all of these _twice_ ,” she snapped, scooping up all of the pants in the pile. She made her way back to the washer, bitching to herself colorfully in Saiyan the entire way about the filthy hygiene of Saiyan warriors.

That did it. Raditz totally lost it right then, laughing so hard that he spit out the tea he’d been trying to sip to hide his grin. “HAHAHAHAHA! Oh gods, I—Father, you’re going to have a fun time with this one!”

“Get out,” Bardock ground through his teeth, “or I’m blasting you into the next dimension.”

“Say no more!” Raditz cackled, still laughing. “Great visit, Father!” The guard hastily launched himself into the air the moment he was on the doorstep, his laughter ringing through the air as he hightailed it back to the palace to tell Usagi all about Mako, and how she was going to make his father positively batshit.

Mako gathered up all of the trash in the living room, and made sure to store all of the leftovers before she scrubbed down the table they’d eaten at. Next came the rest of the bathroom. She wanted a shower, but Hell would freeze over before she used that thing before it was clean.

“It’s getting late, woman. Go to bed.”

Mako turned and rolled her eyes. “I want a shower first. I’m almost done cleaning in here, and then I’ll take one.”

“Suit yourself. I’m going to bed.”

“What time do you want breakfast?” She asked, before he could turn towards his room. “Raditz brought me enough stuff to cook something in the morning. I’ll go shopping afterwards, and stock the pantry, cabinets, and fridge.”

“Hn. You need some credits for all that?”

“No, but thank you. Raditz covered it. He gave me enough to feed a small army, so if there’s anything in particular you want me to pick up, just leave me a list. I can read Saiyan glyphs,” she added with a smile.

Bardock found himself wanting to return that simple expression, but kept his features hard and unreadable. “I’ll make sure you have an escort in the morning.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” she said cheerily, going back to the tub. “I’m used to taking care of myself.”

“You’ll take an escort, woman,” he said flatly. “It’s not negotiable.”

Mako snorted and shook her head. “You really like bossing people around, don’t you, Bardock?”

“I won’t have you cornered by some random male in the city, woman. You’re part of my household now, and it’s my duty to make sure you’re protected. Whenever you plan on going out, just let me know, and I’ll make sure one of my brats accompanies you.”

Mako sighed and nodded. She was going to have to pick her battles, and this was definitely a battle that wasn’t worth fighting. Especially when she suspected that he was trying to be kind, even if he was being a little overbearing. “I’ll be ready to head out around eight-ish? That depends on what time you want breakfast ready, of course.”

Bardock sighed and nodded, just as she had done only a moment before. “I get up for training about six. There’s no set time for warriors to arrive for training, unless they’re brats, but I keep a pretty strict regimen.”

“Six is good. In fact, I’m a little relieved. I was afraid you were going to kick me out of bed at four like that cunt working down in the kitchens.” Satisfied with the tub, she put away her cleaning supplies, and pushed past him to get her bag. She pulled out a clean towel and the thin nightgown she’d been wearing when she was captured.

Bardock shoved the Saiyan inside of him down with a vengeance when the curvy brunette took her hair down and shook it out a little, letting it spill down to her waist as she looked in the mirror.

“What?” She asked, glancing over. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and the longer he stared at her, the harder it was becoming to deny that she was enjoying it. Mako removed her apron and wrinkled her nose in disgust at how filthy it had become. “Ugh.”

“Now that’s something you’ll have to wash twice,” Bardock snorted, plucking it from her hand. “I’ll put it in the washer on heavy. Good night.”

Mako smiled warmly at his back when he abruptly turned and headed towards the kitchen. “Night, Bardock. And thank you for not kicking me out,” she added, when he looked back.

“Feh.”

###############

Usagi rolled over in the bed again and chuckled a little for what had to be the twentieth time.

“Alright, woman. What in the hell is so funny?” Raditz finally asked, giving up on sleep. Ever since they were brats, once Usagi got something funny stuck in her head, she couldn’t let it go until she’d laughed it out.

“Well, you see, I was just thinking about Ami and Nappa.”

“And what’s so funny about that?”

Usagi laughed, finally letting it out. “It just—it reminds me so much of Gure and Tarble! She’s so fucking _short_! When they’re mating, is her face somewhere down around his belly button? Or is Ami going to spend an awful lot of time on top!?”

Raditz snorted and groaned, shaking his head. “Woman, I am not laying here, thinking about Nappa having sex. Go to sleep.”

“I’m sorry!” She cackled, only laughing even harder. “It’s just, he’s so damned _tall_ compared to her! And I can’t help but pity her, Nappa’s cock must be fucking scary… gods, I hope she wasn’t a virgin.” Her eyes got a little wide at that. “Damn, that must’ve—“

“Shut _up_ , Usa!” Raditz moaned, trying not to laugh. He, of all people, knew that to laugh would only encourage her further.

“Ew.”

“What?” Raditz sighed.

“I’m thinking back to Nappa’s belly button,” Usagi said, deep in thought.  “I hope he showered beforehand, he gets a little rank after sparring. Ami must have suffocated in that thing, even with her weak little Althean nose. I wonder if she threw up on him.”

Raditz lost it at that, and was laughing his ass off, holding his sides when they started to hurt from the strain. “Go to sleep, woman! Gods!” He ordered, once his laughs had died down enough for him to speak.

“Radu?”

“Whaaaaat?” He asked, back to groaning, as he buried his face in his pillow.

“Where in the deuce is my handmaiden?”

“Broly took her out, something about some sort of sissy picnic thing. I don’t know. Why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if he’d finally mated her yet, he’s been quite the ardent lover. He left her flowers this morning before he went out for training, and I had to kick him out so I could dress.”

“I’m impressed with his control.”

“Feh, Broly’s still a puppy, same as Mina. Someone as young as him should have no problem controlling his libido long enough to let his mate get to know him. Now, your father? That’s what I’m waiting to see. I bet he mates her within two days,” she chuckled.

“Four days. You have no faith in my family’s self-control, do you?” Raditz shook his head in the dark; if she only knew how well he’d been controlling his baser urges around him, she’d likely faint from the shock.

“That’s a bet, Radu. I’ll clean your fucking armor if he holds out that long.”

“And if you win, I’ll be your punching bag for a whole training session,” he snorted.

“Deal. Better reserve a med tank ahead of time, Radu. It’s gonna be an asshwhoopin’ you’ll never forget.”

 

 

##############

Ami rolled out of bed in the dark, and padded to her bathroom from memory, only to run into a wall. “Ow!” She grunted, holding her nose. Damn it all the Hell, at least it wasn’t broken. She jumped when she felt a sudden hand on her arm, and in her half-asleep, pain-hazed daze, she nearly froze the intruder solid.

Then she remembered the events of the previous day, and relaxed.

“Forget where you were?” Nappa chuckled, invisible in the pitch black. He pulled his mate to him, and savored the feel of her naked skin pressing against his.

“Yeah,” Ami chuckled with embarrassment. “There’s no light down in The Hole, so I’m accustomed to getting up to use the bathroom without turning any lights on.” Her fingertips whispered over his chest, and she felt him shiver at the contact. “So, where’s the bathroom in this place, hm?”

Nappa conjured up a little ball of ki and held it in the air, so that the glow would reach into the far corners of the large bedroom. He’d brought her upstairs after several hours down in her lab; she’d clearly been exhausted after such a long day. She’d woken once, and he’d made love to her again, slowly this time. He shivered again, at the memory of her soft cries of pleasure as he’d brought her to climax several times just in that one session.

And he wanted to do it again.

Ami chuckled as she caught bits of his thoughts in her mind, and shook her head in wonder. She made her way to the bathroom, did her business, and wasn’t surprised to find Nappa waiting for her just outside the door. “Somehow, I knew this was coming.”

“Too sore?” He asked with a touch of worry. She _was_ awfully small, smaller than any woman he’d ever been with, and he knew he’d have to get accustomed to being careful with her. Nappa smiled when she blushed and shook her head shyly. Gods, that sweet shyness was just downright adorable, and he knew he’d never get tired of it.

Ami giggled—something she rarely did—when he easily lifted her with one arm under her bottom, and drug her up against him. She wrapped her legs around him when he kissed her, and gave a little moan when his tail slipped between her legs. The doctor smiled sexily as she nipped at his throat. “You’re getting really good at kissing, you know.”

“Good,” he chuckled, “now that I’ve passed that, maybe I can graduate to kissing you in other areas?” Nappa laughed when she looked up at him and blushed, and proceeded to carry her back to the bed.

“Actually,” Ami replied nervously, pushing at him to roll him onto his back, “I had something else in mind.”

Nappa took the hint and rolled, taking her with him so that she was resting on top. “And what’s that, Blue?” He gasped in surprise when she boldly slid down, and jumped when he felt something _very_ cold against his lower anatomy.

“Frostbite,” Ami giggled, blowing on him.

“Whoa, Blue, too cold!” Nappa yelped. His head suddenly went back in sheer ecstasy when her _very_ warm mouth followed up. “Holy shit, Blue,” he moaned.

“Too much?” Ami asked in concern. “I can stop if you want me to.”

Nappa laughed at that, and shook his head. “For once in my life, I’m not sure whether to tell you to stop or continue, woman.” He shivered when he felt her icy breath blow over him once more, followed by a choked noise from his throat when her mouth thawed him out again. “Sweet gods,” he whispered. “Blue, get up here,” he growled.

“Nope,” she replied sweetly, continuing her wonderful torture. Her eyes twinkled with glee every time she made him moan, every time he whispered something in Saiyan.

“Gods, woman… the things I want to do to you right now.” Nappa made a noise that was dangerously close to a whimper when her tongue did something absolutely mind-blowing, and he finally lost the leash he had on his self-control.

Ami laughed when he drug her up his frame, flipped her, and pinned her to the bed. “I have to admit, Nappa, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would… but I would have finished if you’d let me,” she added softly.

“Ami, you are without argument the sexiest fucking creature that ever existed,” Nappa growled. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” she teased, nipping at his lower lip. Ami arched her hips into his, a blatant invitation.

“Oh no, Blue. It’s your turn,” he growled affectionately, as he slid himself down, kissing along the way.

###############

Bardock stumbled into the bathroom after climbing out of bed, did his business, and made his way towards the kitchen to scrounge up some food before heading outside for his morning warmups. He froze when he made it as far as the living room and saw Mako standing in the kitchen in her nightgown, her hair down, humming to herself as she fried something that smelled divine.

Sensing eyes on her, Mako turned her head. “Hey, Bardock. Morning.” She blinked and did a doubletake, her eyes widening a little at the sight of him. He was very... naked. She couldn’t help but appreciate the sight, either. Wow. Just… wow.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” He sleepily looked over his shoulder, wondering what she was staring at, when it dawned on him. He looked down and had the grace to blush. “Sorry, habit,” he grunted, immediately spinning on his heel to go put something on.

When she was putting the food onto a couple of plates, she felt those eyes on her again and managed a chuckle. “You Saiyans aren’t very modest, are you?”

“No,” he admitted. “But if I’d remembered you were here, I would have put on my fatigues.”

Mako shook her head and laughed, handing him a plate and cup of coffee. “I wasn’t sure how you took it, sorry.”

“Black’s just fine, thanks,” he mumbled. Bardock took a seat at the clean kitchen table and proceeded to eat, but stopped after the first bite. “What is this?”

Mako shrugged, taking a seat across from him, doing her very best to ignore the fact that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. All of those muscles, under that deeply tanned skin… yummy. “A little of this and that. Why?”

“Woman, this is _not_ simply a little of this and that,” he stated firmly, taking another bite. He scanned the counter, but finding it clean, he looked over at the trash barrel. “Potatoes, eggs… what else is in this?”

Blushing at what was obviously Bardock’s version of praise, Mako took a bite of her own food. “Well, I found some spices in the cabinets, and the potatoes in the pantry. Raditz brought the eggs, bacon, and coffee. I, um, honestly don’t know how I made it. I just see food and start throwing it together.”

Bardock took a few more bites, closing his eyes in pleasure every time he chewed. “You’ll make this again tomorrow.”

“Sure, no problem,” she replied softly, clearly flattered. They both ate in silence, while Mako just watched him discreetly. She’d always enjoyed seeing people enjoy her cooking, and he was no exception.

“What, girl?” Bardock grunted with his mouth full. He’d caught those little glances, her tiny pleased smile. Combined with the fact that her hair was down and her nightgown was thin, the Saiyan in him was trying to come out and say hello. No, this girl was not going to see that side of him. No woman would, ever again.

Mako shook her head and just smiled. “Sorry. I love seeing people happy with my cooking. It’s a boost to my ego.”

Now that was something he knew a lot about. “Like the feeling a Saiyan gets when they leave an opponent bloody?”

“Minus the adrenaline rush and the mess.” She grinned when he just grunted at her, and could have sworn she saw his lips twitch up in a flicker of a smile. Still sneaking looks at him, she continued to eat her breakfast, but stopped to take his cup when he emptied it. “Now, do you actually like your coffee black, or do you prefer it another way?”

“The way you make it, only one sugar.”

“Too weak?” She asked in surprise. Mina and Ami always compared her coffee to rocket fuel.

“It’s perfect,” he assured her. He finished his plate, and took his mug to the bathroom with him when she handed it over. He showered and shaved, and made sure to wrap a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom in search of clean clothes.

Mako blushed at the sight of him in only the towel, which barely even covered him. “You said not to go into your room, so your clothes are folded and stacked on the dryer.”

“Oh. That’s fine.” Bardock picked out a pair of fatigues, which had likely been washed twice, and a black tank top to wear under his armor. He stopped, and looked in the little window of the washer. “Is that all you have?”

“Huh?”

He pointed. “In the washer. Is that all you have?” Why in gods’ name was she blushing so brightly? It was just—oh. The load in the washer had two skirts in it, one top, and four pairs of panties and two bras. He rolled his eyes. “Do you need more clothes?”

Mako vigorously shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine, thank you,” she said quickly.

“Did they issue you anything at the palace when they brought you?” He huffed when she shook her head no. “And even if you were someone of import on your planet, and you came quietly, they only gave you a minute to gather some necessities.”

“We were hiding,” Mako said flatly. “And we fought like rabid wolves, thank you very much.” Her eyes flashed with anger when he snorted, clearly telling her what he thought of her fighting ability. “That’s what I thought. Typical Saiyan attitude. I’ll have you know, I killed two dozen warriors your size before my spark went out,” she snapped, turning and stalking to her bedroom without another word.

Bardock flinched a little when she slammed the door loud enough to jar his Saiyan hearing. Great, he’d pissed her off. Fuck it. He’d keep her pissed, at least that way she’d stop looking at him like she had at breakfast. Those green eyes, twinkling with happiness, were going to be his downfall if he wasn’t careful.

Mako finally came out of her bedroom, dressed in her only clean skirt and top, when she finally heard the back door close. Gods, breakfast had been so pleasant, but then he’d had to bring up the siege on Althea. “Prick,” she whispered, and scrubbed at her eyes.

The front door opened, and she jumped at the sound of standard issue boots. That had been the last thing she’d heard when she’d been hiding on Althea, before everything had gone to Hell in a handbasket. Funny how she was hearing them now, when she was dwelling on that very day.

“Girl?”

Mako sighed with relief, and relaxed out of the fighting stance she’d settled into without even realizing it. “Raditz? I—I thought—nevermind. You just startled me, is all.”

“Glad I announced myself, then. I’m sure you would have called a thunderstorm down on my ass.”

She came out into the living room and shook her head. “Lightning. I can’t control water. I could, however, call down a lightning strike from the nearest power lines?”

“Pass. Well, you ready to shop? It seems like I’m getting suckered into this an awful lot lately.”

“Shopping?”

“Yeah. But you can’t possibly be worse than Usa on her best day. Get a basket or something. A big one. I’m sure the pantry’s empty.”

“No need.” Mako fetched her bag, dumped out all the contents on her bed, and came back with it slung over her shoulder. She grinned at his incredulous stare. “Althean technology. It’s a subspace pocket.”

“Whatever you say, girl. But you’re carrying all the bags.” Raditz scooped her up once they were out on the doorstep, and took her straight to the Saiyan market. He dug in his pocket once they landed, and handed her a wad of cash. “Here. Go nuts.”

“Wha!?” Mako shook her head and tried to hand the money back, but he was having none of it. “You already gave me everything I need for the food, Raditz, it’s in my skirt pocket.”

“That’s for you. An advance on your wages.”

“W—wages?” She was getting paid? But she was a captive, it had been made very clear to her upon her landing that she wasn’t much better than slave labor to the crown. Mako’s eyes narrowed as she unfolded the credits and guessed at how much was there. “Even if I am getting paid, Raditz, this is too much for a month’s salary.”

“It’s not a month’s worth.” He waited for her to visibly relax a little, to feel better about the amount of money, before he grinned devilishly. “It’s only two weeks’ worth.”

“Two weeks!? Are you nuts, man!? “

“I’m paying your salary, not my father, and I’ll damn well pay you what I think you’re worth, girl. And I know how difficult living with my father can be. You’ll take the money, and I won’t hear any more arguments about it. Understood?”

Mako shook her head, but stuffed the money in her pocket in defeat. Fine. There was stuff she needed for the house, so she would take the money and buy new towels, linens, and some baking dishes that she could use.

Raditz only smirked knowingly. “And that money is for you to use on yourself, girl. Not household items.” He chuckled and turned toward the butcher’s when she flushed in anger and started swearing eloquently in Althean. “Come on, girl,” he ordered, when she just continued to stand there and curse his name. “I have duties to attend to, and I only have an hour and a half before I need to get back.”

“Fine.” Mako walked ahead of him, leading the way, as she went from stall to stall, consulting her notes as she purchased food. She let Raditz do all of the haggling, since she’d never been very good at it, and paid whenever he nodded at her, which was his way of telling her that the price was acceptable.

She took notes on all of those prices, and every time she came away with a new bag, she stored it in her sack, which never got any bigger or heavier, despite its contents.

“Wow, you’re not nearly as bad as Usagi,” Raditz remarked, once they’d finished with the food.

“Don’t talk just yet, warrior. We have yet to get to the baking dishes and the linens,” she said with a grin.

The Saiyan went a little wide-eyed when Mako led him to a few more stalls, and gaped when she haggled over a pile of sheets and pillowcases like an old pro. Ok, maybe she didn’t know what she was doing with food shopping, but the girl knew her shit when it came to household goods. She also bought pots and pans, a pie dish, cookie sheet, and three deep baking dishes that were made out of stone. All of the purchases went in her bag, and finally she smiled brightly, declaring that she was done.

“That was like watching some sort of sporting event,” he snorted in amusement. “I feel bad for every one of those shopkeepers.”

“Why thank you, Raditz! Alright, I have cleaning to do, let’s go.”

“Not a chance, woman. We’ve still got forty-five minutes left, and my father expressly ordered me to make sure you got yourself some clothes.”

“I have three skirts and two tops. I’m fine.”

“And only four pairs of underwear and two bras?”

Mako turned several shades of red at that. So, he _had_ been looking at her panties in the washer. “Asshole.”

“Yeah, he is, I won’t disagree with you. But he’s right. Come on, we’ll get you outfitted, girl.”

It was Raditz’s turn to lead, and Mako’s to follow like a puppy on a leash, as he led her further into the city, towards the clothing market. The night guard looked her up and down at the first stall before giving the shopkeeper her sizes. When he guessed correctly at her bra size, she sputtered a few phrases in Saiyan that made him grin.

“What, girl? I can’t help it that I’ve got a good eye.”

“Really. Then what’s Usagi’s bra size?”

“Thirty-four B,” he answered without hesitation. “And Mina’s would likely be a thirty-six C. I have to say, you’re a lot more stacked than them.” Taking advantage of her silence while she just gaped at him in embarrassment and astonishment, he went back to his discussion with the vendor before tugging her over. “Now that she knows what your sizes are, pick out what you want. Usagi told me to take you here, that these would probably be more to your tastes.”

Mako had to admit, the princess had been dead on. Not only did this shop have functional sporty items for her to wear if she decided to work out in the backyard, it had some really cute underthings. Never mind that she’d be the only one to see them, wearing pretty underwear made her feel nice.

She selected two sports bras, and rolled her eyes and got three more when Raditz grunted at her. Gods, the men in this family were so bossy! She was a little more liberal in her choices of the nicer items, and picked several sets of lacy garments that matched the bras that they would go with.

“Nightgowns?” Raditz asked, when she opened her mouth to say she was done.

“Oh, yeah. I only have one of those. I guess I could use a couple more. What does Usagi wear?” Mako blanched and furiously shook her head when the woman behind the counter displayed a nearly see-through nightie that only came to mid-thigh. “Ye gods, you Saiyans are _not_ modest, that decides it!”

“Why do you say that?” Raditz asked in confusion. “That’s normal nightwear for women on Vegeta-sai. It gets hot, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” she huffed. “All the men sleep bare-ass naked.”

“Uh—huh—oh gods—“ Raditz stepped away for a moment to get himself under control as he laughed into his hand, trying not to make a lot of noise.

“Yeah, it was really fucking funny, Raditz. Really fucking funny.” Mako went ahead and got a couple nightgowns while he continued to laugh at her expense, and the shopkeeper had obviously caught on and was chuckling as well. “Done, come on,” she said moodily.

“Nope,” he answered, still chuckling. “Pants and shirts.”

“I don’t wear pants. And stop laughing, damn it! It was embarrassing for both of us!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll try my best to stop if you answer one question.”

“What?” She ground through her teeth, trying to control the sparks flying from her fingertips.

“Morning wood or not?” Raditz jumped when she poked him and he felt a mild jolt of electricity. “Oh, come on, you’re no fun. It’s a fair question.”

“What, Raditz, you want to compare your cock size to your father’s?”

He laughed at that and slapped her affectionately on the back. “I don’t have to girl, I already know the answer. He’s bigger.”

Mako started going off in Althean once more as she outpaced him and started buying skirts and tops. She sighed a little at the sight of some jewelry, but knew damned well she couldn’t afford something like that, even on her wages. Maybe she’d save a little from her next payday and buy a pair of earrings. Those enamel and gold rose studs were particularly gorgeous. They reminded her of her garden back home. She sighed a little and turned back to an apron she’d been admiring.

“Get them,” Raditz suggested from behind her.

“No,” Mako said flatly, and held up her hand to shut him up when he opened his mouth to argue. “No, Raditz. I really mean it, ok? Just… no.”

“Bad memory?”

“No, a good memory,” she answered softly. “But I’d rather not talk about it, ok?”

“Suit yourself. Is that everything?” He asked, when she finally stowed the last bag in her carry-on. He turned and looked at something else that had caught her eye, and smiled a little before stalking over to a book dealer.

“No, Raditz, I really mean it!” She protested, stomping over to him. “I have so much cleaning to do, and I want to get supper started on time.”

“Hush, woman. Gods, you’re worse than Usagi.” He handed her a small stack of books that he’d already paid for. “You’ll get bored once that pigsty is clean, so I thought you’d like to read.”

Mako sighed heavily and took the books as graciously as she could. Saiyan history, Saiyan customs, Saiyan… recipes? Now that one she could definitely—

“Read it later, woman,” he said, interrupting her attempt to open the book. “Let’s go.”

She put the books away with a tiny smile, and let him scoop her up and carry her back to Bardock’s house. “Half-mast,” she said, once they’d gotten into the kitchen. And an impressive half-mast it had been.

“What?”

“He was still mostly asleep, and came into the kitchen at half-mast.”

“Oh, _that_!” Raditz laughed. “Gods, girl, you have my full sympathy.” He took packages of meat from her and put them away in the huge ice chest in the pantry, while she unloaded the other cold goods into the fridge.

“Eh, not like I haven’t seen a naked man. I think he was more embarrassed than I was, honestly.” When he gave her a very serious stare, she shook her head. “I had five brothers on Althea, Raditz. All of them older. The marathon for the bathroom in the morning consisted of at least three of them walking out in the nude. Not to mention all the shit they’d pull,” she answered wistfully.

“Oh, well that makes sense. Usa knew what a cock looked like since the day her mother mated with the king, poor woman. The crown prince was snuggling in with her as soon as he could climb out of his crib and into hers.” She was still wearing that slightly sad smile, and he felt bad for practically accusing her of whoring around in the palace. “Did they survive the siege?”

“No,” she whispered. “My spark went out while I was trying to defend my twin, Hiro. He was wounded in the attack. He was dead when I awoke on the transport.” Mako brushed away a couple tears and tried her best to smile. “He was the only earthmover in the family. We grew roses out front. He was a thundershaker, too, though. Just like the rest of us. A very rare double-gift. ”

That explained the earrings. He’d have to see about getting them for her, and finding a way to make her accept them. Maybe he’d be able to convince her that they were from his father? That would sure get things moving along. She’d felt the pull, he could tell, just as Usagi was positive that Bardock had felt it. A week at most, and if his father didn’t let his temper and bad attitude get the better of him, they’d be a mated pair.

Raditz briefly wondered if this girl was an earthmover as well, since her twin was. He just as quickly pushed that suspicion to the side, though. The king would have never allowed an earthmover to survive the siege and be taken as a captive, it would have simply been too much of a risk to the city. “Roses don’t do too well on Vegeta-sai,” he finally said, once most of the groceries were put away, “but if you’d like some sort of a garden, I don’t think Father would have a problem with it.”

Thank the gods, he hadn’t asked her about her abilities. Mako liked Raditz, and didn’t think she could lie to him if he asked. “I don’t know, Raditz. I really don’t see that going over too well. Haven’t I stepped on his toes enough over the last day?”

“True. Wait a few days before you broach the subject. In the meantime, cook his favorite meals and keep him happy, and he’ll probably tell you to do whatever the hell you want out back when you do finally ask.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	7. Chapter 7

“This is hardly fair,” Mina snorted in disgust.

                “No, it’s not,” Broly agreed, leashing his anger. “She’s only fought _five_ already.”

                “Can’t she decline the challenge?” Mina asked.

                “Yeah, but at the expense of looking like a coward, and you know as well as I do that Usa’s pride will never let her turn down a fight. Even one she might not win. She has to declare that she’s finished for the day before another challenge is issued. Usagi was going to try and train for a bit, and Turles took advantage, which is his right.”

                “You’d think he was exhausted with getting the shit beaten out of him,” she snickered, watching as Usagi stepped into the ring, littered in light bruises and a few cuts from the last opponent, and clearly exhausted, if the bags under her eyes were any indicator.

                Broly assessed Usagi’s speed as she flew at Turles, fists flying, wrapped in her ki. She was using the new technique she’d figured out a few days prior; Usagi would surround her hands and feet in ki, and reabsorb it at frequent intervals before refreshing the light she was using to pack a serious punch.

                Even with this new edge, Broly had been through enough battles to know that Usagi was going to lose unless some sort of miracle occurred. “Aw, the little princess is flagging,” Turles taunted. “Are you tired, woman? Because this is nothing compared to how tired you’re going to be after I claim you.”

                Usagi threw her hands in the air, summoning up a large amount of ki in her rage. “Turles, what I’m feeling right now is nothing compared to what you’re going to be feeling in the tank.”

                “Alright, princess, I didn’t want to do this, but you asked for it.” He summoned up a massive ball of light and lobbed it at her, just as she screamed and unleashed hell.

                Both waves of energy collided, sending Turles and Usagi flying in opposite directions from the recoil. Mina watched Ami dart out into the ring to check the princess, who wasn’t moving. “Broly… does this mean she’s lost?”

                “No,” he answered flatly. “Turles will have to go through Nappa and Raditz, now. Likely the king, as well. I don’t think he’ll be able to win against all three of them, but it’ll be close.”

                “Sweet goddess, no. Isn’t there something that—wait a minute.”

                Broly looked down at her to see her smiling at him sexily. “No, woman, I’m an unmated male, and I’m not sworn to her service. It would be interpreted as a fight over her.”

                “And if you were mated by this evening?” She asked sweetly. One of her hands moved to his thigh and began to trace a little pattern that he found absolutely intriguing. “I was going to let it be a surprise, but…” She shrugged.

                Broly kissed her firmly before giving her a nod. “You drive a hard bargain, woman, but you’ve got yourself a _deal_.”

                Broly flew into the ring just as Turles arrived to claim his prize, moving so fast that no one saw for sure who had come to the princess’s defense. The fight went into the air, and with a few choice ki blasts and one finisher, Turles was lying in a crater near the ring, unconscious. He’d be in the tank for at least a week after that.

                He floated back down, and held his hands out in a gesture of peace when Ami put herself between him and Usagi, followed by Nappa jerking Ami behind him and taking her place. “I just wanted to make sure she was ok, that’s all.”

                Ami peeked around from behind Nappa and nodded. “The blast just knocked her out. She should be fine.”

                Broly nodded, satisfied. “Get her inside and up to her rooms, or in the tank if it’s necessary.” He grinned before looking over at Mina. “I am going to go claim my mate now,” he added triumphantly.

                Mina squealed a little when Broly dashed over with ridiculous speed and scooped her into his arms before taking off into the air. “But wait, where are we going to go?” She asked in between laughs.

                “My bed,” he said flatly. “I would have invited you over, but a woman doesn’t enter a warrior’s room unless she’s his mate or she wants sex.”

                They were there in no time; Broly simply landed on the balcony of a home just outside the city, and carried her into a dark room that smelled absolutely wonderful to her. He laid her down on his bed, but rather than climbing on top of her, he simply laid down beside her and rested his forehead against hers. “Mine,” he said simply.

                “I’m yours,” Mina confirmed, “but I think you’re nuts for wanting me at all,” she giggled.

                “Same to you.” Broly kissed her then, slowly, and moaned when she returned it, opening to him the moment he sought entry. That’s all they did for a long time, while their hands simply wandered and petted above their clothing.

                Mina was the one that finally lost control of her hormones, tugging at his training clothing with impatient hands. He helped her remove them, while he pulled at the shoulder ties of her dress and slid it off of her easily.

                She licked her lips in anticipation once both of them were devoid of clothing, and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Well?” She teased, when he hesitated.

                Broly could clearly smell her arousal, and he knew she wasn’t a virgin, but he still found himself waiting, debating on whether he should take her immediately or slip into some foreplay. “Don’t you want me to…?” He asked hesitantly.

                “Broly,” Mina said softly, “I was planning on jumping you in the shower tonight.” She tugged him to her, and bit down lightly on his shoulder while her hands moved to his tail.

                He moaned at the sensation, and with a mind of their own, his hips surged forward and he entered her. Broly collapsed on top of her from the onslaught of pleasure, just as she bit down roughly to validate his claim on her.

                “You ok?” Gods, he could hear the smile in her voice; she knew what kind of effect she was having on him. Broly made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a whimper when she squeezed his length with her muscles, and couldn’t even protest when she smoothly rolled them so she was on top. “You seem a little overwhelmed,” she whispered in his ear, before returning to his bleeding shoulder. “Let me handle this.”

                Broly couldn’t even answer, let alone protest, other than to wrap his tail around her waist as his little lightbender began to ride him with agonizing slowness.

##################

“…she’ll be in and out for a while, sire…”

“…concussion…”

“…broken arm…”

Gods, that sounded familiar. Just like the time Nappa had tanked her as a child. At least she was an adult now, and a lot more resilient than she had been as a brat.

“Oh, it’s not that bad, girl. You’ll live.”

Usagi opened her eyes at that, and smiled brightly at a familiar face before throwing her arms around his neck. “Geta!”

“Feh. You’re such a girl, Usa.” Vegeta patted her back and kissed her chastely before pulling away a little to look at her. “Not too bad, like I said. The doctor’s healing you up right now.”

“Wait a second.” Usagi looked around to see that they were standing in a white void. “This is a dream,” she sighed. “For a minute there, I thought this was…”

“No,” he said with a smirk. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Yet?” Usagi let him pull her back into his arms, and giggled when he breathed in deeply, his face buried in her hair. Some things never changed.

“You don’t hear them, girl? Father’s sending you with Raditz, to come collect me. So this will be real soon enough. Gods, you never did listen. He’s also telling Nappa to inform the warriors that if they don’t play fair with you, they’ll face an Executioner’s Beam.”

Usagi laughed at that and shook her head. “Aw, that’s almost sweet of him! You’d think he actually liked me a little or something.”

“You know, woman, I really am here in a way.” He smirked when she just looked at him in disbelief. “It’s the middle of the night for me, and that stupid imprinting bond from when we were brats—“

“Wait a minute, I just thought that was a stupid story that Mother used to tell us.”

Vegeta chuckled when she wrinkled her nose in disbelief. “No, it’s not. It’s just a very rare occurrence. So rare, that most of our people think that it’s a myth. But sometimes it really does happen, and that gives us a bit of a mental connection.”

“So, finishing each other’s sentences and stuff…?” She wondered aloud.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he grunted. “You know what the best part is, though?” He was grinning again, and she knew that look all too well. It usually meant trouble for her.

“What?” Might as well ask, or he was going to tease her or tickle her until she did.

“You very likely won’t even remember this dream. But since I’ve been having them on and off for years, I will. At least for a little while. I usually forget most of the dream after a few days,” he admitted with a grumble. But they gave you something, and you have a concussion, so if you do remember it, I’d be surprised.”

“And why is that the best part?” She snorted, rolling her eyes. “I would like to remember talking to you for real.”

“It’s the best part because I can get away with _this_.” Vegeta kissed her then, and it wasn’t one of those chaste little pecks on the mouth that they had exchanged as brats. This was full of need, and longing, and just a little bit of love. He used his arms to pin her to him when she struggled against him weakly, and growled in warning when he felt her powering up.

The kiss didn’t stun Usagi into compliance as quickly as that angry noise did. Even when he was fairly annoyed with her, he’d never made such a frustrated sound. “Geta,” she protested, balling up her fists against his chest, “you’re my brother.”

“ _Not_ your fucking brother,” he snarled. “You’re mine, you always have been. I felt the damned pull with you when I was a brat, woman. Didn’t you?”

Usagi shook her head little, and gasped when his mouth skimmed over her throat. Damn it if that didn’t feel wonderful. “I don’t know, Geta,” she answered honestly. “We—Saiyans almost never feel the pull before puberty.”

“Well, I felt it with you, Usa.” He bit down lightly on her shoulder and moaned at the thought of sinking his teeth into her.

“Geta?” Usagi resisted the temptation to bury her fingers in his hair and offer her shoulder to him. She felt a flutter in her stomach when he looked up at her, his eyes glazed with desire. Dear gods, he was _right_!?

“You just felt it now, didn’t you?” When she gave him the barest of nods, obviously stunned by this new development, he kissed her again.

Usagi returned the kiss this time, opening to him when his tongue lined the crease of her mouth, and moaned softly when he began to kiss her in earnest. She was clutching at him then, desperately trying to feel every inch of skin she could get her hands on while he tugged at her training clothes.

Vegeta suddenly froze, gave her one more slow, passionate kiss, and then pulled away. “Sorry. Dreams never last long enough,” he grumbled. “You’re waking up, Usa.” He tugged her back to him for a moment and simply inhaled her scent. Gods, he’d missed that smell.

“But…” Usagi tilted his chin up so she could look at him again, and nipped at his lower lip. “You said I won’t remember this, right?”

He sighed and nodded. “That doctor gave you something, so it’s unlikely you will. So I guess I’ll just have fun seducing the shit out of you when you arrive,” he added with a smirk. “Not like it’ll be a challenge, though.”

“I think you’ll find me more difficult prey when I’m awake, Geta. After all, this is just a dream. But your challenge is accepted,” she chuckled.

Vegeta frowned when she began to fade from his mind. “Usa, just remember one thing, if you can’t remember anything else. When Father offers to send you to find me, don’t refuse!” He was shouting now, not even sure if she could hear him.

“Love you, Geta!” Usa shouted back, grinning at his frown.

“Feh. Girl.” The corners of his mouth tugged up a bit once she was gone, though, and if anyone had been in the Saiyan prince’s bedroom, they would have seen him smiling in his sleep.

 

##################

Raditz took off for the training ring once all of the food was stored from their shopping trip, leaving Mako to deal with the other stuff. She put the cookware away before dumping her bag on the bed, and pulling out the one purchase she’d snuck while Raditz’s back was turned. She laid it on the dryer, on top of Bardock’s clothes, and went to work on making a pie to go with dinner.

A large roast with all the trimmings was on the table when Bardock got home, and the pie was cooling on the sill. Mako was so engrossed in a book that she didn’t even hear him come in, and nearly jumped out of her skirt when she felt his hand on her shoulder, sending a little jolt through her.

He got a jolt as well, and was quickly learning not to startle a thundershaker. “Gods, girl, you need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings.”

“I was reading, sorry.” She closed the book and looked up at him, to find him looking at her as well. Gods, it would be too easy to get lost in those expressive dark eyes. “Anyway, dinner’s ready. Dig in.”

“What were you reading?” He asked, while he filled his plate.

“Saiyan cooking. Raditz bought it for me on the sly. Do you really drink wine with every meal? Gods, I’ll be drunk before six.”

“Lightweight.” Bardock filled his cup from the bottle on the table, and knew instantly that his son had bought it, and not Mako. It was his favorite vineyard. “Have a cup, this is better than what I usually buy.”

“Raditz said it was a special occasion,” she chuckled, pouring a small amount for herself as she made herself a plate. She grinned when he gave her a questioning look. “He said that you should celebrate the fact that you’re not eating that awful fucking instant shit, and that you never will again if he has any say in it.”

“My brat needs to keep his mouth shut,” Bardock remarked darkly.

“Your brat obviously loves you very much.”

“Feh. Saiyan men don’t do that word, woman.”

Mako was clearly annoyed at that statement. Gods, he was such a jackass! “Whatever you say, monkey man.” She ate quickly, and in silence, only glancing up twice to see if he was enjoying the meal. She brought the pie over when she was nearly full, and cracked open a new book, Saiyan Customs.

“That’s not the same book.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. There’s dessert if you want it,” she added without emotion, turning to a page on male behavior. Mako snorted and tried not to laugh when she got to a part about the lack of Saiyan males’ care for cleanliness.

“Why are you even reading that?” He wondered out loud, and wasn’t even aware he’d actually said it until she answered.

“Because, Bardock, I’m stuck here. I may not be a captive anymore—Raditz made that pretty clear— but I have no home left to go to.”

“The delegation that was sent to Althea will be back tomorrow. You could—“

“No, I can’t, Bardock. Don’t make me—I don’t want to get my hopes up, ok?” She finally looked up at him from her book, fighting the urge to cry. While Mina and Ami had been ecstatic about the possibility of going home, Mako knew in her gut that Althea had been destroyed. The Saiyan armada left no planet that wasn’t sellable.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Damn it, why did those tears in her eyes have to make him feel like such an asshole? “I understand, though. If you think you’re stuck here, it won’t be as hard to accept if it really is the truth.”

“Yes,” she said softly, pouring herself another cup of wine. Getting drunk suddenly didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

The remainder of supper was quiet, as Mako kept to herself, and Bardock let her, lest he say something to further upset her. It was only when he put his dishes in the sink and moved to put his clothes away that he spoke. “What’s this, woman?”

She looked up and managed a smirk, despite her depressing train of thought. “The one you wear looks like it’s been through hell. I thought you might like a new one. That one matches your armor, too.” She set her book down when he glared at her and a little snarl came out of his mouth. “What?”

She didn’t know any better. _She didn’t know any better_. That was the mantra Bardock had going through his mind when he set the green bandanna on top of the washer, away from his clothes. “Good night.” He took the clean laundry with him, slamming his bedroom door forcefully behind him.

A little hurt at his rejection of such an innocuous gift, but even more concerned that she’d somehow hurt him unintentionally, she decided to clean up the kitchen and head for bed.

Her door swung open while she was changing her clothes, and she let out a yell, followed by a flash of lightning from her hand, that sent Bardock into her wall.

When he came to, he found a very concerned, slightly annoyed, and half-naked Mako examining the burn on his chest, her fingertips sending light little pulses of electricity into him. “Sorry,” she said, “it’s a conditional reflex. Staying in the palace for several weeks tends to make me react badly when my bedroom door simply opens.” She shifted the nightgown she was holding against her chest, in an effort to cover herself better. It didn’t really help.

Bardock found himself admiring the lacy, emerald green underwear, and the matching nightie clutched to her breasts. It was a very modest gown by Saiyan standards, but it was still guaranteed to show an awful lot of leg and a fair amount of cleavage. He didn’t know why, but he strongly suspected that she’d bought a bra that matched the other two pieces. Bardock quickly pushed away the urge to want to see her wearing it, too, with just the panties. Right before he ripped it off with his teeth.

“Damn it, your heart rate is increasing. We’d better get you to Ami, Bardock. Can you stand?”

“I don’t need a physician, woman, I’m fine.” He tried not to blush at the fact that seeing her in such a state was what had actually effected his pulse, and not the jolt. “I’ll knock from now on,” he added dryly, when her hand shifted a little, making his skin tingle.

Gods, he needed to get out of there, and quick. Or at least find a way to make her get dressed and take her hand away.

“No, Bardock,” she said firmly, “I’m a thundershaker, I know what I’m talking about. I stopped your heart when I hit you with that bolt, and restarted it when I realized what I’d done. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“You’ve done this often?”

“Stopped someone’s heart? Yes. Restarted it? You’d be the first Saiyan. Any other man that’s entered my room unbidden has met up with a funeral pyre,” she answered seriously. Mako sighed, still watching his chest, watching his breathing while she continued to help his heart work.

“How many retarded men have you put in the ground?”

“Dunno. At least one for every day I’ve been on Vegeta-sai. There was one day when three of them barged in and tried to pin me down. They had to give me a different room after that.”

“Well, at least the quartermaster was smart enough to move you where those idiots’ friends couldn’t find you.”

Mako smiled, but it was an expression laced with cruelty and dark satisfaction. “No, they had to move me because the room was no longer habitable. I electrocuted them so badly that they’ll never get that smell out of the wood.”

Bardock’s interest sharpened at the sight of this vicious side of Mako. She definitely would fit in as a warrior if she stuck around. “Good,” he growled with approval. “The little bastards deserved it.” The flicker of sadness in her eyes made him growl harder. “And don’t you dare feel sorry for a moment. Not for them. Rape is something that’s never been tolerated on Vegeta-sai. A smarter man would have seduced you.”

Mako blushed at that statement, and at the way he was studying her. That was when she realized that she was still half-naked, and she jerked her hand away from his chest to step into the hallway, shut the door, and shrug her nightgown on over her head.

Bardock’s color wasn’t too good when she opened the door. “Gods, I really did hit you hard.” She kneeled on the floor and resumed her regulation of his heartbeat, relaxing a little when his breathing returned to normal and he didn’t look quite so pale. “And what was the lesson we learned today, warrior?” She teased, once she was sure he would probably be alright in the long run.

“Knock?”

“That’s part of it, yes.”

“Oh?” He snorted, “and what’s the rest of it?”

“Don’t fuck with a thundershaker,” she confided with glee. “And you Saiyans wonder why it took the entire armada to break us,” she added with a hint of contempt. “Between my people and the firestarters, you all had one hell of a time.”

Bardock knew her words to be true; they’d lost ten Saiyans for every Althean that they’d managed to kill. It had been a grisly war that no one had really won, and had finally required them to bring in moonbeam lanterns. The great apes had effectively wrecked the planet in the end, putting an end to the war. “I think I’m fine now.” He needed to get out of that room before he said or did something extremely stupid. Like apologize for a war that he actually had nothing to do with.

“Try and stand. Sit back down if you get dizzy.” Mako shook her head and snorted to see a great Saiyan warrior laid low when he stood and abruptly plopped back down. The fall wasn’t totally controlled, and Mako could only take half of his weight to keep him from crashing into her dresser. “Ok, that settles it. In the bed, Bardock. Now.”

His eyes hardened and he found himself in a staring match with her. “Not a chance, woman.”

“Fine then, You’ll go to bed in your own room, and you won’t wake up. Take your pick, monkey man.” Mako raised her eyebrows, clearly waiting for a response when he simply continued to glare daggers at her. “It’s either this or the infirmary.”

Bardock slowly rose, and snarled in frustration when he found himself starting to black out at the sudden movement. He would have fought Mako off if he could have, when she slipped under his shoulder and hefted him onto his feet, but right then, it was a battle just to remain vertical.

“Slowly,” she advised, leading him to the edge of the bed. Once he was settled in the double bed, she placed her hand on the left side of his chest once more and resumed the treatment as she got settled next to him, pulling the covers up around them. “Don’t worry, you won’t wake up dead.”

“I’ve done that once before, woman. It wasn’t pleasant.”

“Join the club. We have jackets. Hm,” she chuckled, “we should get those made up, you know. Jackets that read, ‘I Survived the Saiyan Genocide.’”

Bardock shifted a little closer to her, against his better judgment. He was simply seeking a little warmth; it was awfully cool in this room. “You have a sick fucking sense of humor, woman.”

“So they tell me.” She felt him shiver. “Cold?” Mako watched his chest with concern, and shook her head. “That’s not good. We really should get you to the infirmary, Bardock. Where’s your scouter?”

“No, woman, I’m _fine._ ” His hand yanked her back down when she sat up. “You’ve dealt with this sort of thing before, yes?”

“Yeah, but going cold is a bad sign, Bardock.”

He noted the worry in her green eyes, and huffed. This entire situation was becoming a huge blow to his pride. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Look… I can call Ami. I can have her come out here. She knows what to do for arrhythmia, and she can fix it. Discreetly.” Those eyes were pleading with him, begging him to let her make the call and alleviate her concern.

“Fine! Call your friend, damn it!” Bardock dug his scouter out of his pocket and handed it over, swearing in Saiyan about thundershakers with hair-trigger tempers.

Mako immediately donned the scouter and gave it several sharp commands that patched her through to Ami. “I need you here, Ami. Go up to the princess’s rooms and find Raditz. Have him bring you to his father’s, ok? Don’t raise an alarm or anything, or wake Usagi. It’s not a dire emergency, but it _is_ urgent.”

“I’m already in her rooms, and she’s awake, Mako. I’m her personal physician,” Ami answered with a touch of pride. “Raditz? Mako needs you to take me to your dad’s. It’s important.”

Mako heard a few quick phrases in Saiyan exchanged between Usagi and Raditz, something too soft for her to hear, before Ami told her they’d be there shortly and she disconnected. The thundershaker took off the scouter and handed it back. “She’ll be here shortly. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got electrocuted,” Bardock growled.

“I said I was sorry!” She snapped, finally losing her cool with him. She’d tried to be understanding and concerned, and frankly, she still was. But the fact that he was Saiyan—one of the warriors that destroyed her people—only courted her ire. “You could show a little gratitude, Oh High and Mighty Saiyan! I could have left your ass on the floor to rot!”

“Maybe you should have,” he snarled.

They both jumped when her hand flew out and she slapped him. Mako hadn’t meant to hit him, it had been pure instinct, and while she expected a pounding for the blow, she found herself growling right back at him. “You are such an asshole!” She finally yelled, hoping that the volume was hurting his superior Saiyan hearing. “All’s you do is mope around and feel sorry for yourself, damn it! You let your house go to shit, you do nothing but work yourself to death every day in the ring, and then you treat your body as badly as your house by eating nothing but shit! You treat everyone around you like an inconvenience, even when they’re clearly trying to help you or show you that you’re not alone! And being dead is not going to make your situation any better, damn you!”

Bardock shoved her then, and she landed on the floor in a furious heap, as he climbed out of the bed and stepped out of the room.

He didn’t make it far; Mako was cussing a blue streak when she quickly moved to his side and jump-started his heart again, finding it barely beating.

“Did we interrupt something?” Raditz asked, ushering Ami in through the door.

“No, you just missed me screaming my head off at your father for being a total jackass.”

Ami knelt on the floor and opened her own subspace pocket, drawing out a mixture of medical items. “Let me guess, Mako? He didn’t knock.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, fluffing her hair in embarrassment. “I managed to get him to lay down after I killed him and brought him back, but then he said something retarded and I went off on him.”

Raditz growled at that, clenching his fists in anger. “So you stopped his heart again?”

“No,” Mako snorted, “he shoved me off the bed, and stood up. He made it to where he is now. Idiot.”

“What did he say that was retarded?” Raditz asked, now more curious than angry.

“He said that I should have left him for dead on my floor,” she snarled. “Then I slapped him. Then I yelled. A lot.”

“Oh, I heard every word of the yelling. Now it all makes sense. Feh, what a jackass.” Bardock’s son looked down at his father with a mixture of concern and exasperation. “Is the jackass going to make it?”

“Yes,” Ami confirmed. “I’m going to give him something that should fix the problem, but he either needs to go to the infirmary for monitoring or Mako needs to continue doing what she’s doing.”

“Father hates the infirmary. He’d rather pound sand. Can you forgive my idiot father enough to watch him all night, woman?” Raditz snorted, this time in amusement.

Gods, she was going to regret this. “Get him in the bed,” she grumbled. Mako kept her hand in place while Raditz easily lifted his sire and tucked him back under the sheets.

“Alright, Mako. Move your hand when I say to,” Ami ordered, pulling a device out of her bag. “You injured his heart, and this should heal the damage.” She smirked a little at the double meaning; clearly her friend liked this man if she’d bothered to not only bring him back, but also call Ami to ensure his survival.

The housekeeper moved out of the way when Ami told her to, and breathed a sigh of relief when Bardock’s color improved and his breathing eased a little. “That should do it. Keep an eye on his pulse, and if you think for even a moment that he’s returning to his previous state, call me immediately.”

Mako nodded. “Thank you, Ami. And please, both of you?” She pleaded.

Raditz shrugged. “Don’t worry, only we and Usagi know about this, and no one’s going to run their mouths to the Elite. I’ll tell them he’s taking a day off tomorrow, no one will question it.”

Nodding, she felt an ache of regret for what she’d just screamed at Bardock. The man was clearly in mourning, and the only thing she was doing was giving him more stress. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s hard enough watching him do this sort of shit to himself; it’s not the first time he’s nearly gotten himself killed since Mother died. At least that’s what I’ve heard. I can only imagine what living with him must be like when he’s acting the idiot. Now you know why I’m paying you so much.”

Mako snorted at that. “Yeah, and I’m never going to argue about the wages again. I think I’ve got this, if you two want to head back and get some sleep.” She dug Bardock’s scouter out of his pocket and tucked it under her pillow for easy access, just in case. “I’ll call in the morning, Ami.”

“And if you don’t, I’ll come hunt for your dead body?” The genius asked with amusement.

“Pretty much.”

Raditz and Ami left at that, and Mako sent a jolt of power into the lightswitch to cut it off before settling down next to Bardock for the night. She allowed herself to drift off, but only after settling her hand over his heart and telling her mental alarm clock to wake her at the slightest change in his heartbeat. She’d done this sort of thing before, so she knew she’d wake without fail if something changed.

Sure enough, she woke in the dark, unsure of the time, and sat up in the bed, leaning forward to listen to his breathing. His heart seemed ok, so she wasn’t sure what had woken her. Maybe he was running a fever? Mako felt his forehead with the back of her hand, and found his temperature to be fine, so she laid back down, attributing her break in slumber to paranoia.

She woke again, and sat up like before, but this time she knew what had woken her. He was dreaming, and it didn’t seem to be a very good dream, judging by his heartbeat and his increase in respirations. “It’s alright,” she whispered. “It’s just a nightmare, Bardock.”

Mako soothed his worried brow in the dark with her fingertips, and tried not to fight when he suddenly jerked her down against him, crushing her to his chest like she was going to fly away. “Shh, Bardock. Sleep.” She continued to stroke his face, since that seemed to be relaxing him, and settled into the position she was clearly stuck in. Mako had wiggled just a little to get loose, but he’d only tightened his arms and growled at her in warning. She wasn’t going anywhere, apparently.

Well, at least she didn’t have a problem keeping an eye on his heart; she could clearly feel it beating against her own. “Sleep, monkey man,” she snorted. That snort made her weak Althean nose catch a whiff of something wonderful, and she blushed at the realization that she was smelling whatever it was in his room that made her feel so light and happy.

“It wasn’t candles,” she groaned a little. “Gods help me, no man should smell that damned good.” What if she…? No. No, no, a thousand times no. She was not leaning in and sniffing this man’s neck. Gods, that was stalker-level, window-licker creepy.

Mako closed her eyes at that, determined to get some damned sleep before the night was through.

###########

Bulma glared at Vegeta a little over her coffee cup when he marched into the kitchen, full of that Saiyan swagger, with just a touch of smugness to his expression. “Another good dream?” She grumbled.

“The best,” he replied, almost chipper in his response. He tugged her cup out of her hand and refilled it before fixing himself a large cup of coffee.

Bulma blinked and stared at him like he’d just grown a second head. He’d just made her a cup of coffee. Holy shit. That must’ve been some dream! Well, at least one of them had gotten some damned sleep; she’d been woken to the sound of him yelling something in Saiyan, and by the sound of it, the message was quite urgent. “What were you yelling?” She grumbled.

“I was telling her to take Father’s offer. He’s going to send her here,” he finished brightly, as he fixed himself a plate of something to break his fast.

Bulma blinked at the sight of him actually smiling, and felt her lips tugging up in response. Damn it, did he realize how gorgeous he was when he really smiled? And not just that little smirk of his either, or that feral grin he wore whenever he was about to rip someone’s head off. This was a real, genuine, happy smile. Bulma found herself eager to meet the woman that could make Vegeta, of all people, smile like _that_. “But wait, it was just a dream… right? Or do you Saiyan warriors sometimes have prophetic dreams?”

“Feh, woman, nothing like that. Usagi and I imprinted on each other at birth. I’ve been having real dreams about her for years. Usually just little things, like seeing her spar, little flashes of her doing everyday things. I’ve probably seen more than just those little flashes, but I never remember the dreams for more than a few days before they fade. I’d suspected that they were real dreams, but last night proved it. She got knocked out in a fight.”

Bulma stared at him in wonder. “You spoke to her.”

Vegeta nodded, and that smile was back. “I did more than speak, but she probably won’t remember it. At least I will for a little while,” he added with a chuckle. “It was her first real dream of me, I think. Plus she had a concussion, and the doctor had given her something to dull her pain.”

“Oh.” Bulma giggled at that and shook her head. “Poor girl, being molested by you in her sleep.”

“Feh,” he grunted. “It’s an honor to be molested by the crown prince of Vegeta-sai.”

“Pig,” she snorted, trying not to laugh. Still, his confidence spoke volumes to her. “She enjoyed it, then?”

Vegeta’s face fell a little at that, and he grumbled something in Saiyan before responding. “It was just kissing,” he admitted.

“But she liked it?” Aw, this was too cute, Vegeta actually seemed a little nervous! She grinned when he gave a tiny nod. “Well, that’s a start, isn’t it?”

“She won’t remember it,” he sighed. “And I’m going to have to work for it. She still considers me to be her fucking brother,” he growled. Vegeta looked at her sharply. “And if you tell anyone about this, especially that clown—“

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she cut with him off with a dismissive wave. “Pain, torture, next dimension. I’ve heard this speech before.”

####################

“Father?”

King Vegeta opened his eyes from the light doze he’d been in, and looked down into a pair of cloudy blue orbs. “You had me worried for a few minutes, girl. How’s your head?”

“Hurts,” she admitted, squinting her eyes against the bright light in the infirmary. “I’ll live, though.” A flash of memory teased the back of her brain at that, and she heard a gruff voice in her mind, telling her the same thing. _You’ll live._ She felt a flutter in her stomach at that, and knew she was forgetting something.

 Something very, _very_ important.

“Usagi?” The king frowned at the far-off look in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a dream, but I can’t remember it. Remember…” She frowned and closed her eyes at that. “Don’t forget, it’s important,” she whispered.

“Just clear your mind, brat.”

Usagi did as she was told, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. “Vegeta,” she gasped, opening her eyes.

“Me or my son?” He asked with interest. The king chuckled when she snorted.

“He told me you were sending me to find him. That’s all I remember, though. There was something else, but… it’s like the harder I try to remember, the more the dream fades.” Usagi growled in frustration and tried to sit up, but found herself being pushed back down onto the narrow bed. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, girl. You took a nasty blow to the head when you crashed into the ring.”

Usagi’s eyes snapped open wide as she remembered the fight. “Please tell me that I knocked Turles out, too,” she whispered in fear.

“Broly did.” Vegeta grinned at that. “Then he scooped up his mate after declaring that he was going to go claim her, and took off towards his father’s house.”

“Good for him,” Usagi chuckled, relaxing into the pillows under her head. “And Turles?”

“He’ll be tanked for a week or so. Maybe a little less. But he’ll think twice before fucking with you again. I’ve appointed Broly as one of your guards, until I send you to find my son.”

“So, you _are_ sending me. When?”

“A couple more weeks, so get in whatever training you need before then. You’ll be stuck in a space pod for three months.”

“The ink masters, then, while I’m recovering. There’s some patterns I wanted to look at, and I’m useless for fighting right now.”

###################

When she woke the third time, it was still dark, but there was a hint of twilight in the air, telling her that it was nearly dawn. Her head was now firmly pillowed against his chest, and they were lying on their sides, facing each other. “Heart sounds good,” she sighed with relief. “Thank the gods.” Closing her eyes again, she was starting to doze when she felt his chin rest on her hair, and his grip on her tightened slightly. “How do you feel?” She mumbled, knowing he was awake.

Bardock felt a lot of things right then, but mostly, he felt like a jackass. He’d been awake for over twenty minutes, simply holding her and going over the events of the previous night in his head. Romayna wouldn’t want him acting like this. It was as simple as that. In fact, if she’d been there, she would have been kicking his ass so hard that he couldn’t sit for a week. His late partner would have never tolerated this sort of behavior from anyone, especially him or one of their sons.

He found himself trailing his fingers up and down Mako’s back, almost idly, as he thought about what he should and shouldn’t say at this stage. Bardock settled on the object that had started all of this mess. “My bandanna… it’s not just a fashion choice. It was an armband that one of my men wore. His name was Tora. He and all of my squad were killed by Dodoria’s Elite, and that armband was soaked with their blood. I wear it now, whenever I go to train or to fight, so that they’ll always be with me.”

Mako sighed and couldn’t help it when her cheek nuzzled his chest a little. “I’m so sorry, Bardock. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

“I know you didn’t. Which is why I came in a little later to apologize, after I’d cooled off. That was when you shocked the piss out of me.”

“Sorry,” she whispered meekly. “And… for what I said… I had no right, Bardock. When I get upset like that, I tend to say things that really hurt people. I’m sorry for that.”

“A lot of what you said was true.” He bent his head to kiss her brow, and felt her stiffen in shock. Bardock closed his eyes and moved his face to her hair, taking in her scent as he breathed. She was the best thing he’d ever smelled. “Now, go back to sleep, woman. I have a feeling that my brat decided that I should stay home from training for the day.”

“Yeah, he did,” Mako chuckled. “He’s worried about you.”

“Sleep,” he ordered.

She had to admit to herself that she was ridiculously tired, so she relaxed in his arms again and closed her eyes in perfect trust.

Bardock did a lot of thinking while she dozed, her face buried in his chest, and he smirked a little when she shifted slightly in her sleep to wrap one of her legs around both of his. “Comfortable?” He grunted. He knew for damned sure that she was asleep when she sighed contentedly and slid her arm around him as well, her fingers trailing over his skin as she did so. “Gods, you’d better be asleep, woman,” he groaned, once again burying his face in her hair.

He’d learned while courting his first mate that it helped quell the urge to claim a woman if he simply smelled her for several minutes, especially if she was innocent. Fuck it, he was going to have to take her. Yesterday, he was doing a fine job of resisting his Saiyan urges, but the last night had completely changed matters. Now that he knew how good it felt to hold her, how right she felt in his arms, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back the flood for much longer.

###########

“Hm?”

Bardock resisted the urge to kiss her as he gazed down into her sleepy green eyes. “I asked if you’d slept enough. You were mumbling in your sleep, I thought you were awake.”

“Time’s it?” Mako slurred, snuggling against him for warmth. Gods, he felt wonderful, and she was just far enough into slumber to not feel self-conscious about the way they were holding each other.

He chuckled when her eyes slid shut and it seemed like she was about to doze off again. “When was the last time you ever slept in, woman?”

“FuckihIno.” That crude, half-asleep statement was punctuated by a yawn as she adjusted the leg trapping him and shifted to get more comfortable. Bardock was a very cozy body pillow. “You?”

“Don’t remember,” he answered honestly. “I think it’s about eight, though.”

“Eight?” Her eyes slowly opened as she came back to reality. “Oh, fuck me running.”

“What?”

“The delegation. I have to go, Bardock. I should have been there a half-hour ago!” Mako slid backwards, and for a moment, she wasn’t sure if he was going to let her go. He did, though, and she blushed when she climbed out from under the covers to find her gown all in disarray. Her straps had slid down her arms, lowering the cloth over her breasts to the point that they were nearly exposed, and the hem was hiked up around her hips, clearly showing off her matching panties. Mako quickly adjusted all of this, but not before Bardock got an eyeful.

Now he wanted a mouthful. “Mako.”

She froze like a deer in the headlights at the husky quality of his voice, stopping her search for something to wear to the palace. “Yes?” She jumped when she felt his arms slide around her waist from behind, and he rested his chin on top of her head. “B—Bardock?”

He closed his eyes in an effort to maintain control when he felt her trembling. “Thank you, for not leaving me there to rot.”

Hearing her own words out of his mouth, she couldn’t help but laugh nervously. “You’re very welcome. Now, may I get dressed? I really need to hurry.”

“Yeah.” He released her reluctantly, and left the room so he could take a cold shower and change clothes. When he came out, he dumped his armor on the couch and started to tug on his shin and arm guards.

“Here, let me help,” she offered, coming out of the kitchen. She set the pie from the night before on the table, and knelt gracefully to slide the shin guards into place and hook the straps. “There, just…” Using her quick and nimble fingers, she adjusted the fatigues underneath so they wouldn’t chafe his legs. “Arms,” she ordered.

Bardock held them out wordlessly, letting a woman help him dress for the first time since his mate had first taken ill. “You know Saiyan armor pretty well.”

Mako’s hands stopped what they were doing, and she looked away, her mouth settling into a hard line. “Yeah, I do,” she answered tonelessly, rising from the floor to let him finish the job.

Shit. Bardock shook his head, mentally cursing himself. He’d just reminded her of the siege, hadn’t he? She’d likely stripped bodies of their armor, looking for useful items, or had studied it to better know where to strike for a kill shot.

She finally came back a few minutes later, with her bag slung over her shoulder. “Ready.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Mako. It was meant as a compliment.”

“I know, Bardock. I just don’t take reminders of the siege very well.” She led the way, and wondered if it was just her imagination when he seemed to hold her a little closer than necessary when he scooped her up and took off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi looked around the massive library and blinked in awe for a moment. “Wow.”

“Highness! His Majesty told us you’d be paying us a visit!”

She simply blinked again at the tall Saiyan warrior that was rushing over to her side, grinning with pride, and finally managed a tiny nod. “Yeah, Father sent me to look at some patterns that I couldn’t find in the main library. Sorry I haven’t visited before now, I’ve been sort of occupied in the ring.”

“No doubt, princess.” The inker tilted her chin up and studied her heart-shaped face closely. “A warrior as gorgeous as you that isn’t mated yet? It’s practically a crime against our people!” He chuckled when she pulled out of his grasp. “No worries, princess, I’m happily mated. Eighty years next month, actually. Oh, forgive my manners. I’m Selypar, I run this place, and I’ll be showing you whatever you need to know. Have you done any ink?”

Usagi nodded promptly, and used the arm that wasn’t broken to push down the hem of her fatigues. “I did that when I was sixteen.”

Selypar studied the sunburst tattoo carefully and nodded with approval. “Very good, I must admit.”

Usagi shrugged. “Well, I could always draw, so it wasn’t an issue. I did Tarble’s tattoos as well, when he came of age, including his mark of the army.”

“But—you have to have a commission for that, Highness.”

“Vegeta-sai was a handful of asteroids orbiting our sun when I did his ink, you idiot.” Usagi rolled her eyes and stormed past him, annoyed by his asinine assumption and the fact that she was in a considerable amount of pain. She was healing quickly enough, but even after a few hours she was still suffering from the occasional dizzy spell, a constant headache, and an intense itch in her arm from where it was mending.

The princess went straight to some books that she knew would contain patterns that she hadn’t looked at yet, and started flipping through them. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but something told her that there was a pattern in one of these books that she _needed_ to see.

“Please, Highness, forgive me for my insolence,” Selypar said softly from behind her. “I was overly excited to have a royal in here for the first time since His Majesty, when he was a boy. Prince Vegeta took no interest in the art of inking.”

“Yeah, I know,” Usagi snorted. “And you’re fine, Selypar, please accept my own apology; I got the shit kicked out of me this morning, and I tend to get bitchy when I’m in pain.”

“I could find you some painkillers if you’d like,” he offered.

“Not necessary, I have some. But they make me sleepy as all hell, so I’d rather not take them until it gets bad.” Usagi stopped flipping through the tome in her hands and stared at a pattern of glyphs she’d never seen before, not even on someone’s shoulder. “What’s this one?”

“Ah, this is the pattern for Legendary. Obviously, it’s never been used,” he added dryly.

“Hm, maybe one day,” Usagi said with a shrug. She whipped out a little notebook and sketched the glyphs, though not the whole pattern, before turning the page and going on to other patterns that she already knew just from seeing other warriors’ tattoos. First class. Second class. Third class. Elite.

Usagi smiled at that one. She’d been born as a second-class female, and only because of her mother’s rank and standing. But she would surely be promoted to First class Elite whenever she decided to get her ink done. She briefly dreamed of being an Elite First, but only men became Firsts, and were gifted with the much-coveted and respected sword of rank. Never women.

Ah, well. It was nice to dream.

She idly sketched her house symbol on a fresh page, and looked up when someone thumped some things down on the table, next to the book she was looking through. “Oh, hi. Sorry, I was just doodling.”

“Highness,” the young man said, “Selypar instructed me to set you up with the basics. I’m Peasu.”

“Nice to meet you, Peasu. I’m Usa to you, not Highness, ok?” She liked him immediately, he seemed like the quiet and studious type, which was rare among her kind. But his ki level seemed fairly high for a Saiyan scholar. She took the really nice, large sketch pad from the pile and smiled at it. “This is perfect.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled, taking a seat next to her.

Usagi studied his rigid posture, and it hit her then. He didn’t like her? In fact, it seemed that he resented her. So much for liking him. “What’s your problem, boy?”

“No problem,” he grunted, sliding her a leather kit. Upon inspection, she found it full of different types of needles, and a large bottle of black ink.

“You are so full of shit,” she snorted. Usagi dug out her own kit, the one she’d made when she’d been on Gure’s homeworld, and selected just a few needles from the Saiyan kit that she didn’t already have. She took the ink as well, since it was of excellent quality, and she hated staining her fingers whenever she made her own. “And I have my own needles in those sizes. You can have them if no one else wants them.”

Peasu nodded his thanks; they were high-quality needles, and were the most common sizes that were used. Usagi had only taken some oddly shaped needles that weren’t used often. “And my problem is the fact that you’ve just waltzed in here and have automatically become an inker. I worked at it for years.”

Usagi shrugged. “So have I. I just did it off-world, Peasu. And I’m not asking for anything I haven’t earned. If I can’t draw, if I shouldn’t ink, then someone needs to tell me. I’ll be upset about it, but I’ll accept the decision if I really do suck ass at it. Ink’s permanent, I wouldn’t want someone to be stuck with my handiwork for their whole life if it looks awful.”

And he’d expected a high-and-mighty Saiyan princess? Peasu shook his head in wonder. “Seems I’ve misjudged you, Usagi. My apologies.”

She shrugged and looked through a book he’d brought her. “It’s ok, I didn’t mean to chafe anyone’s sensibilities by being here. Father just told me to get outfitted and do any studying I needed to before I leave in a couple weeks.”

“Oh? But you just got here, Usagi. Where are you headed?”

“Earth. Raditz and I are going to go find Prince Vegeta.” She smiled at that and shook her head. “I can’t wait to see his face when I land. He’s going to freak out.”

“You haven’t seen the crown prince in how long?” Peasu asked curiously.

“Fifteen years.” Usagi lifted her bad arm out of habit to fold the pad down that she was sketching on, and ground her teeth from the sudden pain.

“Princess Usagi, you really should take a painkiller or something. There’s no shame in it.” Peasu wished he hadn’t said those words when those blue eyes glared at him with a touch of anger.

“Geta and the king taught me to embrace the pain. It makes you stronger. And as long as it doesn’t impede whatever I’m doing, I’m not taking anything. I’ll be healed soon enough.”

“I meant no disrespect, Highness.”

Usagi’s eyes softened, and she shook her head. “I know you didn’t. It’s just… growing up as I did… a half-breed female doesn’t get cut any slack in the ring as a child, you know. I tend to get defensive as hell about that sort of thing.” She sighed heavily and dug around in her bag. “I’ll take half, ok?”

The inker sighed in relief and nodded. He was just starting to like the princess a little bit, he didn’t want her mad at him. She was definitely not what he’d expected. She wasn’t the overbearing, spoiled-rotten, stuck-up bitch that he had assumed she’d be. Of course, everyone around the palace had spoken of how well-liked the princess was, but Peasu had just assumed that it was everyone sucking up to the crown to curry favor.

He passed her a glass of water, and she broke the pill in half and promptly swallowed it. “There, now where were we?”

Peasu pointed out a few more designs that were less common; these were mostly considered medals for extreme courage and fearlessness in battle. He watched her sketch them quickly, and when Selypar called him over to help with something, he quickly cracked open a few more books for her to peruse in his absence. “I’ll be back shortly, Usagi.”

“Take your time,” she replied, totally distracted by what she was doing.

###############

“We meet again.”

Usagi turned and blinked at Vegeta in surprise. “What? How did you get here?”

The prince chuckled and shook his head. “This happened before, while you were knocked out, remember? I’m starting to think that those painkillers are the whole reason that we’re able to speak like this, despite us being imprinted.”

“Imprinted? But I thought that was just a story that—“

“Ugh, girl, I’ve already explained all of this to you before,” Vegeta growled impatiently. “You really don’t remember a damned thing from the last time, do you?” He watched her face scrunch up as she thought as hard as she could.

“Only that I have to go with Raditz. Something about going with Raditz, to find you. That’s it.” She felt guilty at the flash of sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Geta. So… this is real?”

The Saiyan prince nodded, and wrapped his arms around her tightly when she threw herself into him and hugged his neck. He quickly explained the imprinting bond once more before kissing her on the forehead, aching to kiss her like he had before. But no, he wouldn’t risk it. He didn’t want to scare her off, if he did that, she might not come to Earth. He’d have plenty of time to make her crazy when she was on the same planet as him, and unable to hide from him for long.

“So… what have you been up to all these years?” Usagi asked curiously, slightly in shock from seeing him, even if she had before and couldn’t remember it.

Vegeta shrugged, and sat down in the white void with her on his lap. “Training, what else?”

“Not surprised,” she giggled. “Me too, though. I trained with Tar-Tar until I surpassed him a few years ago. He’s strong though, in his own right. He’s mated now, and expecting his first child. Ugh, he’s going to chew me out, too. I’ve only called him the one time to tell him I landed on Vegeta-sai without any problems.”

“Call him when you wake, then,” Vegeta suggested. “What were you doing when you fell asleep? It’s not like you to take naps.”

“I must have dozed off from the painkiller I took. I’m in the ink master’s library, going over tattoo designs with one of the younger men, Peasu. He’s nice, he just needs to get the stick out of his ass.”

Vegeta felt himself go stiff at the mention of another man. “You like him?” He barely managed to sound nonchalant about it; he could practically feel his blood boiling.

“Feh, Geta, don’t get so overprotective,” Usagi snorted. “He’s what? Five years younger than us? I don’t like younger men, and he’s just not my type.”

Vegeta laughed a little at the disgust on her face. “You have a type, then?” He teased. “What is it?”

“ _Not_ a scholar,” she huffed. “I’ll only be satisfied with a mate that can go toe to toe with me in a fair fight.” She sighed heavily. “I dream about him, you know. He has green eyes, but that’s all I can ever see of his face. Maybe I’ll find him before I’m old and gray.”

Vegeta didn’t realize how tight his grip had gotten on her shoulder and waist until he heard her squeak with alarm and struggle against him. Whoever this green-eyed warrior was, he would beat him to within an inch of his life, and he would **kill** him. Usagi was his, damn it!

He loosened his grip and mumbled an apology for hurting her; he really hadn’t meant to, he’d just reacted.

“Gods, Geta, what’s gotten into you? Stop acting like an overprotective older brother, it’s just a dream I’ve been having.”

“Yes, but the same dream, for how many years?” He guessed, letting her up.

“Since I was sixteen,” she admitted. “Ever since the heats started kicking in. Gods, that was a hard couple of years for Tarble and Gure while I struggled with my temper.”

Vegeta frowned and looked away so she wouldn’t see the guilt written all over his face. If he’d returned, like in the original plan, he would have been there when the fierce instinct to mate kicked in around her sixteenth birthday. He would have taken care of that for her, and she wouldn’t have had to suffer through it alone. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Not many Saiyan females went that first year after maturing without being claimed; it was almost unheard of. And without sexual relief of some kind, a female Saiyan in heat was unbearable to be around. They were temperamental as hell, yelling and beating the shit out of someone one moment, crying and depressed the next. They made Bulma on her period look like as docile as a newborn kitten.

“Feh, I survived it. What’s more, Gure’s planet survived it. I had to go to another nearby planet to take out some of my rage where no one else would be harmed. It was awfully fun blowing up mountains, though,” she admitted. “I wrote my name in the dirt with a ki blast, too,” she added with a grin.

“Can you see it from space?” Vegeta chuckled. They’d once done something similar as children; it was equivalent to little boys writing their names in the snow.

“Fuck, Geta, if I broke out a high-powered telescope, I could read it clear as day from Vegeta-sai. ‘Usagi was here, bitches.’”  Usagi blinked as she felt a fierce tugging from behind her. “Shit.”

“You’re waking up. Do me a favor.”

“Sure, be quick, I can feel myself fading.”

“Take one of those painkillers before bed tonight. I’ll take a nap in the middle of the day after my workout, and maybe I can see you again.” Vegeta’s face softened from his usual cold mask; he was still mad about the green-eyed man she’d been dreaming about, but he wanted to see her again. He craved her very presence. “And I’m sorry I got mad.”

Usagi smiled and pecked him on the lips. “You were just being a good brother.”

“ _Not_ your fucking brother,” he mumbled, as she faded.

#################

 “Mako, where have you been?”

She slid in beside Mina, near the front of the throne room, standing beside several other Altheans. It was sad how few of them were left, really, how few of them had even been taken and not slaughtered. Bardock had elected to stay outside, where he’d run into a few members of his squad, and was engaged in conversation with them. “I’ll tell you later.”

King Vegeta came out of a door behind the throne, and took his seat before the small crowd. “The delegation from Althea arrived late last night from their journey. I would ask that the leaders of their respective houses step forward to receive this news.”

The king grumbled under his breath when no one moved. “Really, now. I’m prepared to let this bit of insolence slide, under the circumstances, but this is ridiculous.”

A few gasps were heard as Mina stepped forward and curtsied. “I would remind his Majesty that none of us would reveal those leaders when we were captured.”

“You will reveal them now, if you know what’s good for you, girl,” he growled in reply.

Heads turned as Mako stepped in front of Mina and also curtsied. “I just want to know what the news in, Majesty. I’m Mako, the leader of the thundershakers.”

Vegeta bowed his head to her in a gesture of respect. “So, the little cook is the warrior that took out at least two dozen of my men.”

“Total, or just the one battle, Majesty?” She replied with a savage little smile.

“Ah, I forgot to count all the idiots that kept coming into your room,” he added dryly. “What’s your bodycount now, girl?”

“At least fifty. I stopped counting a long time ago, Majesty.” Mako curtsied again when his eyes sparkled with anger. “What is the news from home, if it pleases you?”

“We’ll send all of your people home to repopulate or to stay here as you wish, girl. But there were no signs of sentient life on Althea.”

Cries of grief and outrage flooded the throne room, but Mako just stood there, her jaw dropping a little in shock. “Surely… surely _some_ of us must have survived if the planet did,” she insisted. “Did the search party look everywhere?”

The king nodded gravely, his attention on only the brunette in front of him. “The search party found no signs of life, not even cold campfires, girl. But—“ He stopped talking and froze when the ground began to tremble, and the girl in front of him clenched her fist in an effort to gain some illusion of control. “We captured no earthmovers,” he said softly, dangerously. The room had gone so quiet at the feel of the ground moving that everyone in there had heard him.

“You captured one,” Mako ground through her teeth, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I thought you said you were a thundershaker?” The king froze when the girl’s hands were engulfed in a blue glow that crackled and sparked. “You’re both.”

“You’re astute,” she retorted.

“And you’re one wrong word away from execution.” Three Saiyan guards stepped forward at the ungiven command, all of them taking fighting stances. Mako didn’t hesitate to take one as well.

“WAIT!” Mina shoved herself between them all. “Majesty, please. Mako took all of this much harder than any of us. She fought tooth and nail to protect her family, and lost all of them. Five brothers, both her parents, and all of her friends, except for us.”

“You’re Broly’s mate, and my daughter’s handmaiden.”

“Yes, Majesty. I’m Mina.” She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I’m the leader of the lightbenders and the windtalkers.”

“Any other leaders in here who would like to announce themselves?” The king said dryly, motioning for his guards to stand down. It would be hardly diplomatic towards the Altheans if he had one of their leaders killed, only because she’d reacted violently to the news that all of her people were dead. He’d deal with the fact that she was an earthmover later. Right then, that didn’t even compute for him.

Another sigh came from the crowd, and the king focused on a blue-haired girl. “You’re my daughter’s personal physician, and Nappa’s mate. Don’t tell me you’re one of them, too?”

Ami nodded in defeat. “I’m also her handmaiden.”

“What house, girl?”

“The waterwalkers, sire.”

“Anyone else? What about the lightbreakers? Did we capture any of those?”

“No,” Mako answered bitterly. “Taru was killed protecting her father, and the rest of them went down crushing the enemy.”

“Watch your tone, girl,” the king snarled. He shifted his eyes to the warrior pushing his way to the front, and shook his head when he grabbed Mako by the shoulder. “No, Bardock, that won’t be necessary.”

“I apologize, Majesty, for the behavior of this woman. She’s a member of my household, and I’ll deal with her,” the warrior replied firmly.

Mako jerked her arm out of his grasp, but the look he gave her silenced her immediately. “I was under the assumption that you were still in mourning, Bardock.”

The warrior opened his mouth, then closed it, biting down on his tongue for a moment before slightly shaking his head. “As of today, that time has passed, sire.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Bardock. You’ve mourned your mate’s passing longer than any warrior I’ve met. Romayna would be happy to know that you’re finally moving on.” The king looked at Mako again and scowled. “She is yours?”

“My housekeeper,” he said with a hint of a groan.

“Did you know she was an earthmover?” The king was satisfied that he hadn’t known when Bardock looked at her sharply and whispered something heated in her ear.

“No,” he finally answered, after a quick exchange of words with the girl. “I only knew of her thundershaker heritage.”

“So, girl, will you be going home?”

Mako bit down on her bottom lip, feeling her temper rising again, and the room shook just a little. She shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the shaking, and once she finally managed it, she opened them again. “You left nothing to go back to. Majesty,” she added after a few moments, her voice full of venom.

“Guards,” the king ordered firmly.

“No, sire!” Bardock shouted, stopping the three Elite from trying to take her. “I ask you to please forgive her disrespect, and let me deal with her at home, in private.”

Vegeta motioned for his guards to fall back, and regarded one of the strongest fighters on the planet with a grave expression. “You have served me well, Bardock, and for that I’m grateful. I have your word that she’ll be punished?”

“Yes, sire, you do.”

“Alright, then.” The king leaned forward and stared Mako down, who was keeping her mouth shut, even if she couldn’t mask the hatred for him in her eyes. “Woman, you have no idea how lucky you are to be working for this man. Few would vouch for a servant just as he did. By all rights, I could punish him as your employer. So I suggest you get that tongue of yours under control before someone does it for you.”

Before Mako could say another word that would surely get her thrown in a dungeon or Galick Gunned, Bardock slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests until they got out of earshot of the palace. “Shut up, woman!” He finally yelled at her. “Didn’t you learn anything back there!?”

“Yes, Bardock! I learned that all of my people are dead! Quite a lesson, don’t you think!? Now put me DOWN!” She yelled. The earth shook again, and she inwardly flinched at her loss of control. She’d managed not to reveal herself the entire time she’d been in captivity, but today seemed to be a record for earthquakes on Vegeta-sai.

Bardock set her down roughly, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, tugging her in close, nose to nose. “You could have been _killed_ , Mako. Don’t you understand that?”

“And your point? Just add me to the pile of earthmovers that were slaughtered on Althea, Bardock. Hiro. Ruka. Sets. All of them were killed _just_ because they were earthmovers, and those are just the ones that I saw die with my own two eyes! What’s one more victim to the glory of the Empire, huh!?” She shoved at him then, and stomped away, leashing the urge to try to shake the whole planet and swallow everyone whole.

She was surprised and a little pleased when he didn’t follow her, either in an effort to let her cool off, or because he also needed to calm down a little before looking at her again. Mako had just gotten control of her raging emotions when she finally looked up and found herself in an unknown part of the city. She huffed in frustration when she realized that she didn’t even know where the hell she was. “Aw, just great.”

Bardock wasn’t anywhere in sight, so she looked for the palace to get her bearings, but couldn’t find that, either. “Fuck.”

“Lost, girl?” A large, heavy Saiyan approached her, grinning when she backed up a step.

“Fuck off, ugly. I’m not lost, I just wandered the wrong way.” Mako crouched, and her hands glowed when he kept on coming. “Any closer, and you’re going to be glowing, asshole.”

“Please don’t tell me that you’re that mouthy thundershaker we’ve all been hearing about.” The warrior stopped moving, but flared his ki a little to call for back-up. “You really need someone to teach you the meaning of respect.”

“Yeah, but it ain’t gonna be you.” Mako spat in the dirt and formed a ball of energy between her palms, prepared to let it fly if she had to.

“Aw, she thinks she can take us,” someone said from behind her, before grabbing her around the waist.

Mako shrieked more in outrage than fear, and her power responded, electrocuting the man that held her. She landed on her feet when he dropped her, and didn’t spare the smoking body so much as a glance. “You wanna try too, fat boy?” She asked smugly.

Fat boy formed a ball of ki in his hand and grinned when she hesitated at the sight of it. “Oh, you’ve realized that ki isn’t so easy to counter with your gift, haven’t you? I think it’s time for that lesson, girly.”

“No, it’s not,” Mako growled, and finally let go of the control that had been hanging by a thread. The earth trembled around her, and she slid out of her shoes, taking a stiffer stance than the one she used to fling lightning. “One more move, fat boy, and you’re getting buried alive.”

“Bury me, and the entire squad behind you will beat you to death,” he countered.

                Mako froze, but the ground beneath her kept talking, while balls of lightning engulfed her hands once more. “Bring it, fat boy.”

She ducked and rolled, barely dodging the ki ball that flew for her head, as the earth shot up from beneath him and launched him skyward. She caught a glimpse of at least ten men stalking towards her; damn it, fat boy hadn’t been bluffing, and they were all smart enough to hover a few feet above the ground so she couldn’t bury them all.

Mako slid back into a thundershaker stance, and the air crackled around her and the amount of energy she was gathering. She hadn’t done this kind of fighting since the siege, but it was easy enough to slip back into that cold, comfortable killing mode. “Who’s first?”

“Down!” A woman’s voice shouted, and Mako barely threw herself to the side in time to keep from getting barbecued when a plume of flame shot past her from behind and took one warrior full in the face. “Fight, damn it, I can’t take them all!” The Saiyan woman yelled at her, when she turned to glance at her savior.

“Like you had to ask,” Mako snorted, drawing her arms out in front of her to gather the electricity she’d amassed. She threw it at three warriors that were grouped together, and they fell like stones. She charged at another, fists and feet flying, all of her blows laced with a painful jolt that sent her opponent back a few feet. He went down with minimal effort.

Mako didn’t bother to look at how the raven-haired firestarter was faring, since she was too busy sending bolt after bolt of lightning into every Saiyan male that came at her. The last one left stared her down, ignoring the other woman, and in her rage, Mako clenched her fist and called down a lightning strike from the sky, frying him on the spot, before collapsing onto her knees.

The ground stopped shaking after it swallowed up all of the bodies, and Mako stared ahead blankly.

“You hurt?”

“I’m fine,” she answered flatly. She always went cold for a while after a kill; it had been that way since the siege, and it would probably never change. “Thank you.”

“No, you’re not. Which way is home? You shouldn’t be in this part of town, not if you can’t use ki. And not if you’re a woman.”

Mako looked up at that statement, and met a pair of intense, angry violet eyes. “You’re a woman.”

She snorted and laughed without humor. “I’m Rei. I’m the only female who isn’t Elite who can’t be claimed by any man, if you haven’t heard of me.”

“I’m Mako.” She shook a little as she stood, fighting a wave of dizziness.

Rei supported her, wincing at the static shock she received for her trouble. “You used too much power, woman. A thundershaker should know better.”

“I was mad. I just wanted to take someone out.”

“Well, you took at least seven, so hopefully that will sate your lust for battle,” Rei replied bluntly. She easily took all of Mako’s weight when the brunette’s legs went out from under her. “Shit, woman, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Rei looked up when she heard a growl, and held up a ball of flame. “Warrior, if you don’t want to get your ass fried, I suggest you find another woman to try and claim.”

The warrior slipped out of his crouch and shook his head. “I know her. I thought you were the one who attacked her, Rei.” He knelt at her side and shook the brunette, who was out cold, and icy to the touch. “Mako?”

“Fuck me in the ass,” Rei swore, shaking her. She felt for a pulse, and cringed when she found it barely there. “Shit, her spark’s out, I’ll bet you my armor.”

“What do I need to do?”

“We need another thundershaker to keep her heart going until she’s strong enough to get it resparked.”

The warrior whipped out his scouter and connected with someone in moments. “Ami, it’s Bardock. Mako’s spark went out.” There was a few moments of silence, and he visibly paled. “Is there anything I can do? Can I use my ki to do the same thing?” He nodded sharply. “Alright, I’ll try.”

Rei backed away when he slipped his hand up Mako’s shirt, and his hand began to glow, the light pulsing at the rhythm of an acceptable heart rate. “Damn it, woman, wake up,” he ground through his teeth.

“So, you’re Bardock. I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you in the ring. Is she yours?”

Fuck it, Mako was unconscious. “Not yet.”

“You know… if you felt the pull with her, you could just bite her. It should tie her life force to yours just enough through the bond.” Rei shrugged when he glared at her. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Take the call,” Bardock said suddenly, before frowning and nodding. “Yeah, Ami, I’ll meet you there. Yes, it’s working for now.”

“I guess ki is similar enough to lightning?” Rei asked curiously. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“The waterwalker says that energy is energy. I’m pulsing my ki around her heart to make it   
work. Gods, Mako, you’re so retarded,” he added with a grunt, brushing her hair out of her face.

 “Yeah, she is. But she took out seven warriors without batting an eyelash. At least. I didn’t keep count when they were coming at her.”

“And you just stood there?” He snapped angrily.

“No,” Rei huffed, “I barbecued a few of them. Then she opened up the earth and buried them all. Not bad for a non-Saiyan.”

“She’s a fierce opponent,” Bardock admitted.

“Sounds like you’ve gotten shocked a few times, too,” she chuckled. She looked down at the thundershaker, and shook her head. “You need help transporting her? I can carry her while you keep doing… whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he answered gruffly, concentrating only on who he now considered his future mate. Bardock only realized that his hand was resting on her breast when Rei lifted her and he felt it jiggle a little. Thank the gods she was unconscious, she’d likely be pounding him into oblivion. Or trying, at least.

They flew quickly, keeping their kis at the same level as Bardock guided them in the right direction, and once they’d gotten her in the house, Bardock nodded towards the hall.

“Which room?” Rei asked. She noticed his hesitation, but when he nodded to the right of the bathroom, she took the brunette into what was clearly a man’s bedroom, and laid her on his bed. “You are going to take her, then?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I feel better about protecting her if she’s in here.”

“I’ll get it,” Rei offered, when a knock sounded at the door.

Bardock nodded, and ran his fingers over her jawline, her throat, then stroked his thumb lightly over her lips as he continued to use his ki to keep her alive.

“So you did feel the pull,” a smug voice said from behind.

“Shut up, Usa. How pissed is the king?”

“Mildly, but nothing I can’t handle. Mother and I convinced him not to have her executed after the earthquake a little while ago. He was pitching an icy little fit when he felt it, and I stopped him from ordering the guards to your house.”

Bardock let out a woosh of air. “Damn it, girl, thank you. I owe you my life and hers.”

“Yup. Which is why you’re going to do me a favor in return.”

“Gods. What is it, girl?” Usagi never called in return favors unless they were ridiculously enormous.

“You’re going to bite and bed Mako before seven days is up. Frankly, I’m in awe of your control so far, Bardock. Any other warrior your age would have taken her the moment he saw her.”

“I was in mourning, girl.” Bardock’s free hand continued to touch her face, her arms, and the fingertips against her breast lightly stroked her as well. Gods, he thought he’d die a little if she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Not anymore, since you decided to announce it to the entire royal court. That’s the only reason I’m giving you a week. I’m letting you get used to the idea, Bardock.” Usagi sighed and laid a gentle hand on his arm, the one that he was using to trace Mako’s cheekbone. “You did feel the pull, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he answered roughly, “I did. I just wanted more time, Usa. Mako doesn’t deserve a mate that’s still mourning her predecessor. Even if I never felt the pull with Romayna, I still cared for her very deeply.”

“I know, Bardock. I know.” Usagi hugged him tightly with her good arm. She nearly gave into the temptation to tell him to forget it, that he could take all the time he needed, and she would deal with her father discreetly, but the king had been firm in his decision. Bardock would claim Mako, tying her to Vegeta-sai, so that the leader of the thundershakers and the only known earthmover wouldn’t cause an uprising among the last of the Altheans. Vegeta knew that the Altheans would lose, but only after the Saiyans took heavy casualties, and he didn’t want any more pointless bloodshed.

He had been ready to order Mako’s execution, but Usagi had swayed him by confiding that Bardock had felt the pull. And the king simply couldn’t find it in him to take Bardock’s second mate from him after he’d just lost his first. Vegeta had lost his first mate, and he knew just how gut-wrenching the grief could be. He knew of the downward spiral into depression that Bardock would experience if Mako died, too.

“That’s the favor, Bardock. One week. Now…” Usagi turned, opened the door, and ushered in a young man that Ami had brought with them. “This is Naro. He’s one of the few thundershakers left, besides Mako. He’ll respark her heart.”

Naro stepped up to the bed, and rolled his eyes when Bardock growled at him. “Well, if you’re getting possessive now, just wait a minute,” he chuckled, moving his hands to the buttons on Mako’s shirt. He nimbly undid them, exposing the cream-colored bra she wore beneath, while he completely ignored Bardock’s threatening glare. “Alright, Bardock. We’re going to switch off at the same moment. You’re going to cut off your ki on my count, so I don’t get burned, and move your hand quickly so I don’t zap you.”

“I’ll live with a little zap,” he said flatly.

“Yeah, but if I zap her with the wrong amount of charge, it could fuck her heart up, and we don’t want that. So, you’re going to listen to what I say, or you’re going to go find another thundershaker. And there aren’t many of us.”

“Fine,” Bardock ground through his teeth. “The count of three, then go. Your count, boy.”

“Glad that you see it my way, Saiyan,” Naro replied, not bothering to hide his contempt for Bardock’s race. “One. Two. Three.”

Naro and Bardock smoothly switched places between heartbeats, and a tiny arch of electricity leapt into Mako’s chest from Naro’s hand. “There we go, easy as that.” Naro pulled his hand away and moved out of Usagi’s way when the princess moved forward to heal Mako’s bruises from the brawl in the city.

“Thank you, Naro,” Usa said softly, squeezing his shoulder.

He gave her a little bow. “For a Saiyan, you’re not too bad, Highness,” he said with a grin and a wink.

“Yeah, yeah. Out of here, Naro, unless you want a beating,” she said sweetly.

“You’d let me beat him?” Bardock asked with amusement.

“Well, I don’t think I would’ve had a say if he’d been in here for this,” she replied, moving her hand to the front clasp of Mako’s bra to unsnap it. The brunette spilled out of the garment, and Usagi carefully began to heal the ki burn on her chest that went all the way into her sternum.

Bardock tried to avert his eyes, but found himself merely gazing at his woman’s perfection.

“You’re breathing awfully heavy, Bardock. Do you need to step out of here, or can you keep it together?” Usagi asked in concern for both him and her patient. She was healing little electrical burns now, leftovers from Naro and the fight. Getting burned a little during a brawl was just part of being a thundershaker or a firestarter, so Usagi wasn’t too worried about those injuries. “Heh, Bardock, look at this,” Usagi said with a touch of pride.

“What?”

“She broke her wrist… she was probably punching the wrong way, but she kept on fighting. Good for her.” Usagi easily healed that, too, before removing her ruined skirt and pulling a blanket up to cover her. “You could monitor her physical status better if you bit her.”

“I’m sure I could.”

Usagi rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine, then, Bardock. Do things your way, I don’t give a fuck. Just make sure you’re bound by dawn on the eighth day, or I won’t be responsible for what happens, ok?”

Bardock nodded, more to himself than her, when she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with his mate. Her last line hadn’t gone misunderstood, either. What she was asking of him was not a favor. It was a royal decree from the king himself. “Damn it, Mako, I’m sorry,” he sighed, bending down to nip at her lower lip in a Saiyan kiss. Bardock rested his forehead against hers for a moment, thanking the gods that at least she was still alive. He’d make this work, he’d do whatever he had to in order to make her happy. He didn’t want her to regret being tied to him, even if she had so obviously felt the same pull as he had. “Sleep, beloved, I’ll be back in a minute,” he whispered.

Bardock heated up the pie that they’d forgotten in their haste, and after rooting around in the fridge for a moment, he’d put together a large tray of food for them both. She was still out when he returned, so he set the tray on the nightstand, stripped his armor and his shirt, and climbed in beside her.

That proved to be a bad idea, since the feel of her bare chest pressing against his own made the Saiyan in him leap to the forefront. He groaned when he felt himself growing hard for the first time in months, and couldn’t help but give in the urge to press it against the crease of her hip. The sensation made him shudder and moan with longing. “Sweet gods, please give me just a little more strength,” he prayed softly.

Apparently they’d listened, since Mako was slowly coming to. “Thank the gods,” he whispered, sliding a hand up her chest to check her heartbeat. “Your spark went out,” he explained, when she opened her eyes and immediately shivered at the realization that she was nearly naked and he was cupping her breast. And he was aroused, too. _Very_ aroused. “One of the other thunder—“

“Naro,” she said hoarsely, her throat dry from all the yelling and the constant use of electricity. “I thought he’d gone into hiding, he escaped from the palace.”

“Usagi brought him, after I’d spoken with Ami. She must have known how to locate him.” Bardock rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes to keep from looking at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Burned out, tired, angry. Sad,” she added after a moment. “And I’m sor—“

“Don’t,” he said quickly, cutting her off. “Just… not right now. I don’t even want to think about the king, let alone talk about him.” He shook his head when he heard her draw breath to speak again. “Later.”

“Ok,” she answered meekly. “But Bardock… could you please get your hand off my tit?” She gave him a nervous look when his eyes cracked open to regard her seriously. Then she felt a thumb slowly tracing her nipple, and gasped at the sensation. “Bardock… please, don’t,” Mako begged weakly, her eyes slipping shut as he continued the slow, gentle motion. That simple touch felt so good that she wanted to turn those words into ‘don’t stop.’

“I won’t,” he promised, clenching his hand into a fist as he withdrew it. “You’re hurt, so I’ll wait.”

“Wait?” She squeaked, trying to slide away from him. Mako only found herself drawn flush against his chest, losing what little gap she’d had between their bodies.

Bardock growled a little when she weakly pushed at him, and nipped at her shoulder. “Stop it,” he snapped, “you’re making it worse, Mako.”

“Making what worse?” She pushed at him again, trying to get away, and found herself drawing power into her hands as a last resort.

Bardock rolled on top of her and pinned her arms down, snarling savagely. “Woman, if you’re strong enough to fight me, you’re strong enough for me to claim you. So cut the shit and lie still. And if your spark goes out again, I’m giving you a beating you’ll never forget once you’ve recovered. So reabsorb that lightning **right now**.”

Mako trembled beneath him as she did as he ordered, pulling the power back into herself. “You’re scaring me, Bardock.”

He bent his head then, the force of his hands completely at odds with the gentle way his mouth moved over hers, and he felt her lean into that first kiss and shiver with pleasure. Bardock slowly drew back when he felt her begin to relax under him and return it, knowing that he couldn’t continue kissing her like that unless he was willing to immediately pin her down and take her. “I didn’t mean to, Mako, but to be fair, you scared me, too.”

Unable to do anything but give him a tiny nod, Mako just stared at him like he’d grown a second head. He’d been afraid for her? Gods, that was a staggering enough thought on its own, besides the obvious fact that he also wanted her. And holy shit, he’d kissed her. Mako found herself fighting the very strong urge to lift her face to his and feel his lips on hers again.

She would have been willing to believe that this was some sort of a scare tactic for the incident at the palace, except for the fact that he was hard and ready for her. That, and they were in **his** room, the one place she wasn’t allowed to enter. Yeah, he clearly wanted her for more than just cooking and cleaning.

“Please stop giving me that look, woman.”

“What look?”

“That terrified look. It’s insulting for you to even think that I might hurt you,” he growled, rolling off of her and back onto his side. The moment she thought she was free, she was tucked right against him once more, and he was burying his face in her neck, nipping and kissing, and his hands were sliding up and down her back. “Relax, woman. I just need to do this for a little while. Trust me.” When she stiffened a little, he fought down the urge to bite her, to prove his dominance. “You don’t trust me?”

Mako forced herself to relax a little, but her hands were still shaking, resting on his chest. He was Saiyan, one of the people that had destroyed her homeworld, but yes. She did, and with her life. “I do… I’m just… this is a little much all at once, ok?”

Bardock nodded in understanding, his mouth once again moving over her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. He moaned a little when her breathing grew heavy and she tipped her head back to give him better access, while her fingertips began to lightly whisper over his chest. “Mako, I want you so badly.”

She gave a little whimper when he wrapped her leg around his waist and ground himself against her, showing her just how much he really wanted her. Gods, it felt so good that she just wanted to return it with a thrust of her own and let him take her right then. 

Thankfully, Bardock could feel his control returning just a little from the contact, just as hers was slipping, and rested his head on her shoulder, while his hands alternated between playing with her hair and making soothing motions on her back. “I think I’m ok for now. Are you hungry?”

“Thirsty.”

“You should have said something, Mako. I would have gotten you a drink.” Bardock slid out of the bed and set the tray up before propping her up with some pillows and smirking at her attempts to cover herself. “Too late, woman, I’ve seen you.”

Her face reddened at that. Not only had he seen her, he’d touched her, too. That thought flew right out her head, however, when he handed her a glass of juice, and she gulped it down eagerly. “Much better,” she sighed. “It felt like I’d chewed sandpaper.” She lifted a brow when his scouter beeped loudly in his pocket, and he just ignored it. “That could be important.”

“Not more important than you,” he said flatly, making her blush again. Bardock took the call, though, and wasn’t surprised to see his oldest son. “ **What** , brat!?”

“I’m at the door, Father. I brought Mako some books, and some takeout, since I know you can’t cook for shit.”

“Fine.” He heard the door open, cut off the communication, and handed Mako her shirt. “Put this on,” he ordered. Once the shirt was on, he opened the bedroom door. “In here, brat.”

Raditz looked her over seriously when he stepped into his father’s bedroom. “That was quite a show at the palace, girl.” He noticed that her fist was clenching in anger, and shook his head in worry. “Girl, you need to control that temper of yours, I’m dead serious. And that’s bad coming from someone like me. If Father hadn’t stepped in…”

“I’d be dead, I know it. But I said what had to be said, what no one else had the fucking balls to.”

“Which is why the king didn’t order your execution, Mako,” Bardock interjected. “He knows he made a mistake, and now he’s trying to make up for it. He’s freed all of the Altheans that are choosing to stay, and sending home any who choose to go.”

“Home!?” She yelled, turning her anger on the two Saiyans in the room. “WHAT home!? There is **NO HOME**! You heard him yourself, all of the Altheans are gone, Bardock! All of them! Not one of my brothers survived. I’m one of the few thundershakers, and the only damned earthmover that’s left in the universe; do you have any idea how that feels!? No, you don’t! So don’t give me some line about me forgiving the king for what he did to my people, because I’m not hearing it.”

Mako slid out of the bed and called up a ball of lightning when Bardock growled at her to get back in the bed. “Don’t make me do it, Bardock. You might win, but you’re sure as fuck gonna know I was there come morning.” When he didn’t make a move to stop her, she rushed past him and his son, and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Locking it with a flick of her hand, she threw herself onto her bed and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi turned and grinned when she saw Vegeta, immediately leaping into his arms. “Brother!”

“Not your fucking brother,” he snapped good-naturedly. “I guess it _is_ the pain-killers that’s helping us do this. They must be opening your mind up or something.”

Usagi shrugged, and simply hugged him tighter. “Who cares, Geta? I’m more interested in actually remembering something from one of these dreams. I only remember seeing you the last time, and you were mad about something, and then you said something about the painkillers,” she babbled rapidly. She grinned when he separated from her. “So you’re napping?” Her grin turned into a smug smile when he nodded. “Feh. Naps are for girls.”

“Shut up,” he groaned. “I didn’t need a nap, I did it to see you again, damn it!”

“Always so defensive,” Usagi giggled, plopping down on her butt and laying on her back to look up into the endless void.

Vegeta stretched out next to her, sighing with satisfaction when she automatically readjusted so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. There were just some things that you never forgot, even after growing up.

##############

“About damned time!”

Usagi cringed at the undeniable annoyance and anger on her brother’s face. “Tarble, I’m so sorry. Vegeta reminded me last night to call you, and I would have sooner, but I’ve been so busy fending off suitors and then there’s my handmaidens, who don’t even last more than a few damned days before they get claimed by some randy Saiyan, and then there’s the inking, and Father, and Mother, and—“

“Usa, slow down!” Tarble ordered, gaping at her run-on sentence. “I’m not mad, it’s just that you’ve been gone for a fortnight and I only got a call when you landed. I was worried. _We_ were worried,” he amended.

Usagi sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry, Tarble. How’s Gure and the baby?”

The worried look was gone, and replaced with a fierce pride that made him look just like his father and older brother. “They’re great, Gure’s taking a nap right now, actually. Did you want me to wake her up? I know she’d love to talk to you.”

“Oh, no, don’t disturb her on my account. I actually just woke up myself, and Geta was very very insistent that I not forget to call you. That’s pretty much all I remember from the damned dream, though. Funny, how I only seem—“

“Our brother was in your dream?” Tarble said quickly, effectively cutting her off before she began to ramble once more.

“Yeah, it’s that imprinting bond thing from when we were babies. I don’t know if it didn’t work before because we were just a little too far away, or if it’s the pain pills I’ve been taking for my arm… oh, I got banged up in a fight against a suitor,” she explained. “I won, though.”

“Thank the gods for that.”

“Yeah, Turles is definitely _not_ my type,” she huffed. “Arrogant, pain in the ass monkey… he’s in the tank right now, at least. I might be able to get some damned training done if my arm heals before he gets out.”

Their conversation went on for well over another hour, while Tarble filled Usagi in on the village brats and how they were faring, Gure’s increased appetite, and Usagi filled him in on her handmaidens, matches, and training. The whole Ami and Nappa thing had him rolling with laughter, once she’d explained Ami’s personality, intelligence, and diminutive stature. He sounded just as worried for Mako as she was, though.

There wasn’t much more she could do for the earthmover, but hopefully the woman would be able to take the reins of her fate in hand without getting killed along the way.

#####################

 

“You have to eat sometime, Mako,” Bardock called, tapping on her door. “Hell, you have to piss sometime.”

It was already the next morning, and other than the occasional sound of sobbing or a soft uttering in Althean, no one had seen or heard Mako. Mina and Ami had come by, each of them escorted, of course. The door still hadn’t opened, despite their genuine pleas for her to let them in.

So Bardock had set a watch on her door, refusing to get any sleep until she came out. He could break down the door, but that would only anger her further, and she **had** to come out sometime, right? Unless…

He rose from the chair he’d been perched on all night, and went to the kitchen, fishing around in the drawer for a screwdriver. Heh, that would do the trick. Bardock smirked in triumph as he took the doorknob off of her door as quietly as possible, and swung it open to find her passed out on her bed. “Stubborn,” he sighed, scooping up his little bundle of earthmover.

Bardock easily transferred her back into his own bed before stripping to his skin and climbing in with her. He spooned her, wrapping his tail around her thigh for good measure in case she tried to get away while he was sleeping, and quickly passed out.

Mako was still asleep when he woke, and he furrowed his brow in worry. Her pulse seemed normal, as did her breathing, but… then he noticed the totally empty food tray. Had he really been sleeping so hard that he hadn’t felt her wake? Dear gods, he must have been exhausted. She must have gotten up to pee, too, because his tail was wrapped around her other thigh. Damn, the woman was slick, to be able to slip out of bed that silently.

But it gave him hope when he realized that she’d actually climbed back in with him, rather than retreating to her own room again.

 “Mako?” Bardock bent his head and bit down lightly on her shoulder when she didn’t answer, his hand sliding up her nightgown to cup her. He ran his thumb over her gently, and smirked when she gave a sleepy little moan.  

Bardock rolled her then, so that she was facing him, and nipped at her lower lip. “Wake up, woman.”

“No,” she grumbled. “Fuck off.”

Feeling a little playful for the first time in forever, he grinned and started sliding her nightgown up her body. “Alright, I don’t mind giving you a reason to wake up.”

Mako’s eyes fluttered open and she moaned when she felt something warm and wet close over her breast, the action drawing little spirals of pleasure between her legs with every little pull. “Bardock?”

“Mmhmm,” he answered with his mouth full, while his hands held her to him and his tail slowly crept into her underwear.

Mako bucked against him when she suddenly felt something soft and fuzzy stroke her intimately, and weakly tried to push him away. “No, Bardock, please don’t,” she begged.

“I won’t,” he answered as he shifted his mouth to her other breast while his tail went to work. “I just want to make you feel good, Mako, so stop fighting me.”

Alright, she had to admit that whatever he was doing with that fuzzy appendage felt _wonderful,_ and it was getting more and more difficult to keep from moving her hips in response. Wait, he said he wasn’t going to make love to her, didn’t he? Ok, fuck it, then. She may as well enjoy what he was doing, in that case. “You won’t?” She asked, just to double-check.

“Promise,” he purred, shifting his mouth to her neck. He moaned then, as she moved her hips and whimpered with pleasure, tipping her head back to give him better access as her hands slowly explored his body.

Mako gave another soft moan as his hand replaced his tail, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She kissed him then, sighing his name as she opened to him, slowly stroking her tongue over his.

Bardock groaned and thrust against her hip as she began to shake, her kissing growing more passionate as she closed in on her peak. He then began to tremble too, when her hand closed around him and moved, silently telling him to take his pleasure as well.

It didn’t take him long, but he held out just long enough so that they were coming together, both of them moaning in a mixture of ecstasy and disbelief at how wonderful their lover felt. Mako cracked her eyes open and gazed at him in wonder once they’d managed to calm things down just a bit, easing back into soft kisses and light petting. “Feel a little better?” She asked breathlessly, fighting the urge to offer herself to him completely.

“Yeah,” he gasped, sliding his hand away from no man’s land. “Heh, we made a mess, didn’t we?” Bardock chuckled when she looked down and blushed. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Mako didn’t even try to argue as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, clearly in a much better mood than she’d ever seen him. She let him strip her down and cut the water on, and finally managed to speak when he began to wash the both of them. “So…?” And that was all she could get out, she was just too busy wondering what in the hell had just happened.

“So?”

                She huffed at his tiny smile. “Are you teasing me, Bardock?”

                “Maybe.” He spun her around then, and began to wash her hair. “You feel well enough to do some training today? You really need to get that earthmoving under control before you get us both in trouble.”

                “Yeah, that…” Mako let him rinse her hair, relaxing into his arms as he massaged her scalp. “It’s only because I haven’t used it in months. Back home, I used bits of that power doing little everyday things, like I do with my thundershaking.”

                “I’ve seen you use it when you cook, and turn on lights,” he replied in understanding. “What do you need to do to get the earthmoving under control?”

                “I was waiting for the right time to ask you if I could plant a garden. Working with the earth will help it.”

                “Woman, you could have done that the very first morning, and I wouldn’t have said anything,” he chuckled, closing his eyes in bliss when she began to wash him in return, focusing on the more male parts of him.

                “Yeah, but someone would have the very first time they felt the earth move,” she laughed. “You would have come home to find a dead housekeeper surrounded by bodies of the Elite.”

                Bardock lost the beginning of an arousal at that thought. “Woman, you know why your gift is such a danger.”

                “Yeah, I do.” If she got it in her head, she could cause a horrible earthquake and swallow the city, or harden the ground to the point that it was impossible to plant anything. “But I wouldn’t do that. I won’t stoop to the same level that the Saiyans would.” Mako looked up at him fearlessly when he growled at her. “What? The army slaughtered people wholesale, women and children included. You too, Bardock, I’m not that damned ignorant. I know about Kanassa.”

                Bardock shuddered at the thought of Kanassa, and was grateful that when he’d been resurrected, it had without the curse of foresight. Some things were just better left unknown. “I’m not the same man that I was then, Mako. None of the Saiyans are the same since the genocide, and you know it.”

                “Which is why I haven’t electrocuted you in your sleep,” she answered simply. Mako sighed after a moment, shaking her head. “This isn’t going to work, you know.” When he glared at her, she just continued to shake her head. “Really, Bardock, think about it. I hate Saiyans. No Saiyan can trust me. Even you’re questioning me about my abilities.” She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, leaving him in the spray. “I don’t think there’s a point to it, but I’m going to take the king up on his offer and go back to Althea.”

                Bardock pushed back the shower curtain to look at her. “Woman, you will do no such thing. You’re staying here.”

                “Why, Bardock? So I can be universally hated by a people that I hate as well? I think I’ll pass.” Mako sighed and fought back tears when he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his arms around her. “Please don’t make this so hard.”

                “Do you really hate all Saiyans?” He asked gently, resting his chin on the top of her head.

                An idiot would have understood what he was really asking. “No, Bardock, I don’t hate you. I don’t hate Raditz or Usagi, either. But I can’t stay here. I’ll go speak with the king, and apologize, and see if—“

                “No,” Bardock said flatly, “the king’s already made his decision. If you go to the palace, it’ll only make things worse.”

                Mako trembled a little. “What was his verdict?” She asked nervously. “And why haven’t you told me this yet? Was it death?”

                “Gods, no, woman. You’d be dead already if that were the case. Likely me as well,” he admitted. “I wouldn’t have let them take you. Usagi informed me that we’ve been ordered to pair-bond.”

                “What?” She whispered, stiffening against him. Mako shook when she felt his teeth close gently over her shoulder. “Bardock, no… I don’t want—“

                “Yes you do,” he grumbled patiently. “You felt it too, when you first saw me. A feeling in your gut. It’s the pull, woman. It means that you’re mine. The king wanted to order me to take you right away, but Usagi managed to get us a week. We have six days left.”

                The Saiyan warrior sighed heavily, planting a kiss on her shoulder, where he wanted to mark her, and then used his ki to dry them both. “Get dressed, Mako, before I haul you back to the bedroom.”

                She snorted at that, and dropped her towel on the floor since she didn’t need it anymore. “Fine,” she huffed in defeat, stalking back to her room to dig in her subspace pocket. She grinned when she returned, and his eyes popped a little at her choice of clothing. “It’s earthmover clothing.”

                “I didn’t think you wore pants.”

                “They’re shorts, monkey man. I tend to get pretty filthy when I’m moving, so the less clothing that I ruin, the better. Speaking of which…” She brushed past him, wearing only a sports bra and some very tiny shorts, to strip the bed down and ball up the linens, tossing them into a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. “I bought some new linens the other day, and those need to be washed.”

                “Gods, woman, you’re obsessive,” he chuckled. Bardock simply got out of her way as she hauled all the laundry into the kitchen and dumped it in the washer, followed by a trek back into his room so she could make the bed.

                “Clean house is a happy house,” she said brightly, when he muttered something in Saiyan about her ridiculous habit. “And I’ll bet this is the first time your bed’s been actually made in months,” she snorted with amusement, tugging everything into place.

                “Why make the bed when I’m just going to unmake it again in a few hours?”

                “Men,” she sputtered in annoyance. 

                Mako yelped when he pressed himself against her from behind, pushing her down onto the sheets. “What are you doing?”

                “Unmaking the bed again,” he replied simply, flipping her over to kiss her.

                She gave a helpless little moan when his hand slid under her bra, and he kissed her like he was a drowning man and she was made of air.

But no, damn it. She needed to stop this now, before things got too serious and she wound up mated to a man whose people had destroyed her planet. “No,” she choked out, gently pushing him away. “I can’t do this, Bardock.”

                Mako tried not to tremble when he growled at her, pinned her down, and bit down on her shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. “Please, Bardock, no. I don’t want this, damn it.”

                “You’re a very bad liar, Mako.” He rose up just enough to look at her. “I just wonder if it’s me you’re trying to lie to, or yourself,” he added angrily. Bardock snarled when she gave him a light jolt, a clear signal to get off of her. “Fine, woman. I’ll give you your space… for now. But you’re a fool if you try to deny how right it felt only an hour ago.”

                Damn him to hell, he just had to bring that up. “I’m going outside to work,” she grumbled, sliding off the bed once he released her.

                Mako took off her shoes once she’s found an acceptable spot for a garden, and dug her toes into the red sand of Vegeta-sai. It wasn’t home, but it was earth, and it comforted her. She sat down in the sand, her choice of clothing giving her optimal skin-to-dirt contact, and took a handful of the sand, holding it upright and letting it blow out in the breeze. “Hardly arable land for anything that I’ve grown in the past,” she sighed.

                She studied the sand and wondered how much power it would take to remedy that problem. Well, she’d start out with a small bit of sand first, and see if she could actually turn it back into dirt.

                Bardock jumped and came running outside when he felt the ground tremble slightly. He’d been trying to get a hold on his libido, while finding some understanding for Mako’s point of view, but not it seemed that there was no point. If the king had felt that tremor, he’d likely send someone to deal with the source.

                He found her completely absorbed in a small patch of dirt in front of her, and wondered where she’d gotten such rich, black soil. “You need to be careful with the shaking, woman.”

                “I know,” she answered distractedly. “I’m trying to be, but transforming sand into dirt takes a good bit of power.” She stood, and began to trace a pattern in the sand as she walked, drawing a border for her garden. “Hm, about six feet deep should do it,” she mumbled, and the ground began to shake lightly under her feet as she continued to walk, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

                Bardock simply leaned against the wall of his home and watched her expression of peace and contentment. Fuck it, if this was what made her indescribably happy, he’d deal with the king himself.

                Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

                Bardock gave the king a respectful nod, but held up a single finger in a signal to wait, when Vegeta stepped forward to confront Mako. She still had her eyes closed, and her feet were moving in a pattern on the sand—which was turning into dirt before their very eyes—that almost resembled dancing.

                It was obvious that the girl wasn’t doing anything to cause harm, so the king held back, leaning against the house alongside Bardock, while he watched the earthmover’s little dance. He had to admit that it was an intriguing thing to watch; it appeared that she was actually turning the sand into arable land.

                Mako finally stopped with her back to them, and opened her eyes, sighing in the purest joy she’d felt since she’d arrived on Vegeta-sai. She sunk to her knees and smelled the dirt. “Ah, all mine,” she chuckled. “And you’re going to make such a pretty little garden. Maybe I can get Ami and Mina out here to make a little raincloud, and I can try to grow a rosebush.”

                She jumped and spun around, landing in the dirt on her ass when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. Mako’s hands shook, and she formed an arc of lightning between them when the king stepped forward. “I wasn’t doing anything bad,” she snapped at him.

                “Peace, girl,” Vegeta growled, leashing the urge to smack her upside the head for her insolence. He indicated to the dirt beneath her feet. “This is quite impressive.”

                Mako only absorbed the electricity when Bardock moved to stand beside her, subtly placing himself just a little in front of her in an obvious sign of protectiveness. She was still a little annoyed at Bardock, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. King Vegeta was just a little scary, in her opinion, so she’d gladly take having that solid body between him and her any day. “Thank you, Majesty,” she finally choked out. “I’m making a garden.”

                Vegeta nodded at the obvious, but bit back a smart-ass remark. “Do you know what you will plant?”

                Mako shrugged a little and shook her head. “Vegetables, maybe a few flowers. I don’t know what grows here, though.”

                He studied her thoughtfully; this girl was a lot more subdued than the last time he’d seen her. Apparently Bardock had gotten it through her thick little earthmover head that disrespect would not be tolerated. Probably not, though. Right then, the girl only looked a little sad, and was likely dwelled on the loss of her people. “I’ll send some seedlings over when I return to the palace, girl.”

                Vegeta smirked when her eyes widened a little in surprise and she gave a little nod. “Um, thank you,” she said, at a loss for words.

                “You’re welcome. Maybe you could sell your services of converting the sand into soil for some of your neighbors. If you plan on staying, that is. I’m sure it would lessen some of their apprehensions about earthmovers.”

                “Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Bardock said slowly. His son had told him that more than a few people wanted Bardock to relocate. Raditz had refused to give his father their names. “I’ll put the word out sometime today.”

                The king looked at Bardock and nodded. “I’ll send those samples,” he said, and decided that right then would be a good time to take his leave. He didn’t want to start an argument with Mako for the second time in two days.

                She stepped forward, however, when it was obvious that he was about to take off. Vegeta had made a gesture of peace that obviously rankled his pride, and she felt the need to show him that it was accepted. If she was stuck on Vegeta-sai, she certainly didn’t want him as an enemy. “Majesty, would you care for something to eat?” She offered hesitantly.

                Vegeta powered down and gave her a surprised little nod. “Some refreshment would be most welcome, girl. Thank you.”

                “Just give me a moment to clean up, please.” Mako went around her future mate and into the house, where she stripped down in her bedroom and put on some clean clothes after using her gift to push the dirt off her skin. It was such a minimal use of power that the earth didn’t shake, at least. The king and Bardock were waiting for her in the kitchen when she returned, dressed in a pleated skirt and top that matched her light green underwear. “I guess it’s not too late for a late lunch,” she remarked, as she dug through the freezer. She pulled out some meat, and used her shaking to thaw it without even thinking.

                Mako looked up and blushed. “Eh, uh, sorry. I’m so used to using my thundershaking in the kitchen.”

                Vegeta shook his head, a little curious about what other everyday things this girl could do with her powers. “Woman, you’re cooking me something to eat. By all means, do whatever it is you normally do.”

                “Ok, then,” she answered nervously, and turned to the stove, where she cut on the oven and one of the burners with the pointing of a finger. Mako quickly got in the rhythm of fixing food for both of them, while she listened to them discuss something in Saiyan, far too quietly for her Althean ears to hear. They were probably talking about her.

                Once the meat was cooking, she pulled down three cups and another bottle of that good wine that Raditz had bought.

                “Ah, thank you,” the king murmured, accepting the cup. Bardock thanked her as well, and they returned to their conversation once she was out of earshot.

                Mako took a healthy swallow of her wine and shook her head. She was actually cooking lunch for a king, and that king was very likely talking about her becoming the mate of the man he was talking to. And that king had been contemplating her death only twenty-four hours ago.

                It was all a little staggering.

                She served up seasoned porkchops and a large salad less than fifteen minutes later, and quickly added some butter and sliced fresh bread to the table. Hopefully that would be a satisfactory, rapidly-put-together lunch for the Saiyan king.

                Apparently it was, because the very first bite the king took of his salad had him making a noise of delight. “You make this dressing yourself, girl?”

                Mako gave a nod and a shrug, clearly telling him that it was nothing special. “I can make you some if you’d like.”

                The king nodded, pleased, and took a bite of the meat. He gave a little groan as the food practically melted in his mouth. “Bardock, if you don’t claim this girl, I’m taking her back to the palace and she’s working as my personal chef,” he chuckled.

                Bardock snorted and shook his head. “My ass, sire. Mako’s my cook, now, whether or not I claim her. And if you think this is good, you should have eaten what she made for breakfast the other morning. Or that roast from the other night.”

                Mako reddened as both men continued to shower her cooking with compliments while they made tiny grunts of approval at every bite. The cook stayed quiet throughout the meal, refilling all of their cups whenever the wine ran low, and eating her food in silence. She had to give herself a little pat on the back, though; the porkchops _were_ the best she’d ever made.

                “You’ll cook for me again, girl?” The king asked hopefully, once his plate was clean, and he was leaning back in his chair, sipping at his wine.

                “Sure, what do you like to eat?” Mako asked, whipping out her little notepad.

                “Shit, girl, as long as you cooked it, I don’t care what it is.” He handed her his plate when she began to clear the table, and looked to Bardock. “I must admit, Bardock, I’m a tad bit envious. Although, you’re likely going to be fat in six months,” he snickered.

                “I know,” he rumbled good-naturedly. “A man could easily get addicted to just sitting around and eating her food.” Bardock groaned when she set the pie from yesterday in front of them. “Just looking at that thing is making me fat.”

                “Well, then you might as well enjoy it, since it’s already doing the job. You’re too skinny anyway,” Mako teased. She blinked in surprise when he pulled her down and kissed her firmly, despite the fact that they had an audience. “Well, if I get a kiss for that,” she said tartly, once he’d released her, “I’d better never make my Althean cheesecake.”

                “Cheesecake?” Both men said at once, eyeing her with excitement.

                “Oh, shit,” she chuckled, returning to her cleanup. She glanced over, and resisted the urge to laugh at them. Even the king looked like a little boy whose mother had just mentioned that she was going to bake cookies. Mako smiled and shook her head in amusement. “Well, the way to a Saiyan’s better nature is definitely through his stomach, isn’t it?”

                “Girl, this is the first time I’ve ever agreed with that statement,” Vegeta replied. “If you make me a cheesecake, you can name your price.”

                Mako looked up at that, and it was obvious that the king had gotten Bardock’s attention as well. It hit her then; she could ask for him to make Bardock leave her alone… but was that what she wanted? “Um, uh… just get me the ingredients, Majesty,” she finally replied softly. She didn’t miss the surprised look that Bardock gave her, followed by a flash of emotion in his eyes.

                “I’ll get you double the ingredients, girl. It wouldn’t be fair for your mate—“ He noted her blush at that word, “—to be denied such a treat, while I eat mine like a greedy brat. I might not even share it with Toma,” he added mischievously. “What do you need?”

                Mako dried her hands, pulled out her notepad, and thought for a minute before scratching her temple with her pencil. “Um… I’m not too sure, honestly. I just always sort of throw it together without thinking, you know? Cream cheese, for sure. Um, vanilla? Sugar… graham crackers? Do you even have this stuff on Vegeta-sai?” She asked curiously.

                “If we don’t, I’ll import it,” he said flatly. “In fact, here.” The king handed her some credits, but when she tried to refuse them, he simply shoved them into her apron pocket. “You get what you need for that dessert, girl, and bring it up to the palace when it’s ready. If there’s anything you need that you can’t buy in the market, have your mate call me.”

                There was that word again. She felt her cheeks burn, but managed a nod. “Sure thing, sire.”

                “Time for me to get back to the palace,” the king said with a hint of annoyance.

                Mako giggled a little when the king became that little boy once more and eyed the pie with regret. She stepped forward and cut him a large slice, put it on a plate, and wrapped it with some tinfoil. “For the road?”

                Vegeta looked at Bardock and grinned. “When she’s not screaming at me in my own throne room, she’s quite delightful.”

                Mako let her hand spark up a bit and grinned evilly. “I can always change that, sire, if you prefer.”

                “Smartass,” he snorted. The king looked at Bardock, who was clearly waiting for him to punish his mate. “If I wanted her dead, warrior, it would already be so.”

                “Same here,” Mako interjected. “And I hope you realize that, sire. If I wanted this city buried under the sand, I would have done it on the first day I’d arrived.”

                “Point taken, girl.” Wanting to get off such an unpleasant subject that would wind up with her yelling at him and getting herself into trouble, he pointed at her apron pocket. “Cheesecake, girl. Tonight, if possible.”

                “Tomorrow,” she promised. “It has to bake for a while, and then fully cool. It’ll take half the day, so I’ll start it in the morning.”

                The king left after that, thanking her once again after sneaking a taste of the pie she’d wrapped up for him. He’d groaned at the taste of it, and was sorely tempted to order her ass right back to the palace to make him supper. But no, the way Bardock was eyeing his future mate made it obvious that he was planning on claiming her the moment they were alone.

                And sure enough, once Bardock had returned to the kitchen after escorting the king to the door, Mako found herself pressed against the counter and being kissed with barely restrained passion. She relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss, but gradually eased back.

                “Mako,” Bardock rasped, pulling her back to him.

                “No, Bardock, not… just not yet, ok?” She whispered nervously. “This is just too fast.”

                Bardock moaned in frustration as he crushed her to his chest and breathed in her scent. He’d give her a little time if he had to, he owed her that much. Mako could have demanded just about anything when the king had offered it, but instead she’d chosen to stay with him. For that, she deserved a little bit of adjustment time, even if he couldn’t give her long. “No,” he said quickly, when she tried to slip out from his embrace. “Just give me a minute,” he added, sighing when she relaxed into him once more.

                Once he’d gotten himself under control, he gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away. “I’ll escort you to the market, if you’d like to get your bag,” he offered. “I won’t have you going alone after yesterday.”

                “For once I agree with you,” she sighed. “Even I get tired of fighting after a while.”

                “Feh. You? Never.” Bardock led her outside once she was ready, and scooped her into his arms, relishing the sensation of holding her. She was obviously enjoying it as well, but trying not to, judging by the determined set to her jaw. Well, he wasn’t having that, damn it. Bardock kissed her lazily once they’d landed, sighing with pleasure when she returned it.

                “Father?”

                The gruff, familiar voice made him reluctantly pull away from Mako, and he turned to give a nod to his younger son. “Turles.”

                The younger Saiyan folded his arms over his chest and regarded the Althean seriously. “So, you’re the bitch that took out a whole squad.”

                Bardock was immediately between the both of them. “You’d better watch what you say, boy. You’re not too old for me to take you behind the shed.”

                “I had friends in that squad, Father,” he snarled in return, “and now we can’t even give them a proper funeral pyre, because she buried them all.”

                Mako snorted. “Some friends, a few of them seemed pretty interested in trying to rape me.” She noted the way that Turles’s jaw dropped a little at that accusation; alright, maybe he wasn’t completely bad if he shared her tolerance for such an unforgiveable act. “And if it makes you feel any better, Rei set a few on fire. There’s your funeral pyre right there.”

                Turles growled at that, but respect for his father kept him from leaping at Mako and ripping her pretty little head off. “You said Rei was involved? She’s a bitch and a half, from what I’ve heard. I’m surprised she helped you at all.”

                “Rei seems to have a problem with groups of men trying to gang rape a seemingly defenseless woman, just because she’s an earthmover,” Mako spat back, her hands charged and sparking in her anger. Hell, Rei seemed to have a problem with men in general.

                “Calm down, Sparky,” Bardock grumbled. “My son is going to calm down and shut up, or he’s going to fuck off. Aren’t you, boy?”

                Turles snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Only you or Raditz would rush to the defense of a fucking housekeeper, Father.”

                “She’s my mate, brat.”

                His son’s head whipped around so fast that it actually hurt a little. “You’re fucking joking. This…girl!?” He asked incredulously, feeling a little disgusted. “How old are you?”

                Mako blushed and looked away. “Thirty-two,” she said softly.

                Turles blinked at her answer and studied her with interest. “Bullshit. If you’re a day over twenty-one, then I’m a girl.” He shot a grin to his sire. “For a minute there, I thought you were robbing the cradle, Father.”

                “Altheans are just as long-lived as we are, brat,” Bardock grumbled. “If you want to bitch about an age gap, go annoy Nappa. His mate is sixty years younger than him.”

                “Wait,” Mako said suddenly, “just how old are you, Bardock?” It dawned on her for the first time that his sons were her own age, or only a little bit younger at the most.

                “Forty-five,” he mumbled. “My brats are thirty, twenty-eight, and twenty-seven.”

                “You were a father at fifteen?” Mako asked in disbelief. “Gods, you started _young_!”

                “She’s your mate, and she doesn’t know any of this, Father?”

                “Mako will be my mate soon,” Bardock corrected. “And what are you doing out of the tank so early? It’s only been what? A day?”

                “Nappa’s mate pulled me out and offered to heal me up with something she’d concocted if I swore to leave the princess alone. I agreed.”

                Bardock chuckled at that and shook his head. “You would have done well to leave her alone when she buried you the first three or four times. Let it never be said that the brats of Bardock lack for guts… just common sense,” he added with a snicker. He smirked when he heard Mako huff and sputter behind him, before mentioning the cheesecake. “I know, I know. You’re right, woman.”

                “Fuck you, Bardock, I’m always right. And the king’s not going to be very happy if we’re here all day bullshitting instead of getting these ingredients.”

                “Wait, you screamed at the king in the throne room only yesterday, actually lived to tell the tale, and now you’re shopping for him?” Turles just shook his head, he was feeling awfully confused.

                “He tasted Mako’s cooking,” Bardock replied with pride, shooting a pleased smile at his mate, who was blushing again. “That woman could have cooked for Frieza and it would have convinced him to fuck off.”

                Embarrassed by the praise, Mako quickly moved ahead of them towards the first shop, where she knew they sold milk products, and was surprised to find the shopkeeper frowning at her. “Cream cheese?” Mako asked. Maybe the woman was just having a bad day.

                “Don’t sell it,” she said flatly, looking away from the earthmover.

                A little hurt by the woman’s attitude, Mako simply nodded and backed away. “Alright, then. Sorry to have bothered you.” She gave a little curtsy before turning to another shop. This one claimed that he didn’t have any eggs, even though Mako knew damned well that he did. Tears pricked her eyes this time as she turned away empty-handed.

                “It’s because I’m an earthmover, isn’t it?” She asked Bardock, looking up at him with pure misery in her eyes.

                The Saiyan sputtered in righteous anger to Turles, who stiffened and glared at all of the shopkeepers. “Fuck em all, Mako,” Turles said flatly. “We’ll go to the market on my side of town. Come on.”

                Bardock scooped her up at that and followed his son to the side of town that Mako had brawled in a short while ago. “You sure this is a good idea, brat?”

                “No one’s going to fuck with her as long as I’m around,” his son assured them as they landed in the middle of the market. Many of the vendors immediately recognized them and scowled, but Mako bravely approached the first one and bought eggs. They were a hair pricier than the ones she could have gotten on Bardock’s side of town, but she was grateful to at least not be refused service.

                Well, she wasn’t refused service at first, anyway. When she made her way to buy the cream cheese from a middle-aged woman, she was turned away, quite vulgarly, and her fists shook with the strain of not burying this woman where she stood.

                Bardock and Turles rushed over when they felt a very slight tremor under their feet, and the former of the two pulled her into his arms to calm her down while Turles vehemently cursed the woman in Saiyan. The two were soon arguing loudly, and Bardock sighed while Mako continued to try and get herself under control. One wrong slip and she’d bury the lot of them.

                “That’s _enough_ , **damn it**!”

                Everyone shut up and turned their heads to see a short Saiyan woman with long black hair staring them all down furiously. She was wearing armor like Bardock’s, only blood-red in color, but the fact that she carried a shopping basket clearly said she was picking up her supper for the evening.

                Mako looked around Bardock, and was suddenly smiling. “Rei!” She slipped out of his arms to rush over and hug her savior from the brawl, and gave her an affectionate slap on the back. “Bardock said you’d slipped out once Usagi showed up, I’d hoped to thank you in person!”

                Rei shrugged with a touch of embarrassment at such praise and gratitude, feeling her cheeks burn at the hug Mako gave her. “You’re Althean. Anything for the people of my mother’s blood,” she said flatly. “Now, what’s all the bitching and fighting over?”

                The firestarter stalked over to the shop that had refused Mako service, and slapped her hand down on the counter, leaving a black handprint in the wood. “Refuse Mako service again, just because she’s Althean, and I’ll burn your fucking place to the ground. Understand me?”

                The woman shook her head. “No, Rei. Not because she’s Althean! You of all people know better than that, I’ve served you and your mother for years. It’s because she’s a fucking earthmover.”

                Mako trembled, just as the earth did, and let her rage fly with words this time. “If I wanted to bury this stupid fucking city, I would have already done it!” She screamed at the woman. “And maybe it would occur to you to be nice to me, or I just might do it out of spite!”

                “She means you people no harm,” Rei added. “Earthmovers are taught at a very young age not to use their gifts to harm unless they have no other choice. But my threat still stands, woman,” she finished. “Sell to her, and at a _fair_ price, or I burn this shop to the ground.”

                Mako handed over the money when the woman sputtered out a price, and stowed the cream cheese in her bag. “Thank you,” she said quietly to Rei. Mako turned to the men; Bardock had been watching all of that with naked amusement, but Turles was simply staring. “Turles? You ok?” She asked in concern.

                Then Rei turned to look, and found herself staring as well, right into his eyes. He had been looking at her the entire time. She swallowed hard at the quiver in her stomach. “Hi,” she gasped, a little weakly.

                “Hi,” Turles replied, just as softly.

                Bardock grinned at this exchange and shook his head. “I believe introductions are in order?”

                Turles just nodded a little, unable to tear his gaze from those gorgeous violet eyes. “Sure, Father,” he replied almost happily.

                “Turles, meet Rei. She’s the half-Althean firestarter that’s been setting men on fire in the ring. Rei, this is my middle son, Turles. The one that’s been pissing Usagi off so much.”

                “Not anymore,” Turles replied flatly.

                Rei blinked, and finally managed to break his gaze, shaking her head as if to clear it. “Come on, Mako,” she said shakily. She led the thundershaker to a place that sold sugar, and thankfully didn’t have to make any threats.

                Bardock yanked his son back to him roughly when Turles moved towards them. “I know she felt it too, boy. Give her a little bit to adjust. If I can do it at my age, you can rein it in, brat.” He grabbed the back of Turles’ armor and once again yanked him back like a dog on a leash when, as if in a trance, he stepped towards Rei and Mako for a second time. “Look somewhere else, boy, close your eyes and think of something that doesn’t have anything to do with her,” he advised his son.

                Turles did as he was told, actually listening to his father for once. He’d always been the troublesome, defiant child, but right then he was grateful to have his father around for advice on this sort of thing. One wrong move, and his pecker would be set on fire.

                Rei and Mako chatted, but the raven-haired warrior kept looking over her shoulder, totally distracted by Bardock’s look-alike. “Did you…?”

                “Yes, I felt it with Bardock, too. But I don’t have those crazy-ass Saiyan hormones to contend with, either, so I can only imagine how hard it’s going to be for you,” Mako snickered, as she paid for eggs and baking soda. “And somehow he doesn’t strike me as patient as his father, so watch your ass.”

                “He doesn’t play fair, either,” Rei snorted. “The way he’s been challenging the princess…” She shook her head, and flames shot from her fingers at a strong surge of jealousy. “Fucking asshole.”

                Mako laughed, and gave Rei a one-armed hug. “Don’t worry about it honey, the way he keeps looking at you, Usagi is the _last_ thing on his tiny little male brain. Just set your boundaries. I’ve been reading this book about Saiyan men, and… well, I guess I don’t have to tell you. You are Saiyan.”

                Rei snorted at that and rolled her eyes. “I know what to do, but Turles’s reputation precedes him. He’s more of a womanizer than Raditz was in his younger years, and he doesn’t lightly take no for an answer.”

                Mako was about to open her mouth to reassure her new friend, but her eye caught a shock of blue hair, and she turned and beamed. “Ami!” She cried, running over to hug the doctor tightly and swing her around in her arms. “You followed the quake, huh?” She asked knowingly.

                Ami laughed and nodded, then looked back to the warrior escorting her, her eyes full of emotion. “Nappa, this is Mako. Mako, this is Nappa… my mate.”

                “Your…?” Mako just stared at the man wide-eyed, before looking back at Ami. I know the king said you were mated, but… he’s **huge** , Ami!” She sized up the warrior, crossing her arms over her chest. “How in the hell do you avoid breaking her in half?”

                Nappa grinned at that, and tugged his mate back against his chest, bending to kiss the top of her head. “She spends a lot of time on top.”

                Mako burst out laughing, while Ami blushed and punched him in the arm. Rei joined in as well; she’d wandered over and had caught the question and the punch line just in time. “So what brings you, Ami? Did the king send you to tell me to cut it out?”

                “Actually,” Nappa answered roughly, “quite the opposite. He sent us to make sure that no one was giving you any trouble.”

                Mako and Rei both stared at him in disbelief at that. “Wow, he must really have a sweet tooth to send you to my defense,” she said in wonder. “Tell him that I got everything I need, and here’s the change.” She pulled a wad of credits out of her apron and tried to hand them over, but Nappa waved them away.

                “He said you’d try and do that. His Majesty instructed me to tell you to spend it on yourself, as a thank you for the cheesecake, and for the pie. He said it was the best damned cherry pie he’d ever eaten.”

                Mako blushed at the praise, and stuffed the money back in her pocket. “I’ll make sure to prepare a cherry topping for him as well, then. Ami, did you just tag along? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of The Hole for more than ten minutes, let alone in town.”

                “Actually, Mako, I came to ask you about a few different flowers from Althea, and see if you had any samples of them. One is a moonflower, and the other is an angel’s kiss. I’ve been working on something, but I can’t make any more of the substance without those two components.”

                “Yeah, I might have some in my seed packets. Hang on, let me check.” Mako opened her bag and dug around in it, finally shoving her whole arm in to pull out several dozen packets that were tied together. She looked through them and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got some, but only enough to plant my garden. And these particular flowers call for temperate climate and lots of water. What are you making?”

                “A salve. I’ve already exhausted my supply of healing items from Althea, but I combined those two flowers with the liquid from the med tanks, and made an ointment out of it that heals wounds almost instantly. If I could get some more of those flowers…” Ami shrugged, since the answer was obvious.

                “Well, they wouldn’t do well in my garden, but I’m sure I could just get a few pots and grow them inside.” Mako tucked the seeds back in her bag and looked around for someone that sold gardening supplies. She needed to pick up a few of those, anyway.

                The earthmover haggled expertly with the owner, who was the only person she’d done business with that day that treated her with even an ounce of respect. Probably because he worked with the earth, too, she mused. She bought some hand tools and a few pots that she could use indoors. “How strong is your power, girl?” The shopkeeper finally asked, albeit a little nervously.

                Mako shrugged. “I was the strongest among my people, along with my brother, Hiro. Why?”

                “Can you help things grow?”

                Mako followed his gaze to his vegetable garden, which was a little pitiful, though the man was clearly making an effort. She set down her bag and took off her shoes to walk in the dirt, and immediately knew what the problem was the moment her toes sunk into it. “You don’t have enough dirt in this plot, sir. It needs to be a foot deeper, and frankly, the dirt is of poor quality.” She wiggled her toes in the soil and ached to make this little garden as it should be. “If I may?”

                “By all means, Mako,” the man said, gesturing towards the garden. “Any help would be appreciated.”

                Everyone’s eyes were on the brunette as she began to walk a pattern in the garden, while the earth just barely moved under their feet. She was done in no time, since the garden was small, and she waved Ami over. “Would you mind watering it for me?”

                Ami nodded and pulled moisture out of the atmosphere to rain down on the garden while Mako used her gift to make the plants healthier. “There we go,” she finally said, happy to see her gift put to good use.

                “They look even bigger than they were,” the man marveled out loud. “Thank you ladies so much. You Altheans are alright in my book.”

                Ami and Mako shrugged, as if it was nothing, and Mako giggled when she noticed how soaked and dirty her clothes were. She used a little power to get the dirt off her dress and back onto the ground, and decided she could live with a little water on her. It was always hot enough during the day that her clothes would dry quickly.

                Rei was making a point of avoiding eye contact with Turles when they returned to find everyone grouped together and chatting. Except for Rei and Turles.

                Finally, he spoke. “You want to go spar or something?” He offered.

                “Feh. You fight like a girl,” she huffed.

                His tail bristled as he clenched his fists in an effort not to lash out at her. “Care to test that assumption, girl?”

                Rei smirked and gave him a curt nod. “Bring it, pretty boy.” Fireballs leapt into the palms of her hands, and she slid effortlessly into a fighting stance.

                “In the air, you two,” Nappa growled with impatience. “Damned brats should know better than to brawl in a marketplace.”

                Rei and Turles immediately lifted into the air above the city, and once they were at an acceptable altitude, they locked eyes. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they simply stared at each other, feeling the same elemental tug.

                “I know you feel it too, woman. This will be a lot simpler if we just head back to my house and you surrender yourself.” He licked his lips at the prospect; he wanted her, and badly.

                “Take me if you can, bitch.”


	10. Chapter 10

Turles didn’t need a second invitation, he was on her like white on rice on Hoth, swinging and kicking like his life depended on it. Because it probably did. He sensed Nappa floating nearby, ready to jump in and break the fight up if things got too serious, or if a referee was needed. A Saiyan male trying to claim a mate by right of combat was not a light thing, and Turles was fighting much harder than he had against Usagi.

                That had been playtime. This… this was dead serious, and he wasn’t the only one that felt the gravity of the fight as he began to rain blows upon his opponent. He landed nearly every single one, due to his superior strength, but the moment she broke out the fireballs he had to back off.

                He was Saiyan, but he wasn’t fireproof.

                Turles cradled his singed tail in his hand as he conceded the battle… for now. “You burned my tail,” he grumbled, as soon as he’d given the ki signal for a time-out and she’d hesitantly backed off.

                “Oh, poor baby,” Rei snorted. “You nearly broke my jaw, but do you hear me bitching about it?”

                “No, but I was a gentleman. I could have grabbed your tail at _any_ time.” His eyes narrowed and he couldn’t take his eyes off of that black appendage as it unwound from her waist and waved in the air, taunting him.

                “You’ll never touch my tail, boy, so just keep on dreaming,” the firestarter scoffed, looking back down toward the market. “Now, is this fight over, or do you want me to set your hair on fire, too?”

                “For now,” Turles grumbled, affectionately petting his tail. “Tomorrow, ringside. You and me.”

                “Looking forward to it, sissy girl.” Rei’s tail wrapped around her waist once more, and she sunk back down to where everyone was waiting for her.

                Nappa floated over and grinned. “Not as easy as you thought, brat? I advise going for the tail next time, though I guarantee you she’ll be guarding it more than she did today.”

                Rei landed on the ground next to Mako, and scowled up at the sight of Turles and Nappa talking. The bastard was probably giving Turles pointers on what to do better next time he tried to claim her. “Asshole. Now I’m going to have to watch my back whenever I so much as step outside.”

                “Actually…”

                Rei turned to look at Nappa’s mate. “What, waterwalker?”

                “Well, you see… the princess has seemed to have taken a habit of making handmaidens out of women that aren’t ready to be claimed yet. And since Mina and Broly…” Ami gave a little shrug. “And I didn’t last two hours as her handmaiden before Nappa cornered me in my lab.”

                “That doesn’t say much for her ability to protect her handmaidens,” Rei snorted.

                “I wanted it,” Ami admitted, her face turning scarlet. “If I hadn’t, I had several things lying around in the lab that I could have knocked him out with, or I could have easily frozen him. He doesn’t need to know that, though,” she added sheepishly. “I may be tiny, but I’m hardly helpless. Anyway,” she continued, “if you truly don’t want Turles to claim you yet, I’m positive that Usa would give you a place in her household. Especially since she hates Turles with a vengeance. He won’t be able to touch you without getting a pounding.”

                Rei’s lips tugged up in a smirk, and she nodded a little. “Please tell me that I don’t have to wear a dress.”

                Ami laughed and shook her head. “Actually, the only requirement that Usa makes of her handmaidens is to share her bed at night. She has a lot of trouble sleeping without someone else there. I’ll warn you, though, she’s a cuddler, and she talks in her sleep a lot.”

                In exchange for complete protection from being mated, Rei could totally live with that. “But, wait? Doesn’t she have a night guard?”

                “Yeah…” Ami shook her head and tried not to laugh at that. Poor Raditz. “Usa doesn’t know, so _don’t_ tell her, but Raditz wants her. Very badly. And to his credit,” she added, when Rei scoffed, “he’s been a complete gentleman. He hasn’t once challenged her or said a word about it.”

                “Probably doesn’t want to get his ass kicked,” Mako muttered.

                “No, it’s not that,” Ami sighed. “He hasn’t felt the pull with her, and they’ve been friends since they were children. Saiyans don’t always feel the pull when they decide to take a mate, but most of them prefer to wait until they find that one person. Nappa waited,” she added happily.

                “Unlike Turles,” Rei growled nastily, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. “He should have taken a lesson from his older brother.”

                “Well, Bardock didn’t wait, and I’m not holding it against him,” Mako snorted. “If he had waited, Rei, Turles wouldn’t have even existed. Huh… this would make you my daughter-in-law, wouldn’t it?” She thought aloud in wonder. “That’s a little weird.”

                “Mako, you felt the pull?” Ami asked, her eyes wide.

                The thundershaker nodded a little, her face red. “The king also ordered us to pair-bond, so…” She shrugged a little bit. “We’re trying to get to know each other a little bit first. Usagi managed to haggle with the king and get us a week. I don’t think it’ll take that long, though.”

                “You love him?” Rei asked curiously.

                “Wait, I didn’t think Saiyans said that word,” Ami said quickly.

                “My father died in battle before I was born. I was raised by my mother and grandfather, and they’re Althean,” she answered. “I don’t have a problem with that word, but you won’t hear me say it often.”

                Mako shrugged a little before answering Rei’s question. “I don’t know, in all honesty. I like him a lot, but with him being Saiyan… it’s a little complicated,” she admitted. “No offense to you, Rei, but I really don’t like Saiyans. But sometimes I find myself forgetting that Bardock’s a Saiyan, and when that happens…” She shrugged helplessly again.

                “Father wasn’t on Althea.”

                “I know that, Raditz,” Mako replied defensively. “If he had been, I wouldn’t have even worked for him.”

                “Just so that’s clear, woman. Don’t blame my father for something he wasn’t even there for. “

###############

                Mako’s jaw dropped a little when Bardock set her on her feet in front of the house. “Holy shit…”

                “Yeah, I seem to have that reaction with the ladies lately,” Raditz said smugly, studying his nails as he leaned back against the house.

                Bardock and Turles chuckled at that while Mako shoved Raditz to the side to kneel in front of the dozens of flats, all of them containing different seedlings. Bardock stiffened in alarm when he heard her suddenly give a choked sob as she reached out to stroke a larger plant that was all by itself in a big pot. “Mako? Are you ok?”

                The earthmover wiped at the tears that had spilled over onto her cheeks, but more just followed in their wake. “I’m ok,” she managed hoarsely. She leaned back into his chest when she felt his arms around her, and took one of his hands in hers to lay it on the plant in the pot. “You know what this is?”

                “No, I’m sorry, I don’t know plants very well. But I’m sure I’ll learn,” he added.

                “It’s a rose,” she said softly. “That was… that was very kind of the king. I don’t think he knows how kind it was.”

                Yeah, he did. Bardock had specifically asked the king, while they’d been waiting on lunch, to find her a rose bush and have it sent with the rest. But she didn’t need to know that. Bardock kissed her neck chastely and picked up a flat of vegetables. “I’ll get these in the garden, Mako.”

                She gave him a slow, genuine smile, her eyes shining with tears. “Thank you, Bardock.”

                Bardock felt something inside of him melt from the sight of her looking at him like that. For a moment, he could even pretend that they were already mated, and she was extremely happy just being with him. Maybe even in love with him.

                And then the moment was broken, as his brats started trading verbal and physical jabs from just behind him. “Don’t make me get the strap, boys! Gods…” he sighed.

                Mako chuckled, but turned her own ire on them when she caught part of the conversation. Raditz was grossing Turles out by informing him of the obvious: that Bardock was going to be mated with her very soon. “Will you boys pipe the fuck down!” She snapped.

                “See, she even sounds like she’s our step-mommy already. You know what that means?” Raditz snickered evilly.

                “What?” Turles groaned.

                “It means that she’s fucking our father,” he whispered, his hand cupped around his mouth, pretending that Mako couldn’t hear him.

                “Gods, Raditz, SHUT UP! You’re such a fucking asshole!” Turles whined, trying not to gag. The idea of his father having sex with _any_ woman… ugh.

                “Is Hurley Turley gonna puke?” He teased.

                Turles just glared at his older brother and snarled. “It was one fucking time when I was six. And don’t forget that I can put you in the dirt, Radu.”

                “Not if you’re puking your guts out, Turley.”

                “There will be no puking in this yard, do you two understand me!?” Mako snapped, finally losing her cool. “And if Turles pukes, Raditz, you’re cleaning it the fuck up, _not_ me. Now play nice, or you’re both helping me in the garden!”

                “They’re helping you anyway,” Bardock grunted, trying not to seem amused. He knew all too well how badly those two bickered when they got together for more than five damned minutes. “Get some flats, boys, and take them out back. Now.”

                With some grumbling, they both did as they were told, and once they were out back, Bardock tugged Mako to him and kissed her passionately. He purred when she leaned into it fully, her arms wrapping around his neck.

                “See, Turley! They’re making out in the front yard!” Raditz said gleefully.

                “SHUT UP!” Mako, Bardock, and Turles all yelled at once.

                “Don’t you have a princess to guard or something?” Bardock sputtered, thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted with his future mate.

                “I’m off for the afternoon.”

                “Not anymore, you’re not,” his father snapped. “Get back to the palace and make yourself useful, _or_ ,” he continued, when Raditz opened his mouth to protest, “I’ll call Usa and tell her you’re being an annoying little shit like you used to be.”

                Mako tried not to laugh when Raditz made a petulant face before blasting off into the air, grumbling something about Hurley Turley. “Gods, he picks on you worse than my brothers—“ Mako frowned at that, and bit down on her suddenly trembling lip before grabbing the potted rose and heading inside.

                Turles squeezed his father’s shoulder when the older man sighed and shook his head helplessly. “It’s still only been a couple of months for her. It’ll take time, Father.”

                “Yeah, I know. She lost her entire family, so anytime she even thinks about them…” Bardock shook his head in defeat. “I just want to make her happy. She deserves to be happy.”

                Damn, his father had it _bad_ , and he hadn’t even claimed the Althean yet. “You shouldn’t have sent Raditz off,” he snorted, “because if you’re looking to me for tips with women, you’re barking up the wrong tree, old man.”

                “Don’t I know it, brat. You inherited it from me, after all. My grandbrats will likely be just as awkward with women as we are, one day. It’s a miracle that any of us have ever gotten laid. Except for Raditz. That boy was some sort of a throwback.”

                “That’s why he’s such a sissy girl in the ring,” Turles added with a smirk. “He had to trade one power for another.”

                Bardock shook his head and picked up half of the remaining flats, and set them down behind Mako, who was kneeling beside her garden and trying not to cry any harder than she already was. Signaling to Turles to piss off after he’d brought in the remaining flats, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap to hold her tightly. “I’m sorry, Mako.”

                “Not your fault,” she choked, letting him wipe away her tears. That was the first time she’d admitted it, and had not resented him personally for the loss of her people. “You weren’t on Althea.”

                “No… but I was on Kanassa. And I’m not proud of what I did there, Mako.” Bardock sighed and tucked her against him tightly, breathing in her scent.

                “Would you do it again?” She asked softly.

                “No, never,” he answered flatly. “I’m not the same man I was then.”

                Mako turned her head at that, and kissed him. It was hesitant at first, but it quickly grew bolder as he returned it. She sighed at the loss of contact when she forced herself to pull away. “I don’t blame you,” she said firmly. “Just so you know. And I’m not ready yet,” she added, when there was just a tad too much hope in his eyes. “But soon, ok?”

                Bardock nodded and nipped at her lower lip before following up with another short kiss. “Let’s get these plants in the ground and watered,” he suggested.

##############

                Usagi answered the door to her chambers when there was a sharp, demanding knock on it, and was surprised not to see the king standing outside the door. She stared into a set of violet eyes that were only a couple inches higher than her own, and after stepping back and getting a good look at the woman before her, she smirked. “Rei, I presume?” She waved her in before shutting the door.

                “How’d you guess?”

                “You’re the only half-breed Saiyan woman I know of that would have enough balls to pound on a door in the royal wing like she owned the place. What brings you here?” Usagi ushered her into the sitting room, where the princess had been working on some inking designs in private.

                “Actually, it was Ami who sent me, to become your new handmaiden. She explained that you don’t mind offering a bit of a shield to women who don’t want to be mated yet.”

                “And who’s after you?” Usagi asked in concern. “Not anybody too strong, I hope, since my arm’s still broke.”

                “Turles,” Rei muttered, unable to meet the princess’s gaze.

                Usagi just gaped at her in a mix of shock and frank amusement. “Well…. **_Shit_**!” She said loudly. “You’re staying inside until I’m healed,” she growled. “If you go out before I am… maybe I can get Broly to defend you…” She swore creatively in Saiyan for several minutes before finally spitting out, “damn it all to _hell_ , Rei! What did you **_do_** to attract his attention!? I just got _rid_ of that buttfucking son of a bitch, and now he’s going to be banging down my door **_again_**!?”

                “I’m so pleased to hear how much you enjoy my company, princess,” a low voice said smoothly from her window.

                Usagi and Rei both whipped around, each of them holding ki balls in their hands. “You’ve got a lot of balls to barge into my private chambers,” Usagi snapped, “and you’d better get out before I relieve you of them.”

                Rei smirked at that statement; she was already starting to like the petite blonde.

                “I’ll leave in a minute, Highness. I just thought I’d inform you that Rei is mine, and you’re going to have your hands awfully full if you take her as a handmaiden.”

                “No, I won’t,” Usagi said flatly. She backed away a little to pick up her scouter, and pressed the panic button on the inside. It would summon her guards, and since she’d never used it before, it was sure to bring them _all_ running at once. “And Rei, you’re my handmaiden,” Usagi added quickly. “Welcome to the household. There, Turles, what are you going to do about it?”

                Raditz’s brother popped his neck and shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to take her, then. If you thought I was bad before, you’ll be pretty amazed at how tenacious I can be when I’ve felt the pull.”

                Usagi’s eyes narrowed and she shoved Rei behind her, despite her own broken arm, when Turles floated into her chambers. But the moment he crossed the threshold, a blur came out of nowhere and tackled the warrior right out the window in a hail of punches. Homing in on the ki, Usagi grinned. “Broly,” she explained, turning to Rei. “Love that panic button.”

                “You alright, Usa?” Nappa asked from the doorway.

                “Yup, I’m great. Thanks for coming so quickly, I didn’t think that prick would actually have the gall to step foot in here.”

                “Highness, I’m sorry,” Rei sputtered, fluffing her hair in agitation. “I think I’m going to be more trouble than I’m worth.”

                “No, you’re fine, Rei. We’ll just give Broly and Mina a room close by until you decide to go to him. I won’t let him take you before you’re ready.”

                “He felt the pull?” Nappa grunted. If Turles had actually felt the pull for this raven-haired beauty, may the gods have mercy on her soul.

                Rei nodded weakly and flopped down on Usagi’s bed. “Thank the gods he’s an insufferable prick, because I don’t want to be mated anyways. I’m perfectly content with being an old, unmated firebug, thank you.”

                “Yeah, I know the feeling,” Usa snickered. She jumped towards the window and hugged Broly when he landed. “Thanks, Broly!”

                “Feh, no problem. I broke his legs and took him to the infirmary. That should give you a break.”

                “I hope he knows that the next time he tries to barge into my private quarters, I’ll saw his nuts off with my teeth,” Usagi snorted.

                Rei chuckled at that. “I’m really starting to like you, princess.”

                “You won’t when I’m healed,” she answered brightly, “because you’ll be my new sparring partner, when Turles isn’t challenging you every other second.” Usagi checked the clock, and took a pain pill before turning to Nappa and Broly. “I’m going to take a nap for a little while, if you two don’t mind. If either of you wouldn’t mind giving her the tour…?”

                “I’ve got it,” Nappa offered. “Ami’s down in The Hole right now, working on something important, and I don’t want to…” he grinned. “…Distract her.”

                “An awfully _big_ distraction,” the princess said primly.

                “Yes, huge,” her teacher agreed.

                “Nappa will keep you safe for a few hours, ok Rei? I didn’t get much sleep last night, and when that happens and my arm’s hurting, I like to take a nap. You should go home and pick up any of your things as well, since you’ll be living here from now on.” At that, Usagi drew back her covers and snuggled in, and was grateful when the firestarter cut off the lights.

                She didn’t really need the nap, but she wanted to see Vegeta, since she’d neglected to take a pain pill the night before.

################

                Apparently she’d interrupted a really good dream, because Vegeta seemed slightly annoyed to see her. “What!? Was Gee-Gee having a wet dream?” She teased.

                “ _Yes!_ ” He yelled, sitting down with a huff. He didn’t bother to mention that it had been about her, and it was doubly frustrating for the real Usagi to appear when the Usagi in his dream had been moaning his name in ecstasy.

                “Oh. Well… damn, Geta. Sorry. I’ll try and wake up if you’d like,” she offered, “I just… you know. Missed you.”

                “Feh. It’s alright,” he grunted, feeling a twinge of guilt for the slightly hurt look in her eyes. “So, you remember the last time you saw me?” He wondered, once she’d come to sit next to him.

                “Little flashes, but that’s it,” she admitted. “Since you have more experience with these than I do, I suspect it’ll be awhile before I can remember like you do.”

                “It’ll come with time. I remember little flashes from years ago, and even now the memory fades a lot after a couple of days. I remember the important parts, and I know what happened, but I can’t see what happened so much. It’s hard to explain. It just fades.”

                “Eh, it’s ok. I just like being with you. _That_ I remember when I wake up. I know that I saw you, and I know that I’m happy.” Usagi sighed happily when he wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. “I got a new handmaiden.”

                Vegeta chuckled at that. “Hopefully she’ll last longer than the last two?”

                Usagi laughed and nodded. “Oh, she will, I guarantee it. She’s a firestarter named Rei, and she’s half Saiyan, like me. And the warrior that’s after her… is Turles.”

                Then it was like they were kids again, laughing uncontrollably at poor Rei’s misfortune as she told him about her, holding each other as their laughs ebbed into chuckles. When they separated, Vegeta quietly swore as he did the one thing he’d been avoiding every time he’d seen her since the first dream.

                He made eye contact.

                Usagi felt the pull in her stomach immediately, and her eyes grew impossibly wide. She backpedaled quickly to put some space between them, and trembled in a mixture of fear and disbelief. “But—but—but—“

                “Not your fucking brother,” Vegeta said flatly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “You’re my mate. This happened the first time, you just don’t remember it.” He sighed heavily when she just stared at him like a deer in the headlights. “Usa, you should know damned well that I’d never force you.”

                She relaxed a little at that. “But you’re my brother!” She cried, despite his insistence to the contrary. Usagi jumped when he stood, and found herself yanked back when she rose and tried to escape.

                “I’m _not_ your brother,” Vegeta said firmly, turning her to face him. He kissed her then, gently, but it was a far cry from the kinds of kisses she’d been giving him. His mouth moved over hers almost greedily, but he drew back when she remained stiff in his arms. He sighed at that, and let her go. “Damn it, woman, I’m _not_ your brother,” he repeated.

                “I’m not your mate,” Usagi said weakly.

                “Yet. I’ll claim you when you get here. I’ll give you some time, of course, to get used to the idea, since I’m sure you won’t remember this dream. But you will be mine, Usa.” He groaned in frustration when she began to cry, and he pulled her into his arms in an attempt to soothe her, burying his face in her hair. “Usa, it’s alright, shh.”

                “No, it’s not alright, Vegeta! You’re not my mate!” She yelled, shoving him away. “You can say you’re not my brother as much as you fucking want to, but to me, you _are_! I love you, damn it, but as family, and nothing more!” Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated on waking up, but she found herself unable to. “Damn it.”

                Trying once more to make her see the light, Vegeta carefully approached her and tipped her chin up with his fingertips. “Usagi, it is what it is. At least I’m still young enough to fight the pull when you find me, despite feeling it since I was a brat.”

                Her eyes widened at that, and she had a flash of memory, of him explaining this to her before, then kissing her… and she’d _enjoyed_ it, even encouraged it. And it would have gone much further if she hadn’t woken up. “Oh, gods… I remember…”

                “Good,” he said hoarsely, just before he claimed her lips with his own once more. Usagi resisted at first, just as Vegeta had expected, but after several moments she was hesitantly returning the kiss while his hands slowly explored her.

                But then she jerked away unexpectedly. “Don’t do that again,” she said shakily. “I mean it!” She ordered, when he tried to pull her back to him. But she was in his arms anyway after a brief struggle, and he was kissing her again, and damn it—she was enjoying it again, fighting the urge to press him for more.

                Vegeta growled in approval when she let loose a soft moan, and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Usagi separated from him again, breathing heavily from her mixture of arousal and anger. “That’s the last time you do that, Geta.”

                “The hell it is. You’ve got a lot more of that coming when you—“

                “I’m _not_ coming,” she spat. “I told you not to do that again, and I’m not going to Earth if you’re going to try and claim me when I get there.” Usagi mentally willed herself to wake up for a second time and gratefully felt herself beginning to fade from his mind.

                “Wait, Usagi, **_no_**!” Vegeta cried, trying in vain to stop her. But she was gone.

############

                Usagi woke up crying in harsh, uncontrollable sobs, despite the fact that the only thing she could recall was being mad at Vegeta for something, and telling him she wasn’t coming.

                “Highness!? Highness!” Two arms were around her in moments, and not knowing or caring who was trying to comfort her, Usagi leaned into the embrace and bawled like a brat. “Dear gods, what happened, Usagi?”

                She just shook her head and cried, unable to speak, but when the female holding her began to sing softly, her crying lost that violent, uncontrollable edge.

                Not sure what else to do, Rei simply stroked the blonde hair that was pooled around her and continued to sing, rocking the princess slowly in her arms. And once the sobs had eased back into sniffles and hiccups, she ended the lullaby and spoke. “What happened, princess?”

                “I—Geta… I don’t remember,” she finally admitted. “I just know that…” Usagi shook her head sadly.

                “Wait, wait, wait. You mean Vegeta? The crown prince?” Rei pulled back and looked at her in disbelief. “Was it a nightmare?”

                “I wish. Geta and I… we’re imprinted. Only Father and Mother knew. And Geta. I just found out a few days ago, when we found each other in my sleep. Raditz knows, too.”

                “So… you fought?” Rei asked seriously.

                Usagi nodded. “I… I think so.” She swallowed, trying her hardest not to cry again. “I never remember much.”

                “And this time?”

                “I…I told him that I’m not coming. I remember yelling at him, I was furious. I’m still furious with him, but I don’t remember _why_.” She choked on that last word, and was crying all over again.

                “Shh… shh, sweetheart, it’s all right. You didn’t mean it; you’ll still go, right?” Rei asked, once she’d calmed down again. The handmaiden waved Raditz and Nappa away when she caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of her eye. The last thing the princess needed right then was a bunch of males making things even worse.

                “No, Rei, I meant it. I meant every word. I don’t remember why, but I know that I _can’t_ go. And I won’t.”

                Raditz, who was still at the door, made a soft noise of disbelief. The only thing he could think of that would piss Usagi off that much… Shit. Vegeta must have lost control over his inner Saiyan and attempted to claim her. “Usa… you have to go. You don’t understand, but you _have_ to.”

                Her ki rose in her fury, and she glowed a little from the silver light. “Why, Raditz!? You’re a grown damned man, I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of going to fetch the prince without me!”

                Raditz shut his mouth and shook his head at that, but opened it again as he approached the bed. “Two reasons you have to go, Usa. One, I can’t land on that planet by myself. After what I did last time, I’m positive that Kakarot’s going to blow me away without hesitation. He was almost as strong as me back then, and something tells me that he’s trained a lot since I died.”

                Usagi shook her head. “The second reason?”

                “Because you—“ Raditz swallowed and huffed. “Because you love him. And he loves you. What if he decides not to come with me? I’m not going to force him, you know. You’ll never see him again.”

                Had Raditz just said the one word that Saiyan men never uttered? Rei and Usagi could only stare at him in surprise. “Yes, I said that damned word,” he grumbled, his face coloring a little as he looked away in embarrassment.

                “I’m not going.”

###############

                “Still working?”

                Ami nodded, distracted by the blood samples she was examining. It seemed that thundershakers were extremely similar in genetics to Saiyans, she’d even had one of them demonstrate their powers while a Saiyan used his ki at the same time. The energy readings on a scouter were almost identical. “I’m starting to think that Saiyans and Altheans interbred a very long time ago, maybe thousands of years ago, in fact. And the lightning powers are a throwback to that. I’ve seen the way electricity crackles around Broly and Usagi when they power up to their maximum strength. It’s very interesting.”

                Nappa noted the bags under her eyes and the way she was fighting not to yawn every few moments, and felt a wave of guilt. He should be taking better care of his mate. “Come on, Blue. You need to rest.”

                Ami shook her head and put some blood samples into her computer. “Here, look at this.”

                He humored her, and tried not to feel annoyed with the fact that he couldn’t understand half of the data on her screen.

                “You’re not stupid,” she sighed, catching a few of his thoughts. “You’re just not the scientific type, Nappa. And that’s fine. You’re a very intelligent man, only you use that intelligence for battle.”

                With a smirk, Nappa pulled her away from the computer and nipped at her lower lip. “You have more than enough brains for the both of us, Blue. I’m content to be the brawn in this pairing.”

                Ami’s hands went to his bare chest and began moving over the taught muscles all on their own, lingering over the numerous scars. “Well, you have more than enough brawn for the both of us,” she chuckled.

                “I’d be more than happy to share it with you for a while, beloved.” Nappa smirked against her shoulder when she shivered at the feel of his lips against her mark.

                “Nappa, I—mmm…” His mouth was running up her throat now, and it made it awfully hard for her to think. “Lot of work,” she continued absently, sighing with pleasure when his hand crept up from her hip to cup her.

                “The work will wait, Blue. Come on,” he coaxed, tugging her back towards the bedroom. “Please,” he whispered, when she gave the slightest bit of token resistance, “I need you, woman.”

                Ami glanced down and found herself chuckling. “I can see that. After I finish these samples, ok?”

                Nappa knew all too well how that would turn out. She’d look at samples for a few minutes, and get distracted the moment she discovered something new. He slid a hand between her legs and kissed her when she gasped in surprise. “Seems like you need me too, beloved,” he rumbled affectionately.

                Ami nodded weakly when he began to undo her shorts so he could slip his fingers under the cloth. “Ok,” she whispered, “the samples can wait. Bed,” she insisted, when he pressed her against the workbench. “Can’t contaminate the samples.”

                Nappa had fantasized about taking her in the lab, but it could wait. He threw her over his shoulder caveman style, and shut and locked the bedroom door behind them both before dumping her gently on the bed. “Now… where were we?”

                Ami smiled sexily at him as she unfastened his fatigues. “I believe you were about to share some of that brawn with me.”

##################

                Mako dusted off her hands and finally used a little of her power as she slowly did her dance around the garden, completely oblivious to the way Bardock was watching her. “Now to water them,” she finally sighed, moving to scoop up the first bucket that he had brought out for her use.

                “I’ve got it, woman,” Bardock said flatly. “You’re tired, you shouldn’t be lifting anything. Go check on the cheesecakes.”

                Looking at the sun’s position, Mako nodded. “Yeah, they should be about finished, thanks for reminding me. I’ll take them to the palace in the morning, once they’re cooled off enough.”

                Bardock gurgled with pleasure when she laid a casual kiss on his lips, and found himself licking them once she was inside. Gods, he could really get used to that sort of familiarity. He quickly watered the garden, paying close attention not to overwater the rose bush, and then watered the flowers she’d put in pots. Those were for Ami, she’d explained, and she’d keep them inside during the heat of the day.    

                Mako checked the cheesecakes and sighed happily when she opened the oven door and the smell hit her nose. She double-checked them in the center with a fork, and when they came away clean, she immediately put them in the fridge to cool, right next to the cherry topping she’d prepared. The king’s mouth was going to die and go to heaven when he tasted one of those.

                Cutting off the oven, she decided that she needed a shower, and stripped down right there in the kitchen, tossing her filthy clothing into the washer before heading off to wash. She moaned in delight when the hot water hit her skin, and just stood there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of the spray beating down on her scalp.

                Then she felt eyes on her, and rolled her own when she found Bardock watching her calmly, his head poking around the shower curtain. “Enjoying the view?” She asked dryly. She could have been embarrassed, but she knew damned well that he’d seen—and touched—just about everything that there was to see.

                “Immensely, woman.” He drank her in with his eyes, and had a hard time controlling his arousal when she unwound the bun her hair was pulled back in, letting it cascade down her back in a waterfall of chestnut curls. “I don’t suppose you’d let me join you?” He asked hopefully.

                Mako half-grinned and shook her head. “Not a chance, warrior. You and I both know how that’ll wind up.”

                “You won’t hear me complaining about it. I don’t think you’ll be doing much, either.”

                “Not yet, Bardock,” she said softly, stepping out of the spray just long enough to kiss him. “Now… get out of my bathroom before I have to give you heart failure.”

                “Too late,” he chuckled, but he complied and left the bathroom before he did something she was going to get mad at him for. Maybe tonight. Or at least they could have a repeat of that morning; he thought he could be satisfied with that.                                                                               

####################

 

                Mina grinned when she caught a blur out of the corner of her eye, and sensed her mate closing in fast. “I know you’re there,” she teased.

                “Damn, guess you’ll just have to punish me for not being stealthy enough,” Broly replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind, raking his teeth over her mark.

                “Mmm, does somebody want something?” The lightbender chuckled, leaning back against his solid chest.

                “Yeah, but first, a bath. Care to join me?”

                Mina turned and frowned at the flecks of blood on his chest and fatigues. “What happened?”

                “Turles got a little too bold, and tried to enter Usagi’s chambers to claim her new handmaiden. I put him in the tank for a couple days. That should be enough time for the princess to heal up and put him in the dirt if he tries something like that again. Stupid prick.”

                “Yeah, not going to argue with you on that. Come on.” Mina led him into their bathroom and quickly stripped the both of them before filling the tub and pulling him in with her.

                Broly and Paragus were obviously well-to-do, judging from the house Mina had been staying in since they’d pair-bonded. Even the tub screamed luxury; it was big enough for her to swim in.

                She made him sit down on a step, and straddled him as she began to wash the blood from him. “Uh-uh, not yet,” she chided, when his hands went to her hips and she felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh.

                Still coming down from the bloodlust from only a little while ago, Broly growled under his breath and pressed against her entrance, but she easily shifted her hips to keep him from taking her. “Now, woman.”

                “When you’re clean,” Mina said patiently, leaning forward to kiss him. “Are you telling me that the big Saiyan warrior can’t wait just a few minutes?” She teased.

                “No, I can’t.” Broly took a nipple in his mouth and made a noise of approval when her head went back and she moaned his name. “I don’t think you can wait, either,” he remarked, as he smelled her arousal and switched to the other breast.

                They both sighed with pleasure when she shifted her hips back over and slid down. “Mmm, you win, love,” Mina whispered, groaning at the sensation of being filled and stretched. She wondered if she was ever going to get used to the finer parts of Saiyan anatomy; it seemed that they were all pretty gifted in that department.

                “So long as my anatomy’s the only one you’re getting used to,” he growled, moving his mouth up to bite down on her mark.

                “I’m yours, monkey man,” Mina gasped. “All yours.”

##############

                “Mother?”

                Toma turned and felt a pang in her heart at the sight of her daughter’s red-rimmed eyes. “What happened, child?”

                “It’s not important. I came to ask you a question,” Usagi replied. “I know you said that you never wanted me to bring it up, but I have to know.”

                “Why now, girl?” Toma sighed sadly. “You know I don’t want to talk about it. Ever.”

                “My new handmaiden is Althean, as you know. And she was singing a song…” Usagi hummed a few bars of it, and watched her mother’s face turn to stone, the usual Saiyan reaction to something that made them feel extreme emotion.

                “I can’t believe you’d actually remember that song; you were only an infant the last time you heard it.” The queen gestured to a couch. “Sit, Usagi. I’m going to tell you this _one_ time, and then I want your word that you’ll never bring it up again. Alright?”

                The princess nodded and perched on the edge of the couch. “So, my father was Althean?”

                “Yes, he was. And I was shunned by my family for mating with him, since Saiyan females are normally expected to mate with Saiyan males. There’s just too few of us to allow pair-bonding with non-Saiyans. That’s why we never talk about him, alright?

“His name was Tsuku Yomi, and we met while I was stationed on Althea. He was a healer, like you, a woundbinder. It’s a very rare gift among Altheans, and only a few families carried the trait. I cared for him more than you’ll ever know, even though I didn’t feel the pull, like I did with Vegeta. He was gentle, and kind. Like you, when your Saiyan side isn’t taking over.”

“And the lullaby? Did he sing it to me?”

Toma’s lips turned up in a tiny smile as she remembered her first mate, tall and slender, holding a little bundle in his arms. “No. That was your grandmother, Serenity. You favor her, you know. A lot.”

Usagi nodded, waiting for her to continue. She’d always wondered where her coloring had come from.

“You look like him a little bit in the face, when you smile. But he wasn’t so pale, Serenity was. And his hair was lavender, almost silver when the light hit it just right. But all three of you have the exact same eyes.” Toma wiped at the tears that had come unbidden to her eyes. “He was in love with you the moment he laid eyes on you, Usa. You were the light of his life.”

“How… how did he die?” Usagi asked softly. She didn’t want to upset her mother any further, but she needed to know.

“There was an epidemic on Althea, and all of the woundbinders were brought in to heal those who were sick. Despite my pleas for him to take it easy, he just continued to heal them. The children, I mean. The virus affected mostly the young and the very old, and Tsuku just wouldn’t stop. His light went out, similar to that thundershaker’s spark going out the other day, and even Serenity couldn’t revive him.

“I was called back to Vegeta-sai a few weeks later, and when I went to report to the newly crowned king and swear allegiance, we both felt the pull. I… I have to give Vegeta credit, though. I was in mourning, so he fought the urge for several weeks. He even apologized after he took me, but don’t you dare ever mention that to him, girl. He’d skin the both of us.”

Usagi nodded. “He’s going to skin me anyway. I’m not going to Earth.” With dry eyes, she quickly explained to her mother what she knew about the dream, though it wasn’t much at all.

“No, Usagi. You have to go. It’s an order, and you have to follow it. And don’t expect me to take your side on this one, either, brat.”

“I don’t, Mother. And thank you… for telling me about my father. I wish the Altheans had survived, I would have liked to travel there one day, maybe meet my grandmother.”

“She was the strongest woundbinder on the planet, and you’re just a strong as her, you know. Maybe even stronger. She’d be proud of you. Tsuku would be, too.”


	11. Chapter 11

 “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

Usagi nodded hesitantly. “Yes. And you’re going to wake me in an hour, no exceptions, ok? I don’t know if he’ll be there or not, I vaguely remember something about us being on opposite times. But something tells me he’ll be waiting.”

Rei nodded reluctantly and settled down in the armchair next to the bed, setting her alarm, while Usagi slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Like all Saiyan warriors, she was asleep within moments; it was a trait that they all had, to be able to fall asleep in a heartbeat if necessary, something developed centuries ago whenever their ancestors needed to catch some shut-eye between battles.

Usagi opened her inner eye, and sure enough, she found him waiting.

Vegeta pulled that wooden face, but his eyes betrayed the despair in them. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he admitted.

“Mother convinced me. I can’t remember what happened, but I remember insisting that I wasn’t going to come to Earth. What happened?”

“Does it matter?” He asked gruffly, taking a seat while they simply eyed each other from several yards away. When her eyes flashed with anger and she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand. “I don’t want to talk about it, Usagi. I’m glad to see you, but just drop it. Frankly, I’m a little relieved that you can’t remember.”

“No, I will not drop it, Geta! What in the world could have made me so _mad_ that I’d refuse to come get you!?” She shouted.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” He shouted right back. If he’d been awake and in his body, his ki would have been flaring wildly in frustration.

Damn dreams didn’t last long enough; Usagi could feel a tug from behind her, and knew that her hour nap was up. “Fine then. I’m still not coming if you won’t talk,” she snapped stubbornly. “Bye, Vegeta.”

####################

Mako pulled some meat out of the freezer and stuck it in the fridge to help it thaw a little for breakfast in the morning before stretching, yawning, and padding quietly to her room.

“And just where in the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Bed, why?” She turned her head and caught Bardock’s meaning when she saw his eyes glittering with desire. “No, Bardock,” she said gently, “not tonight. Please, not yet, ok?” She gasped in surprise and tensed when he moved in a flash of Saiyan speed and pressed her firmly against the wall behind her. “Bardock… you’re scaring me a little,” she whispered, not for the first time.

“Gods, woman, I need you,” he growled over her shoulder, clenching down on his willpower. His teeth barely grazed over the lightly tanned skin, making her shiver with anticipation. “You want me, Mako, I know you do. Please just let me have you. I swear on my armor that I’ll be gentle.” Bardock bit down lightly this time, but managed not to do anything else when he realized she was shaking.

“Please, Bardock, not yet,” she whimpered in desperation.

“Why?” He snarled, just short of a yell, pulling back to look at her.

“Because I’m only just starting to think of you as more than just a Saiyan,” she said softly, “and when you’re like this, it makes it hard for me to think of you as anything else.”

“Damn it, Mako,” he ground through his teeth, “I’m your mate. I would never hurt you, and you know I would never take part in a purge ever again! I thought we were past that!”

Despite her fear of the Saiyan in him, she managed to straighten her back and stand her ground. “If you care for me at all, Bardock, you’ll wait for me to come to you on my own terms,” she stated firmly.

Bardock pulled away and fought the urge to smash something in frustration. If he’d been calm, he would have realized that this was where Turles got his anger problems from, but he was beyond rational thought at the moment. “Fine, woman, go to bed.

“Not that one!” He shouted, when she headed towards her own room, and when she moved to slam her door behind her, he darted between the door and the doorjamb, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her across the hall. “You’re my mate, woman, and you’ll share my bed. Understand me?”

Mako felt like kicking and screaming like a child, but only managed a weak pounding on his back as she wished she could zap the shit out of him. But no, she cared for him, damn it. And even worse, she wanted him. “Put me down,” she growled.

“Fine,” Bardock spat, dumping her on his bed. “Now go to sleep.”

“No!” Mako shouted, losing control over the urge to rant and rave at him. Even the wonderful smell of him permeating the room wasn’t calming her down as it should have. “I’m not your fucking mate, Bardock! And I won’t be bullied into anything, least of all sharing your bed!” She shoved at him, giving him a very tame shock, and jumped out of the bed, stomping back to her room.

 As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, though, she was jerked back, spun, and slammed against the door. The force knocked the wind out of her, and she couldn’t struggle as she concentrated on trying to breathe. Mako found her hands pinned to either side of her head, and once she’d regained her breath she wiggled back and forth, trying to get loose.

Finally, she looked up at him with murder in her eyes. “Let me go, Bardock.”

“Not unless you get in _my_ bed.”

“No. I’ll sleep wherever I want to.”

Her complete refusal put him even more on edge, and the beast inside was urging him to claim this woman and put her in her place. “Mako, you’re making it worse,” he warned.

“Then get a handle on it, Bardock!” She raged. Mako froze when his mouth came crashing down on hers, and was so stunned for a moment that she couldn’t even react. But when she could, she bit down savagely on his lip and snarled at him furiously, struggling and kicking in a futile effort to get loose.

Gods, this woman could fight like a Saiyan, and the inner beast in Bardock was reveling in it. He moved his mouth to her neck, his lips gentle, even if his grip and the way he was grinding against her was anything but. “Hold still,” he growled, “unless you want me to bite down.”

His teeth nibbling her shoulder, combined with his hand slipping up her nightgown was what finally stilled her. “No, Bardock. Please don’t,” she whispered with false calm. Inside she was raging at him, swearing in several different languages, and imagining a lightning bolt putting him through the wall.

“I won’t, damn you. You want me to get a handle on it? Then hold the fuck still, woman.”

Mako huffed, ignoring the way his hand was smoothing over the inside of her thigh, while his mouth continued to lazily explore the column of her throat. “Breathe in,” she suggested with a grumble. “That helps, doesn’t it?”

“Most of the time,” he hedged, “but not right now.” Bardock slid his hand beneath her panties and growled with approval when she softly gasped his name. “Sure you don’t want to sleep in my bed?”

“I’m sure,” she barely managed, unable to keep her hips from moving in time with his questing fingers. Mako moaned softly as he pulled down the top hem of her nightie and took a nipple in his mouth. “Bardock…”

“Your bed or mine, woman?” He ground his arousal against her bare thigh, and stopped the motions of his hand when he sensed that she was closing in on her peak.

Mako’s eyes fluttered open, and she couldn’t help but feel a little cheated. Damn it, she was aching for him to finish what he started, but she’d be damned if she was going to beg.

“Your bed, and I claim you,” he whispered in her ear. “You said you don’t want to sleep in my bed? Fine. We won’t sleep, we’ll just fool around all night. But in _my_ bed.”

She licked her lips, knowing that he was watching the simple movement. “Just fooling around? You swear?”

“I swear it on my tail, woman.”

“Your bed, then.” Mako squeaked in surprise when he suddenly lifted her, and she couldn’t do anything but react and wrap her legs around his waist for balance as he turn and carried her back across the hall.

And then his hand was between her legs again, ripping off her underwear as he tipped her back onto the bed, and she was arching against him as he shoved up her nightgown, kneeled, and took her with his mouth. “ ** _Holy_** — Bardock, what are you—“ Her hips bucked of their own volition, and her eyes went wide at the very foreign feeling of his tongue making love to her. “Dear _gods_ … that feels so good, Bardock…”

  His only response was to slide his hand under her hips and lift her closer to him as he stroked her heat with his tongue. If she thought _that_ felt good, then he was about to blow her mind. She moaned softly, but it became a choked noise when one long finger slid inside of her, followed by a second. “Oh gods… Bardock… yes, right there,” she whimpered, burying her fingers in his hair.

“Come for me, Mako.”

She was hovering on the edge, but no, she didn’t want this, not _quite_ yet. “No, Bardock… wait,” she whispered, pulling at his armor to bring him up. He just looked at her in confusion, but she gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that she wasn’t stopping him because something was wrong. “Lay down. It’s my turn.” When he just looked at her and didn’t move, she shoved him over and began unstrapping his armor, pulling at his greaves, and had him down to his fatigues in no time flat.

He wanted to make a comment about her knowledge of Saiyan armor, but knew better; damn, she had made short work of it quickly! “In a hurry?”

“Just fooling around, right?” She confirmed, as she slid down his large body and nipped at the skin just above the hemline of his pants. Mako unbuttoned them and teasingly slid them over his hips when he nodded, and proceeded to leave slow, feather light kisses along his hip, accentuated with an occasional flick of her tongue. “I’ve never done this before,” she confessed, as she slid the cloth down enough to expose him.

“Could’ve fooled me,” he purred, “you’re doing an excellent job so far.” Bardock couldn’t stop the purring in the bottom of his throat when she continued to lightly tease him; strangely enough, the sensation was quelling the beast inside of him.

Mako chuckled when that sound—which she found a little adorable—only intensified as her tongue flicked out against his length, making him jump. “Bardock… would you be ok with me trying something?”

A single eyebrow shot up; she definitely has his attention. “As long as it doesn’t involve any lightning,” he chuckled.

“It won’t hurt, it’s just… trust me, ok?”

“Dear gods, what am I getting myself into?” He asked nervously, but he nodded after a moment. And then he jumped and uttered something unintelligible when her mouth slid over him, and it… tingled. And damn, it was warm! Warmer than it should have been, and she was moving so slowly that he thought she was going to give him a second heart attack in the course of a single week. “Mako,” he groaned, “let me have you, please.” Gods, he was practically begging. “The things I want to do to you right now… gods… I swear, I’ll make you come so many times that you won’t be able to remember your own fucking name.”

“Tempting, but my answer’s still no, Bardock,” she whispered, using her hand while she spoke. “Now… do me a favor, and warn me before you…” She blushed at that. “…you know.”

He grinned; her shyness was too cute sometimes. "What, woman, you don’t want to taste me?”

She turned even redder at that and shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s… you’ll see,” she allowed, before resuming her slow method of torture.

Bardock couldn’t take much more, and within minutes he was warning her, but when he expected her to take him in hand— and she only pulled away and stopped— he growled a little in the back of his throat. “I don’t like being teased, woman.”

“Not teasing,” Mako whispered, crawling up to kiss him. She rolled to the si de, taking him with her, and brushed her hand over him, using her powers to make him tingle.

“Ah, I understand now,” Bardock purred. “You wanted us to feel good together? Like last time.”

“Yeah,” she admitted shyly, “I really liked that.”

“Stop, woman, I have a better way of doing this.” He rolled her back on top of him, and when his length pressed against her and she jerked away, he gently tugged her back down. “Just trust me, Mako. We won’t; I swore, remember?” Once she’d relaxed against him, he laid his arousal flat on his stomach and brought her down on top of it, guiding her hips so that she was sliding over him without being penetrated. Bardock purred with pleasure at the sensation, and he could tell by the way she was taking over that she was receiving pleasure from it as well. “Can you come for me like this?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, “but it feels good. It’s ok if I can’t, though, I can see you’re enjoying it.” Mako smirked as she started using her shaking gifts once again and he moaned. He wasn’t going to last long like this, she knew, but she was loving every minute of watching his face as she made him delirious with pleasure.

“Not yet,” Bardock whispered hoarsely. “Are you close?” When she shook her head, he lifted her off of him before he exploded, and laid her on her back. “Yet again, just trust me, ok?”

Mako nodded slowly; it seemed that this whole night was going to become a very serious game of trust. She gasped and her head tipped back when she felt something wider than his fingers enter her, but she knew it wasn’t him. “Tail?” She choked out.

“Yeah,” he replied huskily, making it go rigid as he pressed forward. He stopped when he brushed against her virginity, and began to move it inside of her slowly as his fingers slipped between her legs to stroke her.

Mako kept her hips still, not wanting to lose her innocence to his tail, and whimpered with pleasure. “That feels good for you too, doesn’t it?”

“ _Extremely_ good, woman.” The Saiyan rolled her onto her side and kissed her as he ground himself against her hip, and moaned when her long fingers closed over him and slowly began to stroke. “Gods, Mako…”

“Won’t…” Her eyes rolled back as a wave of pure bliss washed through her, signaling that she was close to her climax. “…it hurt your tail when I…?”

“Might,” he allowed, also closing in on his orgasm. Bardock had done this before with Romayna, but his first mate had been a Saiyan woman, and had been built to withstand a Saiyan pounding. Mako, being Althean, was smaller and admittedly _much_ tighter than a Saiyan woman. He was willing to risk it though, since he knew the intense effect of climaxing while engaging in this type of tailplay.

“Bardock…” Mako’s mouth dropped open and her breaths started coming in short pants. “I’m going to—“

“Yes, beloved… yes… come for me, I want you to.” Bardock groaned as he exploded in her hand, and the sound turned into a whimper when she suddenly tightened around his tail and cried out loudly. “Gods, beloved… you’re so damned tight,” he growled, still riding on waves of pleasure, which were now mixed with an equal amount of pain. However, he kept moving his tail inside of her slowly, intent on dragging out her orgasm.

Mako slumped against him after thirty more seconds of indescribable pleasure, laying a tender kiss on his lips. “That was amazing,” she whispered happily.

He grunted as he slipped his tail out of her, and resisted the urge to rub it. Bardock grunted again when she started giggling. “What’s funny?”

“I told you so,” she snickered. “Tried to warn you, but no, the big bad man just didn’t listen.” Mako’s smile lit up her face as she cracked her eyes open to see him glaring daggers at her. “I didn’t hurt it too badly, did I?” She asked sympathetically.

“As hard as you came, it was worth it. I just won’t do it again until I’ve given you enough poundings to stretch you out a little,” he chuckled. Bardock gave her a come-hither grin, noting the way her eyes sparkled at that facial expression. He’d have to remember to use it more often. “What I can hardly wait for is to feel you get that tight while I’m buried inside of you.”

“Well, we’ve only got what? Three days left? That’s the longest you’ll have to wait.”

When Mako grinned at him slyly, he closed his eyes and groaned dramatically. “Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to wait all three days!? Woman, that’s fucking torture!”

She wiggled against him suggestively and grinned. “And if that’s what I plan on doing?”

“Woman, I have half a mind to bite you here and now and simply seduce the shit out of you. You’ll be begging for it in less than fifteen minutes,” he replied seriously.

“Well then, be happy that I decided against asking the king for an extension… when I delivered his cheesecake. I’m positive that he’ll agree to anything I ask when he’s got a mouthful of pure heaven.”

“Woman, that’s just diabolical.”

Mako nodded and grinned, snuggling into his chest. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

 

####################

                Her green-eyed warrior came to her that night, much to her surprise. And with the way he was looking at her, she briefly wondered if he was somehow connected to Vegeta. His eyes were sad, almost depressed, and they held a tenderness for her that she’d seen on several occasions.

                They almost never spoke, her and the warrior, but she always seemed to know whatever he was thinking. And for the first time in weeks, he wasn’t thinking about slaking his lust. Usagi approached him slowly, and brushed her mouth over his, sighing as she felt him relax a little.

                She wasn’t mad at him, and he seemed to know that, though the sadness in his eyes didn’t waver. Usagi could still only see his eyes, but she sensed that he was smiling a little when she trailed a hand to his waistband, her fingers silently asking if he wanted her tonight.

 She knew what would make him feel better, and she was pretty sure it would have the same effect on her mood as it would on his, even if he was likely just a figment of her imagination.

                He stopped her though, wrapping his calloused hand around her wrist, and simply pulled her to him to kiss her, both of them moaning at the contact as their tongues began to slowly explore each other’s mouths. His hands were caressing her face, then her neck, then her back, and Usagi had never felt so cherished in her entire life.

                She wished she could just stay like that forever, with him, and never wake up. The warrior grunted, as if to tell her that that couldn’t happen, and Usagi sighed, knowing he was right. Then she felt something soft beneath her, and he was lying on top of her, worshiping her body lazily with his mouth and hands as he stripped away her nightgown.

                He made her climax several times, crying out softly as she tried to bite down on his shoulder, but no matter how hard she bit him, she could never break the skin. It was always that way, and with him as well, whenever he tried to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

And then he was sheathed inside of her, taking her up over and over again while she clung to him desperately, unable to do much but hang on to him and move her hips in time with his.

                This was the first time he hadn’t taken her with the aggressive nature that she knew could only mean that he was at least half-Saiyan. This time, though, he was slow and gentle, moving inside of her reverently as he made love to her, urging her to take her pleasure as often as she liked.

                And when it was over, Usagi was nuzzling his chest, wrapped in his arms, telling him silently how much she loved him, how much she wished he was truly real.

###############

                Vegeta awoke, physically satisfied, but aching inside at Usagi’s rejection. After she’d left, he’d had that dream again, which was at least some solace.

                He’d achieved Super Saiyan, and he could feel the power radiating around him, even though this time he wasn’t nearly as happy about it as he usually was.

 And Usagi had been there, too, but rather than taking her hard and fast as he usually did in those dreams, he was still feeling remorse for scaring her off. He’d made love to her instead, and for the first time in his dreams, she’d told him she loved him, even though she hadn’t used words.

They almost never spoke in those dreams, it was always just raw, physical, and sexual. There was never an actual need for words, unless it was to say ‘yes’ or ‘harder.’ Vegeta smirked at that thought; she’d said plenty of that first word, but hadn’t even uttered the second for the first time ever.

And he’d enjoyed that love-making session intensely as well. If only it had been real.

The Saiyan prince showered, threw on his clothes, and stomped downstairs, to where Bulma was preparing dinner. “No luck?” She asked sympathetically. She’d actually hugged Vegeta that morning, when he’d come downstairs, looking so brokenhearted that for a moment she’d thought he was going to cry. Which was a scary thought.

“No, just that other dream that I have all the time. Usagi never showed; I suspect she didn’t take a pain killer just to avoid seeing me again.”

Bulma sighed and squeezed Vegeta’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “I’m sorry, Vegeta. That must be hard. At least you had the Super Saiyan dream again, right? You always enjoy those.”

The prince managed a chuckle. “It was bittersweet, frankly. But the sex was good, as always. Better than usual, in fact.”

She laughed at that and went back to preparing their supper, but froze when a thought occurred to her. “Vegeta… you don’t think that it’s possible…?”

“What, woman?” Seeing the look on her face, he waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt her thought process. Whatever she was thinking, it was big. Huge, if he was guessing right. Bulma only ever got quiet like that when she was on the verge of spouting out some ridiculously brilliant epiphany.

“Usagi…” Bulma swallowed and licked her lips. If she was right… she was about to turn Vegeta’s entire world on its head. “She said that she dreams of a green-eyed warrior, Vegeta. **_Green eyes_**.”

“So?” He couldn’t keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice. It was a dream and nothing more, just as his dreams of becoming Super Sai— Vegeta’s jaw dropped in shock and he just stared at Bulma for several moments.

“Exactly,” the genius said softly. “Are you always a Super Saiyan in those dreams when you have sex with her?” She smiled in satisfaction when he gave a slow nod, his jaw still on the floor. “And she said that he was always rough and a little wild, right?”

  Vegeta nodded again, just as slowly, and finally managed to close his mouth. “And Super Saiyans have green eyes.”

“Leave it to you to focus on the most obvious of facts, Vegeta.”

“I wasn’t rough with her in this dream,” he managed through the lump in his throat. This was big. This was _huge_. If this theory was correct, they had actually been meeting each other and mating since she’d been sixteen, at least in the dreams when he’d ascended. Only every once in a while did he claim her with black hair and eyes. Those must have been dreams of complete fantasy, while the others were real.  “I felt bad for making her mad, and…”

“And you made love to her instead,” Bulma finished for him. “Good for you. I suggest you do it more often, women don’t like it rough all the time, you know.”

“Saiyan women do,” Vegeta answered with a grin.

“Well, she’s only half-Saiyan, you said so yourself.” Bulma chuckled when Vegeta yanked her to him and laid a chaste, friendly kiss right on her lips.

“Woman, you’re a fucking genius,” he purred happily.

“I know,” she answered brightly, unable to keep the smugness out of her voice. 

##################

                “Ugh, Usa!” Rei snapped, waking the princess with a shove.

                “What!?” She whined, shoving right back, knocking Rei right out of the bed.

                “You were… cuddling me! And drooling on my chest!” Rei complained, rubbing her sore butt.

                “You know damned well I cuddle, Rei! Gods! And I could hardly help it that I was drooling, sorry! I was having a great dream, and you woke me up from it!” She added before she could stop herself. Usagi’s face reddened at the memory of just who she’d been dreaming of, and how wonderful it had felt to be made love to like _that_.

                “What were you dreaming about?” Raditz rumbled from the bed across the room. He chuckled when Usagi stuck her tongue out and huffed in embarrassment. He could clearly smell her arousal from across the room, and he knew Rei could, too.

                “A man, obviously,” Rei snorted. “Was it good?” She asked with a wicked grin. Usagi’s increasingly reddening face was all the answer she needed. “That good, huh? Wow.”

                The princess hid her face in her hands and shook her head. “This is so embarrassing. I’m going to go shower, damn it.”

                Raditz grinned when Usagi slid out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. “Better make it a cold one, Highness.” He laughed when she opened the door and threw a bar of soap at his head, which he easily caught.

                Rei went to her private quarters, and having showered the night before, she slipped into her black fatigues and tank. Once her boots were laced she joined Raditz, who was still half-naked and fumbling with his armor. “Here,” she offered, coming up behind him. “Hold still.” Without an ounce of effort, she had his armor properly strapped on, minus the shoulder pads. “You know, it looks better without those things,” she commented.

                Raditz eyed her curiously, but she only huffed at him in amusement. “Not a chance, Raditz. I just thought it might help your plight with the princess?” She added in a hushed tone.

                “Ah, understood,” Raditz answered in relief. For a moment, he’d been worried that the handmaiden was interested in him, and he was _not_ fighting his baby brother over a woman. “Thank you, I’ll leave it as is, then.”

##############

                King Vegeta looked up at the knock on his private sitting room and grunted for the visitor to enter. His indifference turned into a slow grin when Mako opened the door, bearing two covered dishes. “Woman, you are a goddess,” he sighed, taking the bigger dish from her the moment she was within reach.

                “Ah, hang on,” Mako chided, when he unwrapped it and reached for a fork. She took the tinfoil from the second dish and revealed the cherry topping. “Since you liked the pie so much, I thought you might like to try the cheesecake with some of this.”

                The king just gaped, and like a greedy little boy, he snagged the bowl, grabbed a plate, and cut a slice of the confection, carefully laying it on the clean dish. Mako spooned some of the cherries and syrup over it for him.

                She smiled with pleasure when his eyes closed and he began purring. “Woman… I think I just died a little,” he mumbled with his mouth full.

                Mako giggled and nodded. “That was pretty much Bardock’s reaction to it, too. I think cheesecake got added to his regular dessert menu. Oh! I almost forgot! Here.” She dug in her bag and pulled out a wine bottle. “I filled it with that salad dressing from yesterday.”

                “Are you sure that you’re not some reincarnated domestic goddess?” He asked with a touch of wonder.

                “Sometimes I wonder that myself, but no,” she answered, flushing with pleasure. “And I wanted to thank you, by the way.”

                Vegeta took another bite, larger this time, and moaned softly. This was as good as sex. No, it was better. It was like his mouth had just orgasmed. “Thank me for what?” He asked pleasantly,.

                “The rose bush,” she said softly. “I don’t think you know how much it meant, Majesty. It was very thoughtful of you.”

                Turning his head to look at her, he was suddenly very serious. “Don’t thank _me_ , woman. Thank your mate. It was totally his idea; he asked me to procure one, no matter the cost, and have it delivered with the rest of the flats.” Vegeta smiled in understanding when her jaw fell. “He cares for you a lot, woman. And since I can smell the fact that he hasn’t claimed you yet, I’m sure I can think of a sufficient way for you to show him your gratitude.”

                She opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure how to reply. Finally, she just settled on nodding.

                “I won’t expect another one of these fabulous desserts for at least a week, I take it?” The king asked wryly. “Since you’ll obviously be too busy to cook much?”

                Mako blushed and nodded again. “I’d better cook a lot of food to last us several days… I have a feeling that this is going to be an event. Dear gods…”

                #################

                Raditz grinned at his princess when she strode into the training ring, sans sling, with a triumphant smirk on her face. “Ami gave her some of that salve, huh?”

                “It was almost the last of it,” Nappa replied quietly, “But with Mako’s powers, she should have more samples of the plant in twenty-four hours.”

                “Everyone,” Usagi announced, “this is my new handmaiden, Rei. I’m sure you’ve all been burned by her once or twice. And I’m not taking any challenges today, either.” She grinned when a few of the younger warriors groaned and immediately left.

                “Good,” a warrior called out, “we’re tired of you hogging the ring,” he laughed.

                “So am I,” Usagi chuckled.

                “Well, then, girl, you’ll be really tired of it by the time I’m through with you,” a low voice chuckled.

                Everyone turned and more than a few of the Elite gasped and bowed their heads at the sight of the king, who had shed his cloak and armor for the more typical fatigues and tank used during sparring sessions. Usagi looked him up and down, and had to admit that he made quite the striking figure, now that his arm and shoulder tattoos were visible. “Looking _hot_ , Father.”

                “I’m pleased you think so,” he replied with an easy grin. “So, do you accept my challenge?”

                “As long as it’s not for my hand,” she laughed.

                The king joined in on the laughter and finally made a slightly grossed out face, causing all of them to laugh once more. “No, my terms are much simpler than that, daughter.” He approached her and bent his head to her ear so only she could hear him. “I’ve heard of this business about you refusing to go to Earth. You and I both know that you’re stronger than me, so I’ll pose this challenge. I land three hits, and you go. Your ship is already prepared, and Raditz has agreed that he’s also ready to leave, even if it is a little early. I land one, and you at least let me do your ink, since you’re the only inker in the squad.”

                “Father… why do you care if I go?” Usagi asked softly, unable to hide the fact that she was more than a little upset.”

                “One, I don’t want Raditz vaporized. And two, because my son will likely return to Vegeta-sai if you’re there to convince him. I’m not totally sure that he’ll agree if he’s made a home there. He never did much like the idea of ruling one day.”

                “I know. He just wanted to fight, to be the greatest warrior,” Usagi muttered.

                “So?”

                “Yes, I accept your terms, Father. Give me a minute to get this damned armor off. I’d only meant to do some light sparring today, and the armor gives me extra weight for training. I didn’t expect a real fight on my hands today.”

                “I’m pleased to know that you consider me an actual challenge, girl,” Vegeta replied.

                “Yeah, yeah,” she snorted, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. “Give me a moment.” Usagi flew up to her room, followed by Rei, and let her handmaiden help her strip off the armor and guards. She traded the singlet beneath for the same clothing that the king was wearing, and let Rei braid her loose hair.

                The two of them landed back in the sparring ring, only to find Turles waiting as well, hovering a hair over the ground to favor his legs. “Ugh, can you not fuck off for five fucking minutes!” Rei screamed at him. “Give me some gods damned peace for one fucking day!”

                Turles sighed, not in the mood to argue. His legs hurt too bad, but he’d been aching to see her, even in the half-conscious state of the med tank. “I’m not here to claim you,” he said softly, carefully approaching her with his hands out in a gesture of peace.

                Their eyes met, and Rei felt that damned tug again, making her feel almost sympathetic towards him. “Then why are you here?”

                He’d seen that flicker of emotion in her eyes, and it gave him hope. “Just to spend a little time with you,” he whispered, not wanting the other warriors to hear him. Damn it, he had a reputation to uphold, and this woman was going to totally ruin it in only a few minutes. “I swear I won’t do anything too forward, ok?”

                “Swear it on your tail,” Rei snarled. “Then I’ll believe you.”

                “I swear it on my tail,” he replied, just loudly enough for Usagi and the king to hear.

                “Rei, go get him one of my painkillers,” Usagi ordered. “How much you weigh, Turles? Two-sixty?”

                “Close enough. And thank you,” he said, unable to hide a touch of surprise.

                Usagi huffed; she knew she could do better than that. “In the air, Turles. Excuse me for a moment, Father.” When the king nodded gruffly, the princess rose into the air, and didn’t speak until they were out of earshot. “I’ll heal your damned legs if you swear something to me.”

                “Depends what it is,” Turles answered honestly.

                “Just… _court_ her for a little while. Would that be so fucking hard, Turles? If you need tips on women, just call Raditz… or even me. I don’t mind giving you a little help, so long as you stop acting like such an insufferable douchebag.” Usagi frowned when he shook his head a little. “Consider it a challenge, Turles. You want her body, fine. But it’d be even more satisfying if you won her heart, too, wouldn’t it?”

                “That’s one hell of a daunting challenge,” he grumbled.

                “And I guarantee that you’ll never get her into bed unless you do it my way. Rei will set you on fire again and again, and as long as she’s not willing, I’m not above bringing in Broly.” She smirked a little when he visibly cringed at the mention of Mina’s mate. “You’ll never have her if you do it the caveman way.”

                After several moments of silence, while he mulled it all over, Turles finally tipped his head in agreement. “Fine. I’ll do it your way. I swear it on my armor and my tail,” he added, when she lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to say the words.

                Usagi floated towards him then, and filled him with her light, healing him quickly, before dropping back to the ground. “Painkillers won’t be necessary,” Usagi told Rei. “Turles and I had a talk, and he’s going to play nice. I expect you to do the same,” she whispered in her ear. “He swore on his tail,” she added softly.

                “Fine,” Rei ground through her teeth.

                Usagi popped her neck, then her knuckles, and eyed her father with a savage gleam in her eyes before she took a fighting stance and powered up. “Alright, old man. Your ass is mine,” she chuckled evilly.

                “Gods, girl, you sound just like you could really be my brat.” He grinned and took a stance as well, and they both waited tensely for Nappa to call out for them to begin.

                “Ten minutes,” Nappa said firmly, stepping back and out of the way. “Begin.”

                Usagi let the king strike first out of respect, but she didn’t let him land a hit. She blocked him easily, and they were locked in a heated battle within moments, in which neither would give the other so much as an inch.

                The princess’s eyes widened in surprise as the king’s ki suddenly shot up above her own, and he landed a blow to her ribs. She snarled at that as she raised her own energy level above his once more; yet again, out of respect, she had kept her ki fairly low in an effort to not upstage him.

                “I’m not a pussy, girl,” he growled angrily. “Show me what you’ve got and stop holding back.”

                Usagi nodded. “Just remember, Father. You asked for it.”

                Vegeta frowned as her ki shot upwards, far above his own, and she took off into the sky. So this was to be an aerial battle? He could do that. He maxed out his own ki and shot after her, tackling her from below while he tried his damnedest to land a second hit. “What, girl, you’re not going to hit me back?”

                “Don’t want to hurt you,” she grunted, easily dodging and blocking a flurry of punches and kicks. “Wouldn’t be respectful, Majesty.”

                “Girl, if you think you can actually hit me, by all means do it,” he huffed, annoyed and a tad insulted by her unwillingness to strike him. Damn it, he wasn’t some feeble old man; he could take a fucking punch!

                “Yet again, Father, you asked for it,” Usagi remarked seriously. She stopped holding back, and within seconds, she’d landed a blow to his jaw. Quickly flying back, she waited for him to yell at her.

                “Good hit,” he grunted, popping it a little. That was going to smart if he didn’t let her heal it later. “But you still hit like a girl.” He inwardly grinned when she snarled at him; good, that had been the reaction he was looking for. If he got her mad, not only would she start actually fighting, but she would also get distracted enough for him to land two more blows.

                He’d promised his son this girl, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make it happen. Vegeta owed the prince for all of those years spent with Frieza, so this was the least he could do. “Come on, sissy girl, try and hit me again,” Vegeta goaded.

                Usagi was on him in a flash, landing one blow in three, giving the king quite a beating. But in her rage, she failed to block a kick to her hip, and gasped as she felt it crack a little. Fucking asshole. But then again, it looked like she’d broken his jaw with that last hit to his face.

                “That’s two, girl.”

                “I _can_ count, old man. Too bad we’re not keeping tally of the hits I’ve landed on you.”

                “Brat, you’d better—“

                “Shut up and just bring it, old man,” Usagi teased darkly. “And just be glad that I’m not breaking out the ki blasts.” The princess chuckled as her father flew at her and began a vicious assault, focusing on her hip, knowing that he’d damaged it enough to make her favor that side. She cursed his name silently, but she really couldn’t complain, since she’d be doing the same damned thing to him. She tried to focus on his jaw, but found herself trying to guard her hip to avoid taking any more damage to it.

                Finally, the king found an opening, and landed a heavy blow to the kneecap on her bad side, just as she nailed him in the jaw once more. They both winced simultaneously, just as Nappa floated up and called time. He offered assistance to both of them, but the father and daughter just grunted, sounding exactly alike.

                They weren’t blood, Nappa mused, but they sure as hell had more in common than either of them would _ever_ admit. “Usagi’s match,” Nappa said firmly, as they all touched down. Well, almost all of them. Usagi was still hovering just slightly, knowing better than to put any weight on her left leg. The knee was dislocated, and the hip had hairline fractures. Any pressure would fuck it up even worse.

                “The king wins the bet, though, of course,” Nappa added smugly. He wondered for a moment if should tell Vegeta that he’d actually called time after thirteen minutes, and that his daughter had actually won the bet. Nah. He’d bring that up later if he had to, but it was better not to fuck with the king’s pride.

                At least not in front of an audience, anyway.

                “You alright, Usa?” Raditz asked in concern.

                “Fine,” she grunted, sitting down on the bench on the edge of the sparring ring. She ripped off what was left of the fatigues on her bad leg, tearing the fabric up past the knee, and motioned him over. “You know the drill, Radu.”

                “Ugh, woman.”

                “Yeah, I know. And easy with it, the hip on that side’s broken, too.” Usagi winced when he took her leg in his hands and skillfully relocated her knee. She managed to only yelp a little at the pain, and let him slowly flex it afterwards. “It’s good, Radu, thanks. Come on, old man!” She shouted across the ring. “Your turn! I know I had to have broken more than that jaw.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” the king huffed, cringing at the pain from speaking. He sat next to Usagi and let her go to work, assessing the damage.

                “You know, Father, that broken jaw makes you look a little less ugly. Maybe we should let it be,” she teased. She grinned when the Elite overheard her and started guffawing at her joke. Usagi healed it and winked at him. “Don’t worry, you’re still handsome. Other than that broken nose, of course.” She set it first, taking a flicker of joy from causing him just a little pain after what he’d done to her knee, and then promptly healed it.

                “That should do it,” the king grunted.

                “Bullshit. You’ve got four broken ribs, Father, a broken clavicle, and a broken tibia. Sit the fuck down before I make you.” Usagi simply ripped his shirt down the middle and placed her hands on his rippling, tanned chest before focusing her power on filling him. “I can do it all at once, just don’t move,” she instructed.

                King Vegeta caught her when she swayed a little. “Usagi?” He asked in concern.

                “I’m good,” she insisted. “Broken bones always cost the most power, and it doesn’t help when my body’s trying to heal itself, too. I just need to rest for a little bit.”

                “If you’re sure, girl. Come on, I’ll carry you to your rooms, you shouldn’t put any weight on that leg until Nappa’s mate takes a look at it.”

                “Yes, Father,” she groaned, sounding like a petulant teenager. Once she was in her room, she grabbed her scouter and called Raditz. “Make sure Turles is a complete gentleman, and if he isn’t, sic Broly on him,” she ordered. “I’m not to be disturbed for a couple hours.”

                “You need anything, girl?” Vegeta asked her.

                “Nah, thanks. I guess I’ll need flight maps later, though,” she groaned. “How many days before we depart?”

                “Three or four, depending on the weather. I’ll come back to wake you.”

                Usagi dropped off quickly, and to her complete and utter surprise, she found herself in the white void, and Vegeta wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Well, this is interesting. Geta?” She called.

                The princess felt a slight mental tug, and wondered what in the hell was going on. Maybe… maybe she’d made it here on her own, without him sleeping? Was he still awake? The answer to her question came immediately as the void around her melted away, and left her standing in an open field, facing a very large complex of buildings.

                And Vegeta was there, up in the sky, engaged in what looked like a sparring match, since neither of them were breaking out any energy waves. Only they were really beating the hell out of each other! Usagi grinned at that; her brother had always been a little too zealous when he was sparring, but this other warrior seemed to be matching him blow for blow! “Must be Kakarot. Nappa said he’d gotten strong, especially for a third-class soldier.”

                Knowing that he couldn’t see her, Usagi sat down on the grass and watched them move, using her superior Saiyan eyes to record every strike and movement in her brain for later use against her brother when she arrived.

                She was totally going to put him in the dirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Turles knocked on the door again and huffed nervously. Damn Raditz, he was wrong about this, he just knew it. He heard a voice from inside call, and it sounded slightly distressed, so after a moment of contemplation, he opened the door. “Hello?”

                “Yes!” A woman called, “could you please give me some help, whoever you are!? It’s urgent!” Turles followed the sound of movement, zipping down the hallways with his inhuman speed, and found a raven-haired woman cradling a short, balding, elderly man. “Please, help me get him in the bed.”

                Turles grunted and effortlessly scooped up the old man, gently placing him in the bed across the room. “He’s running a fever,” he rumbled.

                “I know,” the woman said quickly, rushing to the bedside with a mug in her hand and some pills. “Father, please wake up,” she urged. “I need you to take this medicine.”

                “I’ll try, Reiko,” he wheezed. Turles helped him sit up a little when the old man struggled to do so, and kept him in that position until he’d swallowed all the pills and the contents of the cup. The Saiyan made sure an extra pillow was under his head to ease his breathing before turning to the woman. “How’d he fall?”

                “Trying to come into the kitchen, I suspect,” she sighed. “He’s always been so damned stubborn that it makes me just want to set what hair he has left on fire.”

                Well, it was obvious where Rei got her stubbornness from, and judging by this woman’s attitude, that was where Rei got the fiery temper. “I’m Turles.” He wasn’t surprised to see the gratitude in her eyes replaced by wary distrust. “I just came to meet Rei’s family,” he assured her. “It was my brother’s idea,” he admitted, “but I’m glad I followed through with it. The old man would have been too heavy for someone your size to lift.”

                “I’m Reiko,” the woman said slowly, deciding to trust him for the moment. After all, he’d just saved her father from gods knew how long on the floor until Rei swung by or a neighbor finally heard her yelling. She couldn’t have left him there while she ran for help, without someone to watch him. “This is Rei’s grandfather, Hiroto. But everyone calls him Grandpa. So… your brother told you to come by?”

                Turles nodded, and against his will, his cheeks colored slightly. “I’m trying to court your daughter,” he mumbled a little nervously. “And I’m doing a really shitty job of it so far. So Raditz said I should do what would make her the happiest, and after talking to her squadmates, I found out that she spends all of her free time doing chores around here.”

                “So you thought… what? That you could just waltz in here and do her chores?” Reiko asked incredulously.

                “I—I just thought I could do something she’d appreciate. Gifts haven’t worked,” he added with a growl. “I just want her to be happy.”

                “You know what makes Rei the happiest? Bathing in the blood of her enemies,” Reiko said with a wry smile. “And her suitors.” She was pleased when he looked at her wide-eyed for a moment before he realized that she was making a joke. “And after the way you tried to take the princess, and then her, you should be ashamed of yourself, boy,” she said flatly, her violet eyes flashing in anger. “You’re like some brat bullying those weaker than you. I bet it was humbling to get your ass handed to you by a couple of women; both of them half-Saiyans at that.”

                Turles nodded a little; he’d known that this verbal ass-kicking was coming long before he’d even knocked on the door.

                “Gods, you Saiyan men are all the same,” she finished in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. “It’s a wonder that I ever mated with one, and he was as much of an asshole as you, too.”

                “How long did he court you?” Turles asked curiously.

                “We were eighteen, and it took him two years to beat me in single combat. By that time, though, he’d done something similar to what you’re doing now, so I finally let him win. You two felt the pull?” She asked, and when he nodded a little, she sighed. “Can’t stand in the way of that,” she hedged. “Come on.”

                Turles followed her to the kitchen without question and stood at the end of the bar in front of the stove. The chairs in there were made for people much lighter than him, and he was afraid of breaking one on accident and pissing Rei’s mother off.

                “Here, boy.” Reiko handed him a basket, a piece of paper, and some credits. “This is today’s shopping. Rei hates the market, so if you want to get on her good side, show up here every day around this same time and go do it for her. That will at least earn you some points.” She took the paper back and hurriedly scribbled something in Saiyan glyphs. “That’s the chemist you need to go to as well, for Grandpa’s medicine, and I’ll need it in two hours, so don’t be late getting back. You hear me boy?”

                “Yes, madam,” Turles said respectfully. “Gods, is Rei going to be as scary as you with our own brats?” He wondered aloud.

                “Getting a little ahead of yourself, boy, since you aren’t even mated yet,” Reiko chuckled. “Now get on out of here before I change my mind and tell Rei you showed up flinging curses and threatening to kick my ass.”

                Turles hoped like hell she was joking, and scurried out of there faster than a prideful Saiyan warrior should have. “Gods, that woman is a little scary,” he breathed, once he was on his way to the market.

                It only took him an hour to find and purchase the items on the list, and as an afterthought he also bought, with his own credits, a bundle of red desert flowers for the table. He flew to the chemist, since it was a couple miles away, deeper into the city, and waited for the woman behind the counter to put together the bundle of medicine.

                The price made him flinch; was it really so damned high? “Lady, I want you to do me a favor,” Turles rumbled. “From now on, any medicine for Rei and Reiko’s family will be charged to me, no exceptions. Just have it signed and I’ll make sure it gets paid. How often do they get this order? Once a month?”

                “Once a week, warrior.”

                “Spread the word to the other chemists in the city as well, then. I don’t want Rei getting pissed and going somewhere else just because she insists on paying for it.”

                “You must be Turles,” the woman said with approval. “I see you’ve finally figured out how to court an Althean. Good. Keep taking care of her like this, and you’ll piss her off something fierce, but you’ll win her eventually if you’re persistent.”

                “Let’s hope so,” he sighed, as he paid for the medicine out of his own pocket, tucking Reiko’s money into one of the herb packets in the bundle that the chemist handed him. “I’ll be in once a week to pay the account if I’m not picking up the medicine myself.”

                “Will do, warrior. Good luck with the chase, and I hope she doesn’t set your cock on fire.”

                Turles immediately flew back to the house, knocked once, then let himself in. “Reiko?” He grinned when he smelled his intended. “Rei?” His grin only widened when she poked her head around the corner and glared at him. “Fancy meeting you here,” he purred.

                “I don’t know what possessed my mother to let you do the shopping, and I don’t care. Set the basket down and get the fuck out.”

                “REI! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A GUEST, YOUNG LADY!” Reiko’s voice screamed from the kitchen.

                The female warrior growled, her tail bristling in frustration. Of course, her mother would have to like the bastard. And the least Turles could do would be to get that smug, shit-eating grin off of his face. “Fine,” she snarled, “please, come in.” Her head disappeared back around the corner, and Turles made his way to the kitchen, nodding his head in respect to Reiko. “I think that’s everything.” He put the basket on the table, and hid a smile when she pulled out the flowers first.

                “For Rei?” Reiko asked with a knowing smile.

                “No, they’re for you,” he said flatly, “as a thank you, for giving me a chance.” Turles had actually bought them for the table, of course, but he’d take any and all brownie points that he could get at that point. “How’s Hiroto?”

                Reiko smiled at the touch of genuine concern in his voice. “He’ll be alright, he’s just recovering from an illness, and at his age, that can take a while.” She handed him a tray. “Here, Turles, if you’d be so kind as to take him his lunch?”

                “Sure.” He knew the way, and was surprised to see the old man sitting up in bed, reading a book. “Good to see you’re conscious, warrior.”

                Hiroto snorted at that word and shook his head. “The Althean term of respect is ‘sir,’ or for one my age, ‘grandfather.’ I’m a priest, not a warrior, but I appreciate the effort, young man. And you should call Reiko ‘ma’am,’ just for reference. ‘Woman’ is considered disrespectful, but she’s used to that, I’m sure.”

                “I’ll call her whatever she wants war—er, sir. She’s the mother of my mate.”

                “Not yet, she’s not,” Hiroto replied cheekily, accepting the mug of tea that Turles handed him. “Reiko tells me that you felt the pull with her,” he chuckled. “You have my sincere sympathy, boy. I suggest that you buy some sort of fireproof armor and coat yourself in flame retardant oil.”

                “Makes me almost wish I was a waterwalker,” Turles mumbled, taking a seat at the bedside while he went through the motions of setting up the food tray.

                “Boy, I’m not helpless, I can fix my own damned food.” Hiroto snagged the tray and sat it on his lap, glaring at the Saiyan with what remained of his battered pride.

                “My apologies, grandfather, I meant no disrespect. What was the nature of your illness?”

                “Pneumonia,” he answered, lightening his tone. Turles meant well, and he knew it. “Contrary to what my granddaughter’s told me, you seem like an alright young man. Tell me what you’ve done to piss her off so badly.”

                “What she’s told you is probably all true,” Turles said flatly, with a touch of a growl. “But Usagi and my brother both convinced me to try things this way; that the Saiyan way wasn’t going to work.”

                “The princess and your brother both have good heads on their shoulders, boy. They’re absolutely correct. Might does not always make right, and among Altheans it almost never does. You’ll have to woo her, Turles. Be nice to her, spend time with her, court her like you’re both teenagers. She’s never had that, you know.

                “She had an awfully hard time growing up here after her father passed. I imagine it was the same as the princess, being half-Saiyan and a female to boot,” Hiroto said sagely. “So whenever a warrior would show inter—“

                “Grandpa!”

                Hiroto and Turles both turned their heads and had the grace to look slightly ashamed. “Rei,” Turles said softly, tipping his head in respect.

                “Turles,” she ground through her teeth. She didn’t return the nod. “If you’re finished prying into my personal life, my mother was wondering if you’d join us for tea.” It was obvious that she was forcing every word out, fighting the urge to scream her head off at him, set him on fire, and kick him out into the street to burn to death. “And you…” Rei glared daggers at her grandfather, her eyes flashing violently, “…could do me the courtesy of not encouraging him!”

                “Since you’re not giving him any, I thought it would be wise to offer the boy an ally in gaining your affections, child,” Hiroto replied tartly, not at all phased by her tone or glare of death.

                Rei let out an inarticulate cry of frustration, the hairs of her tail bristling as she turned and stomped out of the room. Turles merely stared after her while Grandpa laughed his head off and tucked into his meal. “I’d follow her, boy.”

                “You sure she’s not going to set my head on fire?”

                “Not while Reiko and I are here. Her mother’s firestarting is much stronger, so she outranks her among our people. Superior Saiyan power or not, she has to listen or answer to me, since I’m the head of the household.” Hiroto grinned at Turles’s confusion. “Althean culture is complicated, boy, and power doesn’t always put you at the top of the pecking order. You’ll learn in time.”

                Turles went back into the kitchen, expecting Rei appear at any moment and set his head on fire, but he found her sitting at the breakfast bar with her mother, pouting silently. He had to admit that the puppy-dog look was cute on her. He thanked Reiko for the mug she offered him and sipped it quietly while he stood in the doorway, giving Rei some space.

                “Would you care to return for dinner?” Reiko asked, obviously taking pleasure in Rei’s discomfort and sheer annoyance.

                “No, he wouldn’t!” Rei snapped, turning her head to glare at Turles. The look she gave him clearly stated that she’d make him miserable if he accepted the offer.

                “REI! YOU ARE SO RUDE—“

                “Actually,” Turles interjected, “I have my own shopping to do for the day, and I need to pay my father a visit. He’s courting the Althean earthmover that your daughter helped out the other day,” he informed Reiko.

                “Oh, and how’s that going?” The older firestarter asked with interest.

                “Smoothly, which is surprising. I inherited my father’s ways with women, so I’m amazed to see how well he’s doing.” He winked at Rei then, and hid a tiny grin with his teacup when she snarled at him. He handed the empty mug to Reiko. “I’ll be going, ma’am. Thank you for the tea, and I’ll return tomorrow after my morning workout, to help with the chores.”

                “Why don’t you walk him out, Rei?” Reiko asked pleasantly, “since you’ve been so impolite to him since he’s arrived.”

                Swearing eloquently in Saiyan, Rei slid out of her seat and waved him towards the door. “Come on,” she snarled impatiently. Once outside, she closed the door behind him. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing Turles, but it isn’t funny!” She yelled. “This is my family, damn it, and I while you were unbearable before, this is simply unacceptable!”

                “I’m doing this because you deserve to be courted,” he said flatly, repeating what Raditz had told him to say. The words were true, though; he couldn’t help but like her and want to romance her just a little, even if he didn’t really know how. “And I’m sorry about my previous behavior. I’m doing the chores for you to get to know you better, and to give you some free time. If you choose to spend that free time without me, that’s fine. I just want you to be happy.”

                Damn him to the bowels of Hell, what was she supposed to say to that!?

                Turles watched her eyes soften just a little, and stepped in to brush his lips against hers. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispered huskily, “and I’m sorry that I upset you. It wasn’t my intention.”

                Rei stepped back a little, her fingers rising up to touch her lips in surprise. “Thank you,” she managed, “for being here when Grandpa fell. I appreciate that much, if nothing else.” She squeaked in surprise when he pulled her to him and kissed her again, one hand on her lower back, holding her in place, the other cupping her jaw as his lips explored hers gently.

                “Sorry,” he breathed against her mouth, once he’d broken away. “I just had to kiss you, Rei.” Turles nipped lightly at her lower lip before soothing it with the tip of his tongue. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                Rei just stared at him as he took off into the sky, and couldn’t seem to shake the stupor he’d left her in when she returned to the kitchen. “What?” She asked blankly, when she heard her mother’s voice.

                “I said, he kissed you, didn’t he?” Reiko chuckled. “I remember the effect your father had on me when we were courting. Your grandpa said that I’d look completely out of it, just like you do now.”

                “But I don’t even like him!” Rei snapped, suddenly able to think straight.

                “Yes, you do. You wouldn’t have felt the pull with him if you didn’t like him a little.”

#############

“I see that the waterwalker used the last of that salve on you.”

Usagi nodded, looking up from her vanity mirror, where she was brushing out her hair. Rei was still at her mother’s; she’d heard it through the grapevine that Turles had given her quite the eventful, confusing day. Hopefully those two would pairbond before Usagi left, so she wouldn’t have to worry about her. “Did I get you healed up completely?” She asked smugly.

“Yes, daughter you did,” King Vegeta replied, pulling a spare chair up to her vanity. “You ready, little warrior?”

Usagi smiled at the kit in his hand and nodded emphatically. She’d been waiting for her mark of the army all her life. The princess waited patiently as he quickly pulled out his needles and began, and was surprised at how light-handed the king was. She’d expected him to be gouging the hell out of her arm. “You must do this a lot more than I thought, Father. You’re awfully fast.” A half-hour had gone by, and he was almost done already.

“First one I’ve done in a while,” he admitted, “but it’s like learning how to fly again. You never really lose it once you’ve learned, and I did tattoos all the time when I was your age. Hold still, girl, I’m almost done.” He motioned for her to pull her shirt up when he was finished. “Not done yet, girl. You’ve earned specialty ink as well.”

“Oh?” Usagi smiled shyly, truly honored to be having the king doing her ink.

“You’re the only healer in the Saiyan army, girl. You’ve also earned an inker’s mark.” The king thought about what he would put on her back, and grinned as an idea came to him. Very carefully, he put a pair of small angel wings on her back, making that the brand new mark of a healer, and followed up with the typical mark for an ink master. “Did you hear that the little doctor is with child?”

Usagi jumped at that and gaped at her father. “Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-huh,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Nappa’s going to shit a brick when he finds out; though he shouldn’t be surprised. I imagine neither of them were using any protection.”

“I don’t think it would have occurred to either of them to even do so,” Usagi giggled. “Nappa’s gonna be a daddy, that’s too cute.”

“Don’t tell him, of course. I only happened to smell it because I was leaning over her shoulder. Let him smell it for himself, Usagi.”

“Oh, I won’t tell him. But I will call Ami in a little bit to harass her. Is she happy?”

Vegeta nodded. “She was very surprised at first, when I told her, but after she’d gotten over the initial shock, she had a nice little glow about her. So yes, I think she’s pleased with the news.” He wiped at the blood and ink on her back with a damp cloth and nodded in satisfaction. “All done, girl. Take a quick look, and then I’ll put some gauze on them.”

Usagi glanced at her tattoo in the mirror, beaming with pride, until her eyes lit on the dark glyph next to her squad symbol. Her squad was the Elite, of course, that was no surprise, but… “First, Father? I—the men will have a shitfit, Father. I’m a woman.”

“The men will get the fuck over it, and if any of them wants to challenge you for the rank of Elite First, they’ll lose. You earned it, daughter. I’ll be presenting you with your sword tomorrow.”

“Yes, Father,” she replied softly, dipping her head in respect.

#######################

                So, he’d be back in a few hours. That gave her plenty of time, right? Mako took a shower after she cleaned up the remains of supper. Hair wrapped in a towel, she stood naked in her room for a moment while she debated on what to wear. Or what not to wear.

                No, she wasn’t quite bold enough to lie naked in wait for him. Not yet, anyway. She smirked a little at that, and shook her head. He probably wasn’t ready for that, either. She wanted to give the man a clear invitation, but she didn’t want to give him a heart attack.

                Oh, wait, she’d already done that!

                Mako laughed a little at that thought, and finally selected the emerald green nightie that she’d washed earlier. Since she’d be waiting in the living room, she put on the matching bra and underwear, too, just in case a visitor showed up.

                She dried her hair and opted to leave it down, since during the several times he’d kissed her, his hand had fisted in the chestnut curls, and he’d growled with pleasure whenever it wasn’t tied back. Mako put on a touch of makeup as an afterthought; she rarely ever wore any, but this was a special occasion, after all.

                Bardock stomped the wet sand from his boots outside the door, and thoughtfully removed them under the overhang so that he wouldn’t track in on Mako’s clean floor. Mako’s floor? Bardock chuckled a little at that. Since when had he started to consider the floor hers? Alright, he had to admit, he already considered the kitchen to be hers.

                And in a way, he was hers as well; though as a Saiyan, he’d never admit it.

                He sighed with longing when he opened the door to find her sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep, with a book lying open on her chest. Bardock’s inner Saiyan came out to say hello when he saw what she was wearing: that green nightgown that she’d worn on the night she’d shocked the hell out of him. He could even see the matching panties underneath, with the way the hemline had risen to her upper thigh. “Gods, woman. You’re a vision,” he whispered, as he slowly approached the couch.

                Mako slowly blinked her eyes open at the sound of his voice, and blushed when she found him leaning over her, his eyes looking at her intensely. “You were gone for a while,” she said sleepily. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

                Bardock licked his lips and looked down pointedly at her revealed underwear. “Only if I can eat you, too,” he purred seductively.

                She blushed a little brighter, and wound up licking her own lips at the thought. “Maybe for dessert,” she whispered, scrambling off the couch and into the kitchen.          

                He found her using her shaking to reheat something she’d pulled out of the fridge, and simply leaned against the door to watch her. Why was she acting like this? Why did she seem so damned nervous? They still had two days left, and she knew that he wouldn’t force her. He just cared for her too much to even consider it.

                Bardock sighed a little, just watching the way she was moving around the kitchen, purposely avoiding looking at him. Damn it, he was in love with her, wasn’t he? …And was she wearing makeup? He just gaped a little at that realization; Mako never wore makeup, either because she knew she didn’t need it, or because she simply preferred not to.

                But sure enough, there it was. A very light application of eyeliner to accentuate her emerald eyes, a touch of blush, and just a little lipstick. Bardock grinned a little and shook his head. So, that’s why she was acting so skittish. She’d been waiting up for him, likely planning on offering herself, but now she was dealing with a case of nerves.

                He stuck his hand in his pocket and brushed his finger over the small box, as if to assure himself that it was still there, and prayed to the gods that his son had been right about what was in it. “Mako?”

                The little thundershaker nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, and had to clear her throat before she could finally speak. “Yes?”

                “You alright?”

                “Yes,” she squeaked, quickly going back to putting a meal on the table for him. She couldn’t do this, she just simply couldn’t do this! Mako spared a quick glance at him as she turned to set a dish of food on the table, and wanted to sigh with longing.

                He was just so damned perfect, and if she could only find the courage to say the words, she could have him to her heart’s content. And of course, this one time when one of his attempts at seduction would be welcome, and he was staying at the kitchen door, just watching her. “Dinner’s ready,” she said softly, gesturing for him to sit.

                Bardock didn’t move, and just continued to study her carefully, smelling her hint of nerves in the air. “I got you something while I was out, Mako.” Pulling the box from his pocket, he finally left the doorway and closed the gap between them. “I know that on Althea, when a man takes a mate, he gives her some sort of token. So…” He handed her the box and blushed a little, feeling awkward all of a sudden. “Sorry, I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

                Mako blinked in surprise; she’d been ready to do this all the Saiyan way, but he’d just met her in the middle without her even asking him to. “Bardock… you didn’t have to… I was going to…” She shook her head, so touched by his gesture that she was having trouble forming words. Mako opened the box and felt her eyes fill with tears. “How—how did you…?”

                “Raditz,” he admitted, “but if I’d found them on my own, I would have known that they belonged on your ears and no one else’s.” Bardock gently took the box from her hands and fastened the enamel and gold rose studs to her ears. They were perfect on her, just as he’d known they would be.

                Mako leaned into his hand when it trailed down her jawline. “On Althea, the woman also gets something for the man, but I…” She shook her head a little sadly. “I’m sorry, Bardock, I just assumed that we were doing all of this the Saiyan way.” She was momentarily confused by his sudden smirk. “What?”

                “I’ve been wearing my token for days, woman.” Bardock pulled at his arm guard, revealing a hint of green cloth tucked into the hollow of it, and Mako immediately recognized the bandanna she’d bought him a week ago. He’d put it in his gauntlet the very day that he’d declared himself no longer in mourning.

                That completely undid her, and she leapt into his arms to kiss him. Mako moaned softly when he returned it passionately, lifting her against his form, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She broke away for only a moment, but it was enough to make him growl at her possessively. “Bardock…?”

                “What, woman?” Damn it, if she asked him to stop, he was—

                “I… I want you to make love to me,” she whispered.

                “Gods, woman, you didn’t even have to ask.” Bardock’s mouth came crashing down on hers again as he turned and carried her to his bedroom, placing her carefully on his bed without breaking the kiss. His hands moved with a mind of their own, slowly stripping her, smoothing over the newly exposed skin, making her arch into him and scramble desperately to remove his armor. “No,” he whispered, “not yet, Mako.”

                “Why?” She gasped, moaning as his mouth closed over the peak of her breast. “I want you inside of me, Bardock.”

                “Patience, woman,” he breathed over her stomach, working his mouth steadily lower. “You want me to make love to you, and I have every intention of doing so. I’ll take you the Saiyan way another time.”

                The fact that he, a Saiyan warrior, had just said the ‘L’ word didn’t even compute. She raised her head a little to respond, but it tipped back when she felt his tongue slipping between her folds. “Beloved,” she sighed in Saiyan.

                The sound of that word coming out of her mouth made his eyes roll back in ecstasy, and his fingers dug into her hips, urging her to take her pleasure. Gods, he wanted her, and he wanted her now, but he was going to be patient and take her the way she deserved to be taken the first time. Slow and gentle, that was what his Mako deserved.

                “Not yet,” she whimpered, as she felt herself closing in on her climax. “Come here, Bardock.”

                “No,” he purred into her thigh, “I’ll get my fill of you soon enough, woman. I want you to come for me as much as you can… I want you hot and wet when I claim you.”

                Gods, when he put it like _that_ , she wasn’t going to argue. “Okay,” she managed weakly, not sure what else she could say. And then he was taking her up again, his tongue slow and thorough as it made love to her, and just as she was about to shatter, he stopped. “Bardock?” Mako heard him shush her just before she felt his tail slide into her, and her head went back again in ecstasy. “Dear gods,” she whimpered, when his tongue joined in once more, while his tail slowly thrust into her.

                Mako tried to protest about not wanting to hurt his tail, but Bardock only responded by purring into her heat and lifting her bottom as he devoured her. And then she tightened and cried out loudly, all thought of his tail getting squeezed too hard flying right out of her head.

                Bardock kept his tail moving inside of her even as she began to relax against him, while he slid back up her trembling form to take a nipple in his mouth. “Come for me again, Mako.”

                She nodded gently as she began to unstrap his armor, moaning as his tail began to take her up once more. Her fingers clutched at his bare back the moment his torso was bare, and she cried out his name as she came again. “Please,” she begged, “please Bardock, I need you.”

                “One more time, beloved. Then I’ll make you mine,” he promised, raking his teeth over her shoulder as he continued to flex his tail.

                “Gods, yes,” she moaned, lacing her fingers in his hair to pull his mouth down. “Do it, beloved. Please do it.” Bardock couldn’t deny her anything at that point, and she felt a flash of sharp pain, followed by a wave of pure pleasure as he bit down and ran his tongue over the mark.

                Mako was clutching at him again, her cry of pleasure loudly heralding her climax, and Bardock froze when he felt the earth tremble a little bit. Well, that gave a completely new meaning to “earth shaking orgasm.”

                “Sorry,” she whimpered, pulling at his fatigues, desperate to feel him inside of her, “strong emotion sets it off.”

                “Emotion?” Bardock asked curiously, nibbling at her throat as she slid his pants over his hips.

                “I love you,” she whispered, so softly that he may not have heard it if not for his superior hearing. Mako bit down fiercely on his shoulder before he could respond, rocking her hips in a blunt invitation.

                Bardock kicked off his fatigues before pressing against her entrance, and moaned softly as he pushed his girth into her. She felt even better than she had in his wildest dreams; even the way she’d felt around his tail hadn’t done her justice. “You’re mine, Mako.”

                “I’m yours, Bardock.” She moved against him in surrender when she felt him pressing against her barrier, but when he didn’t press forward, she bit down on his shoulder once more, swamping him with pleasure.

                He felt her clutch at him tightly, and the wave of pain coming through their bond as he took her virginity and pushed forward, stretching and filling her. “It only hurts for a moment, beloved,” he purred against her throat. Bardock moved his tail between them and gently began to stroke her while he ran his lips over every inch of exposed skin that he could reach. He moaned a little when he felt her flex around him. “You feel so good, beloved. I can’t wait to make you come with me inside of you.”

                Mako whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure when he moved. Gods, if he hadn’t prepared her as well as he had, she’d probably be splitting in two. As she felt him try to stop, she dug her nails into his lower back and moved against him. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, “I want all of you, Bardock. I love you.”

                He nodded, unable to speak through the haze of lust sweeping him as the beast began to take over. Bardock barely managed to check his thrusts, keeping his movements slow and gentle, despite the driving need to claim her hard and fast. “Come for me, Mako,” he moaned helplessly, “please come for me.”

                A tidal wave of pleasure overwhelmed her when he bit down harder on her mark than the first time, and she moaned in ecstasy, urging him with her body to move harder. “You feel so good,” she whispered in wonder. “Yes… right there…” Mako’s head tipped back and she moaned as she began to tremble beneath him, tightening as she climaxed so hard that the earth shook again.

                “That’s it, beloved.” Bardock growled and moved a little faster, a little harder, as he relished how tight she’d become. He’d fantasized about this, even briefly right after he’d first met her, despite his being in mourning. Gods, and she was his… she was finally all his. “My Mako,” he whispered, closing in on his own peak as he felt another earthquake shake his home. “My beloved.”

                “Bardock,” she groaned, trying her hardest to control her earthmoving as another light quake shook the house. She lost it when he slammed into her suddenly, crying out, and a crash came from the kitchen as the earth trembled right along with her. “Please come for me,” she begged, “before the king comes banging on the door.”

                Bardock’s inner beast chuckled at that, since it knew she was right, and he finally let go, growling her name as he thrust into her relentlessly and another crash came from outside the bedroom.

                The expected pounding came while they were still basking in the afterglow, kissing tenderly as their hands slowly explored each other’s bodies. They both ignored it for a few moments while they simply enjoyed the feeling of being joined, body, mind, and heart… until the pounding was right at their bedroom door.

                “Fuck off,” Mako chuckled.

                “Woman, you’d better have a damned good reason for all that moving!” King Vegeta snapped. Cheesecake be damned, he was going to beat that woman to within an inch of her life if she didn’t come up with a good excuse, and fast.

                “Hey, you _ordered_ us to do this, so we can hardly be held responsible for the results!” She laughed, reddening in a mixture of embarrassment and mirth. Mako jerked Bardock back to her when he tried to separate from her. “I don’t think so, monkey man.”

                “Oh.” That was all Vegeta could managed, and he swallowed hard. “Is this typical of an earthmover?” he finally asked, surveying the damage inside Bardock’s home. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be righted with thirty minutes of cleaning, thank the gods, but it had scared the hell out of Bardock’s neighbors.

                Mako blushed and mumbled something in Althean, which made Bardock laugh. “She says only the first few times, Majesty. I knew that newlywed earthmovers would go somewhere secluded before consummating the bond. I’d thought it was just a quaint Althean custom, but now I know why,” he snickered, nipping at her mark.

                “Hey, I would have told you if you’d asked!” She huffed, smacking his chest lightly.

                Knowing all too well that they were both naked in there and fooling around again, King Vegeta had the courtesy to blush. “Pack your things immediately and go to my winter retreat. It’s made of stone, so it should withstand anything you can dish out, woman. Go now, please, before you move the entire block into the ground.”

                He rolled his eyes when a few hushed whispers in Althean, followed by a giggle, came from Bardock’s bedroom. Gods, they were like a couple of infatuated brats, he thought with a light chuckle, remembering the way that he and Toma had been that first night. He smiled fondly at the memory; besides Vegeta’s mother, Toma was the only woman that had ever seen that carefree side of him.

                He blinked when the door opened and a blushing, smiling Mako leaned against the frame. “If you think that’s bad, you should have seen the storm on Althea when Ami got her cherry popped. And it was windier than normal on the day Minako lost hers.”

                “Gods, what’s going to happen when my daughter’s handmaiden…” Vegeta shook his head, suddenly feeling a wave of pure sympathy for Turles.

                Bardock chuckled as he came up behind his mate and nipped at her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and the sheet she was wrapped in. “We’d better warn my brat, I take it.”

                “Nah, Rei’s got very good control over her gift. Most firestarters do. Same with earthmovers.” Mako held up her hand when King Vegeta glared at her and opened his mouth. “That _was_ controlled, Majesty. My cousin Ruka wasn’t as strong as I am, and she brought down a mountain her first time. Then again, her primary gift was windtalking,” she added a little sadly.

                “Not to engage you in a serious conversation while you’re in—“ Vegeta waved lightly at the sheet covering her. “—a state of undress, but a thought occurred to me about your people this morning, while I was eating that delicious confection of yours.”

                Mako nodded, waiting for him to continue.

                “Would it be possible, however unlikely it is, that your people got wished back, right along with the rest of us? And perhaps they hid when they knew Saiyans were inbound?”

                Mako simply stared at him blankly, long enough to worry both him and her mate. Finally, she swallowed. “Give me a minute to dress.”

                “Mako?” Bardock asked softly, as he pulled on his fatigues and she put her nightgown and undergarments back on.

                “I’m alright,” she said shakily. She managed to give him a watery smile. “Sorry to spoil the honeymoon.”

                “It’s not spoiled, woman, it’s just on hold for an hour or so. When we get to the royal retreat, I’m going to claim you in full Saiyan fashion. Well, if you can handle it, I will,” he amended with a grin.

                “I hope the house can handle it.”

#########################

                Nappa crept down into The Hole silently, making sure to float over the creaky step that always gave him away. He was late getting in from guard detail, and sensing through their bond that Ami was fast asleep, he didn’t want to wake her. In his opinion, she didn’t get enough damned sleep anyway, but he could only make her change so many of her less healthy habits all at once.

                He’d been working on changing her sleeping routine for the last few days, and whenever she refused to go to bed, he’d simply seduce her into it and claim her until she was too exhausted to argue with him. That always put a smile on _both_ of their faces.

Getting her to eat more was becoming a problem, though. She was so tiny, so of course she didn’t eat as much as a Saiyan. But she skipped breakfast all the time, and sometimes even lunch, and that bothered him. She was his mate, damn it, and she would eventually bear his children. The woman needed to get in the habit of eating more, or she would be overwhelmed when his seed finally took.

Nappa stripped his armor and his spandex silently before sliding into bed with Ami. He grinned when he found her naked, and pulled her to him, easily tucking her smaller form against his side. He breathed in her scent and sighed happily. She smelled so damned good; there was always something about—something strange hit his nose, and he bent his head to her throat to sniff again.

His eyes went wide as the change in his mate’s scent processed through his brain, and he immediately cast out for the third ki that he knew would be in the bed with them. Pulling back the covers, his fingers stroked Ami’s flat stomach in wonder.

There was a brat in there. _His_ brat. Nappa had never dreamed of even being a father until he’d first seen the blue-haired figure out on that balcony, so the thought was just a little staggering.

Ami moaned a little and opened her eyes when she felt a pair of familiar lips caressing the pale flesh of her belly. “His Majesty warned me that you’d smell her when you got back,” she chuckled. “I see he was right.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Nappa asked, unable to hide the hurt from his voice.

“I wanted to tell you in person, love,” she whispered tenderly. “It’s not the sort of thing you tell your husband over a communicator. At least not on my world. So… you’re happy?” Ami asked shyly.

The little doctor had wondered about that for hours; they’d only just pairbonded, and she was already pregnant. The king had assured her that any Saiyan male would be pleased, but Ami wanted to hear it from Nappa’s own mouth.

“Blue, you’re carrying my brat. Of course I’m happy,” he replied gently, raking his lips over her bellybutton. “It’s a girl brat, then? You said ‘she.’”

This was what she had worried about the most. “I know that boys are preferred,” she whispered. “We can try for a boy in seven months if you like, since being Althean, I’ll only carry for about five.”

“Blue,” Nappa rumbled softly, leaning up to nip at her jawline, “it’s a little you in there. I’m happy. Girl brat or no, her father will still train her as a warrior, and she’ll have both your brains, and my brawn. She’ll be perfect. Just like you.”

Ami smiled at him through a sheen of tears. “No, beloved, I think you’re the one that’s perfect. At least today.” She licked her lips before finally saying the words she’d been wanting to say since he’d claimed her. “I know that Saiyans don’t say it, but… I love you, Nappa.”

He kissed her passionately at that, grabbing her gently by the hips so she was straddling him. “Beloved,” he whispered finally, holding her tightly in his arms, her head resting on his chest. “My Ami.”

“Yours, Nappa.” Ami chuckled when he purred lightly, making his whole body vibrate a little. “Any Saiyan names you can think of?”

Nappa grunted and shook his head. “Women name the girl brats. The men name the boy brats. It’s tradition. Would you give her a Saiyan name, then?” He asked in surprise.

“Cicely.” She looked askance at him, not sure if he would even like the name.

He sighed in wonder, not sure why the gods had deigned to gift him with such a wonderful woman, even if she was the tiniest thing he’d ever seen. “Cicely is a perfect name for a girl Saiyan.” His large hand smoothed up and down her bare back as he nipped at her mark. “I want to take you right now, so badly, Blue. Five months can’t go by fast enough.”

Ami snorted at that and laughed. “We can still have sex, Nappa, we just have to be careful.” She grinned when he gave her a doubtful look. “Who’s the doctor in this bed, Nappa? I am. As long as you’re not hurting me, you’re not hurting her. I promise.”

He growled a little bit at that and shook his head. “I hurt you half the time anyway, Ami.” His hands slid her up so he could kiss her, while he stroked his fingers up and down the backs of her thighs.

Ami broke away and sat up a little. “Well then, we’ll just have to make sure that I’m very, very, _very_ …” She bent down to his ear and nibbled on it. “…wet. Unless you’re not up to the challenge, that is,” she whispered seductively.

“Gods, woman, you’re too much,” he groaned, already sliding his tail between her legs. Nappa could never deny her anything, least of all any physical pleasure that he could give her.

She moaned softly as he rolled them onto their sides and kissed her; he was really becoming a pro at that, and never failed to give her goosebumps whenever he ran his tongue along the crease of her mouth. Her eyes went back when his fingers joined his tail in giving her pleasure, and she raked her nails lightly over his length when she felt herself closing in on her peak.

Nappa chuckled when she came, moaning into his mouth, and immediately tried to roll on top of him to take him inside of her. “Not yet, Blue,” he growled happily. “I don’t think you’re wet enough.”

“Heh, I think I am, my love. You care to test it out?”

Nappa slipped his fingers into her and shook his head. “You said ‘very, very, very wet.’ You’re only very wet, Blue. Now, I’m not a very smart man, but it stands to reason that one orgasm equals one ‘very.’ Therefore, you need two more before I give in to your womanly wiles.”

Ami’s jaw dropped at that little speech, and once she could close it again, she just shook her head. “You really make me wonder sometimes, you know that?”

“Wonder what, Blue?” Nappa nipped at her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, and lay down on his side next to her as he slid his tail inside of her. “I’ve wanted to try this for a few days, you know.”

“That’s very…” Ami’s eyes went wide as his tail went stiff, fluffed out, and filled her slowly. “Oh my…”

“That’s what I thought. So… what did you wonder, Blue?”

“Mmm… I wonder… oh gods, Nappa, that feels so good… I wonder just how smart you really are, and how… gods, are you turning that thing, _too_?”

Grinning, Nappa nodded. “I can do lots of things with it, woman.” He wiggled the end of it inside of her, back and forth, and laughed when she squealed in surprise. “So, you were saying? ‘And how…’”

“And how… gods, that tickles, Nappa!” She reached out between her legs and stroked the exposed part of his tail with her fingernails, making him jump. “Payback’s a bitch, beloved.”

“Don’t start a tickle fight with me, Blue,” he purred in her ear, “you will lose. Very badly.” He breathed in sharply when her nails raked over both of his sides, perpendicular to his abs. “Blue, you’re playing a dangerous game, now.”

Ami half-giggled, half-moaned, when he pinned her arms back and did something completely delicious with his tail at the same time, and then took one of her nipples in his mouth. “Mmm… I love you, Nappa.”

 _I will never tire of hearing those words, Blue,_ He rasped in her mind, while showing her through the bond just how deep his feelings for her ran. _Forgive me for never being able to say it, Ami._

 _I know you love me,_ she whispered. _You show me in everything that you do, beloved. That’s even better than saying it._

Nappa lifted his head to look into her dark blue eyes, and found them shining with love for him. “Let me show you just how much, Blue,” he whispered seriously, sliding up to nip at her lower lip before seeking entry with his tongue. His tail really went to work, then, rubbing against all of the spots that he knew drove her wild, and he moaned right along with her when a wave of pleasure shot through his tail and up his back as she tightened around it. “Still only very, very wet, Blue. Come for me again and I’ll make you mine.”

“I’m already yours,” she sighed happily, before biting down on his mark just hard enough to open it. “Make love to me, Nappa. Please, I want you inside me.”

Nappa withdrew his tail and moaned helplessly when she took it in her hand and delicately licked the juices from it. “Gods woman, you’re gonna give me heart failure.” When she lifted her hips, he shook his head. “Not while you’re doing that, Blue, I’ll lose control and take you hard if you keep doing that.”

“Oh,” she whispered, blushing in embarrassment. “Sorry, love.” Ami released his tail, and gasped when it wrapped around her thigh and drug her under him, before moving to her waist and lifting her tightly against his massive body. And then she was whispering his name with desire as she felt him filling her so slowly that it was almost agonizing. “Nappa,” she sighed, “you feel so wonderful.”

“If it hurts you, Blue, even a little bit, tell me. I couldn’t bear the thought of harming the brat.”

Ami nodded and smiled. “You won’t hurt me, Nappa. You’re not capable of it.”

“You sure about that, Blue?”

“Yes, I am. Because you love me.”

Nappa snorted at the sound of that word, a typical Saiyan reaction to hearing it. “I have to admit, Blue, you’ve got me dead to rights on that one.”


	13. Chapter 13

He was back again. Gods, this was some sort of record, twice in one week! Even when she’d been a teenager, he’d never come to her so often. Usagi smiled at him gently when his eyes locked with hers and she felt the age-old pull in her gut. As she expected, he was tugging her into his arms and kissing her passionately, but when she thought he was going to throw her down and take her, he was dragging her up against him and his hands were wandering her slowly, just like the other night.

                And for pretty much the first time ever, she spoke. “Why aren’t you…?” She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence.

                His reply came in a whisper. “Because I love you.”

                Wait, he’d said love? “So… you’re _not_ Saiyan.”

                “I am,” Vegeta breathed against her ear, trying his best to control his heart, which was practically coming out of his chest. “And I’m real. I do exist, but you have to find me. Now…” He kissed her gently, stroking her hair back from her face. “…shut up. Dreams are short, and I need you.”

                “Ok,” she replied, just loud enough for him to hear her. “I need you, too. Would you…” Usagi blushed at the fact that she was actually asking for this out loud. “…make love to me again?”

                “You didn’t even have to ask, woman.” His mouth slanted over hers, and he purred with pleasure when her hands slowly explored him as they both stripped each other of every stitch of clothing.

                She moaned as his mouth found her breast and his hand began to wander lower, intent on bringing her to climax as many times as he had the other night. “I love you,” she gasped, as she arched against him and came.

                “Gods, woman, I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” he whispered hoarsely. The green-eyed warrior was scooping her into his arms then, and placing her on the bed where he’d taken her countless times in her sleep. Only this time, for him, it was really and truly happening, and Vegeta was all too aware of it. He really was making love to Usagi, even if she didn’t know that it was _him_ , specifically.

                And he was just fine with that, she would know who he was eventually. Usagi wasn’t stupid, and if Bulma had figured it out, it was only a matter of time once Usagi got to Earth, saw Kakarot in his ascended state, and in turn learned about Vegeta’s own quest, she would wind up putting two and two together. Until then, he’d savor these real dreams, touching and tasting her, making her tremble beneath him until they were both completely spent.

                He’d take the time to learn her body, to discover what pleased her, and when he finally claimed her for real, it would be better than anything she could ever imagine.

#####################

Raditz sighed with longing as he gazed at the two women curled up with each other in the large king sized bed, and rolled his eyes. This was torture. Simple as that. Just sheer torture. “The least you two could do is wake up and have a make out session,” he chuckled. He’d have to remember to taunt Turles about that later on; the two women he’d courted were both cuddling each other and dressed in those infuriatingly thin Saiyan nightgowns. Hell, he could see everything through those things!

Sheer. Torture.

“Wake up, women,” he grumbled, unable to tear his eyes from them when Usagi mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like… “Damn girl, I wish I had mind-blowing dreams about mating almost every damned night.”

Usagi swatted at him half-heartedly when he shook her. She had started to nuzzle her face into Rei’s chest, and he was pretty sure that the handmaiden would set her on fire for that, princess or not. “Usa, if you want someone to make out with, I’m more than willing to fill the bill,” he whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe.

The princess shot straight up then, blinked her eyes open, and stared at him in confusion when he laughed his ass off at her reaction. “What!?” She yelled, “I was having the most amazing dream, and you just cockblocked me, Radu!”

Ok, he hadn’t exactly cockblocked her, since her and her green-eyed warrior had already gone at it about four or five times, but they’d been starting another round right when she’d felt herself yanked out of sleep.

“It’s too early for you two to be arguing,” Rei growled, using her tail to yank Usagi back down into the bed. “Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.”

“No,” the blonde groaned, “we’ve got the thingy in the ring today.”

“The thingy?” Raditz chuckled, pulling on some pants.

“Ceremony thingy,” she mumbled, dozing back off.

“Oh, shit, that’s right,” Rei sighed, letting Usagi tuck herself tightly against her chest when she shivered. “What time is the ceremony?”

“Bou… ten?” Usagi yawned. “Timeisit?”

“Eight,” Raditz snorted, knowing exactly what reaction he was about to get, and accordingly moved out of the way when the princess shot out of the bed and looked around for the clock.

“Oh shit!” Usagi swore, once she’d confirmed the time. Unconcerned with Raditz seeing her, she stripped off her nightgown and grabbed a towel before darting into the bathroom.

Usagi’s nightguard just stared at her perfection, his jaw a little slack at the sight of her flawless body.

“If I didn’t know any better, Raditz, I’d say you planned that, you dog,” Rei chuckled from the bed, stretching languidly as she awaited her turn in the shower. “You get a good look?”

Raditz nodded numbly, consciously willing his nose not to start bleeding. Gods, those tits were perfect, and while he’d seen them before in the public showers, and thinly veiled by her nighties… he sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. “She’s the only person on Vegeta-sai that doesn’t know, isn’t she?”

“Yup,” Rei replied tartly, but she wasn’t without sympathy for him. “Maybe… I don’t know, when you’re both off-world and it’s just the two of you?”

“No. Vegeta, he’s going to want a shot, and I kind of owe him that shot. He’s been in love with her since they were brats. He’s never admitted it, of course, but that boy’s always had it bad for Usa.”

“And you?” Rei asked curiously, sitting up and patting his bare back gently. “I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Yeah,” he admitted thickly, “but nothing like the crown prince, trust me. Even during our time with Frieza, after Vegeta had gone completely cold, anytime Nappa and I mentioned Usagi, we’d catch a glimpse of the old Vegeta. After everything Frieza had done to him, all the humiliation and horrors, he never stopped loving her. So I owe him a shot.”

“Gods, Raditz, I don’t know whether to give you a hug… or slap you for being retarded,” Rei snorted. “I say take your chances, and if it’s meant to be, you’ll get her. If not, the prince will.” When the guard hung his head, Rei gave him a brief hug from behind before slipping out of bed and yanking off her gown. Poor Raditz had it so hard, the least she could do was to let him see a pair of nice tits. “Not a chance,” she said with a grin, when like any man in the universe, his attention turned and he was staring at her chest.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look,” he replied with a chuckle. “Now I can tell my brother what a nice rack you have, and how I got to see it first,” he added pleasantly. “Great ass, too, woman.”

“Why, thank you!”

“Whatever happened to Turles liking demure, brainy women?” Usagi’s voice asked from the doorway.

Raditz turned his head, grateful to see her dressed in the clothes that Rei had laid out for her in the bathroom the night before. “The pull works in mysterious ways, Usa,” he replied with a shrug. His eyes immediately went back to Rei, who had pulled on her spandex, but was still topless while she fiddled with her armor. “I have to admit, I’m a tad envious of my brother.

“Alright, enough of this, before I wind up with a boner that no one’s going to help me with,” he said quickly, getting up from the bed to throw on a tank top. He smacked Rei’s ass playfully as he passed her and grinned when she laughed at him. “You’re such a cocktease, woman.”

“I know,” she replied pleasantly.

“Poor Turles,” Usagi chuckled.                   

######################

Turles blinked and looked at Rei with delight when she opened the door to him… until he noticed the telltale fire in her eyes that always meant that she was livid. “And here I thought we’d parted on good terms yesterday,” he sighed.

“We don’t need your fucking charity, Turles.”

If the venom in her words had actually been real, Turles would have been dead. “It’s my duty to help take care of you and your family. It’s not charity, Rei.” She’d found the money for the medicine tucked in with the rest of the groceries, that had to be it.

“Bullshit, you’re only doing it to try and get into my pants,” she snapped, moving to slam the door in his face. Flames leapt into her hands when he shoved his foot in the way and swung it open again.

“Rei, I’ve been trying to get into your fatigues for a week, I’m sorry if you missed the previous hints, I thought I’d been pretty blunt,” he answered sardonically. “But the medicine has nothing to do with that. I care about you, and that means that I care about your family as well, even if I just met them. So do me a favor, woman? Get the fuck over yourself for five minutes, and just accept that the medicine has nothing to do with _you_ personally. It’s for your grandfather, and I’ll continue to pay for it.”

“Like hell you will!” She raged, trying once more to slam the door in his face, and failing miserably. She growled and struggled like a feral cat when he jerked her outside and pinned her to the wall.

“I’ve already instructed every chemist in the city to refuse payment from you or Reiko, and to charge me directly for the order. And you’d do well to quit all that squirming unless you’re willing to put out,” he added with a growl.

“Let. Me. Go.” Rei glared at him furiously when he only kept her pinned between his hard body and the equally firm wall behind her, and snarled when he nipped at her lower lip. ”Try that again and I’ll bite,” she warned.

“Mmm… promises, promises,” he purred, his mood shifting as she began to struggle again, rubbing against him. Turles dipped his head into the hollow of her throat and began to nip and lick and kiss a fiery trail up the column of her neck, noting that her struggles were getting weaker with every brush of his mouth. “I think you might like that a little, Pyro.”

Rei couldn’t bring herself to bite him when his mouth pressed against hers, and found herself opening to him as his tongue sought entry and began to explore her mouth lazily, while her own tongue stroked over his hesitantly. Gods, was that her moaning, or was she hearing things?

Turles chuckled as he pulled away. “I have to admit, Pyro, if that’s what I get every time you feel like ranting at me, by all means, rant away.”

Coming back to her senses, she punched him in the shoulder when he released her arms. “This isn’t over, asshole!” She shouted, stalking back inside. “Your errand bitch is here, Mother,” Rei  yelled. She spun around and glared at Turles when she reached her bedroom door and found him still following her. “You’re not coming in here.”

“As long as I’m coming, preferably in you, I don’t care what room I’m in,” he answered smoothly, trying to peek around her when she cracked open the door.

“Pervert. Get away from me. Go help Mother, since she seems to like you so damned much.”

Turles gave her a jaunty, sarcastic salute, and could have sworn that she smirked just a little when he said “yes, ma’am!”

But then again, she could just be smiling at the thought of shoving her standard issues six inches into his ass, so he scurried to the kitchen as quickly as he could without seeming a coward. “So, why’s Rei home so early?”

Reiko didn’t look up from the bread dough she was kneading, but she smiled at the sound of his voice. “Something to do with the princess. She needs to be in the ring in an hour, dressed in formal wear. All of the Elite are supposed to be there.” She smirked a little when she heard him curse creatively. “I take it you never check your scouter for messages?”

“Not yesterday or today,” he admitted, digging it out of his pocket, unfolding it, and putting it on. Sure enough, there were messages from Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, and even Broly. Raditz’s and Bardock’s messages were merely informing him that he was required, as one of the Elite, to be present at the ring that morning at ten. Nappa’s message was asking him why in the hell he wasn’t responding to anyone’s messages, and Broly’s message clearly showed the other warrior’s dislike for Turles; he was ordering Turles to be present that day, and promised an ass-kicking that would put him in the tank for a month if he did anything to ruin the princess’s day. “Such a happy man,” Turles snorted.

He called his father first. “I’ll be there,” he said simply, when Bardock appeared on the screen. However, Turles lifted a questioning eyebrow when he noticed that the house Bardock was in was unfamiliar to him. “Where are you?”

“About forty-five minutes out. We’re leaving in a minute.” Mako’s voice was in the background, now giggling something about Bardock keeping his hands to himself or they’d wind up late.

Turles cracked a smile at that, despite his urge to gag. “Well, good for you, Father. I take it those tremors last night…?” He grinned and shook his head when Bardock blushed a little. “Gross, but good for you. Let me call Raditz.” He signed off then and called his brother.

Raditz grinned the moment he saw his baby brother. “So, I’ll bet you’ll never guess what Father was doing last night? Well, _who_ would be more accurate.”

“Gods, Radu, shut. Up.”

“Is Hurley Turley gonna throw up?”

“I’ll save it up until I see you, and puke on your shoes, asshole. I only called to tell you to expect me at the ring. I’d call Broly, too, but judging from his message he hates my guts.”

“Don’t call Nappa, either, he’s in The Hole with his mate. She’s pregnant, you know.” Raditz grinned. “He’s ecstatic.”

“You’re just the queen of gossip, aren’t you, Radu?” Turles teased.

“Call me what you will, baby brother, but this gossip queen also saw your mate naked this morning, and she is _spectacular_.”

“Lucky bastard.”

“I also get to watch her snuggling with the princess every morning, too, you know. And since you can pretty much see through those nightgowns…” Raditz shook his head. “I tell you, brother, the spank bank is full. All I have to do is imagine them kissing, and I’m good to go.”

“I really fucking hate you sometimes, you know that, Radu?”

Raditz closed his eyes for a moment before a little grin graced his lips. “Gods, the tits on Rei, you should have seen them, Turley… and that ass… you could have bounced half a credit off of that ass, and—“

“Shut. Up.”

“Aw, you’re never any fun, Turley.” Raditz snickered and shook his head in amusement.

“Wait, so you didn’t actually see her…?”

“Oh, I saw her,” Raditz chuckled. “Gorgeous, suckable tits, luscious, heart-shaped ass, and those legs… gods, I’ll bet you’d have fantasies about having those legs wrapped around your shoulders, boy.”

“More like my waist.”

“But where’s the fun in that? You wanna make her beg for it first, Turley. That’s the good part!”

“Whatever you say,” he grunted. “Let me go ahead and let you go, brother, I need to be heading back to my house to change.” He put his scouter away and popped his neck idly. Anymore of that type of conversation, and he’d wind up saying something in front of Reiko that would get him in trouble. He’d been extra careful not to say anything that would indicate that he’d been talking about her daughter. “You need me to get anything for you while I’m out?” Turles asked Reiko.

“Nah, I think I’m good. But you could accompany Rei for me, since she’ll likely be late if she has to face a challenger on her way there.” She winked at him, knowing that he could use all the help he could get, and knew that her daughter had heard her by the cussing coming from the foyer. Apparently Rei had been trying to leave without him.

“Thank you, Reiko,” Turles said quickly, moving in a flash to open the door for his future mate. “You look gorgeous.”

“I know I do,” she huffed, “I always look gorgeous in my formal armor.”

“Always so modest, too,” he teased, shooting into the air. He kept his pace slow so she could keep up with him, and they were there in a couple minutes, since he lived in the same sector of the city. Turles ushered her into his home before retreating to his bedroom and shedding his every day wear.

He’d showered that morning, so he simply tugged on his spandex and armor before walking out, fiddling with his armguards. “Would you mind?” He asked, holding out his arms.

Rei rolled her eyes, knowing damned well that this was just a ploy to get her to touch him, but fastened his gauntlets anyway, then knelt and did the same to his greaves. “What?” She asked, when she stood and he just stared at her.

“Well? How do I look?”

There was a kicked puppy look in his eyes when she opened her mouth to make a biting remark, so she closed it immediately, looked him up and down, and nodded. “You look good,” she admitted, as if it was killing her to do so.

Time was running short, so they sped off towards the palace, Turles keeping pace with his future mate so as not to leave her behind. Then a streak of ki shot between them, and Rei was plunging towards the ground, clearly struggling with someone. “Son of a bitch,” he snarled, as he rocketed towards the earth, where he found his mate struggling against a young warrior who had a firm grip on her tail. “Let her go.”

“Like hell I will. I’ve been after this little firestarter for months, so fuck off, Turles. I saw her first.”

A ki ball formed in Turles’s hand, and he snarled, the Saiyan rising up in him, when the other warrior squeezed Rei’s tail, making her cry out sharply. “Let her go, or I vaporize you, boy.”

“You’ll vaporize me if I do,” he snorted, “so I think I’ll just hang on. You wouldn’t risk blowing her up, too.” The younger warrior squeezed her tail again to prove a point, and Rei screamed in pain, unable to do much else.

Turles made eye contact with Rei, trying to hint to her his next move, and hoped that she understood that she was about to get hurt a little bit. Then she mouthed the words ‘do it,’ and he nodded, releasing the small ki blast in his hand directly at the other warrior’s chest.

Rei and the little bastard went flying onto the pavement, but the firestarter was alright for the most part, despite still having a loose hand wrapped around her tail. She extracted it quickly and scrambled behind Turles, not even caring if that motion made her seem weak and dependent. She’d just been scared shitless, and she wasn’t afraid to admit it right then.

Turles grinned ferally when the warrior stirred. “Now, I seemed to have reached an impasse with myself,” he said casually, forming another ki blast in his palm. I could let you live, and serve as a lesson for those that would try to take what’s mine… or I could send you to Hell for hurting my mate. I think I’ll make this Rei’s decision. What do you say, Pyro?”

“Fry his ass,” she growled.

No sooner had she said the words, Turles had unleashed his finisher, killing the warrior so messily that no one would dispute who’d done it. He’d always had a reputation for leaving behind a huge clean-up. He was on his knees in the next instant, checking her over carefully, shoving her hands away from him when she tried to push him away. “Hold _still_ , woman,” he snapped.

Rei froze when he snarled at her, his eyes dark with impending violence. His beast had full control at the moment, and Turles couldn’t be held responsible for anything he did during that time. Rei knew that as far as he was concerned, someone had just attacked his mate, and his mate was hurt. So out of self-preservation, she pulled him to her and let him smell her hair. Rei also didn’t bother to fight him when he kissed her lazily, even though part of her wanted to. “I’m fine,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. “Calm down, you did good, honey. You protected me, Turles, you did good.”

 Turles looked to his vanquished foe and nodded. “He shouldn’t have touched what’s mine,” he growled.

“I know,” Rei sighed patiently. “Come on, Turles, we’re going to be late. I’m Usagi’s handmaiden, I can’t be late.” She rolled her eyes and huffed when he carefully plucked up her tail and examined it.

“The dumbass should have had the sense to _rub_ your tail, not squeeze it,” he grumbled, fluffing his fingers through the fur to find finger-shaped bruises near the base. Turles heard her give a tiny moan at the sensation of him petting her tail, and grinned at her. “So, I found something you like.”

“Turles,” she whispered breathily, “please stop, please don’t—“ Rei’s head tipped back and she groaned loudly, shaking as he began petting her tail from base to tip. “Please stop,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He chuckled, his eyes glittering with a mix of humor and the beast inside, and he let go of her tail after kissing it lightly. “Whatever you say, woman. You hurt anywhere else?”

“Nothing I haven’t had before,” she panted, trying to get a handle on her libido. Rei gave him the stinkeye; right then she wanted to jump him and fuck his brains out, despite the fact that she was a virgin. “I’m going to kill you for that.”

“Looking forward to it.” He helped her to her feet, and looked her over once more. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?” He asked in concern.

Sighing yet again, she nodded. “I’m fine. Can we go now?” Rei squealed in surprise when he scooped her up and took off into the air, carrying her this time. “I can fly myself!” She yelled.

“My ass,” he growled. “No one’s going to try and take you as long as I’m hanging on to you. At least, I’d like to see them try.”

Usagi snorted at the sight of them touching down, Rei looking resigned to her position in his arms, even if she seemed annoyed with it. “Everything ok, you two?”

“Just _wonderful_ ,” Rei snapped, punching Turles in the arm when he didn’t immediately put her down. “I can stand, you know.”

Turles turned his head, making eye contact with each and every male in the ring. “She’s _mine_. Touch her and die.”

“Someone try and claim her?” Usagi asked in concern.

“Yes,” Turles said sharply, setting Rei down in front of the princess. “Heal her, Highness.”

“I’m fine!” Rei yelled, not at all amused by the warriors laughing at them. “You’re embarrassing me, Turles,” she hissed at him. “I’m a fucking warrior, not some weak little housewife that needs to be coddled!”

Turles snarled at her, his Saiyan fully taking over yet again. “You will hold still and let the princess heal you woman, or I’m taking you home right now and claiming you!”

“Like hell you will,” she growled right back, her hands catching fire as she began to lose her temper.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Usagi shouted, stepping between the two of them. “Turles, you would do well to remember that Rei is my handmaiden, and is under my protection if your advances are unwelcome!” She spun around on her handmaid next and snarled at her. “And you, Rei, would do well to know not to argue with a warrior when his beast is in total control! Just shut your fucking mouth for once and let him take care of you, would that be so fucking hard!?”

Rei blushed and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. At least none of the warriors were dumb enough to laugh at her, Usagi would have dusted them all. “My apologies, Highness.”

“Don’t apologize to me, Rei. If anything, you should be thanking your mate for his concern.”

The firestarter swallowed her pride and nodded. “I’m sorry, Turles. And thank you for looking after me.”

Turles folded his arms over his chest and nodded in satisfaction. “Let Usagi heal you, then, and come stand with me when you’re finished,” he ordered flatly, his tone leaving no room for argument. He stalked off to take his place among his squad, waiting patiently.

Usagi was so glad that her father wasn’t there to witness the squabble, and made quick work of healing Rei before he joined them all in the ring.

King Vegeta cleared his throat; since he could clearly smell the hormones in the air from the arguing, but he was wise and kept his mouth shut when his daughter shook her head, signaling that she’d taken care of it. “As you all know,” he announced, “by looking at my daughter’s shoulder, I did her ink last night. Take off the gauze Usagi.”

“Yes, Father.” She quickly removed it, baring a mostly-healed army tattoo. Usagi held still while her squad stepped forward and examined it quickly; it only took a glance to see the dark ink marking her as their commander.

“Anyone have a problem with this?” Vegeta asked softly.

Not one voice spoke out, everyone knew all too well that Usagi could easily kick all of their asses. Except for Broly, but he didn’t have a bit of a problem with a female leading the Elite. She couldn’t keep the pride from shining in her eyes, despite her grave expression, when the king handed over her mark of rank. “Your sword, Commander.”

“Thank you, Majesty.” Usagi strapped it around her torso so that the sword was on her back. “I swear to be worthy of it.”

“You will be, I’m sure. Choose your second, woman, since you’re leaving tomorrow.” Vegeta nodded towards the Elite and stepped out of the way.

Usagi just stared at her men and furrowed her brow; she hadn’t even given this any thought, and she should have the night before. Raditz was out, since he was coming with her, and Nappa was out, too. With a brat on the way and all of his training responsibilities, running the Elite would be nearly impossible for him. Turles had too much of a temper. “Bardock,” she said firmly, once her eyes landed on him.

Bardock stepped forward a little, away from Mako, and inclined his head respectfully. “While I’m honored, Commander, I must decline. My mate and I are leaving for Althea in the morning. I’ll explain everything to you later in private, if you wish.”

She blinked at that and nodded. Damn it all to hell, now anyone she chose would think of himself as second option. Usagi looked around once more and grinned when she made eye contact with her next choice. “You know you want to,” she teased.

Minako chuckled as her mate stepped forward, his arms crossed over his armor. Broly was outwardly grim and serious, but she could feel him dancing with glee through their bond. “If I said anything about being second, I’m sure your reply would be something akin to age and experience over youth and strength.”

Usagi smirked at that and nodded. “Exactly. And you know it’s true, Broly. So, you want to run the show while I’m gone?”

Broly finally cracked a smile and nodded. “I’d be honored, princess.”

######################

“Ok, so spill it. You and Mako are going to an uninhabited planet… why?”

Mako took the reins on that question with an eager smile. “The king asked me if it was possible that my people hid when the delegation came to Althea. And yes, it’s actually very possible, if everyone was brought back.”

Usagi’s eyes widened a little bit and she nodded. If the Altheans were alive, then her father’s people… perhaps her grandmother? “How would they have hidden? Lightbending or something?”

“Oh no, much simpler than that. Ruka, Sets, and Hiro would have moved the ground and hidden everything beneath it, including the people. With Ruka’s windtalking, there would be more than enough air down there if she simply lowered the cities into caverns and moved air in through some holes in the crust. The delegation only stayed for a few hours, and when they found nothing, they left. Pretty simple, really.”

“My mother told me about my father a few nights ago,” Usagi said quietly, making sure that only Bardock and Mako could hear her. “His name was Tsuku, and his mother’s name was Serenity.” Judging from Mako’s expression, those names were well known and pretty important among the Altheans. “My father wouldn’t have been brought back, but if Serenity…”

“She’d be alive,” Mako said flatly. “I’ll let her know that you are as well. Would you like to send a message?”

“No… just tell her that I’ll visit, if she’d like me to, once my mission to Earth is complete. I imagine my Saiyan lineage might make me less than welcome on Althea… and Bardock, you should watch your back while you’re there.” Usagi frowned at that thought; she had a feeling that the newly mated couple were going to be running back to Vegeta-sai faster than they had planned. “I’ll likely be out of range, but leave me a message when you arrive, and check in regularly to let me know how things are going, alright?”

“Definitely. And thank you, Usa, for the offer of Elite Second,” Bardock added with a solemn nod. “I was deeply honored.”

“I don’t know why,” she snorted. “Refereeing for that squad takes a lot out of Nappa, and he’s only the trainer. I’m just glad I managed to foist the responsibility off on Broly. At least he’s got youth and stamina on his side, they won’t wear him out so fast.”

They were departing in a small ship in only a matter of a few hours, so Usagi dismissed herself to allow them some time to head home and pack. And on that note, she had things to pack as well, her brother to call, and Turles to deal with. She didn’t think Turles would try and immediately claim Rei with her gone, but she wanted to at least make sure that her theory was correct.

######################

Rei shoved at Turles when he set her down outside her door; he’d refused to let her fly yet again and she was fighting every urge to set his head on fire. “See you tomorrow,” she ground through her teeth.

Turles yanked her back to him, ignoring her indignant yelp, and nipped at her lower lip. “I’m glad you’re ok, woman.”

“Let me go, Turles,” she warned softly.

“Rei, just shut up for one minute and let me hold you. You scared me half to death this morning, and the only reason I’m not claiming you right now to keep that from happening again is because I know you don’t want it yet,” he added when she opened her mouth to protest. “So just shut up and hold still.”

She sighed in resignation when he wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Fine, damn it, she owed him this much. And he’d been a gentleman about her tail that morning, too. He could have continued to pet it, and he would have had her willingly, but he’d released it when she’d told him to.

Rei tipped her head up a little to apologize for being a bitch, and when she breathed in to speak she really took in his scent for the first time ever. She’d ignored it before, but… She sniffed lightly once again and let out a gentle sigh of contentment before giving in to the urge to flick her tongue out and taste his neck.

Turles trembled when she tasted him, and purred low in his chest in approval as he bent his head to kiss her. It started out slowly, almost gently, since he was simply pleased that she seemed interested in him, and downright relieved that he hadn’t lost her to the little prick that he’d vaporized earlier. And then his control slipped a little at the memory of that morning, and his inner Saiyan twined tails with her, gently flexing and rubbing hers in an attempt to seduce her.

“Holy shit,” she moaned, clutching at his back at the feel of pleasure running up her spine and down between her legs.

“That’s right, woman,” Turles growled softly, lowering his mouth to lick and nip at her neck. “Gods, I want you so much.”

“I know,” she whispered, “but not yet, Turles. Let me go.”

He could hear the touch of pleading in her voice, but shook his head just a little. “Tell me that you want me too, and I’ll let you go, Rei.”

Her head tipped back and she let loose a soft moan when his hand slipped under her armor and caressed her inner thigh while his tail continued its slow and wonderful movements. “Yeah,” she gasped, “I do, but not yet, Turles.”

Pressing his fingers against her heat through her spandex singlet, he groaned at the feel of how wet she’d already become in just a couple minutes. He let her go though, as promised. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rei.”

#################                                        

“Alright, is that everything?” Usagi asked for the millionth time that morning.

“Yes, Usa,” Rei answered in exasperation. “All your stuff is packed and in your subspace. Clothes, armor, personal effects, ink and needles. Everything.”

“Got your panic button?” She asked sheepishly.

“Yup,” Rei replied with a matching grin. Usagi had installed a panic button on Rei’s scouter in the event that Turles got too forward, now that she was no longer under Usagi’s protection.

It was linked directly to Broly, who had already vowed to dispatch Bardock’s son with extreme prejudice given the chance. Ok, he wouldn’t kill him, even Rei didn’t want that. But she was fine with Broly putting him in the tank for a few hours to cool off, and she’d made sure to tell him that. As afraid as she was of Turles claiming her before she was ready, she had to admit that she liked him.

Just a little, though.

Ok, fine. More than a little, but she was hardly admitting that to even herself outside of the deepest recesses of her mind. Contrary to the amount of douchebaggery that she knew he was capable of, he had actually been very kind to her.

“Thinking about him again?” Usagi asked with a snicker. “Your heroic warrior, saving you from the worst tail-squeezing of a lifetime?”

“Shut up, Usa,” Rei sighed. “Though I have to admit, the tailplay afterward… wow.”

“Tailplay?” Usagi asked curiously. “Is that where…?”

Rei nodded and chuckled. “Here. Don’t worry, I’m not going to start making out with you or anything,” she added, when she reached for Usagi’s tail.

“But, you’re a girl.” She trusted her handmaiden, though, so she let her pluck the silver tail from around her waist and lace the length of black fuzz around it, just as they did when they were sleeping.

Rei rolled her eyes. “Gods, you’re so damned sheltered, Usa.”

“I grew up off planet with my brother,” she snorted. “It’s not like I had someone else around to twine tails with.” Usagi shivered a little when Rei’s tail slowly snaked down hers. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, I know,” she chuckled. “And it’s normal for girls in the city to… experiment with tailplay and kissing, that sort of stuff, with other girls.”

Now Usagi just looked confused, but she sighed with pleasure as Rei’s tail continued to move. It was very soothing. “So, you like girls, too?”

Rei laughed at that and shook her head. “No, but it’s a lot safer to practice kissing and tailplay with girls. Other girls aren’t going to get all hormonal, pin you to a wall, and fuck you senseless.”

“Ah, ok. I get it now.” Usagi flexed her tail in return, and figured she was doing it right when Rei smiled and nodded in approval.

“And… my spank bank is full for the entire three-month trip,” a male voice said cheerily from the doorway.

“RADITZ!” Both of them yelled, immediately wrapping their tail back around their own waists.

“Gods, if you two had started kissing, I think I would have come in my pants,” he sighed happily. Raditz pressed a few buttons on his scouter, and grinned when both women continued to glare at him.

“Turley, you won’t _believe_ what I just caught your mate doing with the princess.”

                “RADITZ, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Rei cried, shoving at him and yanking the scouter from his head. She put it on while Usagi fended him off, and glared at Turles on the other end of the line.

                “Well, hello, sexy,” Turles purred. “Aren’t you a little old to still be experimenting with other girls?”

                “Don’t read too much into it, prick. Usagi had never engaged in tailplay, so I was just—“

                “Uh-huh, sure. If you wanted some tailplay, you could have just called me over, woman. Hell, I’d be more than happy to get you off if you wanted to take things a little further.” Turles didn’t miss the flicker of interest on her face before it became stony once more. “No strings attached, woman. Just mutual pleasure. Sound good?”

                Rei blinked at that and shook her head. “I know better than that, Turles.” She signed off quickly before she could be tempted to take him up on his offer and handed Raditz his scouter. “Gossip queen.”

                Raditz laughed and tucked his scouter away. “I believe you’re blushing, Rei. Did Hurley Turley offer you something?” He patted her on the shoulder when she glared at him. “Why don’t you go take him up on it? Just make him swear on his tail that he won’t go further than making out.”

                “It might be good for the both of you,” Usagi advised. “His beastie was really rearing its head yesterday.”

                When Usagi turned away to go through a drawer she’d checked three times, Raditz made a few quick hand gestures towards the handmaiden and mouthed the word ‘please.’ Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, and while she was a little annoyed with Raditz, she wouldn’t block any chance he might get with the princess. “Fine,” she said flatly, both to Raditz’s request and Usagi’s suggestion. “I’ll meet you both at the launch.”

                Usagi grunted something in response, and turned to her guard. “You got everything packed, too?”

                “Yup. Usagi, I have to ask,” he said with a lazy grin. “Why were you so interested in tailplay?”

                She blushed and gave a tiny shrug. “We were talking about Turles, and I asked about tailplay.”

                Raditz kept the unassuming smile on his face and sat down on her bed before patting the space beside him. “Come here, Rei doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about. Tailplay is much different between the sexes. Likely, she’s never experienced it with another male than Turles, and she thinks that what she felt was because of the pull.”

                “Oh?” Usagi asked curiously, taking a seat. There wasn’t even a question of trusting Raditz, she’d been sharing her bed with him almost nightly, after all, and he hadn’t tried to claim her. “Alright, Master of Seduction, how is it different?”

                “Here, you’ll see.” Raditz wrapped his tail around hers and expertly flexed his tail. Usagi moaned almost immediately, her head rolling back in rapture. “See. That’s how it’s different.”

                “Rei’s a fucking amateur,” the princess whispered. “How did you do that? Show me.”

                Usagi actually wanted him to teach her tailplay? Oh gods, this was a dream come true. “Ok, look at my tail, and pay attention to where it’s at and how it’s moving.” He chuckled when he resumed what he’d been doing and her eyes fluttered shut. “Pay attention, Usa.”

                “Sorry,” she answered breathlessly. “Sweet mother of the gods, that’s just…”

                “I know,” Raditz said smugly, giving her one more stroke just to make her whimper. “Now focus. Block it out a little, like you do pain in battle, by raising your ki.” He tipped her chin up when she sagged a little from the pleasure, and turned her head so she was looking at what he was doing. “Now, try and duplicate what I’m doing. It’s actually pretty easy.”

                “Mmmm… okay.” She had done as she was told in regards to her ki, but what Raditz was doing simply felt divine. No wonder he’d had so many conquests. Slowly at first, Usagi moved her tail, trying to mimic what he was doing, and was pleasantly surprised to see his head go back in rapture. “Doing that right, I take it.”

                “Definitely. A little lower, especially on a male. The base is always the most sensitive.” Raditz felt himself growing hard, and raised a hand to stop her. “Alright, that’s enough,” he said quickly. Not here, and not now. This was just a taste of what was to come when they stopped for supplies in a month and a half.

####################

                Usagi sighed, mostly in relief, as she watched Vegeta-sai grow smaller on her vidscreen. “I’m so glad that we’re finally headed out.”

                The goodbyes had been quick, Minako and Broly had promised to look after Rei, and Ami and Nappa had guaranteed updates on the baby while Usagi was in cryosleep for the majority of the trip. She could catch up when she got to earth.

                “Usagi, you good?”

                She smiled and nodded at Raditz, who looked like he was hooking himself up to the sleep machine in his own pod. “Yeah, I’m about to hit the hay myself. See you in forty-seven days.”

                Raditz grinned lecherously and winked at her. “I’ll be dreaming about tailplay, I’m sure.”

                “Har. Har. Har.” He disappeared from her screen, and she shed her armor, since it was horribly uncomfortable to sleep in, before hooking herself up. As an afterthought, she took a pain pill before the machine knocked her out, in hopes that she’d see her brother once more and tell him she was on her way.

                She didn’t see Vegeta when she nodded off; she was all alone in the white void, and more than a little upset about it. But then she felt an unexpected tug in another direction and followed it, only to find herself in a dark room, lit only by a couple candles.

                Now this room, she knew. “Alright, where are you?” She asked, when she couldn’t seem to find her green-eyed lover.

                “Right here,” he rasped in her ear. “You seem… closer than usual.”

                Usagi shrugged, not wanting to really reveal too much. She wasn’t sure why, but she got the feeling that he didn’t need to know that she was travelling at the moment. “I took a pain pill, in hopes of talking to my brother, since he usually shows up in my head when I do.”

                The warrior hesitated before nodding against her shoulderblade, dipping his head to kiss her tattoo. She’d tried to find him in the void, after days of giving him the silent treatment? Damn it. “This is new.”

                “Mmm… it is. Mark of the army.” Usagi giggled when his lips tickled her neck. “Does somebody want something?” She teased.

                “You. Always.” Vegeta was already naked, pressing boldly against her hip, gradually leading her back towards the bed. “Come on, dreams don’t—“

                “On the contrary, Green Eyes, you can take as long as you want,” she said coyly, turning and shoving him back onto the comforter. “I’ll be asleep for quite a while.”

                “Tank?” He asked knowingly. If she’d taken a pain pill, and she was sleeping a long time, it only stood to reason that she’d been injured.

                “Yeah, but I’m ok. Just banged up a bit.” Usagi crawled on top of him and smiled devilishly, reveling in this rare moment of being in control.

                Vegeta had other ideas, though, and smoothly reversed their positions, pinning her down. “So, I have all the time in the world, then. Where should I start, woman?”

                ##################

                “Ok, I have to ask, woman. Are you getting tanked on purpose just to see me?”

                Usagi shook her head and laughed hysterically, rolling to her elbow so she could look at him. “No, I just like a challenge, is all,” she lied. By her reckoning, they were going to land for supplies soon, since she had seen her warrior about a dozen times.

                Each time, they’d engaged in long, intense bouts of lovemaking, sometimes rough, and other times gentle, but she still hadn’t told him she was travelling. And every time he’d commented about feeling how ridiculously close she seemed. Usagi had thought about that at length; maybe he was on Earth, too? But the only Saiyans on Earth were Kakarot and Vegeta… right? Maybe there was another that they didn’t know about.

                “I won’t be here very long this time, I should be waking in a few hours, I think.”

                Vegeta crawled onto the bed and kissed her lazily. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m always happy to see you, but you need to be more careful when you’re sparring.”

                “Yes, love,” she snickered. Usagi bit down gently on his shoulder, and grinned when he shivered. “Now, if you’re through lecturing me…”

                “Yes, love,” he growled, pinning her back down.

##############

                “Usa? Usa!?”

                Usagi blinked her eyes open when she felt someone shaking her vigorously, and groaned. “Whaaaa!?”

                Raditz had never been that grateful to hear her whine. “You were in really deep, woman. Were you dreaming or something?”

                “Yes, as a matter of fact,” she grumbled. And she’d been loath to leave her lover, but she kenw she’d see him again later on, once they’d loaded up with more cryosleep juice and the IVs that kept them fed and hydrated during space travel.

                Usagi climbed out with his help and went with him to the abandoned building on the moon that had once been storage for the Saiyan Army in this sector. They quickly loaded up their pods, but when it came time to get back in and take off, Raditz stretched and groaned.

                “I hate these damned journeys. You’re lucky you’re so small, you don’t get all cramped up like I do.”

                Usagi smiled and leaned into Raditz to hug him tightly, feeling guilty for scaring him before. “It’s ok, we’ll be there soon,” she assured him. “And then you can have a nice big sleeping bag on the ground, or maybe even a bed somewhere.”

                Raditz simply couldn’t help himself any more. Gods, he had to have her, and he’d dreamed about executing this plan the whole time he’d been asleep. He pulled back just enough to lower his mouth to hers, and kissed her with everything he had.

                Usagi’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she stiffened in his arms at the sensation of his lips moving against her own. She broke away sharply once she’d gotten a grip on her senses, and tried to push him away, but he only drug her back into his arms for another earth-shaking kiss. “Raditz, no,” she protested, once she’d broken the contact for a second time. “I—I don’t feel that way for you, I’m sorry.”

                The third-class Saiyan felt a pang of hurt at her rejection, and hugged her tenderly against his chest. “I want you, Usagi, with every fiber of my being. But I wasn’t going to try and claim you when those bastards were bombarding you four and five times a day, and definitely not while you were sleeping right next to me. I would never break your trust like that. I’d never stoop so low.”

                Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, Usagi shook her head. “Please, no, Raditz. Please don’t do this. Just—let’s forget you even said anything, and just go back to the way things were five minutes ago. _Please_. I don’t want to fight you, Radu. You’re closer to me than a brother ever could be.”

                “Which is why I should be your mate,” he replied roughly. “No one knows you better than I do, Usa. No one cares for you more.” He buried his face in her hair, letting her scent calm him. “We don’t have to fight, you know. You could just let me claim you,” he whispered gently. “I swear you’ll enjoy it as much as I will.” His mouth brushed against hers softly in hopes that she would return his kiss. “I’ll be careful. I’ll go slowly,” he promised, sliding his lips to her jaw, her throat, then her shoulder.

                It felt good, she couldn’t deny it. Raditz definitely knew what he was doing, and she found herself relaxing against him while he licked and nipped at her throat. But the moment she felt his mouth grazing over her shoulder, she jerked back, anguish stamped all over her face. “No, Radu. I love you, but as family. Nothing more. Please don’t make me fight you,” she pleaded once more, knowing by the set of his jaw that her words were falling on deaf ears. Gods, he was actually going to make her beat him into next week. “You know you’ll lose, Radu. Don’t make me hurt my best friend.”

                Raditz sighed in disappointment. For just a few moments, he’d thought she was going to surrender to him. “Come here, Usa.”

                “No!” She sputtered, shaking her head. “Are you nuts? I don’t want you, Raditz, I’m sorry.”

                “Then _who_ , Usa? Who do you want? By the gods, you’ve only beaten the shit out of every available male on Vegeta-sai, and you’re well past the age when you should have been claimed.” He flushed with anger when she shrugged. Damn it all to hell, he’d been a master of seduction, even when he’d been in service to Frieza, but for the life of him he didn’t know how to make this woman submit to him.

                “I don’t know,” she finally admitted with embarrassment. “I’ve dreamed about a warrior since I was sixteen, but I can’t ever see his face. He has the most intense green eyes I’ve ever seen,” she added in a whisper. She frowned and shook her head. “I’ll find him one day, I’m sure of it. At any rate, Raditz, you don’t deserve a mate that doesn’t love you. And I don’t love you. Not that way.”

                Usagi shoved at him when he snagged her by the arm and kissed her again, but he wasn’t budging. Fine, she was going to have to do this, she didn’t have a choice. Powering up, she shoved at him again, sent him flying, and followed up with a barrage of kicks and punches when he recovered and came at her.

                The fight was over in a matter of seconds, with Raditz pinned to the ground. Usagi’s fist hovered over his throat, glowing with ki, and he groaned when he realized that the look on her face was not one of anger, but one of grief. “Usa…”

                “No,” she choked. “I don’t want you, Raditz. Now acknowledge that you’ve lost, or I’m going to have to really fuck you up.”

                He sighed when a few tears escaped her eyes, and gave a tiny nod. Damn it, he hadn’t made her cry since they’d been brats.

                “Now swear that you’ll never try it again, and I’ll let you up.”

                Raditz hesitated, but nodded once more when her fist glowed a little brighter. “I swear it on my armor and my ink. I won’t try to claim you or seduce you. Unless you ask me to,” he added. He reached up then, and brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I made you cry, Usa.”

                “Not as sorry as you’ll be if you ever try this shit again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ira!!!! Thank you for commenting and reminding me that I needed to update this story on AO3!! I've got like 55 stories in all to transfer, so some of them kinda got forgotten!

She looked around at the grass and the trees, the bright blue sky overhead. “No wonder Kakarot wanted to stick around this place! It’s gorgeous!” She fought a temptation to roll around in the grass, but her tail still found its way from around her waist to stroke the soft green blades.

                “You’d better go change, Usa. I’m positive someone saw us crash land, and I’m responsible for your safety. It wouldn’t do to have you only wearing a nightgown if there’s trouble. We weren’t well-received the last time.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” she huffed. “But then… that was your own damned fault for letting your temper get the better of you, Raditz.”

                “Preaching to the infantry, Usagi,” he huffed. “We’ve been through this. I was a different person back then.” He flinched for a moment when she hugged him tightly, before hesitantly returning the embrace.

                “I’m sorry, Radu. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She grinned when he rolled his eyes, as if to tell her that Saiyan men were _never_ upset by the words of a woman, but she knew all too well how much he valued her opinion. Usagi patted his shoulder as she pulled away and dug around in her space pod, yanking out her bodysuit, armor, travelling bag, and scouter. “Alright, turn your back,” she ordered, despite the fact that her nightgown was nearly see-through, and he’d seen her nude countless times. After the fight, she’d be damned if he was going to ever see her naked again.

                “Just hurry up, already.” Raditz turned around and flicked on his scouter, searching in that direction for any high ki levels. Nothing in that direction. He turned a little, still averting his eyes from the woman changing her clothes, and grunted in surprise as the scouter went off, revealing several high kis to their north. Two were moving towards them, and fast. “And I’ll bet money that one of them is Vegeta,” he sighed. “He’s going to be so pissed.”

                Usagi laughed from behind him, the sound like a balm washing over his worry. “Let _me_ handle Veggie-head,” she chuckled. “If he gets all high-and-mighty, I’ll take him down a couple notches for you, just like when we were kids. And this time, I can do it with more than just words.” She donned her scouter and confirmed that both kis headed towards them were pretty high, but she knew that Vegeta would likely be too amazed to see her to be angry. At least she hoped so. “Alrighty, I’m decent,” she chirped.

                Raditz glanced over at her, and as always, she still took his breath away. Her golden hair just brushed against the top of the grass, and her form-fitting royal purple armor, affixed with the royal insignia, left very little to the imagination. Her silver tail was wrapped tightly around her waist, and her scouter was in place, giving her readouts on the wildlife around her and the approaching kis in the distance. Only her sword was missing, tucked away in her bag. Not sure how Vegeta would react to seeing it on a female, especially her, she’d wisely decided to keep it hidden for the time being.

                Usagi sighed and shook her head, wishing that he could stop looking at her like that. He was her friend, damn it, and nothing more.

                She felt a feral grin playing at her lips at the idea of finally getting to spar with Vegeta... and on an even playing field, at that! Maybe she’d finally get to beat the shit out of him for once. “I can’t wait to see his face,” she said with something close to glee.

                ################

                “Maybe it’s just a couple Nameks,” Goku said, trying his very best to assure Vegeta that the Saiyans hadn’t landed. “And if it’s not, I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle!” He beamed at his prince, and his smile only grew wider when Vegeta merely scowled at him.

                “Shut up, Kakarot, I know without a doubt that they’re Saiyans,” he growled. He poured on some more speed just to get ahead of the third-class baka, and thankfully the idiot took the hint and lagged behind while Vegeta rocketed through the air to the crash site.

                #################

                “He may have gotten stronger, but he flies like a fucking grandma,” Usagi snorted. “I’m gonna go meet him, fuck all this waiting.”

                “No, Usagi, that would be a bad id—“ Raditz sighed when she launched herself into the air, and rolled his eyes before following her, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her when she was flying at her top speed.

                ###################

                The ki that was as strong as his own was on the move, and headed for him. “Shit, maybe leaving Kakarot behind was a bad idea,” Vegeta grumbled to himself. He froze, and his eyes widened for a moment when he felt it flare steadily, twice, indicating that everything was ok. Was this warrior trying to say that he wasn’t an enemy to the crown prince? Vegeta flared back in a pattern, knowing that Raditz would understand and translate. _Stay put. I’ll come to you._

To his surprise, the foreign ki signature pulsed back rapidly. _No. You stay. I’ll come._

“He speaks Ki?” So that meant that this other warrior was part of the squad that he’d been in. No other squad had quite mastered their made-up language of energy pulses. So who in the hell? _No!_ He flared back. _Stay put or I attack._ It wasn’t Raditz, since his ki was flaring wildly, telling the warrior flying towards him to stay put as well. And it wasn’t Nappa, Vegeta would know that ki anywhere.

                Could it be…? No, it couldn’t be. Usagi’s ki had never been much to begin with, and she’d already sworn that she wasn’t coming to find him. Vegeta growled at that; the thought of their argument only made him angrier, and this unknown Saiyan warrior was going to pay for it.

The other warrior slowed down, almost as if he was hesitating, but still kept coming. Vegeta could tell by the rapid stutter of flares that he was cussing him out pretty creatively. _Jackass. Stand down,_ he finally said in Ki, increasing his pace. _I’m not an enemy, you dumbfuck._

_Watch it, boy._

_You watch it!_

_Stop moving. I’ll come to you._

_No! You stop moving!_ The other warrior was obviously getting pissed off now, judging by his ki level and the way it was rapidly firing messages, practically yelling at him. Vegeta grinned and shook his head. It was going to be sweet to finally get in a real fight.

                That was when he finally saw the other Saiyan’s ki, flying right at him, and when the prince slowed down a little, he barely had time to erect a ki shield when it was clear that the other warrior wasn’t stopping. He didn’t even have time to form an energy blast when it was obvious that he was in trouble.

                And just before the other warrior collided with him, he could have sworn he heard a woman’s voice.

                “GETA!” Usagi cried ecstatically, as she flew right into him, wrapped her arms and legs around his torso, and hugged him tightly. The impact sent them both flying back, knocking the wind out of the prince, and they began to fall immediately.

                The princess laughed when he started to fight her, trying to buck her off and beat her down; it was obvious that he hadn’t quite figured out who had barreled into him at full speed. She quickly hit the brakes to keep them from running into a mountain, and cackled when he couldn’t shake her. “It’s _me_ , Gee-Gee!” She laughed, practically squeezing him to death.

                Vegeta stopped fighting and went stiff in her arms, one hand rising up to press her tightly against him, despite his disbelief.

No. It couldn’t be.

But only one person in the entire universe had ever called him by that stupid, childish name.

Usagi was still on Vegeta-sai, still presumably pissed at him since he hadn’t spoken to her through the bond in months… wasn’t she? And getting tanked every five minutes, with the way she’d been coming to him almost nightly. Ok, not him; Green Eyes. But he’d take what he could get, damn it. Or… she’d lied about being tanked, and she’d really been in cryosleep for the last three months, which would explain her constant presence in his dreams almost every other night.

 The prince pulled back just slightly to look at her, and found himself gazing into a pair of laughing blue eyes, framed by a gorgeous heart-shaped face and windblown golden hair.

                He immediately felt the pull in his stomach.

                “U—Usa…?” His hand reached up to touch her face, and he watched those bright blue eyes soften in understanding, as they had so many times in the past.

                “Hey, Geta,” she whispered, pecking him innocently on the lips. When she pulled back to see him still in utter shock, she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. “Gods, I missed you.” His scent hit her nose, then, and it brought tears to her eyes. Seeing him, even in the void, wasn’t quite the same as smelling him; he looked different now, more like his father than he had as a child. He was all grown up, just as she was. But other than the underlying musk that signaled a full-grown Saiyan warrior, his scent was still the exact same.

Gods, how she’d missed that smell more than anything in the world. It screamed safety and love, and put her utterly at peace, despite the very funny feeling she felt in her stomach.

Usagi sighed in contentment when she felt his arms slowly encircle her, and his face went straight to her hair to take in her scent, just as she was doing with him.

“You—you’re _here_.”

Was that a sob she heard in his voice? Vegeta _never_ cried. Usagi pulled back a little to look at him, and was concerned to see that he was having a very hard time keeping it together. “Shh, Geta, it’s ok.” Her fingertips whispered over his jaw, then up to his eyes, to brush away the tears that were just barely still hanging, not yet spilling down his cheeks. Then she was jerked against his chest once more, and he was holding her like he’d never let her go. “Shh. Shh, Geta. Shh. It’s alright.” Those words became a mantra, as she ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, and back up again in an effort to soothe him.

Usagi felt Raditz’s ki behind Vegeta, and she opened her eyes and signaled with her hand for him to just go away and give them a minute. Geta wouldn’t want anyone to see him crying, and she knew that’s what he was doing, despite his effort not to. She could feel his tears dripping silently onto her neck as he trembled in her arms, so she just continued to murmur words of comfort in Saiyan as she helped keep them afloat. “I find you well?” She finally asked, after several minutes of simply holding each other.

“You do now,” he choked out in Saiyan.

“Don’t cry, Geta, it’s making me cry too,” she whispered, sniffling a little bit. Usagi chuckled when he pulled back to wipe away her tears, just as she’d done for him. “But then, you’re used to me blubbering.”

Vegeta leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, only to bury his face in her hair again. “Usa. Kami, girl.” He breathed in her scent happily, and would have been content to hold her like that for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Vegeta! Who’s the girl!?” A baritone voice asked from behind Usagi.

“Shut up and go away, Kakarot,” the prince snapped, but without the usual bite to his words. He was simply too happy to care about that third-class idiot.

Goku simply grinned; he’d noticed Vegeta’s lack of annoyance with him, and paired with the fact that he was holding this woman like he’d die if he let her go, the Earth-raised Saiyan knew that she was someone very important to him. And the way the girl was holding him in return… well, it looked like Vegeta had a girlfriend!

His eyes widened when he realized that Vegeta was crying a little. Holy shit. This was big! This was _really_ big! “So… who are you?”

Usagi nuzzled her face into Vegeta’s chest and snorted in amusement. “I’m assuming that’s still Kakarot,” she mumbled in Saiyan. “The man can’t take a hint to fuck off for five minutes.”

“Still as perceptive as ever,” he chuckled, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers again in a chaste kiss. He wished that kiss could be more, but the last thing he wanted to do was run her off when she’d only just arrived. Baby steps, that was the solution to this. They’d address the pull later on, most likely when she looked him in the eye and felt it.

“You kissed her!?” Goku yelled. “Oh my God, she _is_ your girlfriend!”

Usagi looked up at that and blushed. “I’m his sister, you jackass!” She snarled.

“Not my damned sister,” Vegeta snorted.

Goku just quirked an eyebrow and stared at the two of them. “Vegeta… you kiss your sister on the lips?” He asked, clearly disgusted. “I’m so glad I grew up on Earth.”

                Vegeta snorted and smirked at Usagi, before kissing the tip of her nose affectionately. “Not my sister,” he grumbled again out of habit. Then he sighed, when the third-class clown just looked confused. “To be specific, Kakarot, she’s my step-sister.”

                “Still gross, Vegeta.”

                “And it’s not what you think.” _But it will be, if I have anything to say about it._

“Geta and I sort of imprinted on each other during infancy, when our parents pair-bonded. We were inseparable until…” Usagi gave him a mournful smile and shrugged.

                Just before Vegeta had died, he’d told Goku about what had happened to him, so he knew what she meant. “Until Frieza took him. How old were you two?”

                “We were twelve,” they answered in unison, just as they’d done countless times as brats. They both shot each other identical grins as well, when the sound of their voices as one brought up lots of old memories.

                “And imprinting… what is that, exactly?” Goku asked curiously.

                “We…” Usagi blushed a little, at a loss as to how she could possibly explain such a rare phenomenon between Saiyan children. Since Vegeta hadn’t pulled away from her, she simply buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. “It’s a tie closer than family, Kakarot. It’s something that can’t be explained. We went everywhere together, did everything together, even shared the same bed. And when we didn’t, I never slept well. I still don’t.”

                “Huh. Sounds like me and Chi-Chi,” he said simply. “You think about each other all the time, even when you were separated for so long?”

                Both of them gave him a brief nod, practically snuggling each other in mid-air, right in front of him. And Vegeta couldn’t be bothered to give a shit that his greatest rival was witnessing it. “You should take a nap,” he grumbled in Saiyan.

                “I’m fine,” Usagi sighed happily, closing her eyes. “I think I could stay like this forever, Geta.”

                “Mm, sounds good,” he grumbled. “Raditz is with you? I sensed him, too.”

                “Yeah, Radu came with me. I’d better go and set up camp.” She reluctantly pried herself out of his arms and located Raditz, who was waiting back at the ship.

                Before Vegeta could protest, she was off like a bolt of lightning, moving faster than he could have ever imagined. “At least she doesn’t bobble in the air anymore,” he muttered.

                “Wow, she’s fast!” Goku exclaimed excitedly. He didn’t miss Vegeta’s slight look of shock, and grinned. “She wasn’t always that fast, I take it?”

                “No,” he answered flatly, “she’s a lot stronger than the last time I’d seen her. That little bald-headed weakling could have beaten her easily back then. I think she’s also faster than me,” he admitted with some reluctance.

                Goku waggled his eyebrows at the Saiyan prince. “You like her more than a sister, I take it?”

                “She’s mine,” Vegeta stated simply, returning to his emotionless wooden mask. “She always has been, she just doesn’t know it.” He rolled his eyes a little when Goku’s hand went to the back of his head in his usual, familiar gesture. “Come on, Kakarot.”

                They were there in no time, and found Usagi checking out some of the indigenous plants, while Raditz stood guard nearby, a little smirk on his face at the sight of his brother. “Kakarot,” he said simply, inclining his head. He wasn’t surprised to see his brother frown and immediately take a defensive stance, preparing for what had to be an inevitable attack from the older Saiyan.

                “Apparently the wish on the dragon balls brought everyone back,” Goku ground through his teeth, “but they won’t bring you back again from where I’m about to send you, Raditz.”

                “Shut up, Kakarot,” Usagi said pleasantly, not even turning around to address him. “Gods, Father was right to convince me to come, I see. Bloodthirsty monkeys, all of you boys. I swear.”

                Even Usagi’s levity didn’t make Goku relax for a moment. “Then why are you here, Raditz?”

                The long-haired Saiyan grinned and shook his head, holding up a finger to signal for him to wait a minute, while he focused his attention on the prince, who was moving in behind the princess with deadly silence.

                Alarm bells went off in her head at the sudden quiet, but it was too late. Strong fingers grasped the base of her tail, just short of being painful, and gave it a gentle tug, making her shriek and jump a mile in the air.

  “LET GO OF MY TAIL!” She screamed, flaring her ki in alarm.

“I always told you that you did a shitty job of watching your back, girl,” Vegeta snarled from behind her.

“Geta, if you don’t let go of my tail…”

“You’ll do what?” Usagi nearly rolled her eyes when she heard the arrogant smirk in his voice.

Her fingers flexed at her side, itching for the feel of her sword in her hand. But no, she’d just had to have left it in her pack. Great. “For starters, I’ll rip off that pathetic excuse for a manhood that you call a cock, and shove it straight up your ass,” she replied flatly. “Now… Let. Go. Of. My tail.” She gasped when the fingers circling that ultra-sensitive appendage loosened and began to stroke the silver fur that covered it. “Vegeta, let it go.” She’d meant for it to come out harsh and biting, but the words came out sounding like a throaty purr, and she was trying her very best not to close her eyes and surrender to the waves of pleasure that his fingers were invoking. “Gods… Geta… ” She whispered, her voice growing husky. “Please…”

 “Say the words I want to hear, girl,” he chuckled. “I’m sure you remember them, I made you say them often enough when we were brats.” When she only clenched her fists and began to breathe raggedly, he frowned. “I remember this particular spot making you scream that you were about to piss yourself,” he grumbled a little. “Why aren’t you laughing and screaming at me?” Vegeta had been hoping to tickle her damn near to death before she finally conceded defeat, but it was causing a completely different reaction. She’d gone limp… and what the hell? Was that a moan? And he could smell—Vegeta immediately released her tail, and backed away a couple of steps, his eyes going wide for a moment in surprise.

Usagi blinked, relieved that he’d finally let go, and hit her knees when her legs gave out. Damn, Raditz and Rei teaching her tailplay was _nothing_ compared to that!

She found herself blushing bright red at the realization that Vegeta, of all the people in the universe, had just gotten her extremely aroused, and she spun in place before leaping on him, ki flaring and fists flying. “What did you _think_ it would do, Vegeta!? I’m a grown fucking woman, for gods’ sakes!”

Raditz watched all of this with surprise and amusement from the sidelines. He’d been about to warn Vegeta about the repercussions of playing with a grown female’s tail, especially with the hands, but he knew the reaction would be explosive and immensely entertaining, so he’d kept his mouth shut.

And for a split second, he’d almost hoped that Vegeta knew what he was doing; if Raditz couldn’t have her, he’d at least take some solace in watching the princess quelled into compliance.

Right then, though, Usagi was anything but quelled and compliant, and she was flinging every Saiyan curse she knew at Vegeta while he simply tried to keep up with the flurry of punches and kicks that were aimed mostly at his balls.

Raditz grinned in a downright friendly manner and waved his brother over to join him, and laughed when Kakarot hesitated, clearly suspicious. “Trust me, brother, you don’t want to be in the crossfire when Usagi’s pissed off!” He laughed.

Goku approached his brother slowly, unable to shake the feeling that he was there to once again try and force him to join up, or worse, try and destroy his home planet. But when it was obvious that Raditz was no longer paying him any mind, and simply watching the blonde woman and Vegeta fight, he relaxed and leaned against the space pod, right next to his brother. “Who exactly is she? Vegeta already made it clear that she’s _not_ his sister.”

“She’s a childhood friend of the royal house. We all used to play together as children, but she was sent with her and Vegeta’s brother, Tarble, to purge some planet out in the middle of nowhere. I picked her up about four months ago on a reconnaissance mission to find the royal brats. Tarble was mated to a native of the planet, and chose to stay behind.”

“Oh, so you didn’t try and force him,” Goku said flatly, with a touch of bitterness.

“That’s not who I am anymore, Kakarot,” he replied flatly. “If you’d like to call in a blood debt, I’ll understand. But right now I want to watch Usagi kick the shit out of His Royal Highness.”

“I have to admit, it’s refreshing to see someone that’s his equal, besides me,” Goku said brightly, just as Usagi took advantage of an opening to nail the prince right in the balls before following up with a kick to the face. “Kami, she’s _vicious_.”

Vegeta fell to the ground in a heap, clutching the royal jewels of Vegeta-sai, and Raditz laughed when Usagi landed, standing over the prince, with a ki blast aimed for Vegeta’s cock. “Actually, Kakarot, Usagi normally wouldn’t hurt a fly... unless that fly was trying to claim her. But Vegeta… he just tends to bring out the Saiyan in her. He _always_ has. Makes for great entertainment. You should have seen them fight as brats.”

Goku grinned brightly at that. “Sounds like love.”

“Either that, or she really, really hates him. I’ve never been sure which, honestly,” he joked. Raditz laughed hysterically when he heard Usagi say something in Saiyan.

“Say the words, Vegeta, I’m sure you remember them, even after all these years,” Usagi chuckled darkly.

Vegeta growled at the ki blast in her hand, while his balls still throbbed from the punch she’d landed. “You wouldn’t,” he snapped.

“Ok, you’ve got me there,” she admitted. “But I wouldn’t hesitate to hit you again, and I promise you that it’ll hurt a lot worse than the first time.” Usagi waited patiently, smiling smugly. “I suggest you say the words, Geta.” She laughed when he mumbled something. “A little louder, baby Gee-Gee, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Fine, girl!” He shouted. “I bow before the almighty Queen of the Saiyans! I’m not worthy of her presence! She is awesome! I eat mud and smell like a Saibaman!”

Usagi waited a moment before lifting an eyebrow. “The rest of it Geta… don’t think I’ve forgotten.” She barely managed to keep from joining Raditz in his hysterical laughter, while she waited for Vegeta to finish saying what he’d made her say more times than she could count.

“I’m trying to think of a way to say it, girl!” He snapped at her in embarrassment. “Saiyan males don’t say those damned words and you know it!”

Usagi laughed, unable to help herself anymore. “Get as close as you can, and maybe you’ll remember not to be such a douchebag!”

“You’d better say it, my prince,” Raditz advised with a laugh. “She’s kicked me in the balls a couple of times, and she never bluffs. I know how painful it’s going to be if you don’t do as she says.”

“Bitch,” Vegeta muttered.

“Say, it, Geta,” Usagi said patiently.

“Fine, fine, fine! I yield, girl! I lo—“ He glared at her. “I’m **_not_** saying that word,” he said flatly.

“Then you’d better make it good.”

Vegeta grinned despite himself. God, this was just like old times, only he was being forced to submit to her for the first time ever. Damn, she’d gotten strong! He eyed her, and his interest suddenly sharpened at the sight of all those perfect curves, that long blonde hair, and those crystal blue eyes that had only seemed to get even bigger and more expressive over time.

Somehow, those dreams hadn’t even done her justice. Even if they had been real dreams. And Vegeta couldn’t wait to find out if she was just as responsive to him in person as she had been in her sleep.

He saw her smug expression suddenly falter under his predatory gaze, and his grin only grew wider. “Usagi is the most beautiful, gorgeous creature in the universe, and I submit to her prowess in battle. And I’ll never grab her tail again.” He quirked an eyebrow and added softly, for her ears only, “unless she wants me to? Then I think I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

Raditz wondered what that last bit had been when he saw Usagi’s face grow beet red, and Vegeta was suddenly the one looking awfully smug.

Usagi absorbed the ki ball back into her body and huffed, no longer as pleased as she’d been only moments before. “Radu, I’m going to go set up camp somewhere suitable,” she snapped angrily.

Vegeta climbed to his feet once she was out of sight, but he could feel her ki fluctuating as she was obviously ranting to herself in the woods, cursing his very name for his last remark. “She got strong.”

Raditz nodded, also monitoring Usagi’s ki very closely. “And I see you still have the same effect on her, Your Highness. If you don’t mind me speaking out of turn?”

“What is it?” He asked pleasantly, completely at odds with his normal demeanor. He was too busy smelling Usagi’s too-familiar scent in the air, mixed with the cloying smell of a fully mature female. Kami, those dreams hadn’t done her justice.

“She’s had a lot of suitors, Your Highness, so the fact that you grabbed her tail… she’s not happy, and she’ll likely not be happy unless you apologize.”

“Is she mated!?” Vegeta suddenly asked, his head snapping around to glare at the nightguard. She couldn’t be mated, there was no possible way if he was still feeling the pull for her… right?

“No, Your Highness, she kicked the shit out of them all… including myself.” He shrugged when the prince growled at him and his black eyes flashed malevolently. “You’d seriously blame me for trying? Shit, Your Highness, look at her!” He sighed a little. “But she wouldn’t have me, and I promised her I wouldn’t try and take her again. I wouldn’t have, anyway… I’d want her willingly, to be honest.”

“You stay away from her, Raditz, do you understand? She’s **_mine_** ,” he said flatly, surprising all of them, especially himself. He’d been hoping to keep that information to himself, at least for a little while longer, while he adjusted to the fact that she was actually _here_.

############

Usagi instantly recognized the stomping through the underbrush, and spun around, suspicious that he’d try and grab her tail again. His arms were folded over his chest in a gesture she was all too familiar with, and he was watching her silently. She quickly looked him up and down, completely ignoring the way her pulse was suddenly racing at the sight and smell of him. “You got really tall.” However, she wasn’t going to boost his ego by adding a comment about the development of all those perfect muscles.

“And you’re still a midget.” He smirked when she rolled her eyes and huffed at him before returning to her job of clearing the campsite.

“And I see that you’re still an arrogant prick,” she said sweetly.

Vegeta leaned against a tree and simply watched her for a moment. “I’m sorry I grabbed your tail.”

Usagi’s head snapped up so fast that it would have broken her neck if she’d been human. “Did the great Prince of all Saiyans just _apologize_ for something?”

He tipped his head in acknowledgement. “The only female I was ever around was you, Usagi. And I was given to Frieza when I was twelve, remember? I didn’t know that it would have that kind of effect on you.” When she beamed at him happily, he forced down a smile of his own.

“Start over, then?” She suggested.

“If you’d like, girl. Woman. Whatever.”

“Do I get another hug?” She teased. She chuckled when he lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. “You didn’t have a problem with hugging your baby sister a little while ago.”

“Not my fucking sister,” he snapped. Damn it, he was going to have to force her to make eye contact at some point soon before she drove him out of his mind with that brother-sister bullshit.

“Never mind,” she said flatly.

It was time for a change of subject, damn it, before he really hurt her feelings and she started crying. Watching her cry was the one thing he could never stand to see, and she’d already done it once since she’d landed. “What in the hell are you doing, woman?”

“Clearing a campsite, what does it look like, Geta? You’ve done it enough times to know… and I’m amazed that you haven’t offered to help.” Vegeta had always jumped in to help her when they’d been children, but now he was simply staring at her blankly.

“Woman, did it even occur to you that Kakarot and I have _homes_ on this pitiful dirtball?” He stalked forward and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her to her feet. “Come on, we’ll get your things, and get you settled. I’ll be damned if I’ll have fellow Saiyans living in abject poverty while I stay at a house as big as the Saiyan palace,” he spat. Especially her, damn it. She was staying at Capsule Corp, with him, whether she liked it or not. And if Kakarot so much as offered her a room at his own home, that baka was going home with a broken face.

Usagi didn’t protest when Vegeta tugged her through the woods; she’d learned years ago to pick her battles or deal with his temper. Never mind that she could beat him in a fair fight now. She smiled when he slid his grasp to her hand, enveloping her smaller one, bringing back a flood of memories.

Vegeta was amazed when Kakarot intuitively claimed to only have room for Raditz in his home, and gave him a look that was as close to gratitude as he’d ever come. He smirked when Kakarot winked in his direction while Usagi was looking away. Damn, maybe he wasn’t as big an idiot as Vegeta had thought.

Raditz tried not to glare at his prince, but found it impossible. Yes, he was jealous, he was man enough to admit it, but he was far more concerned with Vegeta forcing a pair-bond on Usagi when she clearly wasn’t ready for one.

He discreetly confronted the prince while Usagi was gathering up her things, chatting in an animated fashion with his brother. “I’ll die defending her honor if you force her, Your Highness,” he said bluntly under his breath.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something biting and insulting, but something on Raditz’s face kept him from doing so. If the boot was on the other foot, he’d be telling Raditz the same damned thing, wouldn’t he? “I won’t force her. I don’t think I could, even if she was as weak as you,” he added with a growl, just to regain a sense of balance.

“Well then, I hate to admit it, but I’m going to enjoy watching her make you batshit. Just wait til you see her wearing one of those flimsy see-though nightgowns of hers. Gods, it’ll make you fucking _insane_ ,” he groaned.

“Hn, I think I’m looking forward to it,” he chuckled. “Too bad she doesn’t sleep naked anymore.”

“Well, we’re not exactly brats anymore, Prince Vegeta. After you left, she started to mature, and her mother demanded that she wear something, despite the heat in the evening.”

Vegeta sighed a little, despite his pride. He remembered a certain blonde child climbing into bed with him nearly every night, snuggling up to him against the cold late nights of Vegeta-sai, both of them completely innocent to the fact that they were naked. It wasn’t uncommon for the servants or the king to come in in the morning to find them curled up together, their tails entwined, wrapped around each other protectively. “No, we’re not brats anymore,” he agreed, with just a hint of longing for simpler times.

“She still has a lot of trouble sleeping by herself,” Raditz found himself admitting, surprised at his own willingness to help out what should have been a rival for Usagi’s affections. Fuck, who was he kidding? Usagi wanted nothing to do with him romantically, and she’d made it infinitely clear when she’d nearly kicked his head in. “Before the fight…” He sighed heavily, also wishing for simpler times. “I was her nightguard, and shared her bed unless one of her handmaidens stayed with her. If she slept by herself, she slept just like she used to. A couple hours a night, then groggy as hell and dead on her feet for the rest of the day.”

Vegeta’s lips twitched up in a devilish smile. “Well then, I might just have to take advantage of that for a while.”

###################

Raditz’s word proved to be true the moment Vegeta had gotten her to Capsule Corp. She’d been under a chemically induced sleep for months, and the woman was clearly exhausted for real sleep, but she was doing an admirable job at hiding it while she met Bulma and her family.

But Usagi was clearly trying not to nod off after packing away as much food as he had, despite the fact that she’d avoided drinking any wine with her dinner.

“Usagi, dear,” Bulma said with a touch of concern, “you should probably get some rest.” She smiled a little when the blonde shot her a look full of pride, managing to look very much like Vegeta. God, she knew that look all too well.

“I’m fine,” Usagi said flatly, “but thank you for your hospitality, Bulma.”

“No, woman, you’re not,” Vegeta huffed. “You’ve been in that space pod for three months, and I know how fucking horribly you sleep in them. You’re going to bed.” He lifted an eyebrow when she shot him a venomous look. “Did I fucking stutter, woman? Go get out of that armor and get some sleep. You’re sparring with me in the morning.”

“We’ll be sparring tonight if you don’t lose that fucking holier-than-thou tone, Vegeta,” she snarled. “Did you forget who put you in the dirt only a few hours ago, or do you need a reminder?”

                The Briefs family watched all of this with amusement; finally, someone was putting Vegeta in his place! Bulma barely managed not to start laughing, and it was only because she had a feeling that two Saiyans would be pounding on her if she let out so much as a chuckle.

                “Gods, I’d forgotten how bitchy you are when you’re exhausted, woman. Go get in bed,” he ordered. He simply stared at her when she came around the table, forming a ki blast in her hand. “You really think you can take me on, woman? You’re too tired to fight me, and you know it.”

                “And not in the house,” Bulma said sharply, as she realized that the newest addition to her household wasn’t bluffing. She sighed with relief when the ki ball disappeared, absorbed back into its owner.

                “Sorry, Bulma,” Usagi said, looking contrite. “He tends to annoy me, even sixteen years later,” she added dryly.

                “I feel your pain,” Bulma answered with a grin. She’d been waiting for this day ever since Vegeta had finally started talking to her about Usagi, and it was definitely living up to the hype she’d built up in her mind. She couldn’t wait to see what happened when Vegeta tried to claim her.

Of course, she’d be half a mile away when it happened, well out of the cross-fire, sitting in a lawn chair and eating a bowl of popcorn while she watched the fireworks.

                “Alright, enough of this.” Vegeta stood, grabbing Usagi by her arm, and forcibly drug her out of the dining room, towards the stairs. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you do this to yourself, Usagi,” he said, once they were out of earshot. “I promised you once that I would protect you. Well, that includes protecting you from yourself,” he added, when she opened her mouth to hotly protest. “Now, I’m ordering you to bed. Or are you going to disobey a direct order from your liege?”

                Usagi’s mouth fell open, and she stuttered and sputtered where she stood, completely in shock that he’d just given her an order. “You—you can’t—“

                “Think again, woman. I can, and I just did. Last time I checked, I led the Saiyan Elite, and unless I’m mistaken, you’re one of them, aren’t you?”

                “ ** _I_** lead the Saiyan Elite!” She yelled. “I’m the highest ranking Elite, ever since Vegeta-sai was wished back!” She pulled her armor over her head, and tugged down the shoulder of her bodysuit to bare a tattoo on her shoulder, proving her rank. “See! And my sword of rank in is my pack, if you were planning on asking about that! If anything, boy, you’d be following **my** fucking orders, thank you very much!”

                Boy? Did she just dare to call him boy, like she was already his commanding officer? “Woman, I am no **boy**! And the only reason I never got tattooed like everyone else was because I went off planet at **twelve**!” He shouted. _For you!_ He added silently. “Now, either get your ass upstairs and in bed, or I will fucking **put** you there!” He roared.

                “I fucking dare you,” she whispered dangerously.

                Not one to bluff, Vegeta proceeded to throw her over his shoulder, where she immediately began kicking and punching him as hard as she could. He grinned when she instinctively reached for his waist, and let out a gasp of surprise. “What happened to your tail, Geta!?”

                He set her down when he finally reached the guest room directly across from his, and shook his head at the look of horror on her face. “I lost it in battle, years ago. Don’t you dare pity me, woman,” he added, when her face softened in sympathy. The loss of a tail was one of the most terrifying things that could possibly happen to a warrior, even worse than being enslaved, like he had been with Frieza. It was a disgrace.

                “But… it…” She felt tears welling up in her eyes, unbidden, at the thought of losing her own tail. Gods, how would she survive without it? It would be like losing an arm or a leg. “Did it hurt badly?”

                Vegeta nodded, and couldn’t help himself when he pulled her to him tightly. She’d been the only one that had ever cared, even when they were children. Except for maybe Tarble. But Usagi’s kindness had always been the only kindness he’d ever accepted, and he couldn’t help but do it now. “Don’t cry. It’s over and done with, Usa.”

                She nodded against his chest, feeling completely safe for the first time in a decade. He’d always made her feel that way, just like an older brother should, and just like a little sister, she couldn’t help but admire his acceptance of such a great loss. Usagi would have been devastated, but Vegeta had handled the loss like a true Saiyan warrior.

She wondered… no, not tonight, she’d try it once she finally got a good night’s sleep and regenerated her powers. Maybe she’d finally find a use for her father’s lineage besides minor healing and blowing shit up, like Gure had tried to teach her.

Vegeta nearly smiled when he felt her relax against him, just like she’d done when they were brats. He wondered briefly if they could regain some of that childhood trust and innocence before he decided to claim her. It was probably too much to hope for, but the twelve years he’d spent with Usagi were without argument, the best years of his life. “Come on, Usa, you really need to sleep.”

“Alright, I admit defeat,” she huffed. “Where’s my stuff, Geta?”

He smirked as she pulled away. “I knew you’d see the light, woman. I’m always right… or did you really forget it after a decade and a half?”

“Shut up, jackass,” she answered half-heartedly, snagging her bag from the dresser. She pulled out a nightgown, much like the ones that the women in the palace wore during the hotter hours of the early evening, and stalked into the bathroom.

Vegeta nearly had a nosebleed when she came back out, despite the fact that her nightie was more translucent than transparent. Thank Kami that Raditz had exaggerated, because Vegeta didn’t think he could have handled seeing her if that piece of clothing had been completely sheer.

“You ok, Geta?” Usagi asked with concern.

“Damn, girl, when did you grow tits?” He snorted, quickly saving himself from looking like a pervert. Get her annoyed, that was the quickest way to distract her from the fact that he’d been staring at her like a lion stared at a fresh steak.

Usagi rolled her eyes. “If you could call these things tits.” She looked down, studying them. “Then again, I guess they’re an acceptable size for a female warrior,” she amended.

“Definitely.” Kami, they were absolutely perfect, in his opinion. “Any bigger, and you wouldn’t be able to spar without your armor. You’d be poking yourself in the eye every time you threw a kick.” He grinned when Usagi laughed, the sound ringing out through the room. How he’d missed that sound. “Now get in the bed, and take the melons with you, woman.”

“More like bee stings,” she snorted. She did as she was told, climbed in the bed, and flushed with pleasure when Vegeta tucked her in, just as he had all those years ago. “Night, Geta,” she said softly.

“Night, Usa. I’m across the hall if you need anything.”

#######################

“Ok, this is going to be the hardest part. So just do me a favor and stay put out here. Got it?”

Raditz nodded without question, since he was grateful that his brother was allowing him to stay at his home, rather than out in the woods, but why did such a formidable warrior look so damned terrified?

He kept quiet and stayed outside the door, and simply listened in with his superior hearing.

Goku grinned shakily at his wife, who was setting the table for supper, and tipped his head back towards the door. “Heya, Chi-Chi! We have some company.”

“Why, Goku, that’s wonderful! But why are you being so rude? Invite them in already!”

“Well, see, Chi-Chi, that’s the thing. I didn’t want you to freak out or anything. You know how I wished back everyone with the dragon balls?” He cringed when she glared at him; Chi-Chi was anything but stupid.

“Who? Who’s outside, Goku?” She growled, scooping up her trusty frying pan.

“He doesn’t mean any harm, he swears it!” He said quickly, blocking the door with his large frame. “Trust me, if I thought he did, I would have already taken care of it!”

“WHO!?”

The Saiyan cringed as she stalked toward him, pan in hand and at the ready to strike. “It’s my brother,” he said simply.

Chi-Chi’s face turned red, and she opened her mouth to scream some obscenities when a high-pitched squeal came from outside the door. The woman shoved her husband out of the way in an instant, recognizing the cry as coming from her child, just as any good mother would, and immediately put herself between a trembling Gohan and Raditz, who had been trying to shush him without any success.

“Hello,” the huge Saiyan warrior said weakly, at a loss for what else to do.

“Try and take my boy again, will you!?” Chi-Chi cried, her ki erupting around her in bright red flames. “Over my DEAD BODY!”

“AH! CHI-CHI, NO!” Goku yelled, diving forward with ridiculous speed to knock Raditz out of the way. “NOT THE KAOIKEN!”

Raditz looked up at her from the ground and shook his head. “Woman, I’m not here to start any trouble, I swear it on my tail! The princess and I are here to retrieve Prince Vegeta, that’s all!”

Chi-Chi stopped at that and looked around. “And where’s this princess, then, huh?” She asked suspiciously.

“She’s staying with Vegeta, Chi-Chi!” Goku interjected, still between the two of them. He managed a little grin for his next statement, though. “She’s his girlfriend.”

The red flames faded around her and she just stared at him in shock. “ _Vegeta_ has a girlfriend? You’re telling me that arrogant prick has actually convinced a woman to sleep with him?”

“Actually, woman, if you could not mention that to the princess, it would be better for everyone involved,” Raditz said quickly. “She doesn’t know yet. She still thinks of him as a brother.”

Chi-Chi was floored by this enough to take a step forward. “Seriously? Vegeta… this is the same _Vegeta_ we’re talking about right?” When Raditz and Goku nodded, she only laughed and shook her head. “So, Vegeta is basically in love, and we’re going to get to watch him make a damned fool of himself?” She laughed harder when both men nodded again. “Oh, Kami, that’s worth it alone. Come on in and eat, Raditz.”

She turned around at the table when she heard him coming in through the door, and scowled one more time. “Just so we’re clear, though, if you touch my son… or even look at him wrong, I’ll cut your nuts off where you stand.”

“Oh, we’re clear, woman.” Raditz smiled at Gohan, who was still hiding behind his mother’s skirts. “Brat, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Mom?” Gohan asked hesitantly.

“He swore on his tail, son,” Goku said brightly. “I’m pretty sure that’s a promise that he can’t break. He’s just here to eat and sleep, he’ll be sparring with me during the days, I suspect.”

“You can spar with us, too, brat. You’re way past the age to be trained. How old are you? Ten? On Vegeta-sai, you would have started the moment you could walk.”

Gohan nodded. “Mr. Piccolo trained me, though, after you killed my daddy,” he said flatly. He straightened his back bravely, the gesture stating clearly that he wouldn’t let such a thing happen ever again if he could help it.

“Gohan’s pretty strong,” Goku said brightly, “don’t underestimate him just because he’s small.”

“Enough fight talk already!” Chi-Chi ordered, setting the last of the food on the table. Thank God she always cooked extra for her mate’s midnight snack, since she was feeding an extra Saiyan. Goku would just have to make something for himself in the wee hours of the morning for once in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Nine weeks prior to Usagi’s landing on Earth… _ **

“Damn your eyes, Sets, it’s just one Saiyan,” the sandy-haired woman said in a hushed tone. “We can take him.”

“Yeah, but before he hits the panic button on his scouter and brings the whole armada down on us once more? Serenity will have our heads.”

“No, she won’t. She needs us to get the city aboveground again,” she snickered.

“Just one Saiyan, huh, Ruka?” Sets snapped quietly. “He’s talking to someone on his scouter right now. See?”

They watched as the Saiyan frowned, almost like he was worried about something, and looked around him, turning slowly in a circle. Then he yelled something in Saiyan. Both women jumped when the ground shook to the east of them. “What the fuck was that?” Ruka asked.

“Another earthmover, I think,” Sets replied.

“MAKO!” The Saiyan yelled.

 Ruka and Sets both jumped when the ground trembled again. “Did he just say Mako?”

“I think he did. No way she’s gone traitor. Not in a million fucking years. She’d be crushing this guy if he was an enemy.”

“But he’s _Saiyan_ , Sets! How do we know that he’s not here to make sure no one survived?”

Sets snorted and shook her head, and looked through her binoculars. “I’m pretty sure he’s not. He’s an older warrior; most of the Saiyan purge squads are made up of younger second and third class Saiyans. This guy’s Elite, they’re sent for important missions. Purges that are very difficult, and never alone. They’d send a whole squad, equipped with moonlight machines.”

“Ok, seriously. How in the hell do you know he’s older, they all look the damned same. And how do you know he’s Elite?”

“Gods, Ruka. I love you, but you have no eye for detail. He has veteran tattoos on his arms for wars thirty years ago, including a fresher one for the fight against Frieza. He wasn’t even here for the siege, he was on Vegeta-sai. He’s also got an Elite mark on his army tat. And he’s big. Saiyans get bigger as they get older. Duh. I’d put him in his forties. Most of the bastards here for the siege were in their early twenties.”

“Bardock!”

Both women went silent at that and gaped when Mako crested the hill, out of breath from running. “It’s her. Mako’s really here.” Ruka grabbed Sets and jerked her back into the rocks when she moved to reveal herself.

“Not yet,” she hissed. “Hang on.” Ruka and Sets both gasped when the Saiyan grabbed the thundershaker by the arm and drug her into his embrace to kiss her thoroughly. And Mako seemed to not only be submitting to it, but she was kissing him back just as passionately. “What the fuck.”

The Saiyan’s head snapped up, and he looked directly towards them. Shit, apparently he’d heard them. Damned Saiyan hearing.

“Wait, Bardock,” they heard Mako say quickly, “it could be someone I know. It’d have to be another earthmover if everyone’s underground. Hiro!?” She called hopefully, her eyes filling with tears.

Sets sighed when the Saiyan kissed Mako’s shoulder comfortingly and said something softly in Saiyan when she started tearing up. “Ruka, this guy’s no threat. He’s clearly mated with Mako.”

“Ruka!? Sets!? Anyone? Please, we really don’t mean any harm, I just want to know if anyone’s alive!”

“I’m going out.”

“Sets, no!” Ruka shouted, jumping out of the rocks to drag the olive-haired earthmover back into what little cover they had.

“SETS! RUKA!” Mako ran right at them, and threw herself into the arms of the older earthmover, crying openly at just what their presence meant.

Sets held her tightly, letting her bawl on her shoulder until she was finally crying softly and hiccupping. “Please don’t tell me you’re the only surviving Althean on Vegeta-sai,” she said grimly.

“No! Gods, no, it’s just that they found out I was an earthmover, and I was being treated kind of badly by Bardock’s neighbors, and—oh gods, I’m so rude. Bardock, come here!” Mako cried happily, waving him over. “These are my cousins, Sets and Ruka. They’re both earthmovers on my father’s side of the family. Ruka’s got the double-gift, though, she’s also a windtalker.”

“You told me,” Bardock replied pleasantly, approaching them carefully. The sandy-haired woman was staring him down like she wanted to bury him alive, and it took every ounce of willpower not to hover a little out of self-preservation. He nodded to both of the women in respect. “I’m Bardock. Mako’s mate.”

“You married a Saiyan,” Ruka spat. It wasn’t a question.

Mako blinked at her and looked like she was going to cry again as she backed up into her mate’s arms, who began whispering something in Saiyan in her ear. “We felt the pull,” she finally answered. “I love him, and I’m happy. That’s all that should matter.” She stood up straight and glared at Ruka. “And for the record, Ruka, Reiko’s daughter is mated to Turles.”

“But she’s half-Saiyan, so it doesn’t count.”

“Ami’s mated to Nappa, and Mina’s mated to Broly. There are a couple other girls that have mated to Saiyans since we were captured. Hell, Ami’s even pregnant, she’s due in like, a month. So Ruka? Shut the fuck up.”

“Actually, beloved,” Bardock rumbled, “you’re pregnant, too.” He smirked a little when she turned her head and her eyes got as big as saucers. “I was waiting to tell you but…” he gave a little one-shouldered shrug. “I thought it best to tell you before you got into a fight with your cousin.” 

“You couldn’t have told me this sooner?”

“Every time I tried to, we were kind of busy, woman.”

“Busy?”

“You weren’t complaining,” he answered smugly.

“Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I’d rather not listen to you talking about fucking a Saiyan,” Ruka snapped.

Sets punched her sister in the arm and frowned. “Ruka, do me a favor? Just shut the fuck up for once in your life. They’re in love, and they’re having a baby. And you’re a bitch.”

Mako didn’t know whether to blush or grin, so she did a little of both. “Thanks, Sets.”

“How far along?” Sets asked Bardock.

He nodded at her in respect for addressing him directly. “About three weeks. It’s a boy brat.”

“Three weeks!” Mako yelled at him, more surprised than upset. “We were not ‘busy’ for three weeks straight, Bardock!”

He shrugged a little awkwardly. “Sorry,” he grunted, “it’s been twenty-eight years since I’ve found out my mate was having a brat, Mako. I was a little overwhelmed by the idea.”

“Turles is going to have a shitfit. Undeniable proof that daddy dearest is having sex. He’s going to puke all over my floor, and I’m going to have to clean it up.”

“I’ll tell him outside,” Bardock snickered, “I won’t let him mess up your floors.”

Mako rolled her eyes and huffed as she turned back to her cousins. “Men,” she snorted. “So, Sets, everyone was brought back, just like everyone on Vegeta-sai?” She asked hopefully.

“Everyone that was killed in the siege,” she replied carefully. “But… there have been some losses in the last few months,” she added gently.

“Who?” The brunette whispered, knowing by her cousin’s tone and body language that it was someone she was close to. “It… was it Hiro?”

Surprisingly, Ruka was the one to step forward and envelop her shorter cousin tightly in her arms. “No, Mako, your brothers are fine. It was your mother and father. There… there was a methane pocket when they were below, scoping out some caverns to lower the cities into, and…” She shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Your father died a hero,” Sets said firmly. “If it wasn’t for his quick thinking, shoving the ground up the way he did, hundreds more down there with him would have died, too.”

“I tried to save them,” Ruka whispered, “but I couldn’t get to them in time, Mako. I’m so sorry.”

Bardock ached to hold her and comfort her when she burst into a violent fit of tears, but he settled for doing it through their bond, letting her know that he was there for her if she needed him. He wasn’t going to interrupt Ruka just when she had stopped behaving like a total bitch.

Once she could control herself without erupting into sobs again, Mako lifted her head and sniffled. “I want to see my brothers,” she croaked. “Take us to them, please.”

Ruka shook her head, but her tone was far from nasty when she answered. “The Saiyan stays here, Mako. Sorry.”

The brunette tore herself from her cousin’s grasp and backed into her mate’s arms, accepting what little comfort he could give her at the moment. “Bardock is my mate, and I love him. I’m not leaving him up here, and that’s final.”

“Even though it’s for a totally different reason, I whole-heartedly agree with my sister,” Sets interrupted, before her and Ruka had the chance to start arguing again. “What do you think all of our people are going to do when they see a Saiyan in the capitol city, huh? Even an Elite can’t take out that many Altheans singlehandedly.”

“Beloved, I will be just fine up here while you visit your family. You need to see them, I can feel it through the bond. I’ll just go back to the ship, report, and get some rest. If I need you, or you need me, we’ll just use the bond to call out.”

“I—I know that, Bardock, but I want you with me,” Mako replied softly.

“Tell you what. You go with your cousins and see your family, and when you get back, I’ll give you a massage. I recall a healer once mentioning to me that it’s good for the brat, especially when the mother’s under a lot of stress.”

She nodded reluctantly, but not because of his offer… though it was a very nice offer. She needed to pay her respects to her parents, and properly mourn them, surrounded by her brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles.

After a slow, heated kiss that made her feel a little better, Mako followed her cousins into the rocks and held her breath when they all quickly sank into the ground. They came out on a ledge overlooking a large cavern filled with people and buildings. “Ingenious,” Mako said softly. “This must have taken every earthmover in the city.”

“It did,” Ruka agreed, as she called up some earth to form a set of steps that would lead them all down to the floor.

“And the smaller towns?”

“We went and helped them do the same, and left one or two earthmovers stationed to execute the plan if the town didn’t have any movers of their own. Windtalkers pull in air from above through holes in the ceiling, several times a day, and walkers summon up water from underground springs throughout the cavern.” Ruka beamed a little, obviously proud of her own gifts and the opportunity to be so useful to her people.

“It really is amazing.” Mako followed them into the outskirts of the city, smiling at the people that were gathering outside of their homes. They were all returning her smile, once they’d gotten over the shock of seeing her, and a few even darted forward to briefly hug her and tell her how much she’d been missed.

She finally pushed the door open to her childhood home, and called out hoarsely. “I’m home.”

Footsteps came from down the hall, and a familiar face greeted her with a look of utter disbelief. “Mako?”

“Hiro,” she choked, throwing herself into the arms of the man who looked like a male version of her. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Cato and Marcus are out courting their girlfriends, Gaius is with his wife, and Dan’s out back; he was helping me in the garden. I thought I felt you getting closer, but Gaius kept telling me not to get my hopes up.”

Mako chuckled despite the tears rolling down her face. “He wouldn’t understand, he’s not a twin.”

“No he’s not… but there is one thing I don’t understand, Mako. It… it feels like I’m sharing that mental link with someone else, now. I felt it about a month ago.”

“Mako took a Saiyan husband,” Ruka supplied darkly, shaking her head in disapproval.

Hiro sighed and nodded; he’d thought as much. “He treats you well?” He managed a smile when he felt her joy pouring through their link at the thought of her mate. “Then I approve, Mako. As long as he makes you happy, and doesn’t hurt you.”

“I’m happy with Bardock,” she confirmed. “Very happy, thank you.” Then she sighed and shook her head. “How are you all holding up? Ruka and Sets told me about Mother and Father.”

“As well as we can; it could have happened to anyone. Mother went down with him because she was bored, and wanted to help find a suitable hiding place. Father opened up a cavern, and it was full of methane. If he hadn’t done what he did…”

“Father was always very brave,” Mako whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. “Where are they buried?”

“Above, under the tree that was in our backyard. I moved the earth for them myself.”

Mako nodded; what he had done was an earthmover’s ultimate, final act of love for a relative, and one of the hardest things to do. To see the dirt rolling over a loved one’s face, encasing them forever in the dark and the cold… Mako knew without a doubt that she probably wouldn’t have been able to do the same thing in her brother’s place. “I must speak with Lady Serenity while I’m here. Can you get in touch with the boys and have them all meet here?”

“We can all go together, sister, I’ve missed you. I’d rather stay by your side.” Hiro called Dan in then, who was two years their senior, and immediately dropped his hand spade and scooped Mako into his arms, spinning her in a circle.

“Hiro told us that you were alive, but we didn’t want to get our hopes up,” he said brightly. He’d always been the cheeriest of the siblings; nothing could get that man down. Everything was a joke, and if he finally found something that wasn’t one day, he’d do his damnedest to turn it into one. “So tell me, how many monkeys did you fry to escape?”

Mako chuckled at that shook her head. “I fried a lot during the first few weeks, but I didn’t escape. After we were all wished back, the king… he had a change of heart. He set us all free, and told us we were welcome to stay and make our homes on Vegeta-sai, since the delegation he sent here found no signs of life.”

“Wait, Mako,” Sets said quickly, “let’s save you from having to tell this story five times, and head to Serenity’s. Then you can tell it in full, ok?”

She definitely agreed with that, and arm-in-arm with two of her brothers, they quickly made tracks to the center of the city, where they were allowed entrance the moment the guards saw the former captive among them.

Mako curtsied when she was brought before Serenity. “Lady, I bring messages for you from Vegeta-sai.” She raised a brow, expecting to be questioned immediately, but when nothing came, she continued, and proceeded to tell Serenity about everything that had occurred during her weeks in captivity. “The kings bids me give you a message of peace,” she finally finished. “He wants no war between our nations any longer. Any Altheans on Vegeta-sai that wish to return home may do so, and the king will fund the trip. Altheans will also be welcomed with open arms as immigrants.”

“Is that all?” The silver-haired woundbinder asked incredulously.

“No, Lady. Your granddaughter also sends word that she would like to meet you when she returns from her mission. She’s been sent somewhere that’s about two months from here, called Earth, to retrieve the crown prince. She didn’t even know about you or her father until several days before she left.”

“You’ve met her. What is she like?”

Mako grinned at that. “She’s very Saiyan, but she’s also very Althean. She protects those that are weaker than her, she’s a very advanced woundbinder, and she’s one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen. And she looks identical to you.”

Serenity nodded and took a seat, suddenly feeling very old. “I’d like to meet her if she still wants to come. And you’re welcome to stay here, but…” She shook her head.

“But my mate is not,” Mako said flatly.

“I believe you when you say that the Saiyans mean us no harm, but I can’t simply force our people to believe that. It will have to come in time, and I can’t guarantee Bardock’s safety around the clock. I can’t be everywhere at once, child.”

Mako nodded. “Understood.” She looked at the ground for a moment, her jaw tightening as she made her decision. “My mate wanted us to move here so that I wouldn’t be persecuted among his people for being an earthmover.” Then her back straightened as she looked the Althean queen in the eye. “I’m prepared to do the same for him. I won’t live among my own people for them to be just as bad as the Saiyans; it wouldn’t be right. We’ll continue our journey after a few days’ rest, and be out of your hair. Raise the city or leave it below, either way, we’ll be staying on our own ship.”

##############

Bardock sighed with relief when he felt his mate aboveground once again, quickly striding back to their ship. She was troubled and upset, as expected, so when she came onto the small bridge he held her tightly. “Come on, beloved, you should lie down for a while, if only for the brat.”

She let him strip her without protest once they were in their quarters, and snuggled tightly against his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of him. “At least my brothers aren’t mad,” she sighed. “In fact, they’d like to meet you. So does Serenity.” Mako looked up in surprise when he slid out from under her, leaving her lying on her stomach, and proceeded to massage her legs.

“I did promise,” he said gently. “Close your eyes and sleep for a few hours, beloved. You’ve had a long day; you can tell me all about it when you wake up… though I’m glad to hear that all of your male relatives aren’t beating their chests and threatening to electrocute me into oblivion.”

“Nah. Gaius was a little upset, but that’s because he’s the oldest and thinks he’s in charge of everything. But Hiro told him that he could feel how happy I am through the twin thing we have, so he shut his mouth. Dan might try and beat you up just for entertainment,” she added with a shrug. Mako sighed with pleasure when he moved up to her back and expertly rubbed the soreness from the muscles lying against her spine. “Times like this, I really really love you,” she mumbled happily.

“Which is always my plan,” he chuckled. Bardock continued his gentle ministrations until she dozed off, and then covered her up before returning to the bridge and pressing a few buttons. Vegeta was on his screen in a few moments. “I’m pretty sure things didn’t go too well with the Altheans, sire. Mako was distressed when she returned.”

“Stress like that can’t be good for the brat, either. Would you two return to Vegeta-sai?”

“No,” Bardock said flatly. “Maybe one day, but I won’t have my mate bothered and harassed because of what she is. I could hear her thoughts through the bond, and she doesn’t wish that for me, either. So I suppose we’ll continue on the way we’re headed.”

“Have you considered visiting your son?”

Bardock’s eyes lit up a little at that, but he shook his head nervously. “I haven’t seen Kakarot since he was an infant. I don’t think I’ll be well -received, Majesty.”

“Well, if Earth isn’t pleasing to settle down on, I’m sure you can head on to another planet. Give my son and daughter my regards when you arrive, and do what you can to help that boy claim her,” Vegeta added with a grin.

Bardock snorted and smirked a little, looking forward to meddling a little bit in the princess’s love-life. Maybe this was where Raditz got it from after all. “When you put it like that… Earth it is, then.”

          #####################

Rei barely managed to keep the calm, even expression on her face as she stood in the center of the sparring ring and was accepted into the Saiyan Elite, as Broly bared her shoulder. Everyone was there, the whole squad, and even her mother had turned out. Grandpa had wanted to come, but he was still too weak for even a short journey out of the house, so he’d stayed at home. Rei or Turles would accompany her mother home after it was all over.

She looked to her future mate, just a glance, but she saw how his eyes shone with pride, even though his expression was as stony as her own. He’d been unusually sweet and attentive since Usagi’s departure, which was surprising; Rei hadn’t needed to hit her panic button even once to summon an epic shit-kicking.

Maybe… just maybe… they could celebrate her promotion to Elite that night. Or maybe not. Rei wasn’t sure if she was ready for that just yet, but she knew she was getting there.

She spaced out for the rest of the ceremony, deep in thought about Turles, but made sure to pay enough attention to say the required words whenever Broly asked them of her. It was over quickly, since Saiyans weren’t much for long, drawn-out speeches, and the Elite quickly joined her in the circle to offer their congratulations.

“Oh, Rei! I’m so proud of you!” Reiko exclaimed, shoving her way through the wall of brawn that surrounded her daughter. “Your father… he’d be so proud of you, too.”

Rei hugged her tightly and smiled. “Thank you, Mother. I’ll try to be worthy of such an honor,” she said gently. She lifted her head when a low growl came from her left, where her mother’s face was resting on her shoulder, and looked up. “What?” She asked, wondering why in the name of the gods Paragus was growling at her. He’d always seemed like a fairly kind and reasonable warrior, always offering assistance or coaching during her training, even as a brat.

Paragus just continued to emit that low growl, and pushed his way past his son and Nappa as he stalked towards the newly tattooed female Elite.

Shoving her mother behind her, Rei took a fighting stance. She didn’t know what the hell was going on, but every movement that Broly’s father was making screamed aggression and dominance, and she would be ready for it at all costs. “Move, girl,” he grunted at her.

“Why?” Rei snapped.

Reiko looked around her daughter, and her violet orbs widened when she made eye contact with the older Saiyan warrior… and felt a sharp tug deep in her gut. She knew that tug all too well, she’d felt it years before, for Rei’s father. “Oh shit,” she whispered.

“Mine,” he growled softly, as he reached around Rei to tug her mother to him.

Rei moved quickly to defend her mother and shoved Paragus back a good bit before yelling at Reiko to run, and at Turles to take her home immediately. “Carry her!” She ordered, “Mother can’t fly as fast as we can!”

                Turning back to her opponent, Rei mentally prepared herself for a fight, but found that it had already been taken care of. Broly had a tight sleeper hold on his father, and Nappa was standing close in case the Second of the Elite needed his help in subduing the hormonal Saiyan. Broly sighed in frustration as he carefully lowered his unconscious father to the ground, then turned his gaze on Rei.

                “Thank you, Commander,” she said gratefully, nodding her head in respect.

                “You won’t thank me for long. Father’s sixty-four, Rei. He can’t fight the pull like Turles or me. It’ll be like what happened with Nappa. And the longer he waits, the greater the chance he could get violent.” Broly chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. “I can give you a couple days. Maybe three or four. But I can only guarantee you two. I can’t be everywhere at once, you know.”

                “I can guard mother until she’s ready,” Rei said without hesitation. “And I’m sure Turles will help. You won’t beat the fuck out of him for defending my mother’s wishes, will you?”

                He ground his teeth before shaking his head. “I don’t like him in the slightest, but no. She’s his mother, too, even if you aren’t mated to him just yet. He has every right to defend her.”

                Rei nodded in relief. “Broly… I’ve been meaning to ask you… why do you hate Turles so much?”

                He shrugged, as if he really didn’t have a good excuse. And frankly, he didn’t. “It’s something about the way he looks, and the sound of his voice. It grates my nerves to no damned end. It reminds me of someone… I just don’t know who. I know it’s not a good reason, but that’s the best I can do. I’ve never been able to put my finger on it.”

                “I guess that’ll have to do,” she hedged, “even though this means you two will be brothers once my mother goes to your father,” she added with a mean little smirk.

                Broly groaned at that and rolled his eyes. “Don’t fucking remind me, woman.” After another moment, he tipped his head toward her mother’s home. “Dismissed. Inform Reiko of my promise. Two days, that’s the best I can do.”

                Rei took off immediately, and found her mother trembling, sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of what was probably something much stronger than tea. Never mind that it was only ten in the morning, she had just suffered a very stressful experience. “Broly promised two days at the very most, Mother. After that, we’re on our own.”

                Reiko bravely shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Your father was a little stronger than Paragus, so I know I can take him if it comes down to it. I held your father off for a long time, remember?”

                “Yeah, but you were three years younger than I am now, Mother!”

                “And I’m in my prime, now. I may be out of practice, girl, but I can still hold my own in a straight fight. Anyway, that’s one option. The other is that I go to him,” she added in a whisper.

                Turles shook his head and shushed Rei when she shook her head and opened her mouth to loudly protest such an idea. “Listen to your mother, Rei. She knows Saiyan men better than you think, and I can’t help but agree with her, despite how much I dislike Paragus’s son.”

                “Maybe when you’re my age, Rei, you’ll understand, but I pray to the gods that you’ll never have to endure what I have. I felt the pull for your father, same as I did today. Losing him… it was like losing half of myself, and it was unbearable. Ask your grandfather, he took care of you while I grieved for months. And it took me years to learn how to cope without that bond, to not have your father in my head to comfort me when I was upset, or to banter with back and forth throughout the day.

                “I miss that, Rei,” her mother finished sadly, “and now I have a chance to have that again. And to have the companionship that I once had with your father. The sex would be nice too, I have to admit. I haven’t taken a man to bed since your father.”

                “Ew,” Rei and Turles said at once.

                Reiko managed a tiny chuckle at that, bolstered by the liquor in her coffee. “You won’t think so when you finally experience it, Rei. Mating with a warrior that you’ve felt the pull for… it’s a beautiful thing. You’ll know soon enough, I’m sure.”

                “So you’ll go to him?” Rei asked tersely, trying not to sound as upset as she felt.

                “Broly promised two days, yes? I’ll take those two days to think it over, and make my decision. But it will be my decision alone, you hear me? I don’t want to hear any bitching and moaning if and when I go to him willingly. And if that’s the case, you can stay here in this house, since I’m sure Paragus will insist on me moving in with him. And Father will be coming with me.”

                “You thought all of that through already, woman?” Turles asked in surprise.

                “That’s my mom,” Rei snorted with a shrug. “She sees everything from all angles in a matter of minutes. Big decisions that would take me weeks to make, take only a day or so for her.” She turned back to her mother. “Does Grandpa know about this?”

                “He’s napping; I’ll tell him when he’s awake. And for the record, Rei, I didn’t always think things through so quickly. I was a lot like you at your age. That’s why it took your father so long to claim me,” Reiko added with a smile. “Your scouter please.”

                Rei handed it over without question, knowing exactly who her mother was going to call. “I hope you’re sure about this, Mother.”

                “I will be in a couple days.” Reiko donned the piece of equipment and gave it a few orders in Saiyan before Broly came onto her screen. “How is he?”

                “Still unconscious. I choked him out. Father… he didn’t scare you too badly, did he?” Broly looked down in embarrassment and shook his head a little.

                “Yes, but I was more surprised than afraid, Broly. When he wakes, tell him for me that I’ll have a decision for him in a couple of days. If he could wait that long, I would be very appreciative.”

                Genuinely surprised by the fact that she wasn’t outright rejecting his father, Broly nodded. “I’m sure that message will make him feel a lot better, woman. I’ll keep him away until then… or, I’ll try my best, at least.”

                “Understood. Thank you, Broly.” Reiko handed the scouter back to her daughter then, and went back to her drink, refilling it when she realized it was empty. “He’s a nice young man,” she finally said.

                “Broly? Yeah, he’s alright,” Rei agreed.

                “You need anything, Reiko? Since you’re going to be holed up here for a while, Rei and I could go get you the groceries you need,” Turles offered. “If Paragus is going to be out for a bit, that is.”

                “Yes, thank you. Broly said that he was still unconscious, so I should be just fine for an hour. You kids go spend some time together.” Reiko quickly wrote up a list of necessities and handed it to her daughter. “And don’t forget your grandfather’s medicine, alright?”

                #####################

**_ Earth, 9 weeks later _ **

                 

Just as Vegeta had expected, she came stumbling into his bedroom after only three hours, red-eyed and exhausted. He was sleeping soundly, and despite the fact that he’d always been a light sleeper, Usagi’s scent did something to him, just as it always had, that kept him from even bothering to wake up. She snuggled in against him tightly, wrapping an arm and her tail around his chest, and immediately passed out.

When Vegeta woke in the morning, he found himself effectively pinned to the bed when he tried to rise, and turned his head to find a pile of blonde hair and soft curves tucked against him. He merely laid back, closing his eyes in the first moment of pure contentment that he’d felt in sixteen years, while he simply let the feeling of nostalgia wash over him.

It wasn’t a dream this time, and he knew it. She was real. Really real, and warm, and curvy, and perfect. And here.

Usagi murmured softly in Saiyan when she felt a rock hard body shift slightly, and a large, calloused hand pushed her hair away from her face. “Vegeta,” she sighed.

He closed his eyes for a moment to get a handle on his self-control. The Saiyan in him was rising up, demanding that he claim the gorgeous little warrior that had the balls to climb into bed with a man like him. And the way she’d just said his name… Kami, it had sounded almost like a whisper of desire. Thank the gods that he had a willpower stronger than most other warriors’.

Once he’d regained some control, he turned to face her, only to feel that control slip when her soft, perfect chest pressed against his. He grinned as an idea occurred to him, and immediately closed his eyes before brushing his lips against hers. Vegeta was surprised to feel her tail tighten around him in response, and dared to kiss her again, just a little firmer, taking his time to taste her, flicking his tongue over her lips. He moaned when she returned it, sliding her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his, and found himself bunching his fist in her hair and moving his hips against hers.

He growled a little when she pulled away, and tried to tug her back to him. Damn it, he wanted more. She tasted like… Kami, he couldn’t even think of a damned comparison. She was the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life, and he wanted to glut himself just on her mouth. The dreams hadn’t done the real her any justice whatsoever. “Vegeta?” He cracked his eyes open slowly at the sound of the tremor of fear in her voice.

“Hm?” He thankfully remembered his plan in time, in order to keep from taking her. Baby steps, damn it. Good things come to those whose wait. **_Great_** things come to those who wait… but have a battle plan, too. “What’s wrong, woman? Nightmare?” He asked, feigning sleepiness. He tried to tug her back to him, and opened his eyes again when she stiffened and pulled away. “What?”

“You were kissing me, that’s what!” She snapped. “What the fuck, Vegeta!?”

He snorted in feigned disbelief. “Maybe you dreamed it.” That only made him grin. “Was little Usa having a wet dream about me?” He laughed when she smacked his chest indignantly. “Hey, not like I can blame you, woman, I know how fucking great I look.” He rolled onto his back then and stretched his arms, folding them with his hands behind his head.

“You are such an ass!” She snapped. “From now on, keep your hands and mouth off of me when I’m sleeping, damn it!”

He grinned at her and just shook his head. “Woman, you’re the one that crawled into _my_ bed in the middle of the night. I’m a grown warrior, and I haven’t had a piece of ass in something like five years. So, for the sake of argument, if I had made a move on you **_in my sleep,_** it’s hardly my damned fault.”

Usagi opened her mouth to argue, only to realize that he was absolutely right. As much as she wished they were, the simple fact remained that they weren’t brats anymore. She commanded enough men to know what would happen if a woman crawled into bed with one of them in the middle of the night. She was lucky she hadn’t just been pinned to the mattress and claimed. “Sorry,” she said softly. “I won’t climb in your bed anymore. I should have thought about that when I woke up last night. Sorry,” she said again, blushing profusely.

Vegeta just watched her go, and realized only too late that his plan had just backfired. Fuck! She wasn’t going to climb into bed with him anymore!? Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was the _last_ thing he wanted! He slid out of bed, used the bathroom, and shrugged on a pair of shorts to train in before padding across the hall to her room and knocking. “Usa.”

“I’m decent,” she called.

Vegeta turned the knob to find her dressed in a black tank top and a black pair of loose Saiyan army pants, her tattoo standing out sharply against her pale skin, and her hair tied back loosely in a braid. “Look, woman, I know how shitty you sleep at night.” He held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to argue. “Just wake me up when you come in, so I’ll know it’s you. I remember how bad it got when Father forbade you from sleeping with me.”

Usagi nodded reluctantly. She remembered all too well how hard her training had gotten after the first month of three hours of sleep every night, how she’d crawled into bed bloody and bruised, only to get another measly three hours of rest. Then she’d get up and wander, not daring to go against the king’s order, even at the tender age of eight. She’d show up early for training, with bags under her bloodshot eyes, only to be too exhausted to focus on her sparring partners. Nappa had beaten the hell out of her more than once.

Finally, Vegeta had risked his father’s wrath and had started sneaking into _her_ bed at night, so that she couldn’t be held at fault if they were found tangled up in each other’s arms in the morning. It was the most wonderful, selfless thing that anyone had ever done for her. “Thank you, Geta. And I’m sorry I yelled at you. It just startled me, waking up with your tongue in my mouth,” she added dryly.

“So that’s what I taste. Damn woman, go brush your teeth,” he deadpanned, and grinned when she threw her hairbrush at him. He caught it in one hand and ducked out of the room before she could find something to break over his head.

###############

“She looks rested,” Raditz said with approval. “She slept with you, I take it?”

Vegeta smirked and nodded. “You were right about those nightgowns, too. They don’t do much to hide anything. It took everything I had not to claim her.”

“Told you so,” Raditz said flatly.

“Hey, everyone!” Goku said brightly, landing next to Usagi. “Did you settle in alright, Princess?”

Usagi’s head snapped up and she stared at Raditz murderously. There was only one way that Goku could’ve assumed that she was royalty. “I’m not a princess, Kakarot. Princesses wear frilly dresses and hit like girls.” Damn it all to hell, she’d tolerated that title long enough on Vegeta-sai, she was not going to endure it off-world.

“Then you’re definitely a princess,” Vegeta snorted in Saiyan.

“Well, that’s the Saibaman calling the Namek…” Usagi snorted right back.

“Woman, are you saying that I, the Prince of all Saiyans, hits like a girl!?”

“No, I’m saying that you, the _Princess_ of all Saiyans hits like—“ Usagi laughed as she barely dodged his fist in time, and grabbed his arm to flip him onto his back. He was too furious at the slight to his pride for her to easily take him on, though, so she found herself rocketing into the air, building up her ki as he chased her, waiting for the right time to strike.

Oh, Kami, when he caught that little whelp, he was going to pound her into the ground. He finally caught up with her, grabbed her by the ankle, and threw her down, hurtling towards the ground. She was a lot stronger than she used to be, though, and she quickly righted herself thirty feet above the spectators. “You throw like one, too, woman!” She shouted up at him.

“You bitch!” He snapped, and wasted no time in powering up his ki.

“No, Vegeta!” Goku shouted from the ground, just as the prince’s hands stretched out in front of him, his fingers curled inwards. He shoved his brother with an order to get out of the line of fire, but before he could leap to Usagi’s defense, he saw the tiny blonde raising her arms above her own head, where a substantial amount of silver ki was building. “Oh, shit…” He quickly erected a ki shield around himself to absorb any damage.

“FINAL FLASH!”  

“ANTUMBRA!”

The impact was so loud that Goku couldn’t hear anything for a few moments after the blast, and there were little dots of light in front of his eyes from the brightness of it all.

Vegeta sat up from where he’d landed, mostly unscathed. The recoil from the explosion had merely knocked him unconscious for a few moments. “Oh fuck. Usagi?” He groaned. He looked around, trying to find her through the cloud of dust that they’d kicked up, but he couldn’t see ten feet in front of him. “Usa?” It dawned on him exactly what had happened, and he felt a flicker of panic when he realized that he had lost his temper with the one person he’d always sworn to protect. He searched for her ki, and finding it extremely low and stationary, he rushed towards it.

She was laying on the ground, still unconscious, a little trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. “Usagi, wake up,” he ordered, shaking her soundly. When he rolled her over and still got no response, he double-checked her pulse. Ok, she was just out cold. “Usa, wake up!” He said, this time a little louder. “I’m sorry, woman, just wake up!” He snarled in Saiyan.

Usagi was surprised to hear the panic in his voice, and totally forgot that she was supposed to be acting, waiting to pounce and punch the shit out of him. She cracked one eye open and saw the naked relief flood his face for a moment before it turned into his usual, unfeeling mask. “I’m fine, Geta,” she grumbled. “You still hit like a fucking girl,” she said with a smirk.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels. “Well, you’re being a bitch again, I’m sure that means you’re alright.”

“Get it right, Geta. I’m **_the_** bitch.” They both grinned, and she shook her head. “You going to teach me that move?”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he answered suggestively, his grin turning into a sexy smirk.

“Pervert. That’s no way to talk to your sister.”

“Not my sister,” he mumbled for the millionth time in his life. “Now get off your lazy ass, woman. Break’s over.”

“Holy shit!” Goku exclaimed, when he ran up to find Vegeta helping Usagi to her feet. “That was awesome, Usagi! I mean, I knew what Vegeta could do, but you just took on a Final Flash and **_walked away from it!_** ”

While she was pleased to finally get some praise for all of her training with Tarble’s mate, she merely shrugged in typical Saiyan fashion. “I felt you coming to my rescue,” she said with a touch of humor. “You thought you could survive it?”

It was Goku’s turn to shrug, and he couldn’t keep a proud grin off of his face. “I’ve walked away from quite a few of them.”

“Bullshit,” she said simply. “You’re only third-class. There’s no way you’d survive a hit from an Elite.”

“Kami, you _are_ Vegeta’s sister,” he laughed.

“ _Not_ my sister, Kakarot!” Vegeta fumed.

“Am,” Usagi teased, happy that someone else could get under Vegeta’s skin and survive it.

“Not.”

“Am.”

“Not!”

“Am, am, am, am, am.”

“NOT! NOT! **NOT!** Don’t make me tape your fucking mouth shut!”

“Well, you sure fight like brother and sister,” Goku said bluntly, trying his hardest not to laugh at the exchange.

“See? Kakarot agrees, Geta!” She grinned and dodged when he swung at her, but sobered when she saw that he was genuinely angry, and not just annoyed with her. What in the hell had gotten into him? Ok, they weren’t brats anymore, and they’d both been through a lot since they’d been separated, but Vegeta knew her well enough to know when she was just teasing him, right? “Vegeta,” she said softly, “don’t be mad at me.”

He saw the worry in her eyes and immediately tamped down on his anger. “I’m not,” he half-lied. He was more angry at himself for ever agreeing to go with Frieza. Given, his father could have flatly ordered him to do so, and he would have done it, but he’d agreed in exchange for… ugh, better not to think about that shit. What was done was done, and given the chance, he’d still make the same decision he’d made back then.

Determined to break the tension, Goku chimed in, focusing on something he’d been wanting to ask about all morning. “Usagi, what does your tattoo mean?”

“Huh?” She turned from her quiet study of the man who was not her brother to the much taller third-class warrior. “Oh, that. It’s my rank, house, and squad. All Saiyan warriors have one.” She shook her head when Goku glanced at Vegeta’s blank shoulder. “He was off-planet when he came of age.”

“Oh. How do you get one?”

Usagi shrugged. “You automatically get one when you come of age. Usually someone in your squad that has skill with an ink needle does it, or in my case, Father had to do it, since I couldn’t tattoo myself. I felt pretty honored for His Majesty to personally give me my ink,” she said with pride.

“Father actually did your tattoo? I thought the old man hated you.”

Usagi shrugged. “Radu and I swung by Vegeta-sai on our way here, and Father saw how I sparred. He demanded a match with me, and afterwards, put me in command of the Elite.”

Vegeta just gaped, but he slowly grinned. “Did you put the old man in the dirt?” He asked mischievously.

“Oh, you’d better fucking believe it, Geta. He put up a pretty good fight, though, for all of ten minutes. I guess seeing that I wasn’t completely worthless made him warm up to me. He even told me to call him Father. And he seemed almost pleased to do my ink, frankly.”

“Damn, woman, let me take a look at that.” Vegeta wiped the dirt from her shoulder, and sure enough, there was a very tiny glyph in her tattoo. It was his father’s signature. His jaw twitched, but he managed to keep his face blank when he found a few more glyphs, hidden very well among her rank and house. He felt a surge of triumph as he read them. Those glyphs marked her as a princess and consort of the royal house of Vegeta-sai, particularly belonging to the crowned prince. His father had sent him a message, knowing that Usagi would find him on Chikyuu.

The old man had kept his promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ 9 weeks before Earth _ **

                “Mother, are you really sure about this?” Rei asked, practically wringing her hands in her worry.

                “Rei, I’m not a virgin,” Reiko snorted, “and I know how to handle a Saiyan male, thank you very much. Turles, you’ll take care of her?”

                Before Rei could protest that she was a grown warrior, Turles nodded. “Of course. And don’t worry about Grandpa, we’ve got it covered.”

                Reiko smiled gratefully and nodded. “So… how do I look?”

                Even Rei had to admit that her mother looked stunning; she was always beautiful without any effort, the same as herself, but when she put an effort into it, she could stop any man dead in his tracks. “You’re going to give that poor man a heart attack,” she finally muttered. Hell, all those ties that Rei had helped her with were going to give the man a heart attack on their own.

                Turles pretty much said the same, and then baited Rei by asking her if she’d be that gorgeous in twenty years. To which she smacked him on the arm. He figured he was making progress; two weeks ago she would have set his tail on fire for the same comment.

                Reiko opened the door when a knock came, and smiled gently at Broly.

                “Father sent me to ask for you decision,” he said a little nervously. Gods, he did not want to be the messenger if the answer was no; his father had been difficult enough to deal with during the last forty-eight hours. Never mind that Broly was several times stronger than him.

                Reiko took her sub-space from her daughter and gave Broly a reassuring grin. “It’s alright, boy, you won’t have to be the bearer of bad news.” She laughed when he visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. “Has he been that unbearable?”

                “He’s been climbing the damned walls, woman. Practically night and day. He won’t sleep, and he’ll barely eat anything. I’ve been dreading the idea of you refusing him…” Broly scowled at that and shook his head. “I know how he was when we lost Mother. I don’t want to see him go through that sort of thing again; it nearly killed him. “

                Reiko and Rei both gave him understanding smiles; Broly clearly cared a great deal about his father. “Well then, brother… best not keep Paragus waiting too long,” the younger of the two advised. Rei kissed her mother on the cheek. “Good luck, and try not to set his tail on fire.”

                “I’d tell you the same, but I’m sure you’ll still be unmated when I return,” Reiko snorted. She winked at Turles, and hoped that the boy would seduce the shit out of her daughter during her absence. “Come on, boy,” she snorted at Broly, “best not keep the man waiting much longer, or he’ll think I took off on the first transport I could find.”

                Reiko couldn’t fly as fast as a Saiyan warrior, so Broly was polite and simply kept pace with her, answering questions about his father, what kind of foods he liked and what kind of man he was. He was downright grateful when they finally landed, and frankly amazed not to see his father waiting impatiently outside the front door. “You call if you need anything,” Broly said with a touch of nerves, praying to the gods that his father wouldn’t accidentally hurt her while overcome with that sometimes-violent Saiyan lust.

                “Boy, I’ll be just fine,” she assured him. “You go train or something and bring dinner home later. I’m sure I won’t have time to cook anything today.” Reiko shooed him off at that and let herself in. “Paragus?” She asked, unable to hide the nervousness from her voice. When no answer came, Reiko removed her shoes and wandered her way into the kitchen, where she fixed two cups of tea.

                She chuckled when she heard footsteps several minutes later. “And here I was expecting to be greeted at the door and claimed in full Saiyan fashion,” she teased. Reiko couldn’t help the little gasp of pleasure that left her mouth when she felt his nose brushing against her jaw from behind as he breathed in her scent. “I made you some tea.”

                Grasping at every bit of restraint he could muster, Paragus sat next to his soon-to-be-mate and sipped at his tea while he avoided looking at her. If he did, he knew he’d lose it. “I was in the shower,” he finally said, “that’s why I didn’t hear you come in. And since you have almost no detectable ki…”

                “I know,” Reiko snickered. “It still annoys my daughter to no end. My first mate found it equally infuriating.”

                “Your daughter will be keeping your place?”

                “Yes, she can take care of herself, as you well know. I’m sure Turles will move in with her since our place is bigger than his home. But my father…” Reiko glanced at him, momentarily wondering if he would tolerate a sick elderly man in his home.

                “Broly has informed me about Hiroto, and I assure you that I have no problem with him staying here with us. How old is he?”

                “Three hundred and five. He’s a tough old bastard and he’ll likely see three-ten, I have no doubt.” She took his mug when she noticed it was empty, and went about the motions of refilling it as her hands trembled almost imperceptibly, fully aware that he wanted her and wanted her _now_ … and was clearly at the very limit of his restraint. Would he be rough their first time? Would his beast come out and rear its head and take her hard and relentlessly until it was satisfied enough to concentrate on her pleasure? Or would he take her size and weaker body into consideration and be gentle with her? “Here… drink while it’s hot,” she offered as she set his refilled mug down on the counter, somehow keeping hers nerves out of her voice, turned away from him so that he couldn’t see the fear in her eyes.

                 Paragus wrapped his arms around her from behind and nipped at the back of her neck, restraining himself thanks to the tinge of uneasiness he could smell in the air. “Woman, the last thing on my mind right now is tea,” he purred.

                Reiko nodded and swallowed hard. “I-I know. I’m just nervous… it’s been a long time. And I’m a little scared, I’ll admit.” Her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn’t help but lean into him when his hands began to slowly wander over her soothingly, his purr rolling in a gentle, seductive pattern that was similar to the one her first mate had used around her. So far, Paragus was being awfully patient, so maybe he would be kind and generous in his bed, and that thought calmed her more than anything. “Bedroom?” She asked softly.

                “Unless you’d prefer the kitchen,” he quipped, tasting her neck. “I’d much prefer the bedroom, myself.”

                Reiko was still trembling by the time he got her to the bedroom despite the fact that he was taking things slow and easy with her. It had been just as long for him since he’d been with a woman, and outside of the Saiyan hormones, he was just as nervous as she was and it showed. “Gods, I feel like some sort of stupid teenager,” she gasped, pulling away when her head began to spin just from the way he was kissing her. “I need a minute,” she said breathlessly when his tail went around her waist and he drug her back into his arms.

                “Relax,” Paragus whispered, kissing her gently, “trust me, woman, I’m just as nervous.” He kissed her again, long and slow, but stopped when he couldn’t untie her dress. “What in the hell is this thing and why can’t I get it off of you?”

                “It’s a traditional firestarter wedding dress,” she said smugly. “It’s designed to give a reluctant bride a chance to light the groom on fire before he can manage to get her undressed. But if a bride is willing, she’ll help him with it.”

                “A little help then, Reiko? Or should I just hike it up around your waist?”

                Not totally sure if he was teasing or not, Reiko turned, pulled her hair up on top of her head, and pointed to a tie at her neck. “You pull that one first.” She shivered when his mouth trailed over the skin that the silk had covered, his mustache tickling her skin deliciously. Damn it, she really loved facial hair on a man, and the feeling of it on her neck was making her think of other places she’d like for his whiskers to tickle her. “Now… mmm, if you want me to tell you how to get this thing off, you _really_ need to stop that.”

                Paragus chuckled in her ear and nibbled at it. “Sure you don’t want me to hike it up?”

                “You can’t,” she choked out when his tongue stroked over her pulse and that wonderful mustache grazed her ear. Dear gods, could he feel how that alone was quickening her pulse!? And why in the gods’ name had she worn this infernal, complicated dress in the first place!? It wasn’t like she was a virginal bride! She’d only been nervous and a little bit scared, that’s all; nothing like the amount of nerves she’d had the first time with her first mate! “You can’t,” she repeated breathlessly when he nipped at her throat and his hands slid up her sides to briefly caress her breasts. “Not… not unless you want to rip it to shreds. You’ll see why in a moment. Pull this one next,” she whispered, pointing behind her to her right shoulder.

                Paragus was purring loudly as he stroked over the newly bared skin with his mouth and hand before spotting the next tie in the pattern to come loose. He pulled it without her instructing him to, and much to his beast’s delight, it was her shoulder that was bared. He found his mouth there in less than a second and fought the urge to bite down, his arms around her tightly and crushing her to his chest, the scent of her arousal so tempting that his beast was snapping at its tethers. Soon, but not yet. “This one?” He asked, moving to the center of her back as he continued to nuzzle the newly bared skin but resisted the urge to bite down.

                “Yeah… and then you unlace the bindings like you would a corset.” Reiko’s senses were overwhelmed by his scent and his touch as he slowly loosened the back of her dress and ran his lips over the back of her neck again, her thoughts overwhelmed by what she thought he would feel like against her once they were both bare.

                “It’s still not coming off,” Paragus muttered in a mixture of humor and mild annoyance, ignoring his beast’s howls of frustration as he fiddled with one last tie and pulled it free. The dress still wasn’t going anywhere, though. “You firestarters sure protect your chastity well.”

                She snickered at that and shook her head, her cheeks heating up as he nipped her shoulder again and she felt his arousal pressing into her from behind. Holy shit, and she’d thought her first mate had been huge! Paragus was going to fucking kill her if he wasn’t careful! “Well, to be honest, Gus… if you think that’s bad, just wait until you see the rest of it.”

                “Dear gods, woman.” Paragus moved to the front and was glad for it. Now he could really seduce this woman; it was turning into an intriguing game, discovering how to make her tremble with something besides a bad case of nerves, how to saturate the air in his bedroom with the heavy scent of her arousal. “What am I going to find next? A chastity belt?”

                “Actually…” Reiko grinned a little as he worked at the lacing on the front of her dress.

                “You’re joking.” Paragus slid his hand up her leg and under the hem of her dress, and didn’t miss the way her breathing got a little ragged and her eyes seemed to grow hazy. Then his hand met what felt like a mixture of more silk ties, looped with metal beads. He was about to ask what purpose this garment served if he could rip it to shreds when the beads began to heat up, answering his question. “Ah. Sneaky,” he breathed in her ear as his hand caressed her inner thigh, his fingers trembling slightly as his callouses rasped over the soft, silky flesh and he envisioned what that same skin would taste like and how she’d moan as he drug his lips higher to kiss her sweet, wet sex.

                “Yeah,” she answered breathlessly. “A failsafe, in case a man manages to get that far and a woman doesn’t want him. We burn his hand off.”

                “I don’t suppose I could keep one of those beaded ties as a trophy,” he growled, slipping his hand between her legs once more.

                Reiko gave him a shaky smile and nodded. “But first, you have to get the bodice loose, or the other ties won’t give.”

                “Well, where was I, then?”

                “Hurrying, I hope?” She asked hoarsely as the hand cupping her clothed mound moved against her slightly and found the red silk wet, his thumb seeking out her clit to stroke it once in a slow, lazy circle. That drew a soft moan from her, and Reiko rocked into the touch, looking up at him as she grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged on it, drawing it over his head when he obligingly removed his hand from between her thighs and raised it high with its twin.

                If she hadn’t immediately started to trace and admire his scars and his tattoos with her fingertips, Paragus might have restrained himself a bit better, but that was one of his major turn-ons—just like it was for most Saiyans—and he was cupping her jaw in one hand before he could stop himself, the other holding her tightly to him as he kissed her forcefully, his mouth ravenous as he groaned with need and devoured her.

                Feeling just as needy as him, Reiko returned it just as passionately, her dexterous fingers making short work of the buttons of his fatigues, her hands smoothing their way back up his chest and looping over his shoulders once he’d sprung free of his last article of clothing and was pressing to her intimately. “H—Hurry,” she gasped between kisses after several minutes of filling the room with the sounds of kissing, soft, feminine whimpers of desire, and a mixture of growl and purr that was turning her blood into flame.

                Reiko was guiding his hands then, leading them to each tie on her bodice as she surrendered to more of his fiery kisses, her breaths coming out in little helpless pants when she suddenly felt her breasts being bared and his calloused hands cupping and squeezing her as gently as they were eager.

                “Where next?” Paragus rasped, only to get his answer when she drug one of his hands between her thighs once more. “Fucking _finally_ ,” he groaned happily as he lifted her tightly to him and strode to the bed, stepping out of his pants before kneeling on it, still bearing all of her weight as if she weighed nothing, capturing her lips again as he laid her down and pressed against her.

                “Please,” Reiko breathed between kisses, her hands tangling in his hair as her legs wound around his waist instinctively, her empty sheathe pulsing as if her heart was literally beating inside of it, every beat making her ache for him to fill her. “Please, Gus… need you… inside… _please_ …”

                He broke the kiss in order to move on to her throat, his whiskers dragging another desperate moan from her as his hands tugged at her bodice and fully bared her chest to him, the sight of her soft breasts tempting his mouth to travel further south. Paragus was sucking at a nipple before he even realized it, and the sounds tumbling from her were like music to his ears as he took one of her hands and guided it between her thighs. “Show me,” he whispered before suckling the neglected twin until its nipple was a perfect, dusky little peak. “Show me how to take it off, Reiko. Show me… and then you’re going to come in my mouth.”

                “But… but I need—”

                “You need to show me how to untie these fucking things,” he growled in frustration as he tugged at one of the beaded ties, looping his tail around her wrist to drag her hand down to the tangle of knots and loops that were only a hair’s breadth away from being incinerated with his ki. “Focus, beautiful, and I’ll fuck you with my tongue until you’re begging me to stop,” he whispered with dark promise.

                “I _want_ you to fuck me with your cock,” she replied in frustration before sitting them both up and crushing her lips to his in one smooth motion, her hands between her thighs and seeking out the knots, her nails picking them free until she felt the ties attached to the bodice give way. “Pull,” she gasped between kisses, taking his hand and closing it around the silk panties that were now soaked through with her desire.

                Paragus broke the kiss then in order to tug not only the underwear, but the rest of it as well, tossing the infernal wedding dress to the floor before locking eyes with her for a long moment, both of their gazes just as hot and desperate as the other’s. “Mine,” he purred as he grasped her hips and tugged her to the edge of the bed, not bothering to wait for a response as he slipped off the edge onto his knees and buried his face in her dripping folds with a groan that she felt inside of her.

                “G—Gus… oh—oh gods, yes!” She cried softly, her eyes rolling back as he ravenously licked and kissed her swollen, aching flesh, her entire body trembling as it prepared to be swept up in its first climax in ages. “Please, yes! Right there!” Reiko begged, her legs winding around his shoulders when he was through licking up all of the sweet nectar that was coating her inner thighs and her smooth mound, and he latched onto her clit to suckle her insistently.

                “You taste so fucking good,” he purred as he came up for air, only to dive back in before she could tell him not to stop, sucking steadily, eager to taste her pleasure. He got what he wanted in only a handful of minutes, and Paragus groaned at the flavor as he lapped up her juices once he’d ridden her through here climax, momentarily ignoring the hands that were insistently trying to pull him up. “What?” He finally murmured when she pulled his hair.

                “I swear right now, Paragus, if you don’t get up here and fuck me…”

                “Heh… and I was worried about being too aggressive. Seems like you’ve got that covered for both of us, Reiko.”

                “Get up here. _Now_ ,” Reiko growled, her hands heating up in warning when she grabbed and tugged at his arm.

                Well, there was no arguing with that, especially when she was threatening to burn him to a crisp for not fucking her quickly enough! “As my mate wishes,” he chuckled.

#################

                “You think she’s alright?”

                Turles wrapped his arm around Rei, pausing the recorded sparring matches that they were watching in the sitting room. “She’s fine, woman. You know damned well that a male Saiyan can’t hurt his mate.” He tugged her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair in a slow, soothing motion while he breathed in her scent. “We grew up training with Paragus, you know just as well as I that he’s a kind and honorable man.”

                “Yeah, I know.” Rei snuggled in against him, appreciating the comfort he was offering, and after a moment’s thought, she twined her tail around his.

                “Rei… I really want you,” Turles said almost conversationally. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, and it surely wouldn’t be the last.

                She nodded slightly. “I know… Turles?”

                He looked down at her, caught off-guard by the hesitancy in her voice. “Yeah, beloved.”

                “I… would you be mad if… I don’t think I want children.”

                Turles was mostly unfazed by her statement since he’d suspected that there was a bigger reason for pushing him away other than virginal reluctance. “Do you mean soon, or never?”

                “Eventually… like in ten years, maybe. But I’m a warrior. I just made Elite. I want to fight and I don’t want to be tethered to the home like some servant… my mother was a great Althean warrior but the moment she was mated, she was pregnant with me and stuck at home cooking and cleaning and taking care of a baby. I don’t want to do that.”

                “I got you something yesterday, while you were outside the chemist’s,” Turles answered with a smirk as he dug in his pocket and handed over a packet. “The old woman wrote the instructions on it. I wasn’t sure how you felt about children, but I know that I’m _not_ ready to be a parent yet. My father was a parent at fifteen, and I know how hard it was for him to keep us all fed growing up.”

                Rei slowly took the packet and looked up at him in confusion. “Did we just actually agree on something important?”

                Turles laughed at that and nodded. “I think we did, Pyro.” He took a chance and kissed her then and was pleasantly surprised when she returned it. “I don’t suppose you’ll go fix yourself a cup of that brew right now?” He asked hopefully.

                Worrying her lower lip, Rei clutched the packet in one hand and resumed the playback on the screen. “Let me think about it.”

                “Depends on how long you want to think about it,” he snorted. “You’ve had weeks, so far.”

                Rei bit back an angry retort when she looked up and saw him grinning; he was joking with her. Damn it, that only made her feel guilty.  “Tell you what.” She studied the packet carefully, turning it over and over in her hands as she thought out her words carefully. “Sparring ring. Tomorrow morning, you and me. Winner takes all.”

                Turles chuckled at that. “You’re quite the traditionalist, aren’t you, woman? You’d really have me beat the hell out of you first?”

                “Not necessarily. I just won’t be mated to a man that can’t hold his own against me in a fight. So if you want me, you take me if you can. Tomorrow. Sound fair? I’ll clear it with Broly so he doesn’t think you’re breaking your word.”

                “Whatever you say, Pyro. You’d better drink some of that stuff tonight in that case, because by tomorrow night I’ll have fucked you to within an inch of your life.” He grinned when she blushed. “You _sure_ you want to get me all riled up like that for your first time? It’ll be rough, you know that. I _won’t_ be easy with you, Rei. We could just head back to your room right now… do it slow, take our time…”

                “Nope. I want to be mated the traditional way. I’m an Elite warrior and I’ll accept nothing less.” She brushed her lips over his and smirked. “Do you think you’re up to the task, Turles?”

                “You’d better drink a double batch of that brew, woman. You’re not leaving my bedroom for _days_.”

################

                **_Earth_**

The old man had kept his promise.

 “He did a fair job,” Vegeta finally said. “I didn’t know he could use a needle.”

Goku looked at her seriously. “You do the tattoos for your squad?” He asked, hoping that what he wanted to ask wouldn’t insult either her or Vegeta.

“Yeah, why?”

“Could… if it’s not taboo, of course… could I have one, too?”

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “Why, Kakarot? You never gave a damn about your Saiyan heritage.”

“I never said _that_ , Vegeta,” Goku replied with a sharp edge to his voice. “I said that I wasn’t interested in all the killing that the Saiyans did. That our powers could be used for something good. It’s not just for blowing shit up, you know.”

Usagi visibly brightened at that and smiled; finally, someone that agreed with her! “Kakarot, I would be honored to give you your ink. But first, you have to fight me.” She smiled when he looked confused.

“She has to test you, Kakarot. She’s the leader of the Saiyan Elite, at least until I decide to go home. Then she’ll be my second.”

“Like hell I will,” she growled.

“Shut up and let me speak, woman,” he ordered without turning from his rival. “She has to fight you to see what you’re entitled to. You were born third-class, but your ki is much stronger than a typical third-class warrior’s.”

Goku felt a wave of pride when Vegeta finally admitted that he saw him as more than some third-class idiot. “Ok, then! So let’s fight!” He flew into the air immediately and waited for her to join him.

“Watch your ass with him, Usa, he’s a lot stronger than he lets on and he fights until he’s burger. He’s also beaten me,” he added grudgingly.

“Damn. Well, it sounds to me like someone’s getting a first-class Elite tattoo. Does he deserve it?” She asked seriously, giving her prince a heavy stare.

Vegeta nodded grudgingly after a moment. Kakarot could be an idiot but the man was a superb and intuitive fighter, and displayed the devotion and loyalty to his family that only true Saiyan warriors could. Whether he liked it or not, the man that called himself Son Goku carried some of the best qualities in a Saiyan Elite.

“What’s going on?” Raditz asked, finally making his way over. “I went inside for something to eat,” he explained. “Watching you two… gods, Usagi, I knew you were strong. Obviously. But…”

“Sorry, Radu,” Usagi said sincerely, well aware that he was referring to her rejection of his attempt to claim her.

“You beat me fairly, Usa, don’t be sorry.” He said it like he didn’t care, but he knew she could read him like a book and her rejection still hurt like hell. He’d get over it, though. Eventually. Maybe. “So… what’s going on?”

“Kakarot and Usagi are going to spar,” Vegeta said simply, ignoring the longing in Raditz’s eyes as the third-class soldier looked at her. He’d address it later if it was going to be an issue, but even Vegeta didn’t want to rub salt in that kind of wound. He could hardly blame Raditz for wanting Usagi as his mate when the prince had wanted her for years. “Kakarot wants her to ink him.”

“Really?” Raditz said in sheer surprise. “Be careful, Usa. He’s strong and he’s only gotten stronger since I last fought him.” They’d done some sparring that morning before heading over to Capsule Corp and his brother had effortlessly beaten him, unlike the last time they’d fought. And something told Raditz that Kakarot had had a _lot_ more power at his disposal than what he’d used during their spar.

Of course, Chi-Chi had cussed him up one side and down the other the moment Raditz had suggested a sparring match with Gohan, but his brother had promised to speak with his mate about it later that night.

“Good,” Usa replied with a giggle. “We can’t have weaklings in the Elite, after all.” Usagi flashed her opponent  a gorgeous smile before she shot into the air, and it didn’t leave her face when she faced him. “Ready, Kakarot?”

“The real question, Usagi, is are _you_ ready?” Goku rolled his neck, popping it as he began to power up.

She laughed, raising her ki as well. “Just remember, Kakarot. I’m a rabbit. And rabbits eat carrots for breakfast.”

Goku chuckled at her joke, waggling his eyebrows at the innuendo he’d caught for once in his life. “Well, let’s hope you don’t choke on me, little bunny.” He flew at her then without warning, and they connected with a flurry of punches and kicks as they both raised their kis higher, trying to get the edge in the fight.

Usagi found herself genuinely starting to worry when she began closing in on her peak, while Goku was seemingly only warming up. Then there was a flash of golden light and she was distracted by his transformation just long enough for him to land a punch, sending her flying.

Vegeta immediately darted up and caught her before she flew into the mansion, and cradled her gently as he examined her broken jaw. “You alright, woman?”

Unable to talk without pain, Usagi just nodded.

“I told you to watch your ass with him.”

“Oh, shit, Usagi, I’m _so_ sorry!” Goku shouted as he flew to meet them. “I thought you knew about me being a Super Saiyan! I thought Vegeta had warned you! I would have told you if I’d known it would distract you like that!”

Usagi simply stared at him in awe. She’d been raised on the stories just like Vegeta and Raditz had, but that’s all they were… stories! Right? “Legendary,” she whispered despite her broken jaw.

“Oh, Kami, I broke your face,” Goku said, his voice thick with remorse. “Here, eat this.” He stuck a senzu in her mouth and didn’t feel so guilty when her jaw knit back together, but she was still staring at him, however. “It’s really not a big deal,” he said, blushing a little and fidgeting in place awkwardly at the look of abject wonderment on her face.

“Not a big deal!?” Usagi suddenly shouted, sitting up in Vegeta’s embrace. “You’re the Legendary, you idiot! THE LEGENDARY! I thought it was a fucking _story_ told to little Saiyan brats at bedtime!” She turned her head and stared at Vegeta. “You! Can _you_!?”

“Not yet,” Vegeta growled.

“Vegeta’s almost there!” Goku chimed in, knowing how badly it hurt the other Saiyan’s pride to come in second place.  “I can sense him getting closer every time we train. He should get there any day, now.”

Usagi just stared at him, then frowned. “You mean to tell me that you were holding back while we fought!?” She snapped. “I’m not going to break, Vegeta! I’m not a little girl anymore!” She shoved herself out of his arms and missed the crestfallen look in his eyes as she flew back to the house angrily.

“You held back against her, Vegeta?” Goku asked in amazement.

“No, I didn’t,” he said flatly. “She’s my equal, Kakarot. She’s just as close to becoming a Super Saiyan as I am.”

“Huh, I wonder what color her hair will turn since it’s already blonde.”

“ _Seriously_ , Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, not totally surprised that Goku would focus on something dumb like hair color.

“She’s really mad at you, Highness,” Raditz said simply as he flew up to meet them. He was stunned to see his brother had become the Legendary Super Saiyan, but his concern for his princess outweighed his amazement. “You’d better go talk to her if you want to stand any chance of… you know.” He shrugged, unable to hide his jealousy.

Damn it, Raditz was right. “I will. She won’t stay mad at me for long; she’s never been able to. “

He found her in her room, digging around in her bag, mumbling in Saiyan about how much she hated him sometimes. “I didn’t hold back, Usagi.”

She looked up at him and glared before turning back to her travelling pack. Gods, her stomach felt funny today; maybe it was just her body reacting to Earth’s lesser gravity. “Bullshit, Vegeta.”

“We’re equal in strength, woman. If I’m a stone’s throw from becoming a Super Saiyan, then so are you. I’m _not_ pulling your tail, woman,” he added when she swore at him and called him a liar.

“Geta, I’m nowhere close to becoming Legendary,” she sighed with exasperation.

“Alright, Usagi. First you accuse me of lying to you, but now it sounds an awful lot like a slight against my honor. I did _not_ hold back,” he hissed.

She looked up again, only to study him intensely. While she simply couldn’t believe that she was that close to attaining what every Saiyan warrior dreamed of, she knew when Vegeta was lying. And he wasn’t. “I meant no insult, Your Highness,” she said respectfully.

Vegeta frowned deeply at her words. “Don’t call me that,” he said flatly. “It just sounds wrong coming out of your mouth.”

Usagi’s eyes smiled at him warmly, even though she was keeping her lips from doing the same. “Alright then, Princess,” she teased.

Vegeta didn’t know if he was grateful or not to hear her addressing him so disrespectfully. Any other Saiyan warrior would have had their neck broken for even calling him an asshole, but this woman called him much worse without fear or hesitation. “What are you looking for, anyway?”

“Ink,” she answered simply. She reached over and held up a roll of leather. “Those are my tools, but I know I put a bottle of ink in here somewhere. Damned sub-space pocket, I can’t ever find anything in it. Oh, wait… yep! Got it!” She snatched up the bottle and made sure it was still good before replacing the stopper. “Thank the gods for that, I don’t have any of the right flowers with me to make more.”

They headed downstairs and Usagi made Goku sit on the grass and remove the top to his gi while she cleaned his shoulder with some water that Vegeta had gotten her, along with a few towels. “Alright, we let that dry for a minute while I set up.”

Usagi proceeded to pull out her tools and chose a needle that was wide enough for the border. “Radu, I’ll need to get a good look at yours, too, for the symbol of his house. Kakarot, I hope you don’t have a fear of needles,” she chuckled, “because I tend to gouge a little. It gets the ink in there better.”

Goku just nodded, Chi-Chi had beaten out his fear of needles years ago when he’d had to get shots. It was either get them or face her wrath, so anytime he felt a little afraid of a needle, he just thought of his mate breaking another frying pan over his head and he was no longer afraid.

She smiled as her hands moved over the familiar task that she absolutely loved doing. She loved seeing the look of pride on the young warriors’ faces when they received their first tattoo, no matter which class or house they belonged to. It was something that every Saiyan went through, something they could all relate to, despite the classism among her people.

“You know, Vegeta,” she suddenly began, as she started on the outline of Goku’s tattoo, “you’ve definitely earned your ink.”

“No,” Vegeta said flatly. “Not yet, I haven’t. I’ll take my mark when I reach Super Saiyan. Not before.” He smirked when he saw her smile in understanding, not taking her eyes away from her work as she used her superhuman speed to make her hand move like a human tattoo gun.

The outline was forming nicely on Goku’s shoulder, and Usagi only stopped occasionally to wipe at the blood and remind him to keep his ki low so that she could actually puncture the skin.

“Something wrong?” Goku asked, when she moved her hand and very slowly began a new part of the design.

“No, Kakarot… it’s just, I’ve **never** done this mark on someone before, and I’ve only seen the pattern for it twice,” she replied softly, completely focused on her task.

“She’s marking you as the Legendary,” Vegeta informed him, “so keep your head still and don’t move. What she’s doing is a great honor to you and your house, Kakarot.”

Goku smiled at Vegeta’s words, belied by a mix of awe and envy. “Thank you, Usagi.”

“Don’t thank me, Kakarot,” she said seriously, “you earned every drop of this ink. Every line, every glyph. Never forget who you are or the people you come from. And if you do find yourself forgetting, or lost, you only have to look at this badge of honor to remind yourself of your purpose.”

Raditz and Vegeta both smiled a little at the sound of the ritual words and how they brought back a feeling of nostalgia for home.

“Ok,” she finally sighed, pulling away. “Geta, does that look right?” She shook her numb hand, massaging the cramps from the muscles. “Gods, I can’t believe that I just inked the glyphs for Legendary,” she said softly.

“Are we done?” Goku asked, surprised at how fast she had worked.

“Not even close, Kakarot,” she admitted reluctantly. “Normally, I would be, but I didn’t want to fuck up the most epic tattoo in Saiyan history. The ink masters on Vegeta-sai are going to be green with envy when they hear about this,” she added with a grin.

“Oh, that’s ok. Does your hand hurt?” He asked with concern.

“A little, but that’s normal when you’ve been holding it in the same position for over an hour. I’m used to inker’s cramps.” She gave Vegeta a grateful smile when he automatically took her hand in his and began to massage the muscles of her fingers.

Goku grinned a little at the sight of mean old Vegeta showing tenderness for someone. This woman definitely brought out the best in him, made him show a level of kindness and concern that Goku knew he’d be capable of, given time. Just the way he’d held her yesterday when she’d first arrived spoke volumes. He peered at Usagi’s shoulder. “So, what do all your symbols mean?”

“Oh, well, there should be a little glyph in there that gives my name, which is the Saiyan symbol for rabbit. The crown and the sun are obviously the marks of the royal house, and the badge below that marks me as one of the Saiyan Elite. The glyph next to it marks me as a First, the leader. If that ever changes, I’ll have to have it burned a little and redone,” she added, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta, who just smirked at her.

“What about these other little… what did you call them, glyphs?”

“Huh? Well, there should be a glyph signature by the artist, which was the king himself.”

“No, no, not that. These. They’re mixed in with your house and your class. It’s almost like they’re hidden. Like they’re subtly worked into the design.”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he shook his head ever so slightly at Goku. But the damage had been done, and Usagi reached for a small mirror in her kit and instructed Goku to hold it for her while she tried to find what he was talking about. He bit back a sigh and a groan when she suddenly snatched her hand out of his like it had caught on fire.

“Vegeta, did you see these?” She asked softly, with more than just a hint of anger in her voice.

“What are they?” Goku asked curiously. He noted the way Usagi was scooting away from Vegeta, but could only wonder why.

“This glyph,” she answered shakily, “marks me as a princess of the royal house. Which would only make me Vegeta’s sister and King Vegeta’s daughter… but _this_ glyph…” She glanced up at the man who was not her brother in something close to horror.

“It marks you as mine,” Vegeta finished for her with a sigh. “And yes, Usagi, I saw them. But I didn’t say anything because I knew it would only upset you.”

“Oh, gods…” Raditz groaned, slowly approaching them to study her ink. “Usa, you mean to tell me that I nearly committed treason when—“ He shook his head and groaned again, thanking every god in the universe that she’d kicked his ass. If it had been before she’d gotten her ink then it would have been fine. It would’ve been legal. But if he’d managed to take her after… dear gods. He would’ve directly defied a royal decree.

“Wait, so this _does_ make you and Vegeta mates!” Goku chipped in cheerfully.

“No!” Usagi snapped. “I am _not_ his!” Never mind that the ink on her shoulder was a silent order from the king himself. Goku didn’t need to know that… but Vegeta didn’t have to be told. The ink on her shoulder gave him every right to take her whenever and wherever he wanted. He knew this and she could see it in his eyes. Fuck, her stomach felt funny at such a thought. “My hand feels better,” she said quickly, scooping up her needle and dipping it in the inkwell.

Goku shifted closer to her and held still, knowing only too well that she needed a distraction from Vegeta’s heavy stare. He looked up at the prince and gave him a barely perceptible shake of the head, and mouthed for him to just leave her alone for a while. He smiled with relief when Vegeta gave a tiny nod and walked away.

Usagi kept her hand moving for two hours, so intent on not acknowledging Vegeta’s presence that she was doing her best work ever. When she finally leaned her head back a little to observe the finished product once she’d healed it, she beamed with pride as she held up the mirror for Goku to get a good look.

“Wow, Usagi, that’s great! Thank you! It’s beautiful!” He exclaimed.

“Saiyan tattoos aren’t beautiful,” she snorted, but she appreciated his enthusiasm nonetheless.

“Hey, wait! You said something about first ink, earlier. When does a Saiyan warrior get more?”

“Well,” she hedged, “it depends. If your rank changes for whatever reason, you have modifications done on your shoulder. Sometimes, though, warriors receive new tattoos in different places, sort of like medals.”

“Oh, cool! Do you have any like that?”

Usagi nodded reluctantly. “They’re on my back, and I have one on my hip. It’s taboo to speak of it, so I’m sure Geta hasn’t told you… but I’m only half-Saiyan.”

“Gee, that’s alright, my son’s only half and he’s a _great_ fighter!”

Usagi nearly hugged him, she was so grateful for his immediate acceptance of her lineage. As a child, Tarble, Vegeta, Raditz, and her mother were the only people who hadn’t treated her like a pariah. “I only just found out what my other half is,” she admitted, “but it’s very powerful, and I’ve only just recently figured out how to harness the power. Before, it could only heal, but now I know how to use it to destroy, too.” She gave him a conspiratorial grin. “Father never knew it, but I used to heal Geta’s wounds after training so he’d be fresh every morning. He’d always wondered how the prince was so powerful, even after a sound beating in the sparring ring. I have a healer’s tattoo on my back, the only one in Saiyan history.”

“That is so cool! A Saiyan that can heal, and with all that power, too! You’d probably be even more effective than a senzu bean!”  Goku was quite literally bouncing in excitement, and he could tell by Usagi’s expression that it was something she wasn’t used to. “The Saiyans didn’t appreciate it like humans would, I’ll bet.”

Usagi shook her head, blushing with embarrassment. “Geta and Tarble were the only ones that knew about it for years, but when Father found out… Geta… he took the punishment for me,” she finished softly.

“He cares for you a great deal, Usagi. Until yesterday, I’d never seen him look happy, but the moment I saw him with you… the change was a complete one-eighty.”

“No, Kakarot, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Vegeta is… he’s like my older brother. He always has been. Given, we’re only a few months apart, but we always looked after each other as brats… and I don’t want to lose that.”

“Mates do that too, you know,” he said with a little smile.

“Not all mates,” she stated firmly, thinking of a few pairs she’d seen as a child.

“Vegeta couldn’t hurt you if he wanted to,” Goku snorted. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Usagi. He wants to do a **_lot_** to you, but I don’t think any of it includes pain,” he added with a grin.

Usagi blushed at the idea of her and Vegeta… gods, and the way he’d been kissing her this morning… “No, Kakarot. As your squad leader, I order you to cease this line of conversation.” She rolled her eyes when he only grinned at her even wider.

“Whatever you say, commander. I was only trying to help, you know.”

“I know, Kakarot.” She cleaned the needles she’d used in the bowl of water and wiped them dry on the towel before tucking them away and wrapping them tightly in the leather case. She put the stopper back in the inkwell and shoved that in with the rest so she wouldn’t have to dig for it again. “Thank you, Kakarot, I know you meant well. It’s just not a subject I want to discuss any further, ok?”

“It’s alright, Usagi. But if you do ever want to talk about it, I’m always around.” He chortled in pleasant surprise when she suddenly hugged him and wasted no time in returning the embrace. Poor girl, she just needed a friend and Goku was always more than happy to give _anyone_ a friend.

One thought had been bothering her the entire time she’d done his tattoo, and she finally gave into the urge to voice it. “This is going to sound really strange, Kakarot, but could you do me a favor and power up again?”

“To Super Saiyan?” When she nodded, he shrugged, and was instantly engulfed in a golden glow as he transformed. “I’ll bet it looks cool as hell with the tattoo,” he said with a grin.

Usagi smirked and nodded, it did look pretty awesome to see her work on an ascended Saiyan. But what she was really concerned with… “Hold still, Kakarot. Just let me look for a moment, ok?”

Goku did as his commander ordered while she simply peered at his face curiously for a long minute. “Everything ok?”

“There’s—I can’t explain it,” she said lamely, shaking her head. The eyes. His eyes were the exact same shade of green, just as she’d known they would be. They weren’t the same eyes, as she’d also known for sure, but that unsettling emerald green color was identical to her night-time lover’s.

So, he was a Super Saiyan, then. Usagi clutched at her stomach when she thought of him; she hadn’t seen him since a week before they’d landed and she was already beginning to miss his touch. He was close, she could feel it. Maybe she could find out what other habitable planets were nearby and go search for him. Fuck the king, she knew who she wanted, and as much as she loved Vegeta, she wasn’t going to become his mate when her true mate was out there waiting for her.

“Hungry?” Goku asked, not sure why she looked like she was in pain, reluctant to say anything that might upset her further.

Hell, she was a Saiyan warrior; she was _always_ hungry. “Yeah, sure,” Usagi answered noncommittally, grateful that he wasn’t going to ask her any uncomfortable questions.

They headed inside to eat something soon after since they could feel Raditz and Vegeta’s kis going at it about a mile away. Usagi wasn’t about to interrupt them and face Vegeta after she’d learned that she was being ordered to mate with him, and she was simply too hungry to resist Goku’s offer to join her for lunch, so they headed into Capsule Corp.

She ate silently while Bulma ooh’d and ahh’d over Goku’s tattoo, smiling at the praise for her work. It really was something to be proud of; she was the first to ink a Legendary and she’d done the design completely from memory. Usagi frowned a little at that thought. It should have been Vegeta getting that tattoo as well, not just Goku.

“What’s wrong, Usagi?”

She shook her head a little. “Geta wants to ascend more than anything, and I’m trying to think of something I could do to help him. Not sure what it could be, though,” she admitted glumly. “I guess we’ll just have to kick the shit out of him to the point of near-death, heal him, and do it again and again. How did you do it?”

Goku just shrugged. “It happened when I was fighting Frieza. He’d killed my best friend and he was going to destroy my son, and… I just snapped. I remember letting go, not caring anymore what happened to me, so long as my family was safe. Love did it, I’m pretty sure. I tried to tell Vegeta that one time, and he Final Flashed me into a mountain,” he chuckled.

“Why am I not surprised,” she snorted. “Love isn’t exactly a common Saiyan emotion, if you hadn’t noticed.” She wondered about the idea she’d had last night. “I thought about giving him his tail back, but… I’m not sure if my healing powers are strong enough for that. And I didn’t want to say anything to him just to give him hope of regaining it, only to have it not work.”

Both of them looked up as they felt the approaching kis of the other two Saiyans, and quickly returned to their meals. Usagi didn’t look up when she felt his eyes on her the moment he walked in the door, but his gaze was practically scorching her.

Still without looking up, she left her seat and fixed a tray of food for them since Bulma had headed back to her workshop, placing it next to Goku and away from her.

“Thanks, Usa,” Raditz said fondly.

“You’re welcome, Radu.”

“Thank you, Usa.”

Usagi merely grunted her acknowledgement of Vegeta and set down her fork when he growled at her softly. “Here, Kakarot, I’m not hungry anymore.” She pushed her plate towards him and retreated to her room, where she could have a little privacy.

###########

Vegeta resisted the urge to break down her door when she didn’t answer his knock. “Usa? You don’t have to open the door. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Still no answer. Vegeta pushed down the dread welling up inside of him and turned the knob, sighing with relief when he found her sleeping. Kami, she was gorgeous, and as he banished the thought of how badly she’d shit-kick him for invading her space, he laid down next to her on the bed just as he’d done a million times and pulled her to him tightly. “Usagi,” he breathed against her ear. “Wake up.” He knew she was awake when she relaxed against him for a split second before going completely stiff in his arms.

He stroked a hand lazily up and down her spine, willing her to relax again, but she only began to tremble at his touch. She clearly assumed that he was there to claim her, whether she was ready or not, and if he chose to, there wasn’t a damned thing she could do about it. An order from the king was not an order to be disobeyed.

He sighed heavily, kissing her forehead. It just felt right, holding her against him, feeling the way her body fit with his perfectly. “I don’t care what my father says. He can’t just give that kind of order, Usa.” He felt the trembling ease a little but she was still stiff as a board in his arms.

“He can, Vegeta. And you know he can. He can order any two Saiyans to pair-bond if he wishes it.”

“But you don’t want it,” he answered simply.

“And you do.” It wasn’t a question; during her solitude, she’d come to terms with the looks he’d been giving her, and knew without a doubt that he wanted her. Badly.

“I’ve wanted you since I was eight, Usagi,” he said dryly. “Why do you think Father forbade you from staying with me anymore? I had said something to him, about how you’d be my mate one day, and he was furious at the thought of his son mating with a half breed.”

“Oh.” She blushed and meekly kept her eyes shut, unable to look up at him and meet his eyes. “Vegeta… if he was so against it then, then why now…?”

“He could have ordered me to go with Frieza but it would have looked very bad in the eyes of our people. So I agreed, but only if he’d let me have you upon my return, and treat you kindly while I was gone. He agreed without hesitation. Anything to placate that little purple bastard.” He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair when he felt tears soaking through his shirt. “Don’t cry, Usa. I _swear_ I’ll never force you.” He felt her completely relax against him then, her tail winding around him in perfect trust.

“I’m not crying because of that, Geta,” she sobbed. “I’m crying because you went with Frieza to—to—“

“Shh, it’s alright, Usa. It’s alright. I’d do again. It saved you from the purge.”

“It makes sense now,” she said softly, trying not to let the fact that she was crying affect her speech. “I thought at first that he was just getting rid of Tarble and me when he put us in a space pod, but…”

“He was protecting you both,” Vegeta finished for her. “He probably knew what Frieza was planning and tried to save as many Saiyan brats as he could. So… you raised him?”

“Yeah,” she said with a little nod. _And yes, Vegeta, he was protecting us both… but only because of a promise he made you. If you hadn’t… I would have died with the rest of them. Tarble would have been sent all alone… and then he would have died when he landed._ “We crash landed, and the moment the natives saw what we were, they tried to kill us. But Tarble’s mother-in-law… she saw me and my coloring, and since I was trying to heal Tarble from the injuries he’d sustained on impact… she knew what I really was. She stopped the natives from killing me, and her daughter, Gure, became Tarble’s mate a few years later. They’re healers, Geta.”`

“So they trained you? _That_ explains the increase in your ki. I was wondering how in the hell you’d gotten so strong.”

“Yeah. And after Gure’s mom died, Gure took over my training. That was when her and little Tar-Tar fell in luuurve,” she giggled.

“I take it you found it fun to pick on our brother. Poor boy,” Vegeta muttered.

“Oh, immensely,” she replied, still laughing. It was nice to laugh, Usagi was so sick of crying. “He’s a lot easier to embarrass than you are.”

“As easy to embarrass as you, then?” Vegeta asked with his trademark smirk. “I distinctly remember a certain girl turning beet red after I’d hung her underwear out to dry in front of our entire training squad.”

“I totally owe you for that, too,” she grumbled.

“Good luck with that, woman. I don’t wear underwear.” He grinned when she blushed at the statement and her eyes flickered down for a split second. “See, woman, even my _lack_ of underwear embarrasses **_you_** , not me,” he chuckled.

“I could always tell the newly promoted first class Elite about Gee-Gee snuggling up to me in the middle of the night as soon as he could climb out of his crib.”

“Woman, I was what? Four months old when I started climbing and flying? If you’re going to try and embarrass me, at least use something that I can remember.”

“Damn it, Geta,” she snorted, knowing that the only things she could use against him were far too mean-spirited. Those were things that no one, not even Nappa, would dare mention. Like the beatings and the whippings, designed to make them stronger Saiyan warriors. “I remember you taking beatings for me, Geta,” she said suddenly, her voice so soft that he barely heard her. “Thank you for that.”

“You always healed me afterwards, woman.” And there wasn’t a chance in hell that Vegeta would have let Nappa whip the flawless porcelain skin of her back. The first time he had tried, Vegeta had snatched the lash from his mentor, and after being flung into a wall, Vegeta had still insisted on taking the ten stripes that Usagi had earned for not properly following directions.

She had cried at the sight of his pain, silently, lest she earn him more stripes, and had helped him from the arena afterwards so she could heal him secretly. “Yes, Vegeta, I did. But my errors only earned you extra beatings that you didn’t deserve. I—I want to make that up to you, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up, either.”

“Woman, there isn’t a chance in hell that I’ll claim you if you’re only doing it out of a sense of honor,” he snapped at her harshly.

“Geta, that’s **_not_** what I meant,” she huffed. “At all. I wasn’t even talking about that. Gods, you’re so single-minded.”

“Then what did you mean?” He asked in confusion.

“Ugh, _never mind_ , Vegeta. Maybe I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow when I’ve rested.”

“Have it your way, woman,” he grumbled. Vegeta sighed after a few moments of simply holding her. “Look at me, Usa.”

“Huh?” She glanced up a little. “What?”

“No, Usagi. Look at me. Really look at me. I know you don’t remember the dreams where we met, and you wanted to know why we argued, right? So look at me. You’ve been subconsciously avoiding it, I think.” He tipped her chin up when she began to tremble; it was obvious that she had an idea of what was coming. “Look me in the eyes, Usa. Just do it.”

Her blue eyes travelled up his face slowly, and she jerked back the moment she made eye contact with him and felt the sharp, undeniable tug deep in her gut. “Geta…”

The Saiyan prince clutched at the sheet beneath him as he reined in the urge to jerk her into his arms and claim her, and the fact that she was edging away from him wasn’t helping matters. “Stay put, Usa,” he growled softly, reaching out to hold her in place when he thought she was going to slide off the bed. “If you run, you know damned well I’m going to give chase and claim you. Just… come here. Let me smell you for a little while.”

Usagi shook like a leaf as she let him pull her back into his arms and he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. How could she possibly feel the pull for him? She’d already felt it for the warrior in her dreams, and… her eyes shot open wide at that. She’d never seen his face.

Oh gods, she was a fucking idiot.

She jumped when she felt his lips whispering over her throat and managed not to moan at the sensation. Now that she knew it was _him_ , Green Eyes, her body was reacting to him despite the fact that she considered Vegeta to be her brother. “Geta… please… don’t,” she whimpered, unable to control the way her heart was practically coming out of her chest.

“Mine,” he purred softly, nipping his way to her earlobe. “All mine. Finally.”

A tiny moan escaped her lips when he turned her face to his and kissed her, and the contact brought a flood of images with it, everything that she’d dreamed about in the void but hadn’t been able to remember. “Please stop, Geta,” she gasped, her body telling him the exact opposite. Gods, she wanted him, but… “You’re my brother, Geta, we can’t…”

“Not your brother,” he replied hoarsely. “I’ve never been your brother, Usa, and this is why.” Vegeta continued to move his mouth over hers, slowly, gently, afraid to spook her if he took things too far. This he could live with for now, he would give her a little time to get used to the idea. He cared for her that much. “It feels right, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” she reluctantly admitted, “but… it feels weird, too.” Usagi’s hands stroked lightly over his chest as she continued to wrap her mind around the fact that she already knew his body. Knew it extremely well, in fact; every single inch of it.

She wanted to ask him about the dreams, but no, she’d save that for later. If she’d been having those dreams about him all on her own, it would just be downright embarrassing to bring it up.

Vegeta inwardly cheered when his mouth moved over her neck once more and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. She wanted him, she just needed to come to grips with it. And she would in a short amount of time if he kept up this sort of gentle assault off and on for several days. Then her hands were wrapping around his wrists and stopping him when his fingers wandered under her shirt.

“Too fast,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss him. She couldn’t help it, kissing him just felt so damned amazing. “Who knew that incest could feel so good,” she snorted.

Vegeta cracked up at that and pulled away suddenly, holding his sides as he shook from laughter. “Gods, woman, you always had a fucked up sense of humor but that just takes the cake.”

Usagi snickered and shook her head, straightening her shirt. He’d pushed it up almost to her bra-line and she hadn’t even noticed it until that moment. Then she made eye contact with him again and blanched. “So… what do we do?”

“I won’t force you,” he managed, all of his laughter gone for the moment. “We’ll just… I don’t know. We come up with a plan, a strategy on how to deal with this, and we—“

Usagi snorted and shook her head. “This isn’t a battle, Vegeta.”

A single black brow lifted and he stared at her seriously. “The hell it isn’t. And you’re the spoils of war, woman.” He grinned when she blushed and fluffed her hair in embarrassment. “And you know as well as I that you’ve never been able to beat me in strategy and tactics. Ever.”

“That arrogance must take up quite a space in your room at night, leaving little room for you. I don’t see how you’re going to have room in your bed for me, too.”

“We’ll just squish in really tight.”

“Feh. That arrogance can camp out on the floor if you ever want a chance in Hell of sleeping with me, monkey man.”

##################

Usagi slipped into bed with Vegeta, shaking him slightly, just as she had for the last three nights. She’d taken to borrowing clothes from Bulma for the first two in an effort to dress more modestly, until the blue-haired human had insisted on taking her shopping.

Shopping with Bulma had proven to be more exhausting than an eight-hour sparring session with all four male Saiyans on the planet. She’d picked up some clothing for Raditz as well, but like Vegeta, he still preferred his armor during training. It was nice to see him in normal street clothing, though. Raditz finally looked more relaxed, even though he’d only wear black, just like she did.

Well, that wasn’t totally true. Bulma had conned her into a couple of things that had color in them, mostly the kind of clothing that she’d worn on Gure’s planet. Which Usagi wasn’t sure when she’d wear, but she appreciated the gesture all the same. At least she had a supply of t-shirts that she could wear to bed without Vegeta thinking she was giving him an open invitation.

“Huh?” He growled sharply, on the edge of completely waking, ready for battle. “Oh, you,” he mumbled before dropping back off to sleep.

Usagi smiled as he automatically pulled her tightly against him, and she snuggled her head into his chest as she wrapped an arm around him. Tonight was the night and if it didn’t work, then Vegeta would be none the wiser. She waited patiently until she was positive that he was out cold before moving her hand to the nub where his tail had once been located.

She froze when he murmured in his sleep and began to purr with pleasure, and made absolutely sure not to move her hand against the remainder of his tail. Gods, if he woke up while her hand was there she would have an awful lot of explaining to do, and fast, before he decided to claim her. A female laying hands on a warrior’s tail… well, that was the fastest way in Saiyan history to find a mate, and vice-versa.

Usagi sighed with relief when he relaxed against her, purring and nuzzling her neck as she moved her ki into the stump just above his bottom, directing her powers to heal and regrow what he’d lost in battle. _Please work, please work,_ she prayed silently to all the gods of Vegeta-sai. _Please, if any of you gods are really real, give Vegeta back his tail. No warrior deserves to have it taken from him, especially not a prince._

She felt him flinch and used even more power to take his pain, knowing that it would be very uncomfortable if and when his tail actually started to grow back. It seemed like she laid there forever, praying and flooding him with her silver ki, before she felt something fuzzy moving against her hand. “By the gods, it worked,” she gasped.

“Hn?” Vegeta mumbled.

Shit, she wasn’t finished yet, his damned tail had only started to regrow! “Nothing, Geta,” she replied softly, rubbing her cheek against his. He rumbled something soft in Saiyan before brushing his lips against hers and she felt her face growing hot at the contact. _Go back to sleep,_ she urged him silently, and her power seemed to respond to her command. “Damn, wish I’d known I could do that.” She giggled when he started snoring and returned to the task at hand with a lot more confidence now that she knew she could make him sleep through it.

His tail seemed to grow faster, now that she didn’t have to be so timid about the amount of power she was burning, and she grinned as it reached its full length. “He is going to freak the fuck out,” she laughed, using a hint more of her power to keep him asleep while she cackled with glee. “I did it! Gods, thank you so much for helping me if you did!”

Usagi snuggled back down against him, and in her elation she kissed him softly on the mouth, only realizing too late what she’d done. She turned crimson but decided it didn’t matter since he’d slept through it. It’s not like he needed to know about a single stolen kiss since he’d been taking every chance he could to steal them from her.

Not that she was complaining; she’d been thoroughly enjoying his undivided attention towards her. He’d gotten pretty creative over the last two days; they’d be sparring, going at it like cats and dogs, and then he’d send her flying into the trees, only to dart down and pounce on her with an assault of kissing and petting.

Their last match the evening prior had been the most enjoyable; she’d led him on a bit of chase through the trees, flying low, and had been so aroused by the thought of actually initiating a Saiyan mating game that she’d actually let him get up her shirt once he’d caught her. Maybe that’s what she would do once she was ready… eventually.

She squashed down the unexpected temptation to kiss him again, and wondered why in the hell she suddenly felt like kissing him at all, outside of the obvious pull that they felt towards each other. Then she felt it, a soft stroking of fur against her own tail, and rolled her eyes. “Damn it, Geta.”

She raised her head a little to see that he’d wrapped his tail around hers lightly, and it was moving slowly up and down the silver length that it had caught. Usagi relaxed against him, unable to do much else without waking him since she’d blown most of her ki in rebuilding his tail. She simply resisted the urge to kiss him or move her tail against his, while she secretly enjoyed the wonderful sensation of having her tail petted by a full-grown Saiyan male.

###################

Bulma stormed up the stairs at the sound of heavy footsteps in her kitchen for something like the fifth time in the last hour. “Kami’s sake, it’s four in the fucking morning!” She yelled, tearing around the corner, ready to bean the first Saiyan she came across.

And bean him she did, even though he was too tall for her to hit him above his shoulders. She pulled back the wrench in her hand to hit him again, but a large hand deftly caught it. “Goku, get your ass on home!” She yelled at him. “What in the hell are you doing here this time of the night, anyway!? People are trying to sleep and I’m buried up to my eyeballs in work!”

Then he turned around, and she saw that it wasn’t her childhood friend, but another Saiyan that barely resembled him, even in the dark. “Oh, you’re the other one. Well, same goes for you, too, damn it.”

“You must be the loud-mouthed woman that Vegeta warned me about,” Raditz chuckled, closing the fridge. “I merely came over for breakfast since Chi-Chi’s having a hard time keeping up with feeding an extra Saiyan. My apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb your work, woman.”

“While I don’t mind people popping in and out for food, it’s four in the morning,” she huffed. “It is waaaay too early for breakfast…”

“Raditz.”

“Raditz. Ugh, I can’t see shit with all this gear on, damn it.” Bulma tugged at the welding mask resting on top of her head, caught her hair tie out of habit when it came out as well, and pushed her blue hair out of her face while she fumbled with the goggles over her eyes. Even she had to admit that she looked like a little steampunk whenever she was at work. “There, better,” she sighed, setting her things on the counter in the dark.

The Saiyan jumped when she hit the lights and her beauty was only easier to see. His night vision was excellent, but it hadn’t done her a bit of justice. He just stared at her as she tied back the aqua hair that was spilling to her waist, and felt an unexpected elemental jerk in his gut when she looked up at him. “ _Whoa_.”

Bulma blinked and her jaw went a little slack as her body reacted the same way upon making eye contact with him. She’d been scarce since they’d landed several days before, as was her habit whenever there was a ton of sparring going on out back. She just holed up in her workshop and peeked out a window to watch the fighting whenever she took a break.

She’d watched this Saiyan, too, from afar, and had even admired him a little bit. He was clearly the underdog of the group but whenever she saw him with the others he was giving it his all, even if it meant getting put in the dirt by his opponent. “What was that…?” She asked slowly.

Raditz swallowed hard and licked his lips, knowing that he was staring at her like a piece of meat, but unable to look away from her for even a moment. “What’s your name?” He rasped out.

“Bulma. Why am I not surprised?”

He cracked a smirk at the sight of an angry fire in her eyes; good, he’d never imagined that he could feel the pull for a quiet, demure little woman. “At what?”

“That his Royal Assness didn’t even bother to tell you my name,” she huffed, turning away to pull out a few pans and some food from the fridge. “I swear, Vegeta might be my friend, but he is such a fucking jackass!” She ranted. “I swear to God, he’s cooking his own damned breakfast this morning, just for that.”

Raditz simply watched her, wide-eyed, as she continued to curse the name of his liege for five minutes straight without once repeating herself, while she started cooking bacon and eggs in two frying pans. “I could take notes on cursing from you,” he said with a touch of awe.

Bulma grinned a little at that; she’d heard Vegeta cuss a blue streak quite a few times, so coming from a Saiyan that was a pretty high compliment. “Just be glad you’re not the target,” she replied tartly, sliding a double helping of food onto a plate and passing it to him. “No more four in the morning foraging, understood?”

“I’m always up at four,” he said through a mouthful of food. “Unless I’m Usagi’s nightguard, but that’s because she tends to kick and steal covers.”

“Well, then start sleeping in until six, since Veggie-brain’s got the nightguard thing covered. I’m in the workshop all night and you woke me up during my naptime.”

“You were sleeping with all that gear on?” Raditz snorted and shook his head when she shrugged and nodded as if it happened all the time. “I hope you turned the torch off.”

“Duh. I get sleepy, I push my shit to the side and lay my head down on the bench for a catnap. Saves time. I’m not going upstairs to strip and shower and climb into bed for an hour before I come back down to get filthy.”

“You should take better care of yourself,” he said flatly. He hid a smile behind his fork when she glared at him, daring him to continue to tell her what to do in her own damned home. “It’s not an order, woman,” he continued, taking a swig of coffee as he noted her ability to understand Saiyans while they were eating. This must be the woman his brother had spoken about as well, the one he’d grown up with. “It’s a suggestion.”

“A pretty high-handed suggestion, asshole. I have a suggestion for you of my own. Mind your own damned business.”

Gods, this woman was fun! “And if I make it my business?”

“Don’t play that dominant holier-than-thou Saiyan warrior shit with me, boy! I’ve taken a certain prince down a notch a few times, and I won’t hesitate to do the same with you!” Bulma threw a towel down on the counter, glaring at him, daring him with her eyes to make the next move.

“I’m looking forward to you taking me _anywhere_ , even if it is down a notch,” he replied smoothly. Raditz enjoyed watching her fume for several moments before she switched to simple threats.

“So help me God, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Hm, I’m looking forward to that, too. I like a little kink.”


End file.
